


【网王】海吉拉（幸越/双越/都市奇幻）

by zinawish



Series: 《海吉拉》背景设定系列 [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Androgynous Echizen Ryouma, M/M, Other, Urban Fantasy, 克苏鲁元素, 双性龙马, 都市奇幻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 127,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinawish/pseuds/zinawish
Summary: 每个人都有不愿让别人得知的秘密。例如，驰名世界的网球选手越前龙马就有这么两个：他是个雌雄同体的双性人，以及，他对有血缘关系的哥哥越前龙雅有着莫名的情愫。自他与越前龙雅发生了亲密的肉体关系后，他时常为这两件事而感到忧郁和压抑。作为队友与前辈，幸村精市乐意为越前龙马提供帮助。无论是肉体还是心灵，只要越前龙马提出来，幸村精市都会第一时间满足龙马所有的要求。只是，幸村精市也有自己的秘密。龙马不知道的是，幸村精市是个贪婪的人，而他哥哥越前龙雅同样如此。
Relationships: Echizen Ryouga/Echizen Ryouma, Yukimura Seiichi/Echizen Ryouma, 双越 - Relationship, 幸越
Series: 《海吉拉》背景设定系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655707
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇职网背景的文，都市奇幻，龙马双性设定，初衷是想写他如何克服低谷期重登巅峰。
> 
> 会涉及网球赛描写。

（1）

这次越前龙马的温布尔顿赛前练习，是和幸村精市一起进行的。这是他踏进职网以来，第一次没有和越前龙雅一起进行赛前练习。因为这次温网，龙雅并没有参加，他便顺其自然的与同为日本网协的幸村精市搭了伴。这引起了记者们的好奇。他一出练习场就被拉着问东问西。那些记者都把原因归咎于年初澳网的那一次风波。  
“他近期因身体不适，所以不参加此次的温网，我们的兄弟感情也一如既往的稳固。”龙马照本宣科的背着越前龙雅为他准备的那套话。龙马知道这些记者更关心的其实是龙雅。得益于那俊朗的外表和强悍的实力，龙雅的人气其实相当高。  
“这个赛季接下来的赛事，不出意外的话他都会参加。”龙马想了想，补充了一句，匆匆忙忙道了别后跟着等待已久的幸村精市一起离开去吃晚餐。他跟着幸村钻进了一台SUV里，开车的是幸村精市的未婚妻，浅川渡。副驾驶坐着一个穿着黑色小礼裙，妆容精致，龙马觉得非常眼熟的女性。  
“千代，”幸村精市说，“今天越前君和我们一起吃晚饭。”  
副驾驶上的女人闻言转过头。龙马差点没认出来这是幸村精市的妹妹。与上次相比，她的一头紫色卷发被染成了黑夜般的色泽，眼角画着夸张上翘的黑色眼线，脸扑得像雪一样白，嘴唇抹得像血一样红。  
“龙马君！”她的紫色眼睛亮了一瞬，随即又黯淡了下去。龙马脑子里还在努力回忆着他是在哪里看到这样的女人的。  
“红子。”他总算是想起来了。就在不久前，龙雅给他看过眼前这位女人几分钟的脱衣舞表演视频，视频里她就长现在这样。  
那时候龙雅和他之间还没有第二次滚到床上去。他们之间的关系还算缓和。  
“太好了，”红子露出满足的微笑，“我以为你会跟着他一起叫我千代。”  
“别开玩笑了，你是千代。”幸村精市略带严厉地说。红子冷笑一声，将头缩回了副驾驶座上。  
“不好意思啊，越前君，”幸村精市解释道，“千代她就是这个性子。”  
“我知道。”龙马将他的帽檐往下拉了拉，他可不想牵扯进幸村精市那边剪不断理还乱的奇怪感情纠葛当中。两个月前，清清爽爽，没有化妆没有染发的千代对他絮絮叨叨的说了一堆她和幸村精市之间的故事，他听的左耳进右耳出，就记住三件事：一、小时候幸村精市已经拿她实验了灭五感；二、她是在龙马初中时将幸村精市的灭五感克服后成为了他的粉丝；三、她本来已经成功离家出走，在红灯区混的风生水起，结果幸村精市在东京公开赛决赛的前一天宣布弃赛，将她从红灯区那抓了回来。  
龙马为什么记得住呢，因为那天幸村精市弃权的比赛的对手正是他，他对不战而胜不爽到了极点。而且据龙马的观察，幸村精市的未婚妻浅川渡显然和幸村精市之间毫无感情，她和他妹妹幸村千代才是正儿八经的一对。幸村精市又对他这个极度叛逆又不听话的妹妹头痛不已。  
“幸村君，”浅川说，“千代那边刚才来电话说彩排环节也需要她在场，我需要绕一下路，把她送过去，可以吗？”  
“不行。”幸村精市说。龙马从网球包里翻找着，想从一堆杂物中将他的降噪耳机翻出来。  
“别理他，阿渡，把我送过去吧。”红子说。与她尖利的话语相反，她说话的声音一直轻轻柔柔，就像春日下和煦的微风。  
“我说过，不行。”幸村说。龙马往窗边缩了缩，继续在网球包里放毛巾的地方翻找着。  
“你不能这样做，幸村精市，这个彩排我必须在场。”红子的声音听起来有点着急了。  
“彩排什么，脱衣舞？”幸村精市的声音里罕见的带了几丝嘲讽。  
“是脱衣舞，大明星，这里面可多学问了，况且大家都知道你妹妹是一个脱衣舞女郎，而不是什么有着那些体面工作的乖乖女。反正你们对我一直都不太上心，早放弃我了——”  
“我没有放弃，千代，是你离家出走，——”  
“那是为了你好，也是为了我好，幸村精市，”红子的声音像是裹了几块冰，“我受够你那种理我就像恩赐一样的态度了。”  
龙马总算翻出了他的降噪耳机。可能是拉拉链的声音提醒了大家还有他的存在，车里默不作声。龙马把耳机塞进耳朵，打开降噪开关，将车内凝固的像搅入明胶一样的沉默隔绝了。他点开手机里的音乐播放器，电吉他拨出的，舒缓的旋律涌进他耳朵里。他看了看，认出这是前段时间龙雅逼着他一起玩的恐怖游戏中的插曲。  
他切掉了，换成了一首轻快的流行乐，确定了他的手机还是飞行模式。  
车子这时停了下来。龙马将帽沿抬高了点。他们停在了一座俱乐部前。红子拉开门，准备下车。  
“不好意思啊……”红子歉疚地望着龙马。  
“红子，”龙马拉下一边耳机，“表演加油。”  
红子原本忧伤的脸庞上露出几分惊讶与欣喜，衬的她光彩照人。  
“谢谢你，龙马君。”红子说，袅袅婷婷走下车。龙马注意到她踩着红色高跟鞋。  
红子，红色高跟鞋。这是龙雅最欣赏的脱衣舞女郎。龙马又切了一首歌，强迫自己不要想龙雅。  
龙雅就像一根刺，梗在龙马的心口上，扎的他难受。  
“幸村君，我去看看千代，你们晚餐不必等我了。”浅川说。  
“没关系的，浅川君，我带了驾照。”幸村说。他语气里严厉的部分消失了，脸上挂起了那种客气疏离的微笑。龙马昂着下巴，直到幸村坐上驾驶位后才后知后觉的意识到他也应该坐在副驾驶上。  
“看来晚餐就剩我们两个了，越前君。”幸村说。  
“我都可以。”龙马合上车门，将降噪耳机放进口袋里。  
“那还是按照原计划去迹部家开的餐厅吧。”幸村按下了车上的播放键，龙马认出这是勃拉姆斯的匈牙利舞曲集。  
“啊，猴子山大王的餐厅。”龙马顿时没了兴趣。他一直觉得迹部景吾的所谓华丽贵气的审美非常俗气。  
“我倒是比较好奇味道如何。”幸村发动了车子，“你哥哥这次没有跟着你过来吗？”  
那根刺梗的龙马越发难受。他冷哼一声，试图把这话题带过去：“不知道，对了，幸村前辈，你和你妹妹之间是怎么了？”  
幸村没有回答，像是在专注的开着车一般。等到达了一个红灯，他才叹了口气。  
“千代以前不是这样的，”幸村说，“是初中时，父母忙于工作，我又病了，她交了一些奇奇怪怪的朋友后就成这样了，而且——”绿灯亮了，他踩下油门，“我不喜欢她现在的工作。”  
“脱衣舞女郎吗？”龙马回忆了一下他在视频里看到的内容，“我倒是觉得她的脱衣舞比你当初海原祭上搞得那个《灰姑娘》要有意思得多，你可以找点视频来看看。”  
幸村噗的一声笑起来：“你这小鬼还是不怎么会安慰人。”  
“是你还差的远吧，幸村前辈。”  
***   
龙马的预感是对的，迹部景吾的餐厅就是对审美的大屠杀。他仿佛希望将所有华贵的装饰都堆在这个餐厅里。幸好食物还算可以接受，比较符合他的口味。过程中他们聊了一下网球和学生时期的事情，接下来便是沉默。龙马吃着鱼排，觉得那根刺从心口移到了喉咙，令他食不下咽。  
“给。”幸村将房卡移到龙马左手边。他看了看房间号，312。因为是赛程初期，酒店单人间已经订满了。他这次跟着幸村精市一起住双人间。他不喜欢这个安排，他十分担心幸村精市会发现他的秘密。  
如果是17岁时还好，还能解释为他只是没怎么发育完全，但现在已经快21岁了，什么理由都无法解释他现在喉结不明显，皮肤细腻，声音清亮，身高停滞的问题了。  
“我先上去洗澡。”一下车，他就对幸村精市说，没等幸村回复他便冲上房间，将自己关进去。他脱去运动衫，除去缠在胸部上的布条，观察了一下自己的身体状况，胸部发育的不是很明显，看来还能再打一段时间的网球。幸好他的生理期刚过没多久。  
他匆匆淋了个浴，将内衣裤随便洗了洗，套上睡衣，擦着头发，准备将衣服扔到洗衣房里。出了门，他看见幸村精市正在打电话。“真过分啊。”幸村对电话那头的人说。见他出来，却把电话递给了他。  
“你哥哥。”幸村示意。龙马撇过头。  
“小不点，幸村有没有欺负你？”越前龙雅失真的声音从电话扬声器中传出。  
“挂掉。”他说，抱着洗衣篮出了门。  
“什么啊，小不点儿还在闹别扭。”他听见越前龙雅在电话那头说，幸村精市有点尴尬的笑着。  
他阖上门，心里冷冷笑着。他搞不清他哥哥通过幸村精市找他让他生气，还是两个星期前那件事更让他生气点。  
他对和哥哥之间发生关系这件事本身没有什么太大的感觉，他就当他哥哥和第一次一样，被人恶作剧下了药。他是为接下来的事情而生气。越前龙雅那时候和他说了一大堆乱七八糟的话。他都当放屁一样的任他过去了，唯独最后两句他听进去了。  
“……小不点怀了我的小孩就不用那么辛苦打比赛了，哥哥我会好好赚钱养小不点儿和小孩啦，反正你以后也只能和老爸打打球，你不是还没打败老爸嘛——”  
龙马听的一股火气。他狠狠踹开龙雅，把自己锁在浴室里洗干净。然后拿上行李，当晚坐飞机离开了，龙雅根本拉不住他。  
他也说不清他对龙雅到底是什么感觉。可能他做完手术，变成真正的男人后，龙雅对他便再也不会感兴趣了。  
这样多好，但他意识到这点时，心里总是空落落的，像是缺了一块什么东西。和龙崎樱乃分手时，他只觉得被如山一样的愧疚压着，不会有这种空洞的感觉。  
洗衣房那个时间恰好没有人。路上有几个面熟的球员和他打招呼，他也随便回应了一下。站在312门前，他发现自己忘记带房卡了。  
他准备转身继续待在洗衣房，门开了，穿着酒店浴袍的幸村精市矗立在他面前。  
“进来吧，”幸村精市说，“你的门卡在插电这里。”  
他嗯了一声，侧身进来。幸村精市顺势揉了揉他湿漉漉的头发。  
“我帮你吹一下吧，小鬼。”他说。  
“不用。”龙马说。但幸村并没有给他拒绝的余地，他把龙马拉到落地窗旁，那里已经准备好了吹风机。龙马只得翻出他的任天堂3DS游戏机，继续打开《牧场物语》，让自己把注意力投入到菜地和村庄里，任由幸村精市摆弄他的头发。  
“好了。”幸村说。拨弄了一下他的头发。  
龙马仰着头，这是他第一次看到这样的幸村精市，没有发带，紫罗兰色的头发随便搭在肩上。幸村精市的眉眼和五官相较于普通的日本人，是要英挺和深刻一些的，带着几分柔和优雅的贵气。难怪日本媒体老是将他夸张的称赞为神之子。  
“没想到你长得还挺好看的嘛，难怪他们喜欢你。”龙马说。  
“谢谢。”幸村精市的脸上又浮出那种客气而疏离，又晦暗不明的笑容。这恰好是龙马最不喜欢的笑容。他将3DS放到一旁，拉着幸村精市来到了一处窗外看不到的死角，随后在幸村精市惊讶诧异的眼神中迅速亲了幸村精市的嘴唇一口。  
幸村精市脸上客气和疏离的笑容消失了，取而代之的是震惊和不可置信。龙马满意的看着他的嘴角浮出的那种他在赛场上能够见到的坚硬的弧度。  
龙马回味了一下刚才的那个吻。幸村精市的嘴唇很软，他身上的味道，除了汗液，还有一种淡雅的气息。和龙雅不一样，龙雅的嘴里总是漫着一种淡淡的，来自香烟的苦涩味。  
“这就好多了，”龙马说，“不想笑的时候别笑。”  
他没有看幸村精市的表情。他翻出了他的手机，坐在床上，正准备关闭飞行模式，接受一大堆经纪人的留言。那股淡雅的气息又笼罩着他，闯进了他的嘴巴里，冲撞着他的大脑。他呜呜的挣扎着，最后总算把那股气息推开了。幸村精市居高临下，面无表情的望着他，手还抓着他的肩膀。龙马感到他的肩膀被捏的生疼。  
“小鬼，我和你哥哥不是一路人，”幸村精市的语气十分冷漠，像是冰块里燃烧了一团火，“你不要把对他的不满撒在我身上。  
“对不起，前辈。”龙马嘟囔了一句。那只手离开了他的肩膀。他垂着头，关闭飞行模式。二十多个未接电话，上百条line留言，还有十几封邮件瞬间闯了进来。他粗略看了一下，一小半来自经纪人卢卡斯，一大半来自越前龙雅，还有几条来自爸爸和妈妈。  
他关闭了消息提醒，重新打开了他的3DS。浴室门关上的咔哒声和潺潺的水声并没能带走幸村精市萦绕在他身边，如丝线一样的怒火。


	2. Chapter 2

（2）

幸村精市套着浴袍，从浴室里走出来后，那几根围绕在龙马身边的，丝线一样的怒火似乎化成了灰，飘散在了空中。龙马捏着3ds，悄悄观察着。他也洗了头发，那头紫色卷发湿漉漉，乱糟糟的搭着，几乎将他原有的几分慵懒和端庄纯洁的美感给反衬了出来，假如他的紫罗兰色的眼睛里不是透着那么犀利的光芒的话。但整体看上去，他比之前要平静多了。  
龙马睡得床靠窗，吹风机在龙马旁边。龙马往旁边移了移，好让幸村精市能坐在他床上吹头发。幸村眼中犀利的光芒变得柔和了，嘴角也略有了点弧度。  
“打扰了，越前君。”幸村说，拉上窗帘，语气如平常一样温和。龙马摇摇头，塞上耳机，将注意力又投入进手中的游戏里。游戏里下雨了，他操纵角色，忙着在山上捉虫子，单调刺耳的劣质下雨音效听得他烦躁不安。  
“斯宾瑟教练刚才发信息说明早早餐后要给我们一起安排赛前训练计划。”他听到幸村的声音如同刀剑一样劈开那层稀稀拉拉的下雨声。他扯下耳机，抬起头，幸村正好奇地看着他手中的游戏。他的紫色卷发已重新变得干爽，隐约散发着一阵极淡极淡的柠檬香气，这是酒店洗发水的味道。他的喉结滚动了一下，龙马蓦然感到一股口干舌燥。他低下头，继续强迫自己把注意力放在游戏里。  
“这个好像还挺有趣的，越前君，”幸村说，“我还以为你会更喜欢动作类。”  
“都行。”龙马说。他给庭园里的花浇了水，回家保存后，关机，将游戏机放枕边。犹豫了下，把困扰他这一小段时间的问题问了出来。  
“你有和我哥说了什么吗？他对你说了什么过分的话？”他问道。幸村似乎沒料到他会问这个，神色僵了一下。  
“我说你最近看起来不是很舒服，他说了他最近对你做的事。”幸村说。龙马感到自己的脸上的血液在那瞬间退却了。他的脸颊又冷又麻。  
“他为什么要告诉你？”他听见自己问。  
“因为我发现了他的不对劲，”幸村嘴角的弧度消失了，“他需要一个能够倾诉的对象，可能觉得我比较合适当这个被倾诉的对象。”  
“什么时候发现的？”  
“U—17合宿时。”  
龙马沉默了。他的心脏似乎跳到了他耳边。“那是不对的，”他说，“他是我哥哥。”  
这句话就是那根刺。龙马将它吐了出来，带着血和他先前咽下去的眼泪，在他嘴上蔓延出一抹苍白的冷笑。幸村的手慢慢抚上他的脸。幸村的手掌干燥而粗糙，带着些许暖意。  
“很可惜，小鬼，我更好奇你刚才为什么会吻我。”幸村的手抚过他的耳朵，梳过他的头发，最终停留在他的后脑勺上。龙马知道接下来会发生什么了。他眯起眼睛，晃了下头，想甩开幸村的手，幸村的手牢牢地扣在他的后脑勺上。  
“你说你是想看我真实的表情，可那样的方法多的很呐，小鬼，”幸村的脸上浮出温和的笑意，“但你偏偏选择了吻我。”  
龙马忍不住笑了起来。他盯着那个温和的笑，那笑容里藏着一抹带着毒的艳丽。他边笑边凑上去，将那抹艳丽的毒素吮进自己的嘴里。他感到扣在他后脑勺上的手收紧了。他抓着幸村的肩膀，往他床上一摁，随后跨在幸村身上，在幸村眯着眼，张嘴喘气的那个空档又狠狠吻了下去。幸村那双干燥的手来到了他的腰上，正在往下面移动，退除他下面的衣物。他注视着幸村的眼睛，那双紫罗兰色，半眯着的眼睛里闪着一种潋滟，危险的光泽。那股淡雅的气息又冲撞了进来，卷住了他，舔的他酥酥麻麻的。忽然，幸村的眼睛瞪大了。那个淡雅的气息退了出去。  
“摸到了吧，幸村前辈，这就是我最近看起来不太舒服的原因。”龙马说，带着一丝自欺欺人的小得意，他主动除去他上身的衣物，拉着幸村的手，强行让这只手来到他的胸部。幸村的眼睛瞪的更大了。  
“越前……”  
“已经很久了，”龙马说，“最近更明显了而已，等到瞒不住的时候，我会有一段时间不能打网球——”  
“——别，——”  
“——到那时你一定能登上顶峰的，前辈，提前祝贺——”  
“——够了，越前龙马。”  
幸村捧住龙马的脸，声音像冰锋似的。龙马顺势叼住了幸村的大拇指。龙雅喜欢他这么做，他不确定幸村会不会也喜欢他这么做。幸村的呼吸明显停滞了一下。龙马蹭了下幸村的下半身，觉得他应该也是喜欢的。但幸村还是慢慢的将他的手指抽了出来。  
“你把我当成什么了？”幸村轻柔地问。龙马想在他脸上找到责备的神情，但是没有。幸村的脸上又浮出了那温柔的笑意，里面那股艳丽，危险的毒素已经被龙马抽干了。他的眼里流淌着一种混搅进其他什么东西的，浓郁的悲伤。  
龙马不笑了，他在那瞬间失去了所有挑衅的力气。他深吸了一口气，颤抖着，捞出幸村的东西，坐了上去。幸村没有阻止他的动作，只是哼了一声，眼睛眯了眯。  
“帮帮我，前辈，我很难过。”龙马说。幸村脸上的神情更温柔了。  
“好。”幸村说。他退了出来，翻身将龙马压在身下，把手指抵在龙马唇上，亲了下龙马的胸，又立刻刺进了龙马的体内。他亲着龙马的脖颈和耳朵，冲撞的动作快而利索。比起龙雅的胡说八道，花样繁多，幸村则要安静和干脆的多。他只是会在龙马耳边轻声唤着龙马的名字，从越前到小鬼，再到龙马。龙马把手指插在幸村柔软卷曲的紫发里，喘着气，迷蒙地望着暖黄色的天花板，逐渐迷失在一声又一声的龙马和一下又一下的轻吻中，偶尔回应一下，在幸村和前辈两个称呼之前切换着。  
“我想听别的，龙马。”幸村说，他的卷发垂落着，顺着动作激烈晃动着，眼神迷离，脸上因为情动，泛着嫣嫣的桃色，像是偷尝陈酿，不小心喝醉了，从天上跌落到人间，滚入凡尘的天使。  
“神之子大人。”龙马坏心眼地说。幸村的动作停住了。  
“换一个。”幸村说，他又动了起来，但动作很轻。龙马熬了一会，实在熬不住。  
“精……精市……”龙马妥协了。幸村对这个称呼满意极了，他吻住龙马的唇，动作重新激烈起来。龙马闭着眼，缠着身上的男人。干净，温暖，淡雅的气息包容着他，暖融融的光芒钻进他的体内，在他身体里绽放开来，一股冰凉的液体也随之喷射了进来。他感到自己像是被从里到外洗刷了一遍，宛若新生。  
龙马睁开眼，松开幸村精市，幸村又吻了他两口，神色突然大变。  
“不会有事的，前辈，”龙马意识到幸村在担心什么，“医生已经确认了。”  
幸村大大松了口气，抽出身，躺在龙马身边。龙马支起身，准备去浴室再次清洗自己，顺便去洗衣房将衣物拿去晾晒。他走下来，套上幸村精市刚才跌落在地的浴袍。他想看一下幸村的神情，但幸村用手挡住了眼睛，他看不见，只看见幸村微微喘息着的，形状美好的嘴唇和如同古罗马雕像一样完美的躯体。  
“谢谢前辈的帮助。”龙马转过头，低声说。他已经做好两人都不认账的准备了。他在心里默默的帮幸村精市想好了答案：越前君认为有帮助就好。  
但幸村精市没这么说。他说的是，这是他的第一次。他说这话时，语气里带着龙马无法想象的恼怒和委屈。龙马差点以为自己听错了。  
“可能你这小鬼就是我的克星吧，”幸村说，“要是有人告诉我，将来这个小矮子不仅让你品尝到第一次失败的滋味，还会让你品尝到第一次翻云覆雨的滋味，我是绝对不可能相信，还会让真田赐予他铁拳制裁。”  
龙马差点笑了，他憋到最后，还是忍不住，最后趴在幸村的床上，闷笑到抽搐。  
“对不起，对不起，”在幸村犀利的眼神下，龙马好不容易忍住了笑意，“没想到前辈……挺可爱的。”  
“记得明早讨论训练安排，小鬼，”幸村凉凉地说，“还有签表已经出了，我和你一个分区，别以为你和我上了床，我就会在四分一决赛中对你手下留情。”  
“彼此彼此，幸村前辈。”


	3. Chapter 3

（3）

越前龙雅关掉手机屏幕，这已经是第十七个小不点忽略的电话了，他看了看他发给小不点的消息，那边显示的仍是未读。他将自己蜷在被子里，头昏昏沉沉的，身子忽冷忽热，内心空荡荡，对龙马的思念和渴望像是蚂蚁一样，一团团的，吞噬着他的理智，血肉和骨头。他把头埋在枕头里，深吸一口，希望还能从中闻到龙马身上那股属于龙马自己本身的，甜滋滋的奶香气。  
大约在12岁的时候，越前龙雅目睹过一次毒瘾发作，那是他的一个邻居，那个人把自己绑了起来，鼻涕眼泪横流，一起抹得那张皮包骨头的骷髅似的脸黏糊糊的。那人不停的尖叫，龇牙咧嘴的对着他嘶吼，叫累了，开始在地上蠕动，央求伟大的越前龙雅赐予他神圣的白色粉末，因为那时候的越前龙雅正好路过。  
龙雅后退一步。在他眼里，那个人已经不是人，是一条白色的，大型的毛毛虫。他将越前南次郎给他的网球拍搭在肩膀上，连皮带肉地啃着橘子，离开了这个逼仄阴暗的公寓楼，来到了室外宽阔明亮的公共网球场。那时球场空无一人，浅金色的阳光倾泻在破破烂烂，年久失修的球场上。他走进去，将自己沐浴在阳光下，让阳光充满他，将稀碎的自己重新拼起来。  
他知道他身上这种破碎，空洞的感觉是怎么造成的。他那时离越前龙马实在太远了。他对龙马的思念一直在腐蚀着他，又混着被搅碎的阳光一起填补了他，最终构建出一个现在的他，一个对龙马极其渴求的他。  
他可能一开始就没有把龙马当家人，或者说，他没有真正把越前家当作是他的家。因为多年颠沛流离的生活，他没有真正的家的概念，即便是来到了越前家，他也明白他肯定是一个过客。离开时，他唯一割舍不下的便是那个小小软软，眼神倔强的小不点儿。那个小不点在他亲过来时，大眼睛里的倔强总是会蜕变成一种雾蒙蒙的羞涩。只是他那时候还不知道那种羞涩意味着什么，直到U-17合宿，他设法回到日本，看到已经长大了的小不点儿，才意识到，当年那股思念，那股青涩的冲动，在这个时候，已经扭曲成型了。  
***  
小不点儿的身上有两种性别。越前龙雅是在第一次和龙马做完爱的时候意识到的。他当时被狐朋狗友中的一个在夜店里下了药，冲回家后，他身上紧绷的理智已经断掉了，他当时神志不清，只觉得扶着他的那个人，身上那股熟悉的，甜滋滋的奶味越来越浓，他将自己投身进这股甜滋滋的味道里，仿佛他这么多年空缺的一部分都在那时候填满了。直到清醒后他发现他身下的人已经昏过去了，他往龙马身下一摸，手上都是他的精液，还有淡淡的血丝。他吓疯了，连忙查看他到底做的有多过分。他掰开对方腿时，发现流出他精液的不是后面的屁眼，而是前面缩成一小团，隐藏在他阴囊之下的小小的花穴。他后悔莫及，将龙马清理干净后，等着龙马醒来后对他发难。  
但是龙马没有，他醒来后好像忘记了这件事，表现出来的态度仍和以前一样，像是那件事情从未发生过。龙雅明白，那是龙马对待他的另一种温柔，用来抚平煎熬他内心的愧疚。他暗自发誓，这种事情不能够再发生了。他将这种快感藏起来，只在偶尔的一些梦境中拿出来回味。回味着回味着，就变味了，变成了更加黑暗邪恶的欲念和冲动，像火药一样。就在几天前，它们爆发了。  
那天他们正如平常一样，挤在他买的小公寓里，坐在沙发上，对着电脑在玩恐怖游戏，龙马被屏幕上血肉横飞和扭曲的肢体吓得脸颊惨白，嘴角紧紧抿着。他顺势将龙马捞在怀里，把头埋在龙马的脖子上，他在浓烈的奶香味之中嗅到了微微发酸的，属于恐惧的气味。这股恐惧的味道让他莫名感到兴奋。龙马挣扎着，推开他的头。  
“放开！别老对着你弟弟发情！——啊，死了！——”龙马气呼呼的把手柄往桌上一放。他咧着嘴看着他的小不点儿，他喜欢看他小不点生气的样子。小不点儿生气起来时，金色的眼睛一闪一闪着，里面像是烧着太阳，热乎乎的，耳朵和双颊也会泛出嫣红的血色，俊俏的唇正微微张着，正要说些什么。  
鬼迷心窍般的，他凑上去，舔了舔龙马那干燥的嘴唇，把它润湿了，再含在他的嘴里，他的手伸进了少年人的衣服里，他摸到了那对挺翘的，小小的乳包和上面那软软的，在他触碰之下立刻敏感的凸起来的小乳头，他感到对方的呼吸急促起来，他坏笑着，扯开对方的睡裤，他碰到了那条硬硬的柱状物，和下面那湿润的，准备含苞待放的花穴口。  
“小不点儿，”他说，撸动了一下那根硬硬的东西，“你这里可没告诉我你想当我弟弟啊。”  
他的小不点儿的脸色变了，眼睛里的太阳一样的怒火弥漫成了羞愧和恼怒。他盯着那眼中闪烁的羞意，和从脖颈上漫出的更加浓烈的奶香气，忽然意识到，有那种扭曲欲念的，可不仅仅是他一个人。  
这个发现让他忍不住颤栗起来。他颤抖着，又试着去亲吻那个已经染上血色的嘴唇。龙马又推开了他。  
“别过来！”他的龙马推搡着他。这个动作点燃了埋藏在他潜意识里的那股子邪恶的冲动。他抓住龙马推搡着他的手。将他接下来的咒骂全堵在嘴里。他除去了龙马身上全部的衣物，将自己覆在上面。龙马没有咬他，而是紧紧抿着他，抿的他又痛又麻。他松开了龙马的嘴，将龙马压制在沙发角那，趁机将自己身上的衣服也除掉，露出他那根已经硬的有点发痛的阴茎。  
“小不点儿的身体可不是这么想的，”他打横将龙马从沙发抱到床上，龙马躺在床上，扭过头，“你看你湿的——”他把两根手指探进那个暖融融，散发着热气的小穴里，慢慢插了两下，抽出来，向龙马展示那两根闪着水光的手指，“这才是你身体的反应，它告诉你哥哥我，说它好想好想要我的大鸡鸡。”  
“你他妈，你他妈的越前龙雅……”龙马转过脸，怒火中烧，龙雅痴迷的望着他，太漂亮了，龙雅的嘴滑过那对小小的乳房，还有有着明显肌肉纹理的纤细腰肢，圆润可爱的肚脐眼，停留在那根屹立着，颤巍巍的小柱体上。他将那根柱体含进嘴里吞吐着，又将手指插进了隐秘的穴肉中。他感到龙马的手指插进了他的头发里，不要，哥哥，他的小不点儿一直再说，不要这么做。然后又哥哥哥哥的叫着，那根柱体在他嘴里颤抖着，属于小不点儿的液体溢到了他嘴里，咸咸的，带着淡淡的腥味，他在龙马震惊的眼神下，得意洋洋的，颇为满足的将它咽了下去。  
“哥哥……”龙马困惑的呻吟着，态度缓和了许多，他抽出手指，趁机摁住龙马，将他粗壮的阴茎慢慢的捅进那湿润的花穴里，龙马没有说话了，只是喘着气，默默的承受了他，眼角带着润润的泪光。  
“小不点儿……你太美了……”龙雅把头埋在龙马的脖子上，如同差点溺水的人一样嗅着龙马身上那股奶香味。他没有停下动作，肉刃在那狭窄的穴道里继续抽插着。“我好喜欢你，小不点儿，”他听见自己说，下面的穴肉层层叠叠的，把他裹的更紧了，“我爱你，我好想一直和你做爱。”  
他听见他怀里的那个人发出了一声呜咽。他撑起身，发现龙马正咬着牙，恨恨地望着他，嘴角扭出一个冷冷的嘲笑。  
“因为爱我，所以想和我做爱，”龙马重复道，“这算什么理由……”  
他的声音止住了，龙雅把他接下来的话堵住了，龙雅不敢听他接下来会说出什么冷酷的挑衅话。身下传来的阵阵快感满足着他这些年，这些天来饥渴的欲望，他只想捅的更深一点，离他怀里的人更近一点。他感到他怀里的人的手正在抚摸他的头发和背部，将他焦躁的情绪抚平了下来。他松开龙马的嘴，龙马移过脸，那双手抓着枕头，随着他的动作而发出一阵阵的喘息，他将沾着液体的手指伸到龙马嘴里，龙马顺从的含住了，粉嫩的小嘴和下面的小嘴一起吮着，龙雅感到一阵颤栗。这太美好，美好的太不真实了。  
“小不点儿……小不点儿也是喜欢我的吧？”龙雅试着说，龙马没有回答，眼睛里原本灿烂斑斓的光芒已经沉寂成一摊死水，看的龙雅十分难受。他不追求答案了，只是将自己埋在了龙马的体内，继续发泄他这些天来的欲望。他困着龙马，换了几个体位，不停的用语言刺激他，但龙马似乎打定主意不给他任何回应。  
龙马的这个反应本身就是一种挑衅。龙雅被气到了，那晚，他内射了三次，并说出了最过分的那段话。说完后，他就后悔了。龙马将他从床上踹下去，并冲去浴室，洗干净自己，背上网球包，龙雅扑上去，抱住他，嘴里不停的道歉。  
“你是我哥哥，我是你弟弟，”龙马一下一下的掰开他的手，“我要一直打职业网球，不会和你生一个孩子。”  
他冲出家门，随着爆裂的关门声一起，把龙雅的心扯走了一大块。龙雅赤身裸体，蜷缩在原地，那阵甜甜的奶香味仿佛还萦绕在他的鼻间。  
第二天，龙马现身在温布尔顿，和幸村精市还有幸村精市的团队一起，龙雅则发烧了，断断续续的一直到现在也没有好。  
龙雅又打了个电话，这个电话是给幸村精市的，电话响了老半天，对方才接起来。  
“啊，越前君，”幸村精市的声音似乎有一点气息不稳，“又是为了你弟弟吗？”  
“小不点儿呢？”龙雅心中有了点不好的预感。  
“他在浴室里，需要我去叫他吗？”  
两个小时前，龙马在浴室里，现在，龙马还在浴室里。这两个小时能发生很多事情。龙雅内心不好的预感成真了。他忍不住笑了起来，他也不知道他自己在笑什么。  
“越前君？”幸村的声音温和又疏离，“如果没什么要紧的事情，我就先挂了。”  
“幸村，”他问，感到心在沥沥的滴血，“小不点儿的滋味好吗？你闻到他身上的奶香味了吗？”  
电话那边沉默了。“别太过分了，越前龙雅。”幸村精市说，语气更加疏离和冷漠。一个清亮的，属于少年的声音接过了那个电话。  
“我刚才去健身房了。”那个声音冷漠地说，缝补了龙雅内心的伤口。  
“小不点儿……”他唤了一声。  
“去医院，”龙马说，“龙崎或菜菜子表姐，你选一个。”  
“让前女友帮忙，也就小不点儿好意思。”龙雅揶揄道。  
龙马打断他：“选一个。”  
“都不要，”龙雅说，“我自己去。”  
“越前君。”幸村精市的声音又响起来。  
“对不起啊，幸村，”龙雅说，“我误会你了。”  
“嗯，”幸村精市说，他的语气又恢复了往日的温和，“祝你早日康复。”  
电话挂了。幸村合上手机。龙马穿上睡衣，从他床上翻出他的手机。  
“不告诉你哥哥吗？”幸村从衣柜里翻出睡袍，套在身上。龙马摇摇头，给菜菜子留了个信息，说明了一下龙雅的情况。  
“仅此一次？”幸村问。龙马从手机里抬起头，幸村抱着臂，微微笑着，看不出他任何情绪。  
“随便你。”龙马说。拿了幸村的房卡准备出门去洗衣房整理他的衣服。幸村搂过他，把头埋在他脖子上深吸一口。  
“你哥哥说的没错，你这小鬼身上真的有股奶味，淡淡的，真可爱。”幸村说，亲了一口。龙马感到自己血液涌自己脸上了。  
“等你在网球场上遇到我时，就会觉得可恶了，神之子大人。”龙马说，推开幸村。幸村松开手。龙马出门后，关门前从门缝里看了幸村精市一眼。幸村精市抱着手，站在窗边，一副若有所思的模样。


	4. Chapter 4

（4）

温布尔顿网球公开赛如火如荼的展开了。龙马没空管龙雅那边是什么情况了。那天菜菜子和他联系了，告诉他龙雅是得了肺炎，要在医院里天天打吊针，还告诉他龙雅一直闹腾着不去医院，最后还得自己的美国丈夫出马，将他扔到车上送过去。上车时还托菜菜子什么都别说，一定要对龙马说他现在身体好得很。  
菜菜子当然不会理会龙雅的要求。  
龙马心一软，点开龙雅的聊天框，安慰他：你活该。  
打完字后，他突然想起龙雅平时偶尔会吃的药，他估计医院什么都有，就没有管这事。他按下发送后后把消息提醒一关，继续不搭理龙雅。为了逃避龙雅，他基本都是靠幸村精市和经纪人卢卡斯来获取外部消息。幸村精市揶揄龙马，说他目前的副业是当越前兄弟间的传声筒，还要为弟弟提供身体心灵双重安慰，偶尔还兼职弟弟的教练，比经纪人卢卡斯管的宽多了。  
幸村精市说这话时，龙马正骑在他身上，大大的金色眼睛已经失焦了，小脸泛着嫣嫣的粉色，撑在他胸口的双手也已经开始收紧。他见状只能闭上嘴，握住龙马的细腰，把他往自己身上一扣，龙马啊的一声，仰着头，身姿舒展，如同跃动的小鹿。他把自己挤的更深，也跟着释放了出来，那瞬间，他以为自己处在乳白色的羊水里，像是化在了龙马的身体里。他紧紧搂着龙马，像溺水的人抓住浮木似的。龙马的身体渐渐舒缓了下来。幸村吻了吻龙马雾蒙蒙，泛着水光的眼睛，又顺着脸，下巴，脖子吻到了他汗津津的胸部，最后把头埋在龙马脖子那，使劲闻着那淡淡的，甜甜的奶味。  
“不要了，”幸村感到龙马的手正在推他的头，“明天下午就是我和你的八强赛了。”  
幸村闭着眼睛，低低笑起来：“亏你还记得，我还以为你要把我折腾到明天没法比赛才善罢甘休。”  
“想这么做的是你吧，前辈。”龙马似乎对他无可奈何，没再推他了。幸村把下巴搭在龙马肩膀上，有下没下的蹭着他的发丝。他从来没想过他能和他怀里这位当年终结了立海大全国三连霸的小豆丁成为这样的关系，就像是将那道支撑他这么多年的光搂在怀里。  
“是啊，”幸村故意逗他，“毕竟胜利才是最重要的，早知道那时应该天天缠着你，这样立海大三连霸就到手了。”  
“那是犯罪。”龙马的语气里充满鄙夷。幸村笑了起来。  
“只是缠着你，小鬼，你想哪去了。”幸村说，掐了一把龙马的腰，有点软软的，应该是因为雌性激素的关系。  
他的滋味真好，难怪龙雅总是念念不忘，还差点在合宿中与德川和也闹掰。  
“你缠着我也不会赢，前辈，你当时还差得远呢。”龙马打开他的手，幸村直起身，让龙马坐在他腿上，好让自己端详那精致的五官和柔和的面庞。当年立海大众人聚餐的时候曾讨论过青学中的不二和越前哪个比较像女孩子，当时大家谈论的结果都是不二，觉得越前怎么都会长得像他哥哥。没想到最后的结果，不二倒是长开了，显得更加秀气俊逸，反倒是越前，五官越来越柔和，曾经的少年英气被中和模糊了，使得他身上总有股说不清道不明的中性气质。尽管球风还是那么凌厉，富有攻击性。  
看来原因出在性别上，他当年没有真正发育。  
龙马危险的眯了眯他那双圆圆的，猫眼一样的大眼睛，把幸村捏在他下巴上的手拍掉。  
“现在的我还差的远吗？”幸村忍不住继续逗他。  
“是的，你还差得远，我会打败你，然后闯进决赛。”龙马傲气的一抬下巴，眼睛里燃烧着斗志。幸村精市内心一紧。  
在国中全国大赛被打败后，龙马的目光很少投射在他身上了。龙马的目光追随着平等院、德川、越前龙雅，就是没有他，这让他还稍微有一点失落。直到两年前的美国网球公开赛，他在第四轮将龙马淘汰出去，并在次年澳网第四轮再次将他淘汰后，他的目光才开始又投射在他身上。  
“你到时候就乖乖看着我进决赛吧，小鬼。”幸村说。  
没想到这话一语成谶。  
幸村在龙马球发过来的那瞬间就意识到不对劲了。他的发球比之前几天练习时都要软，回球球路偏浅。这在草地场上不应该，草地场非常适合越前龙马这样的进攻型选手。幸村在休息时特意看了一下大屏幕的回放，发现龙马的出汗量像是倍增一样。  
因为下午比赛的原因，他早上没有和龙马在一起练习。赛前热身时他也以为龙马的球打成这样是为了保持体力。他不知道龙马这个状态是怎么回事。  
他一开始没太在乎。因为他要的是胜利，而胜利是可以通过多种方式获得的，趁着对手状态不好乘胜追击也是一种方式。龙马的状态再不好，他的回球落点依旧刁钻，幸村精市还因此回球失误了那么几次。  
幸村精市按照原定战术，在第二盘发球胜盘局前让龙马陷入了yips状态里，根据他们交手的经验，龙马应该能在一个发球局结束前从这个状态挣脱出来，之后的第三盘再引导他陷入幻觉中，让龙马频频出现判断失误，这样他这场比赛能够较为顺利的拿下了。  
但在他发了两个球后，龙马的球拍从手里脱落了，在第三个球砸过去的同一个时刻，他的身体也软软的倒在地上。全场哗然。幸村精市感到自己的心跳漏了一拍。  
“越前！”他听到自己喊了一声。裁判举起手，示意他到裁判跟前，不要轻举妄动，场外医师担着担架冲了上来，一番检查和救治后，暂停时间到了，越前还是昏迷状态，医师们将他搬到担架上。幸村看了眼自己的包厢，千代、浅川和他们这次共同的教练团队都已经消失了。  
“他发烧了。”他听到医师对裁判说。  
“还能继续比赛吗？”裁判问。幸村垂着头，用脚尖蹭着地面，内心焦躁不安，还升腾着几缕不满的，郁郁的怒气。他回忆着昨晚龙马的情况，似乎隐隐约约的感到他好像在凌晨时出去了一阵。  
他应该把龙马圈在自己床上睡。他本来以为会是一场酣畅淋漓的比赛，就和昨晚上他们抱在一起一样。  
“不行，他这个状态无法继续了。”医师说。幸村看到球童们在帮龙马收拾网球包。龙马和龙雅共同的经纪人卢卡斯也下场了。卢卡斯有着一丝不苟的金色短发和修长的身材。  
“安静。”裁判对喧闹的观众们说。观众鸦雀无声。  
“因越前选手无法继续比赛，本场比赛的胜者为幸村精市。”裁判说，他是个黑人，说话带法国口音。  
幸村抬起头，机械的举起球拍，拍了拍，挥挥手，勉强逼自己如同往常一样微笑。他随便应付了两句记者的问题，满足了一排要求签名的观众中的两个。浅川的电话打来了，大意是接下来有一个赛后记者发布会，给他二十分钟的时间准备一下。  
他连忙来到更衣室，龙马正躺在长凳上，脸上泛着不正常的红潮。众人围在他身边。幸村精市感到自己的心尖被那灼热的怒气熏得滚烫。  
哥哥发烧，弟弟也发烧。真是心有灵犀。  
“越前君还好吗？”他问。  
“这是突然的高热，”其中一个医师说，“看上去像是流感的症状。”  
“精市，”来自日本网协的山本智问，“你没事吧？我知道你这几天都和他住在一起。”  
“我没事。”幸村精市摇摇头。他望着龙马苍白，毫无血色的嘴唇，和相对而言娇小的身躯，感到怒气已经聚集起来了。  
“我陪越前去医院，山本，你们先去参加发布会。”营养师威尔逊说，众人离开了。幸村换好衣服，准备跟着山本一起去参加记者发布会。  
手机响了，是越前龙雅的电话。  
“怎么回事？”越前龙雅在电话那头问。幸村精市笑了，眼睛里像含了块冰。  
“和你一样，越前君，”幸村的笑容越发甜蜜，“关于你弟弟，你也该胡闹够了吧。”  
“难道不是你用yips用的太过火了吗？”越前龙雅说，在电话那头沙哑的咳嗽了好几下。  
“不可能，我自有分寸，”幸村说，“我要去参加发布会了，越前君，这几天我和我的团队会继续照顾你的弟弟，失陪。”  
他挂了电话，背上网球包，千代的短信过来了。  
“神之子，你的小情人今晚在这里。”千代说，附赠了一张医院门口的照片。幸村保存了照片，删掉了千代的短信。


	5. Chapter 5

（5）

红子将平板举到龙马面前。平板上是一张笔触细腻的素描，十二岁的龙马在上面，嘴角一抹张扬的微笑，神情肆意飞扬，眼睛熠熠生辉。  
“原来我眼睛这么大。”龙马说，他小心翼翼的把打着点滴的左手放在身侧，头昏昏沉沉的。红子高高挑起她画的弯弯细细的眉，涂着黑色指甲油的纤纤玉指往平板上一滑，接下来是一张动态速写，定格了十二岁的龙马在抛球的瞬间。  
“哥哥画的。”红子说，往平板旁又一滑，一张水彩，上面是已经十五岁的龙马在喝运动饮料。眼神淡漠，淡蓝色的饮料顺着嘴角滴下来，画面光影朦胧梦幻，大量的橙黄色在画面上晕染开来。  
“这样的东西他画了三本，主角都是你，还有这个。”红子又一划，平板上是一张快要完成的油画，笔法细致，色彩浓烈厚重，阴暗沉闷，唯独，龙马辨认出那是现在的他，洁白的上半身如利刃一样破开背景浑浊阴郁的油彩，带着灿金色的翅膀，柔和圣洁，好似刚刚苏醒，半阖的眼睛里闪烁着如星星般明亮的光彩。  
“还不错嘛。”龙马只能说。  
“我还奇怪他怎么这么画你，他平时画的都是这样的。”红子说，她划过几张素描龙马，屏幕停在一张风景画上，偏印象派，笔法粗糙草率，色彩要淡雅模糊的多，龙马认出这是立海大校园的网球部。  
“现在我懂了……因为你是他的爱欲之神，”红子关上平板，“所以你身上都是他那股讨厌的味也就不出奇了。”  
龙马庆幸自己没有在喝什么东西，不然他现在的表情一定更精彩。  
“看来你也没你说的那么讨厌你哥哥。”龙马说。他闻了闻自己身上，汗味，还有医院的酒精味。他没有闻到幸村精市的味道。  
“还是讨厌啦，我只是喜欢他画你的那几幅而已。”红子把平板放回她的红色手提皮包里，从包里摸出一个细长的烟盒。幸村精市这时候过来了，背着球包，旋风一般，带着外面细雨潮湿柔软的气息。  
“千代，这是医院。”幸村说。红子抽出一支叼着，站起身，挥挥手，离开了龙马的病房。幸村接替了红子的位置，伸手探了探龙马的额头。他没有说话，指尖冰冰凉凉，仿佛带着微弱的电流。  
“她把你的画给我看了，”龙马主动打破了空气里诡异的沉默，“没想到你画的还不错嘛。”  
“是吗，越前君？”幸村说，他的语气和他的手指一样，“那劳驾你给我解释一下，昨晚，凌晨的时候，你去哪了？”  
龙马困惑极了。  
“昨晚？”龙马回忆着。他脑海里一片空白。他知道他很可能是梦游了。这种情况在他刚确诊自己的真实性别时有过一次，他那时候也是什么都不记得，还是第二天早上妈妈告诉他的。  
“我偶尔会梦游。”龙马说，幸村的表情还是那么严肃。  
“几次？”  
“算上这次，两次吧。”龙马实话实说。现在的幸村身上有一股威压，让他想起了当年的网球部部长。  
“我明白了，是越前龙雅。”幸村说，“他反常的行为和态度让你觉得很焦虑，和我的关系让你感觉像是背叛了他，更加重了你的焦虑，过分的焦虑导致了梦游症的发作。”  
幸村的声音柔和冷静，像是在叙述一个毫无关系的陌生人。龙马低下头，想起那几幅画，还有红子的形容。  
“龙雅是我哥哥，”龙马说，“他犯了错，我没有背叛他，就像你没有背叛浅川一样。”  
他感觉自己像是在故意剥离一些什么东西，血淋淋的，他感到疼，那种疼痛在提醒他，他一定要这么做。身旁来自幸村的威压逐渐消退了，他的气息重新变的包容，温柔，令人平静。  
“我曾经一直以为我会是男孩子，”龙马看着他的右手，骨节苍劲，上面布满了打网球留下的粗糙的痕迹，“我会长大，会结婚，会有小孩，我再教他打网球。”  
“你可以选择，越前，成为女性或男性，”幸村说，“这不影响你在职网打拼。”  
龙马摇摇头。  
“我曾经有一个女朋友，你知道的，”龙马说，“是初中的一位同学，我和她谈了很久的恋爱，她对我很好，但我很痛苦，我对她没感觉。——最后我和她分开了，她很难过，我也很难过，因为我感觉很愧疚，期间我对她并不好。”  
他的声音越来越低。幸村没有说话，他很安静。龙马十分感谢幸村的安静。  
“可能在龙雅第一次和我发生关系后，有些东西改变了，”龙马说，“一些不应该改变的东西……有变化了，除了打败你们以外，我真的有那么想成为一个男人吗？”  
“你哥哥是什么态度？”幸村终于开口了。龙马嗤笑一声。  
“保持现状。”龙马说。  
“嗯，像他。”幸村说。  
“你呢？”龙马说。他把被子往上裹了一点。  
“这是你的事，你的决定。”幸村淡淡地说。龙马侧着脸，看着幸村俊秀的眉眼，对幸村的理智又喜欢又讨厌。  
“不过，如果是女孩子的话，”幸村的脸上露出几分笑意，“我一定会娶了你，才不管家里怎么说。”  
龙马不知道自己脸上那股热潮是因为发烧还是害羞。  
“浅川呢？”他故意说。  
“她本就是透过我接触千代，”幸村的笑容冷了下来，“高中时的事情了，和她约会过几次，家里要求定下婚约后，她告诉我，她喜欢我妹妹。”  
太惨了。龙马不由心生同情。难怪他和他未婚妻之间总是弥漫着一种古怪的客气。  
“我不反对她和我妹妹在一起，我只是希望她那时候能坦诚一点。”幸村说。卢卡斯推开病房门，和幸村简单打了招呼。  
“龙马，”卢卡斯放下龙马的球包，转头面向龙马，“我听医生说了，你这只是感冒，没什么大碍，休息几天就好了。”  
“谢谢。”龙马往球包里摸索了一下，摸出他的3DS，打开《牧场物语》。  
“他对着我有点寡言。”卢卡斯对幸村苦笑。  
“这孩子只是因为我赢了，不服气而已。”幸村顺势揉了揉龙马的头发，龙马撇过头。  
“你还差的远呢，前辈，我没生病一定不是这个结果。”龙马说。想起这事，他非常不满。他试了老半天，他一只手不好操作他的3DS。  
“那也存在现在这个结果的可能性，小鬼，好好养病吧。”幸村掏出他的手机，点开一个农场游戏，塞给龙马，起身出了病房，龙马看见浅川的背影正倚在走廊。卢卡斯拉过椅子坐下。龙马划了两下，发现幸村在这个游戏里等级还蛮高的，便开始折腾起来。  
“怎么了？”幸村问。浅川身材纤瘦，有着黑色直发，浅灰色的瞳仁和苍白的几乎透明的皮肤。她今天穿着一件黑色风衣，眼白泛红，青紫色的血管在脸上隐约可现。  
“幸村君，你和那孩子的事，千代和我说了，她知道的我已经知道了。”她说，锋利的尖牙在薄唇边若隐若现。  
“啊，这样。”幸村说，他小心抑制住自己声音里微弱的不耐烦。他估算了一下，现在的浅川应该处在第二阶段，还没有太多的攻击性。  
“幸村君……”浅川犹豫着说，“那个，接下来的比赛我和千代都不能出现了，你自己要小心，还有那个孩子，不要让他知道太多，我们很快回来。”  
幸村露出一个柔和的微笑。  
“别担心，浅川君，”他说，“容我提醒你一句——你该进食了。”  
他望向浅川风衣的右口袋，那里微微鼓起。幸村知道浅川无论如何都能找到她的食物。浅川点点头，离开了。她走路时像一片影子，悄无声息。  
“你和龙雅之间是吵架了吗？”卢卡斯问道。龙马不置可否。  
“你们之间到底是怎么了？”卢卡斯问。  
“他混蛋，”龙马放下幸村的手机，气呼呼地说了一半的真话，“说我太弱了，没必要继续打网球，家里有他一个网球明星就够了。”  
“那他是太过分了，”卢卡斯叹口气，“他怎么老喜欢对你说这种话？在澳网也是，他到底和你前女友什么关系？”  
龙马刚想解释，幸村手机上的网络电话这时候响了，龙马看了下，是一个来自名为三连霸赛高的群聊电话。他犹豫了一下，还是接了起来。当年立海大国中网球部嗓音透过网络和电话，七零八落的在病房里回荡着。  
“祝贺部长！祝贺部长！——”  
幸村进来了。他愣了一下，无奈地笑了。龙马端着手机，跟端着烫手山芋似的往幸村手里一塞。  
“……祝贺部长再次击败越前龙马，报当年三连霸失败之仇！”  
“部长的yips是又升了一级吗？怎么越前倒下了？”  
“——部长太厉害了！这次不费吹灰之力就赢了越前那小子！”  
幸村似笑非笑地接过手机，给龙马使了个眼色。  
“——看越前那软绵绵的发球就知道他输定了！哪能和我们部长时速200多的ace球相比！青学那边还说是部长用yips不地道！我看就是越前太弱！他想赢我们部长还早一百年！”龙马认出这是切原的嗓音。他故意咳了一下。那边沉默了一阵。  
“……从比赛过程来看，部长发病的几率是0.83%，越前生病的几率高达96.8%，在医院的可能性为72.6%，因为同属日本职业网球协会，又常一起参加双打和练球，因此越前在幸村身边的可能性为82.7%，由于幸村君不喜欢医院，这个数值下降到61.4%。”这是柳。幸村呵呵地笑了。  
“部……部长？”切原声音打着颤，“刚才那是越前？……”  
“是啊，”幸村语调轻快，“他发烧了，现在在我身边吊着点滴呢。”  
那边又沉默了一阵。  
“太松懈了！切原赤也！”真田咆哮起来，“全体向越前道歉！”  
“——对不起！越前君！”那边齐声道。幸村也跟着道歉。龙马睁大眼睛，诧异地瞪着幸村。  
“全体包括我，一视同仁。”幸村解释说。龙马无言以对。  
“你们还差得远呢。”他只能说。幸村难得发出了爽朗的笑声，摁掉扬声器，拿着手机又出去病房外。  
“那些是前辈的同学们，”龙马对疑惑的卢卡斯说，“我的手下败将们。”  
卢卡斯被龙马的形容逗笑了。  
“好吧，我先替你挡掉那些记者和媒体。”卢卡斯说，“你最近好好休息，我今晚回美国探望龙雅，你有什么话想对龙雅说的吗？他天天问我你怎么样了。”  
“没有。”龙马说。卢卡斯起身离去，和推门进来的幸村擦肩而过，他们又寒暄了几句，卢卡斯祝福幸村赢得比赛，并预祝他比赛加油。  
“真田说他过两天来英国。”幸村说，拉过卢卡斯刚才的椅子坐下。  
“哦，”龙马突然想起，“红子说你画了三本我。”  
“看来她什么都愿意和你说。”  
“那真田学长呢？你也画过他吗？”  
“当然，我经常让他当我的模特。”  
“那传言是真的？你喜欢他，或者他喜欢你？你们曾经是一对？”  
幸村抱着手，眼神变的古怪起来。  
“怎么可能，谁说的？”  
“大家都这么说，除了你们部员。”  
龙马的表情充满期待与好奇。  
“他不会喜欢我的，同理，我也不会喜欢他，”幸村说，“第一，在他看来，我和他有竞争关系，一般人不会喜欢他的竞争对手；第二，我和他的理念存在一定分歧，作为手下败将，他无法说服我；第三，我和他之间互相没有那方面的吸引力，我们能成为朋友、知己、队友，但绝不可能成为爱人或情人。我不知道你们是从哪得到那个毫无根据的传言——怎么了，小鬼，我倒是很感兴趣他有没有私下找过你，海原祭结束后，他几乎天天要在我面前念叨你，对舞台上那个未完成的吻耿耿于怀呢。——”  
龙马脸色变了：“不要再说了，还有，目前，我才是你的竞争对手，你别搞错了。”  
“是啊，是竞争对手，但你是不一样的竞争对手，龙马，”幸村说，他的呼吸拂过龙马的脸颊，“你对我来说是一个……超脱于现有感情关系界定的一个特别的存在。”  
龙马感到自己的耳朵边轻轻软软的，那是幸村的嘴唇。


	6. Chapter 6

（6）

吊完针后，龙马被幸村和山本领队一起赶回酒店休息了。他本打算先飞到汉堡，好提前适应那里的比赛环境，随之而来的连环喷嚏和幸村加卢卡斯的阻拦打消了他这个念头。为了阻拦龙马飞汉堡，幸村甚至还出动了正在德国休养，因为旧伤发作而无法参加这个赛季所有赛事的手冢。  
“那场比赛我看了，幸村说的没错，生病了应该好好休息。”手冢听完幸村的叙述后，在电话那头缓缓对龙马说道。  
“我跑两步就好——好——”龙马打了个大喷嚏。手冢在电话那边沉默了，手冢的沉默代表了他的答案。  
第二天早上，龙马压着帽子，懒洋洋的捧着游戏机，瘫坐在休息区，看着幸村跟着斯宾塞教练有条不紊的进行体力训练，手痒难耐。他简直恨极了幸村瞥过来时那有些得意的眼神和骄傲的神态。要不是他晕过去，说不定进入四强的就是他而不是幸村精市了。  
他明明比幸村精市要更擅长草地场。  
龙马忽然感到肩上一暖，幸村将原本披在肩膀上的尤尼克斯外套披在了龙马肩上。  
“很热，”龙马从游戏里抬起头，把幸村的外套除下，“还都是汗。”  
“小鬼头病了也不穿多点。”幸村重新披回外套，从龙马的网球包里翻出那件斐乐外套，示意龙马放下游戏机，他好把外套套龙马身上。龙马照做了，除了本来的外套，幸村执意把他刚披回身上的那件尤尼克斯也穿龙马身上。  
“我好的很，”龙马把尤尼克斯脱下来，他说话声音变得闷闷的，“把你昨天放包里的那件优衣库给我，还有，别叫我小鬼。”  
“那叫你小弟弟吧。”  
“不要。”  
“小妹妹？”  
“闭嘴。”龙马怒目而视。  
幸村笑容满面的从他的网球包里扯出那件白色的优衣库外套，看上去愉悦级了。龙马恨得牙痒痒。  
“不战而胜有那么值得高兴吗？”龙马嘟囔着套上那件外套。  
“当然了，胜利是最重要的，无论什么方式。”幸村搬出了他那套让龙马最看不起的理念。龙马本想哼一声，一阵凉凉的，湿润的风吹拂过来，他又忍不住打了个喷嚏。  
“你和以前一样糟糕。”龙马掏出纸巾擦掉鼻涕。旁边桌子上的塑料袋里都是他擦过的纸巾。  
“你身体倒是比我想象的要弱啊，越前，”幸村说，“没记错的话，你还会胃疼，那是冰的碳酸饮料喝多了吧，以前总是见你喝。”  
“我已经不喝了，”龙马把自己的鼻子擦的红通通的，“对了，前辈，你昨天在医院说的话，是告白吧？”  
“你觉得呢，小鬼？”幸村说，他的眼神在头发的阴影下显得有点晦暗不清。  
“不知道。”龙马把纸巾放进塑料袋里。  
“我也是，”幸村说，“我要花时间捋一捋，但我现在没时间呢，因为某人打着打着球就昏倒了的缘故——”  
“差劲！”龙马被这句话成功激怒了，他从幸村的网球包里翻出一支球拍，指着幸村，幸村后退一步。  
“嘿！你们！”斯宾瑟教练大吼一声，“我不管你们刚才用日语说了什么，现在可不是寻私仇的时候！特别是你，精市！”  
“没关系，斯宾瑟，一球而已，”幸村拿起放在一旁的球拍，“这孩子很不满他昨天的表现呢。”  
“一球决胜负？”龙马把球拍扛肩上。  
“是啊，”幸村说，“用一球对付你这嚣张的小鬼，足够了。”  
“有趣，”龙马咧开嘴，“明明最嚣张的人是你。”  
他眼睛里闪烁着金色的，如烈日一般的战意，让幸村恍惚间以为自己回到了那个灼热，沉重，张狂的八月。如果忽略那个鼻涕泡的话。但幸村做不到，他感到自己绷紧的，冰封似的脸上出现了一道裂痕。  
“对不起，”幸村忍俊不禁，用手指在自己的鼻子那画了个圈，“你的这个……”  
龙马更气了，气鼓鼓的，脸憋的通红，鼻涕泡还破了，俏丽的小嘴抿的紧紧的。幸村实在忍不住，他笑得差点拿不动放在一旁桌子上的纸巾。  
“……过分……”龙马接过纸巾，老半天才蹦出一句，幸村精市本来忍住的笑意又迸发出来，看的龙马实在火大，他胡乱抹好了自己的脸，把纸巾塞塑料袋里，走到场地对面。  
“小鬼你来发球吧！”幸村把口袋里的一个球送过去，来到接发位上。  
“打完这球做力量训练。”斯宾瑟头都不抬。龙马用球拍拍了两下球，熟悉了一下幸村球拍的手感。幸村使得拍子比他平时的要轻一点，拍面也大一点。  
要不是他的球拍全都拿去拉线了，他才不会用幸村的球拍。  
他一球发过去，果然幸村的声音随着回球一起过来了：“太慢了，力度不够！”  
幸村主动发力的这个回球虽然快又带旋转，但是是照着龙马左手反手位打到龙马一下就能接到的地方，这人压根就没把一球决胜负这话放心上。这个发现让龙马很郁闷。他借力顺势抽了个反拍直线，往幸村的脚边砸。但拍子一碰球他就知道不对了。他拍面压的有点低，动作幅度不够。球触网弹起来，幸村来到网前，给龙马送了个小球，龙马差点没追上。感冒和严重鼻塞还是影响了他，他感觉自己的脚步发软，虚浮。球下坠的很快，他只能浅浅的把这个球捞起来。幸村闪身让这个球轻飘飘的过去了。  
“干嘛不接。”龙马更郁闷了。  
“啊，界内，”幸村说，“判断失误了。”  
龙马一点也不相信幸村的这句话。他太了解幸村打球的风格了，这人在网前几乎不做界内界外的判断，喜欢直接把球怼回来。刚才那一球照着平时，幸村肯定是毫不客气的给龙马来个穿越。  
“这一球是你赢了，小鬼，”幸村说，“为什么还是那么不高兴呢？”  
“你都没认真和我打。”龙马闷闷不乐。  
“够啦，小鬼，”幸村说，把龙马的帽子摘下来，“别逞强了，等你好了再说。”  
“切，你还差得远呢。”龙马闪过幸村伸到他头发上的手，夺回他的帽子。幸村的手转为探他的额头和耳朵后。他的指尖带着薄薄的茧，凉凉的，擦过龙马的嘴唇，龙马不动了。  
“嗯，还是有点烫，待会儿我会盯着你吃药。”幸村说。自从他们发生肉体关系后，他们的肢体接触便比之前要自然和频繁多了。之前，龙马记得，即便是偶尔代表国家组成双打，他们也不会像别的双打组合那样，常使用击掌和碰拳来表达信任和鼓励。在国中U-17合宿时，幸村总是有意无意的避开与龙马的直接肢体接触，即便是在一张桌子上吃饭也一样。但龙马在和他说话时，幸村总是直接看着龙马的眼睛，现在也是，那双紫色的眼睛像霞光映照的大海，又像深夜的星空。  
他看着龙马的时候，瞳孔总是放大的。龙马现在才意识到。  
***  
龙马做了一个很长很长的梦。他梦见了宝石一样蓝的海洋和落在海面上，如细碎金箔一样成团漂浮的夕阳光，还有天边如火焰般绵延的粉色彩霞。他手里握着橘子，那是龙雅最喜欢的水果。橘子上面用黑色的马克笔写着什么话，他看不清，只知道要不停往前走。他踩着软绵绵的白色沙滩，他踏入大海，海水在惊慌失措的躲避他，他继续朝前走，逃离他的海水越来越多，它们分开了一条路，形成两道连天的水墙，将霞云浸湿成灰色的乌云。他走过黑色的海草，死去的珊瑚，经过水墙里封住的，低声哀嚎的鲸鱼，他手里的橘子落在海底，往前滚去。他也往前不停的跑。他跑了很久很久，久到沙石渐渐磨掉了那些模糊的黑色字迹，最后停在了一处流满了干涸的岩浆的地方。旁边的水墙封着一只大白鲨。大白鲨凶狠的嗞着牙，眼神却很平静。  
龙马捡起橘子，橘子上沾满了灰色的沙子，他把橘子放到大白鲨张大的嘴巴里，乌云化成雨水，他伸出手，雨滴落在他手心里，化作了一团白茫茫的雾气，滴落在干涸的岩浆上，也化作了白茫茫的雾气，雾气越来越浓，淹没了前方的景色，冰冻了水墙，他只看到了冻在里面的大白鲨。  
他醒了，手机在他枕头底下不停震动。是龙雅的电话。  
他的拇指悬在那个闪动的电话图标，心脏连着太阳穴一起扑通扑通的跳了两下，划到接听那里。  
“喂。”他说。他听到电话里滋啦啦的电流声，还有突然粗重而急促的呼吸声。  
“小不点，小不点儿……”龙雅的声音里打着颤，沙哑，听得龙马心里一阵发酸。  
“哥。”他说，把自己蜷缩在被窝里。  
“你终于接我电话啦，小不点。”龙雅说。  
“嗯。”龙马说。他摸了摸自己额头，一片冰凉。抬手看了看运动手环，下午四点五十二。幸村精市不在，他临走前将窗帘拉的严严实实的，好让龙马睡觉。  
“小不点儿，我——”  
“我不记得了。”龙马急忙说。  
“小不点儿……”龙雅又唤了声。他们沉默了，安静的听着彼此的呼吸声，龙雅那边剧烈的咳了好几下。龙马想起来他这位哥哥正在肺炎。  
“怎么，还没好吗？”龙马的语气拐了个弯，“你也太弱了吧。”  
“怎么可能，你哥哥我明天就出院了，小不点儿，反而是你，你是不是还躺在酒店床上，没法去汉堡啊。”龙雅的语气又恢复成平时的模样。龙马松了口气，他们之间的对话开始正常起来。  
“要你管。”龙马说。  
“我得管，现在网上可是都在说我弟弟在八强赛昏倒了，太丢人了啊，小不点儿，”龙雅说，“对手还是幸村精市。”  
“前辈不弱，”龙马说，“红土场很强。”  
“这不是红土，这是草地！”龙雅感叹，“唉，网上都讨论我们是故意为幸村的世界第一铺路，看的哥哥我是痛心疾首啊，你就算了，都是日本那边的，我？我可是美国这边的，为他铺什么路。”  
“哦，”龙马说，“下次遇到他我肯定能打败他，网上的讨论和我没关系。”  
“你基本天天都在陪他练球吧，看来还蛮适合的，我看到记者的报导了，”龙雅说，“难怪他一直对我说最近得他照顾你。”  
“仁王前辈更适合做陪练。”龙马想了想。  
“哪个？”  
“模仿秀达人。”  
“那种初中生网球？别了吧。”龙雅说。  
“他已经不打网球了，”龙马说，“对了，整天不好好打球，让我晋级的人是你吧，上次法网为什么对着我不好好打球？”  
“开什么玩笑，你哥哥我可是有很认真的在和你一决胜负啊，”龙雅说，“只是小不点已经变得很强很强了，哥哥我已经老啦，差的远啦。”  
“胡说八道，”龙马对龙雅刚才的那番话嗤之以鼻，“明明就是不认真。”  
“好吧，”龙雅说，“小不点太聪明了，我那时候恰好有点事，只能放弃和你认真决一胜负了。”  
“什么事？”  
“保密啦。”  
龙马吸了吸鼻子，把自己往被子里又缩了一点。他搞不懂龙雅，也觉得自己永远不会搞懂龙雅。龙雅永远有秘密。  
“小不点儿……”龙雅在电话那头呢喃着，“我好想你。”  
“嗯，”龙马说，“我不想你。”  
“你听到啦，”龙雅在那边又咳嗽了两声，没那么剧烈了，“幸村精市对你还好吧？”  
“嗯。”龙马说。  
“那就好。”  
他们又沉默了一会儿。龙马静静的听着他哥哥的呼吸声，还有那边偶尔传来的玻璃器皿的碰撞声和脚步声，忽然产生了一种错觉，仿佛一切都回到了原点，他们之间那种由扭曲的爱恋和诡异的痴迷塑造的隔阂仿佛从未存在过。  
“幸村前辈……”龙马想起他之前撒的谎，“我和他……”  
“做了。”龙雅接上。  
“嗯，我主动的，他知道了。”龙马说。那边的呼吸声仿佛凝固了。他听到自己的心脏在砰砰直跳，跳到脑袋里。他等待着，看龙雅会用什么犀利话语铸就出一把极锋利的剑，刺向他的心。  
“我猜到了，”龙雅说，他的声音变得低沉，像是噎住了一样，“你晕过去那场比赛我看了，他看起来一点也不开心，太关心你——”  
龙马没有说话。  
“小不点喜欢就可以了，至于我，别在意我，”龙雅继续说，他说话的声音越来越快，像倒豆子一样，“是我这个哥哥当的不够称职，害的小不点……不，我才不想当小不点的哥哥呢，我不适合当哥哥——”  
“哥，”龙马打断他，“你会是很好的哥哥。”  
龙雅那边笑了。他的笑声像闷雷一样危险，听起来整个人随时会炸开。龙马很后悔，他应该继续撒谎下去的。但龙雅没有炸开，他的笑声慢慢止住了。  
“如果这次陪着小不点你的不是幸村精市，你会和那个人发生关系吗？比如手冢国光，德川和也，或是别的什么人？”龙雅的声音重新变得平和，可是，已经开始了，那柄剑已经开始慢慢推向他的心脏了。龙马没有吱声，他在等待，等待龙雅还会说出什么过分的话。  
“……再或者是，除了我以外的所有人？”  
“我没那么随便，”龙马说，声音嘶哑，鼻子堵的更厉害了，“随便的人明明是你，我是你弟弟，你总是对我说奇奇怪怪的话，做那些事，又痛又过分，身体还被你搞得一团乱，我已经不知道我到底是什么了，现在还在讽刺我，说我随便……”  
那些委屈就像点燃的火药桶一样，突然爆发了。他捏着电话，使劲忍着涌上来的泪意。  
“我才不会随随便便和别人发生关系。”龙马说。他坐起身，摸索着想拉开灯，没摸到，他的眼泪啪的一声掉在被子上。  
“对不起，小不点，对不起，”龙雅说，他的声音里有着一种龙马不熟悉的柔和，“是我太过分了……”  
“我不想记起来，一点也不。”龙马说。  
“嗯，好。”龙雅说。他们又沉默了会儿。龙马把头埋在被子里，让被子吸干了自己的泪水。  
“还在生病吧，”龙雅说，他的语气恢复了平常的样子，“小不点，你也很弱嘛，没扛不住温布尔登的气候，卫冕失败啊。”  
“没你弱，我好歹进了八强，你这次什么都没有。”龙马破涕为笑。总算结束了，他们之间现在除了血缘的羁绊，将什么也不会有。  
龙马感觉自己心里空落落的。  
“那行，我出院就去温布尔登看看你，然后再一起去汉堡，”龙雅说，“对了，卢卡斯说他这几天帮你解释帮你打理推特打理的累死了，好孩子，你赶紧回一下他的消息。”  
“好。”龙马说。  
“到时见，小不点。”龙雅说，挂了电话。龙马缩回被窝里，点开通讯软件，各种信息像是爆炸一样涌进来，他实在没有回复的心思，索性点开卢卡斯的。卢卡斯的留言其实不多，就是让他好好休息和确认接下来的赛程，还有发两条推特向大家报平安。他关上手机屏幕，把手机放在一旁，闭上眼继续睡觉，他的眼皮又累又酸。  
门打开了，灯亮了。他微微睁开眼，一只温热的手抚上他的额头。那是幸村精市，光线晕开了他的轮廓。  
龙马突然感到一种彻底的，祥和的平静。他拉住那只手，把嘴唇贴在修剪好指甲的，干净的手指上。那只手愣了下，又反过来抚上他的脸，和他肿胀的眼皮。  
“你和龙雅联系了吗？”幸村问。他的声音还是很柔和。  
“解决了。”龙马说，“他只是我哥哥。”  
龙马想了想：“前辈昨天在医院说的话……如果是告白，我接受。”  
他睁开眼，总算清楚的看见幸村精市，那张能称得上是漂亮和俊美的脸上露出了一种欣喜和温柔交织，和如释重负的笑容。  
“那是告白，龙马。”幸村说，也钻进了龙马的被窝里，他抱着龙马，将自己的头埋在龙马的脖子那，又细又密的吻着，像屋外绵绵的细雨一样。龙马揉了揉幸村精市因为训练而汗湿的头发，亲了亲他的发旋，将自己身上的衣物除去了。


	7. Chapter 7

（7）

幸村前辈很粘人。  
这是龙马答应幸村后的第一个想法。自从他没有拒绝幸村的拥抱和亲吻后，幸村的举动明显放肆了起来，只要周围没人，他基本是抱着龙马不撒手，连睡觉也没有放过。连第二天半决赛前的训练，他也要把龙马拉过去，一找到机会就和龙马在休息区勾肩搭背。  
“我不想传染给你，还不想和你传绯闻，”龙马推他，周围一片相机的咔嚓声，“不然斯宾瑟一定会把我撕碎的。”  
“没关系，小鬼，他们最多只会认为我和你关系不错。”幸村纹丝不动，他把头贴在龙马的耳边，轻笑起来。相机的咔嚓声更多了。龙马捏着一瓶蓝色的运动饮料，拼命忍住自己狂翻白眼的冲动。这时，幸村握住他的手腕，把他拉到一位龙马颇为眼熟的人的面前。  
“不二君。”幸村说。龙马眼睛睁大了。  
“幸村君。”不二说，脸上仍挂着那标志性的微笑。他穿着一件宽松的白色针织毛衣，下面搭着，龙马认得，是从优衣库随便买的一件深蓝色牛仔裤，胸前挂着单反，袖口松松垮垮的卷起，露出他精瘦的，被晒成棕色，手腕上留有白色手表的痕迹的手臂。比起上回日本聚会的那次见面，他头发更短，整个人要黑而瘦一些，脸上多了些细小的伤痕，带了几丝沧桑。龙马刚一眼没认出来。  
“不……不二前辈。”龙马压了压帽子，以掩饰他的窘迫。  
“好久不见了，越前。”不二说，目光玩味的落在龙马的右手腕上，幸村的手还在上面。龙马挣脱了两下，幸村攥的更紧了。  
“疼。”龙马说。  
“抱歉。”幸村松开了。不二的眼睛重新弯成像月牙一样的形状。  
“看来幸村君很关心越前呢。”不二说。  
“是啊，就像多了一个弟弟一样呢，”幸村的脸上也堆起和不二如出一辙的微笑，“他昏过去时可把我吓坏了。”  
“你还差得远。”龙马怒道。幸村笑得更开心了。  
“像弟弟一样，真好呢。”不二用手比了个框，框住龙马，“不过越前，你还真像我姐姐说的那样，越来越漂亮了，是有去做什么保养吗？”  
“没有。”龙马说。他采用和之前一样的策略，在这个前辈面前尽量少说话。  
“形容男孩子应该用帅气吧，不二君。”幸村说。龙马打心底感激他。  
“呵呵，也是呢。”不二用他蓝色的眸子注视了龙马一会儿。龙马不太喜欢不二这时候的眼神，锐利，带着冰，人在他面前仿佛是透明的。  
“不二君是刚从哪里过来吗？一副风尘仆仆的样子。”幸村将话题转移了。  
“是啊，刚去了趟撒哈拉，多亏这次提前买好了温网半决赛的包厢票，不然可能就失去逃出来的动力了。”不二说。  
“……呵呵，不二君还是这么惊世骇俗呢。”幸村勉强笑道。龙马听出幸村的潜台词是指不二这人做事不要命，他近来特别喜欢跑去战火纷飞，或环境险峻的地方，只是为了那么几张照片。他以前不是这样的。  
“越前你好像有什么话想说。”不二说。  
“别死了，前辈。”龙马说。不二笑了起来，龙马从这个笑容里看到了几分当年国中时这位前辈的模样。  
“你们先去训练吧，”不二举起挂在胸前的单反，“我会好好拍你们的。”  
“好啊，十分期待不二君的照片呢，”幸村揽过龙马的肩膀，“我们先失陪了。”  
幸村将龙马带到休息区那。龙马望向不二那边，他已经将单反对准了这边。龙马移开目光。  
“不二前辈……变了很多。”龙马说，挪开幸村的手臂。  
“是啊，”幸村收起手，“我们都变了。”  
“你没有。”龙马立刻说。  
“我变了，”幸村说，“这么多年过去了，我的心境已经和国中时不太一样了，你也变了，孩子，你的挑衅能力比起你小时候，可是差得远了。”  
“是啊，都被前辈你拿走了。”龙马说。幸村笑了，眼睛里流淌着流水般柔和的光芒。龙马抿着嘴，望着那双没有平时在球场上犀利的紫色眼睛，也忍不住笑了。斯宾瑟教练扔了颗球过来，幸村闪过身，球慢悠悠地擦过幸村的白色发带，龙马伸手接住了。  
“不好意思，二位，”斯宾瑟说，“步伐训练的时间到了。”  
***   
幸村精市的温网半决赛进行的和龙马猜想的一样顺利。他的对手是来自法国的球员高缇耶，高缇耶是第一次杀进大满贯赛事的半决赛，龙马刚在印第安维尔斯大师杯和他对决过，高缇耶的发球很强劲，但反手是他目前最为明显的短板。幸村大半的得分来自高缇耶的主动失误。战胜高缇耶后，幸村将对阵来自英国的本土好手，现在世界第一的西德尼。西德尼擅长底线，和幸村一样，都喜欢龙马最讨厌的软磨硬泡战术。  
“西德尼被英国人民寄予厚望，据说女王也会来看这场比赛，”在前一天下午的会议上，斯宾瑟就着西德尼的比赛录像分析道，“他肯定有非常大的压力，你可以从这点攻破他。”  
“越前。”幸村突然说。龙马撑着头，感冒药的作用令他有点昏昏欲睡。  
“比起你，和他打球开心多了。”龙马说。幸村莞尔一笑。  
“那就好。”幸村说。晚上和真田以及柳的聚餐，他为自己点了三斤三成熟的牛扒。份量之大，让真田目光都直了，柳则掏出他的手机飞快的记着什么。  
“明晚是场马拉松。”幸村说。真田望向龙马。  
“西德尼耐力好。”龙马替幸村解释道。幸村切了一部分牛扒给龙马，又从龙马的盘子里切走了一大半鱼排。美名其曰交换。  
“你没问过我意见！”龙马瞪了幸村一眼。幸村更开心了，似乎乐在其中。龙马只能泄愤的用刀划了两下他那快血淋淋的牛扒。幸村接替了龙马的动作，开始帮龙马切起盘子里的肉。  
“幸村，我有个问题，”真田清了下嗓子，“你和越前是在一起了吗？”  
“你看出来啦，真田。”幸村笑道。  
“恭喜。”真田说。龙马有点诧异。  
“我和真田都知道他不喜欢浅川，浅川也不喜欢他。”柳看出了龙马的疑惑。  
“诶，好可怜。”龙马说。  
“是呀，好可怜呢，”幸村说，“所以我把自己拜托给龙马君了，多多指教，龙马君。”  
他瞟过来的紫色眼睛在餐厅昏暗的灯光下影影绰绰的，带着点勾人的光。龙马感到自己心跳漏了一拍。餐桌上一阵尴尬的沉默。柳仍在手机上不停的打字，速度更快了。真田捏着刀叉，眉头蹙起，表情似乎有点抽搐。  
“……这一点也不好笑。”龙马最后说。  
“你说笑话的水平有进步了，幸村。”真田说。龙马不可置信地盯着他。  
“嗯，事实，精市以前特别喜欢开又冷又不好笑又伤人的玩笑。”柳讲手机放回他的风衣外口袋里。  
“被莲二这么说，还真有点难过啊。”幸村将龙马盘子里的肉切好了。  
“谢谢。”龙马望着盘子里被切成整齐美观的丁状的牛扒和鱼排，有点发愣，原本挤兑的话都不知道被塞到哪里了。  
“你太客气了，龙马，我希望你能心安理得的依赖我。”幸村温和地说。龙马一叉子插进牛肉里。  
“……这话和谁学的？”龙马觉得自从和幸村成为情侣后，短短两天时间里，被幸村颠覆了好几次对他的认知了。  
“和他妹妹是4.6％，国中时跟校的两位护士的几率高达75.4％，剩下20％来自影视和文学作品，至于浅川，没有。”柳说。  
送真田和柳回旅馆的途中，幸村随手切了张CD，龙马被音响里传出的密集的鼓点，急促的贝斯，飞快的电吉他还有紧随其后的一声尖锐嘶哑的咆哮给震撼了。  
“赤也的新专辑，前段时间刚寄给我的，还可以，”幸村调小了音量，“他的黑嗓不错，不过我觉得他团里的吉他手更不错。”  
“切原的重金属专辑？不听勃拉姆斯了？”龙马觉得幸村今晚很不对劲，太亢奋了，躁得很。  
“黑金，”幸村纠正道，“古典听太多了，听听金属也好。”  
幸村把音量调回原来的水平。龙马扭过头，后座的真田和柳都在看着自己的手机，一副习以为常的样子。直到下车，龙马都没等来真田的那句“太松懈了”。  
“好好休息，幸村，”真田说。“明天加油。”  
“谢谢，真田，——”  
“我们立海大的三连败没有死角。”龙马接着说。真田的脸黑了。柳的嘴角浮起一抹怀念的微笑。幸村笑到伏在方向盘上。  
“说得对，小鬼。”幸村笑够了。  
“我就是你的死角。”龙马说。  
“不，龙马已经不是了。”幸村这话说的含糊不清的，真田的脸更黑了，柳的笑容扩大了。  
“加油，精市，我们都很期待，”柳说，“还有，文太让我给你带个话，”柳背诵道，“可别丢了这奖杯啊，精市，趁着越前们没法打球的机会一鼓作气吧。”  
“……他是故意这么说的吧，”幸村哭笑不得，“好像越前们是我的草地克星一样。”  
“诶，这不是事实吗？”龙马反问。幸村瞥了他一眼，眼神幽深。  
“嗯，要是越前君状态颇佳，精市的胜率将下降到45.9％，”柳说。  
“听见没，前辈，”龙马总算抓住了一点，“你还差的远呢。”  
“听起来差别不大，”幸村思索了一下，“和我预料的差不多。”  
“去年，女王杯。”龙马提醒。他去年女王杯十六强进八时，轻松2:0，将幸村扫了出去，随后女王杯温网双双夺冠。那是他状态手感最好的时候。  
“莲二，弦一郎，我们先回去了，”幸村像是没听见似的，“明天见。”  
龙马对着幸村假笑，在车子发动后，他将切原的黑金专辑退了出来，车内一片清净。  
“放在黑色的收纳包里。”幸村吩咐道。龙马就着路灯，从幸村的网球袋里翻出了那个黑色的碟片收纳包，里面几乎全是金属乐，他又翻了翻另外那个棕色的收纳包，里面全是古典乐。他没找到一张他喜欢的。  
“陪我说说话吧，龙马。”幸村说。  
“一晚上了，还没说够吗？”龙马说，他抽出一张多纳伊指挥的《尼伯龙根的指环》，正准备塞进车载播放器里。  
“可龙马基本不怎么开口呢——别放瓦格纳，别放巴赫，”幸村说，“我现在不适合听德意志民族的音乐。”  
“那前辈想听什么？”龙马翻看着碟片，“德彪西？拉威尔？圣桑？肖邦？格里格？德沃夏克？还是说前辈想听勋伯格？诶……好多勃拉姆斯，我不想听了，每次你都要放勃拉姆斯。”  
“那柴可夫斯基吧。”幸村说。龙马翻出那张穆拉文斯基指挥的柴六，把它塞进车载播放器里。  
“是悲怆啊，我高中时经常听，”红灯时，幸村感慨道，“高中前我还没能理解它为何叫做悲怆。”  
“你高中过的很不好吗？”龙马把球包扔到后面，扣好安全带，调整了一个舒服的姿势。  
“挺好的，很顺利，”幸村说，“只是成长而已。”  
他没说实话。龙马看出来了，但没继续追问。  
“这种音乐，只有拥有广袤土地的俄罗斯民族才能写的出来呢，”幸村说，他的右手食指在有节奏的敲击方向盘，“这种因太多的苦难而扎根在他们骨髓里的悲剧性，还是和我们很不一样的，我们更多的是缺乏安全感吧，因为总是地震——龙马是不是不太能理解？毕竟龙马小时候是在美国长大的，思维方式更像美国人。”  
他轻笑着，夜晚和路边混着交通灯的昏暗光线将他原本艳丽精致的五官衬托的异常妖冶。龙马伸手，摁下暂停键。  
“你在紧张，”龙马说，“因为明天的决赛。”  
“没有，”幸村隐约从喉咙里发出一声轻蔑的冷笑，“不可能。”  
“你有，你现在该做的，”龙马说，“就是专心开车，保持安静——看，绿灯了。”  
幸村破天荒的听从龙马的话，闭嘴了，车内只有空调和车外呼啸而过的风发出的噪音，他们就这样保持到了酒店房间里。一关门，龙马刚插上电卡，幸村便凑过来，环住他的腰，把头埋在他脖子那，把他往床那边推。  
“你说得对，龙马，我是有些紧张，”幸村呼出的气息温温热热的，拂过龙马的肌肤，龙马感到自己不受控制的颤了下，“我想赢，我渴望这个胜利。”  
“我也希望赢，没有人不希望赢。”龙马说。  
他拉住幸村那双已经伸进他衣服下摆的手。幸村的手指还是凉凉的，像薄荷一样。  
“但我不会想，这种想法本身就是负担，”龙马接着说，“打球就好了，能够打球还是很开心的。”  
“小鬼，你明知道我没办法明白你那套快乐网球。”幸村松开手。龙马踹开鞋子，盘腿坐在床上，开始解衣服里裹胸的布条。他从幸村的眼睛里看到了他这些天熟悉的，涌动的欲念，如暗紫色的火焰一般。  
“反正球场上什么都可能发生，”龙马撇撇嘴，把布条从衣服里抽出来，“用心打好每一个球就好了，别想其他的。”  
他感到胸部最近又开始变得又涨又痛，可能是因为幸村总爱碰它们。  
“说的也是呢，”幸村抱着手，“那如果我输了，龙马会嘲笑我吗？”  
“你已经不是国中生了，居然还会想这种问题，”龙马说，“我才不会这么无聊呢。”  
“可你是我的对手哦。”幸村的手松开了，坐在床上，环住龙马的腰，身体往龙马身上压。  
“那我也不会嘲笑你，因为前辈一定尽力了。”龙马说，不满地瞪着他，“起来，你好重——”  
他接下来的话被一个霸道，带着点血气的吻封住了。这个吻仿佛带着电流，在他身上乱窜着，灼的他浑身发热，晕晕乎乎的。那双冰冰凉凉的手又从衣服下摆里伸进去，在他腰，背和胸部上游弋着。  
“龙马紧张的时候，会做些什么？”幸村主动结束了这个吻，在龙马耳边问道，他的声音像是从天边传来一样。  
“打游戏。”龙马的手也伸进了幸村的衣服里，他摸到了肌肉的纹理，还有几个创口留下来的突兀的触感，是当年手术留下的痕迹。  
“我是画画。”幸村说，他的手已经钻进龙马的裤子里了，龙马的腿绷直了，他咬着嘴唇，死死压抑着自己。  
“我会一直不停的画，”幸村接着说，他的手指在龙马敏感的地方打着圈，“画的对象都是龙马，这就是那三本画册的由来。”  
“你还差的远呢，”龙马听出自己的声音已经开始变调，并发颤了，“画你的竞争者。”  
“因为你能够让我重新镇定起来，”幸村说，他的手指钻进去了，“听起来很不可思议吧，可的确有这种魔力呢，即使你这小鬼总喜欢和我针锋相对。”  
龙马除掉他身上的衣物，好方便幸村的动作。他喜欢和幸村享受亲热，幸村这时候总能顾及到他，像被浸在暖和的温泉里。但今晚是个例外。他挺进来时，给龙马感觉很急躁。  
“龙马……龙马……”幸村没有动作，垂下头，在龙马耳边唤了两声，龙马扶着幸村的肩膀，强忍着自己的不适感。幸村撑起身，抓住龙马的腿，开始动了起来，那种不适感渐渐消失了，龙马感觉自己正在空中，飘飘然然的。  
“你能在我身边，我很高兴，龙马。”幸村说。他俯下身，把龙马的声音堵在喉咙里。


	8. Chapter 8

（8）

决赛时间被安排在下午的两点。幸村精市早上五点便醒了。龙马醒过来时，他在龙马原本的床上盘着腿，闭着眼，对着龙马，在一点点烟色的曙光中做正念。龙马侧着身，迷迷蒙蒙地望着幸村朦朦胧胧的，被那点烟色曙光晕开了轮廓的身影，仿佛在看着尊散着灵光的神像。  
但没有哪尊正经神像的五官是像幸村精市那样漂亮又带着些艳丽，能把那点灵光衬出点冽冽的妖气。  
龙马把被子拉高点，准备继续休息。幸村结束了冥想，回到龙马身旁。  
“被吵醒了吗？”幸村的手抚上龙马的脸，他眼神温柔，神色柔和，将那点妖气刷没了。龙马下意识迷迷糊糊的蹭了蹭幸村抚上来的手。  
“真可爱呢，小猫。”幸村呢喃着说。听到这个称呼，龙马瞬间清醒了，他将幸村的手拨开，从床上爬起来，哈欠连天的。幸村笑吟吟地看着他。  
“早上好，美人。”龙马学着南次郎的语气报复道。幸村脸上的笑容消失了，他的表情沉了下来，身上那股冷冰冰的气场又回来了。  
“……不会吧？”龙马反应过来幸村这样的原因，“谁胆子这么大敢骚扰你？”  
“我不认识的一个人，他后来进医院了，”幸村冷着脸说，“别问了。”  
“好的，美人。”龙马恢复了他原来的语气。幸村无奈地笑了。  
“你就这么喜欢和我的外表过不去吗，小鬼？”幸村说。  
“因为你长得好看，”龙马掀开被子，下了床，“还叫我小猫，我喜欢猫，但不喜欢被人叫做小猫。”  
“还有谁会叫你小猫？”幸村问。  
“猴子山大王，迹部，”龙马说，“我叫他猴子，他叫我猫，我们扯平了。”  
“他竟然也有这么孩子气的一面，这还真没想到。”幸村淡淡地说。  
“是啊，美人，他对着我容易生气。”龙马说。  
“好吧，小鬼，你让我决定把胡子蓄起来了。”幸村幽幽地叹了口气。龙马坐在幸村的怀里，把自己缩在幸村那股淡雅又舒服的气息里，捧着幸村的脸仔细看了一遍，又摸了一把幸村光滑的下巴。  
“你还是这样更好看，精市叔叔，”龙马说，“况且你也长不出来。”  
幸村噗嗤一声笑了。他的手穿过幸村的臂弯，抱住幸村，把头埋在幸村的肩上。幸村精市身上干净淡雅的气息总能让他感到安心，他能在幸村的怀里继续睡个回笼觉。  
“你喜欢？”他听见幸村这样问。龙马点点头。他感到幸村精市也抱住了他。他分出一只手，移到幸村的胸膛上，那里的心跳比他刚才接触的要更平缓了一些。他又伏在幸村的肩上，幸村正轻轻拍着他的背。太舒服了，他只要一闭眼就能再次睡过去了。  
他还是从幸村的怀里爬起来了。今早他还得和幸村一起稍微做下训练，以及在斯宾瑟的房间里研究西德尼的录像。他昨晚答应过的。  
龙马想了想，在幸村的脸上亲了一口。幸村震了一下，抬起眼。龙马感到一丝窘迫，这是他第一次主动这样亲幸村。  
“谢谢，龙马，”幸村笑了，“我感觉好多了。”  
***   
下午幸村精市对西德尼的比赛，龙马选择看电视直播。这个时间，按照他原来的计划，他要不在德国，要不就在决赛的现场。幸村中午稍微休息了一会儿就去现场准备了，龙马捧着一碗草莓，往里倒酸奶——他受不了奶油，酸奶这是他为数不多能勉强接受的乳制品之一，草莓和酸奶是训练完后柳和真田塞给他的，说是幸村拜托的。幸村希望让龙马一个人看电视直播时有一点氛围，因为他到时不在现场，也不愿意和游客们挤着一起看直播。  
龙马觉得幸村是为了淡化他那些紧张才做这种，在龙马看来，没什么太大意义的事。关于比赛，柳说的很直接，说从技术统计和比赛胜利次数来看，幸村获得这次挑战者杯的几率是39.4%。西德尼和幸村在正式比赛里一共对上5次，幸村赢了两次，但那两次都是在红土赛场，而西德尼恰好处于职业生涯的低谷期，他的脚踝那段时间有点问题。  
“不错了，”幸村看起来反而更放松了，“比当年的手术成功率高多了。”  
龙马折腾好他的草莓配酸奶，注意力回到电视上时，幸村和西德尼已经抛完硬币，进入赛前热身的阶段了。电视里率先给的是西德尼的资料，迈克·西德尼，今年29岁，是一位有着姜黄色的头发，身高1米87的英国球员，目前排名第一。  
今天是西德尼的主场，他入场时，现场的欢呼声震耳欲聋。而幸村入场时，欢呼声明显弱了一半，这样的欢呼声还建立在幸村有着一张好脸蛋和打的一手好球的高人气下。  
今年的温网，因为西德尼进决赛的关系，女王也来了——龙马没看清，只记得他们入场后对着皇室包厢行了礼。  
幸村精市是客场作战，龙马觉得如果处在这种氛围下面的人是他自己，估计也会有压力，而幸村在这方面比他要敏感一些。  
镜头转向幸村这边，幸村精市的资料显示他目前排名世界第四，今年23岁，身高1米84，龙马对这个身高太羡慕了，他的身高，自从他17岁月经来潮后，便停在了1米70。  
这个身高在女子球员里现在都属于中等偏下，在男子球员里便更不用说了。  
解说员们正在聊八卦，龙马听了一会儿，大意是这次的温网半决赛和决赛，幸村的未婚妻兼经纪人浅川渡和家人们都罕见的缺席了，球员包厢里一直是教练团队和来自日本网协的人，除了柳，他们认出了教练斯宾瑟，营养师帕特里克，日本网协的领队山本智，幸村的发小真田弦一郎，以及——龙马差点没被草莓噎住——迹部集团的公子哥迹部景吾。  
龙马连忙翻出他的手机，解除飞行模式，果不其然，有两个来自迹部景吾的未接电话，还有一条通讯软件消息，问他身体恢复的怎么样了。  
“很健康。”龙马回了一句。解说员1号开始了一套天马行空的阴谋论，大意是日本为了培养出男子网坛的世界第一，让排名第八，上届温网冠军越前龙马近日留下来帮助幸村精市准备这次赛季的温网，没去成汉堡，他们为了区分龙马和龙雅，会将龙马称呼为小越前，或直呼其名。解说员2号反驳了1号，说他们这样是因为龙马身体最近身体不适并且二人私交甚好，随后夸了一下幸村精市的艺术造诣，说从推特上幸村的画来看，他退役后能以此谋生。  
龙马翻开了幸村的推特，最新的一条是幸村画的一套球员印象图，都是曾与幸村比过赛的球员。有来自希腊的马隆，德国的安德烈斯，法国的高缇耶，美国的凯宾和雷奥，西班牙的冈萨洛斯，还有西德尼以及龙马。龙马的是一张素描，在一堆动态速写里显得十分突兀。  
龙马翻了翻幸村的推特相册，里面有训练时的照片，风景，展览，和家人或朋友的聚餐，他画的画，偶尔有几张和浅川秀恩爱的摆拍照。他翻了翻推特内容，很平淡，估计打理这个推特账号的人经常是浅川。  
解说员们将注意力从幸村和西德尼八卦转移到两人的打球风格上。他们着重介绍了幸村，说他基础扎实，柔韧性极好，在红土场上喜欢主动发力打上旋球，进行底线对持，个人风格很明显，但从最近的草地场比赛看，他将这种个人风格削弱了很多，喜欢用削球和平击球，上网的次数增加了，风格没之前在红土那么保守，还拿了龙马做比较，说龙马更为灵活多变，落点刁钻，球速也很快，属于进攻型，幸村他们之前以为会更偏向于防守，现在看来是更着重于技术。  
龙马希望他们能闭上嘴。他算是明白凯宾的苦衷了。凯宾曾经对他抱怨过这些人老喜欢拿他们来做比较，因为凯宾小时候有模仿过龙马，或者是南次郎的风格，他们现在的一些球路和打球时的思维是有一些相似的，而龙马几乎每次都有方法来破解凯宾的球路，这免不了被拿来做一番比较。  
而幸村现在的风格，龙马认得，和当年他们国中时对上的风格非常像，他的防守固若金汤，总让龙马觉得自己无论如何进攻，都能被幸村用完美的技术拦截并抽回来，在这严密单调的防守下，还得提防幸村随时可能的假动作以及主动进攻。配上幸村一上球场便冷酷强大的气场，和幸村打球，很容易失去耐心并情绪崩溃。而为了红土场，幸村给自己做了很大的调整，找了更擅长红土和印第安维尔斯那种慢速球场的斯宾瑟做教练，并加强了体能训练，让自己更适应多拍对峙，并摈弃了一些他以前的打法，现在只不过是把以前的打法捡回来而已。这就是幸村为什么要拉着龙马训练的原因，他需要龙马帮他回忆从前。  
但龙马至今没搞懂，他在幸村的球路下为什么会出现类yips的状态。即便他的心态再怎么健康正常，这样的状态还是会在与幸村正常比赛时出现，只是时间长短的问题。但观众们是看不出来的，他们最多以为只是体力流失，球员状态下滑。  
比赛开始了，幸村率先发球。他第一个发球便是近身发球，直直的，时速高达202km，西德尼明显没反应过来。  
龙马觉得他吃不下手里的那碗草莓了。这不是幸村以往的风格，这更像是龙马自己的风格。去年遇到西德尼时，他第一个发球也是他最为擅长的近身发球。  
幸村的第二个发球也是近身发球，西德尼反应过来，但没时间准备好，动作没拉开便抽了回去，球落网了。幸村第三个发球是一个压外角线的好球，第四个发球也是发在了外场，但出界了，西德尼接住了来势汹汹的二发，他们打了两个来回，最终以幸村的失误结束。幸村的第五个发球，发了两个擦网球后一发落网，二发他谨慎了很多，选择了发上，并就着西德尼的对角球切了个小球，小球切的还可以，压了一点边，西德尼一个滑步过来，没追上。幸村就这样保住了他的第一个发球局。  
龙马是真吃不下他的草莓了。解说员们没看出来，正惊叹于幸村的运气，和分析西德尼此时应该还在热身阶段，西德尼慢热。龙马看出来了，按着平时，幸村这种强迫症，他的球不可能压线，而是会在界内。  
幸村精市还是紧张了。  
***   
西德尼常年待在世界第一第二的位置靠的可不是运气。他在某种层面上和幸村精市很像，他们都很擅长防守，尤其是在底线，都喜欢用切球引导对方主动发力并出现失误，还擅长各种假动作误导对手。第七局他们便迎来了一个在草地上难得一见的，漫长的多拍，足足有三十二个，基本以切球为主，最终，幸村总算主动发力了，但拍没拉开，动作幅度不够，球下网了。幸村就这样失去了他的第四个发球局。  
龙马自认为他可没这个耐心和西德尼比底线，按他的性子他肯定选择上网，或变着法给西德尼难受。他也不认为现场那山呼海啸一般的欢呼声对幸村没有一点影响。  
说来也奇怪，西德尼拿了那么多的冠军，却从来没捧起过挑战者杯。作为本土选手，英国人都希望西德尼能够得到一次温网冠军，实现全满贯，连电视台的解说员在解说时都会不由自主的带上他们个人的情绪。  
铃声响了，龙马翻过手机一看，是凯宾。他摁下了接听键。  
“嘿，兄弟，”凯宾的声音透过通讯软件传来，“你在看幸村和西德尼的那场比赛吗？”  
“嗯。”龙马说。  
“太惨了，这是客场啊，大家都喜欢西德尼，”凯宾说，“如果换作我，我可受不了这个氛围，他居然到现在才丢发球局，真厉害。”  
“可你在美网时，你的对手也有这种压力。”龙马说。  
“你指的是我和你的那场决赛吗，网球小王子？”凯宾说，“差远了吧，大家还是非常喜欢你的，我的欢呼声只比你高那么一点，哪有今天这场这么夸张。说起来，幸村是不是换风格了？他的那些上旋球都不在草地上用了？”  
“没有，”龙马说，他瞟到电视里的比分，5：4，西德尼的发球局，“他以前也这样，还记得U-17吗？”  
“我没怎么看日本队的比赛，”凯宾说，“我一直在追着你和你哥哥，不过我记得幸村在u-17里以双打为主，我对他的单打比赛没有一点印象。”  
“……他以前的风格和现在很像，是为了红土才改变了打法。”龙马说。西德尼拿下了第一盘。比分6：4。  
“他真的这么执着红土？——啊，他丢了第一盘。”凯宾在电话那头吸着什么东西。  
“嗯。”龙马说。电视拍到西德尼正在喝能量饮料，他把毛巾铺在腿上以保持肌肉热量，还有球迷。镜头又给到了幸村这边，他给自己换了个球拍，并稍微做了下拉伸，他的眼睛瞟到了镜头这边，带着几分冰冷和审视的意味。  
“真可怕，”凯宾说，“以后幸村肯定比西德尼更难打。”  
“你从没赢过他吧，”龙马说，“我记得西德尼被你打败过。”  
“我这不基本没怎么和幸村交过手吗，才两次，西德尼我总是能遇见他……”凯宾的声音被另一个电话打断了，龙马一看，是猴子山大王。他叹了口气，接了。  
“喂，猴子山大王。”龙马说。  
“好啊，敢不接本大爷的电话，说，你在哪？”迹部那略显做作的腔调从电话那头传了过来。  
“酒店，312。”  
“这不是幸村的房间吗？”  
“也是我的。”  
“嗯哼。”龙马被迹部的这一声激起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“没事我挂了，有事你等比赛结束后和幸村说，别找我。”龙马说。  
“等等，”迹部说，“卢卡斯呢？”  
“他去看望我哥了。”龙马说。休息时间到了，迹部那边主动把电话挂了。凯宾的消息过来了，是刚才没说完的话，龙马随便发了个表情过去，捧起他的草莓配酸奶，继续吃起来。  
第二盘的比分是7：6，抢七的比分是7：5，西德尼赢了。幸村坐在休息区，又给自己换了一把球拍，今天是难得的好天气，阳光是浅浅的黄色，但又毒又辣，耳边观众们嘈杂的声音像电钻一样。他捏了捏拳，他的手掌发麻，今天他整个人偏紧，因为氛围和压力的关系，有许多球他不该失误，却偏偏失误了。  
如果是那个小孩，他会怎么做呢？  
好好打球就好了。那个小孩肯定会这么说。他的声音很好听，清脆，带着少年人特有的沙哑，又带着猫一样的慵懒，一下子盖住了观众们嘈杂刺耳的喧闹声。  
如果前辈输了，我也不会嘲笑前辈的。那个小孩说。  
他不可能输的，幸村换了个发带，他怎么可能会输呢。  
他要赌一波。  
“幸村太疯狂了！他的手感什么时候回来了？”第三盘结束后，凯宾的消息又发了过来。第三盘4：6，幸村一改第二盘时保守的状态，上网变线异常积极，回球速度也更快更猛，专门往各种奇怪刁钻的角度扣，偶尔来几个他擅长的上旋球，让西德尼回击时频频出现失误。和解说员预测的不一样，他的状态不降反升。  
幸村现在的球路太大胆了，稍有不慎便会因主动失误而全盘皆输。第四盘的比分是3：6，拿下的还是幸村。西德尼在这一盘的失误变的更加离谱。起码有7个球，是从他拍面飞到观众席上的。  
龙马的心咯噔了一下，叉子差点没插进他的草莓里。他认出来了。幸村将西德尼折腾出了类yips的状态。龙马一直以为现今职业球员里，只有他才会陷入这种状态里，因为只有他才和国中时候的幸村精市交手过，而幸村进入职业网坛后，又换了一套打法。  
“你之前和幸村打球的时候，会不会出现手突然无法发力，双眼模糊，耳朵突然听不见的状况？”龙马问凯宾。  
“你这么一说，好像有，”凯宾说，“就打着打着突然使不上劲了，不过这不是因为太累了吗？我和好多人打球都会因为累所以使不上劲。”  
龙马关掉手机屏。休息期间，西德尼叫了按摩师，他还没意识到他身上发生了什么，他或许以为只是乳酸堆积太多而导致的抽筋。幸村把毛巾铺在腿上，悄悄观察着西德尼那边的情况。  
他成功了，而决胜盘也开始了。  
那种类yips的状态，西德尼并没有持续多久，很快比赛又恢复到了第二盘时那特别胶着的情况，他们光是保住自己的发球局都很困难，都要面临一次又一次的平分和比之前更夸张的多拍回合，以及，现在的决胜盘，他们仍然采用的是长盘胜赛制，也就意味着他们之间必须要比对方领先两局，才能拿下这场比赛。  
在比分到9：9的时候，龙马总算拖拖拉拉的吃完了他的草莓和酸奶。他想起幸村他前一晚和早上吃的那几斤牛肉。幸村看来早料到今天会是一场可怕的拉锯战了。龙马估计这两人现在脑袋一片空白，接发球完全凭着肌肉记忆在控制，而这样的幸村，他的风格更让龙马回忆起他当年国中时交手的那位立海大附中网球部部长了。  
这场比赛进行到现在，看的是谁先熬不住了。镜头移到幸村的球员包厢，只有一瞬，斯宾瑟表情凝重，真田死死咬着牙，龙马觉得他下一句话便是那句：幸村，给我赢！  
西德尼用两个双误，送走了他的一个发球局。轮到了幸村的发球局。龙马捏着枕头。如果幸村顶住压力，发球没在这个时候出问题，那他就能拿下这个比赛了。他的积分也能暂时超过西德尼，排名暂列第一。解说员们已经安静了。现场有点躁动。幸村拍球的动作停住了。  
“安静。”主裁说。  
幸村的球发了过去，压外角，但球速不快，西德尼往后退了两步，正拍一个直线回去了。他的假动作干扰了幸村，幸村以为他这个会是对角球，没接住。现场观众沸腾起来。幸村举起手请求鹰眼挑战，龙马看的很清楚，西德尼这球是压线好球，幸村只是寻求一丝喘息而已。观众沸腾的更厉害了。果然，他挑战失败了。幸村回到发球位。  
“最后一次鹰眼了，他们的次数都用完了。”解说员1号汤姆说。  
“结果已经不重要了，”2号玛姬说，“比到现在他们都累的够呛。”  
“安静。”主裁再次警告。幸村一发出界了，他的汗滴得像雨水一样，身上的白色球服和白色发带已经湿透了。中心球场的顶棚已经拉上了，他的紫色眼睛在白色的灯光下泛着一种奇特的，黑曜石一样的光芒。  
观众仍在骚动。他回到发球位，准备第二个发球。  
“安静。”主裁又一次警告，观众安静了。  
二发，幸村发了个追身球，球速和一发不相上下。西德尼这边回球下网。比分来到15：15。  
手机铃声响了。龙马接过划到接听那。  
“小不点儿。”龙雅的声音传了过来。  
“哥。”龙马有点惊讶。比分来到了30平。  
“现在是幸村和西德尼的比赛吗？我刚下飞机就看到直播了。”龙雅说。  
“你在哪？”龙马问。  
“机场呀，小不点儿要来接我不？”龙雅说。  
“自己过来，没空。”龙马挂了电话。他死死的捏着枕头，现在太关键了。  
比分来到了40：30，幸村刚才一发得分，现在是他的发球胜赛点。幸村用脚尖蹭了下地，把地上细小的草屑扫到一边。他的心砰砰直跳。西德尼弯下腰，他的站位很靠边。  
好好打球就可以了。那个小孩说。他抛起球，球抛的没有问题，他的拍接触的也没有问题。他只要打好这一个内角上旋发球，并回击西德尼切过来的球就好了。  
西德尼的球切了过来，球被判定出界。他已经没有任何挑战的机会了。结果尘埃落定。观众们愣了一下，随后爆发出一阵山呼海啸般的欢呼声，幸村慢慢跪倒在草地上，他的表情有着一种近乎麻木的喜悦。龙马渐渐松开他手里的枕头，呼了一口气。电视里的镜头切到那些来自日本的粉丝那。解说们正在祝福幸村此时的胜利，顺便提到了龙马，说这是日本球员连续第二年在温网捧起挑战者杯，又说即便是越前，包括年长的，击球时有着超人力量的那个，也不一定能够战胜现在的幸村精市。  
龙马翻出手机，龙雅发了一条消息，是一条报道幸村获胜的新闻链接。迹部的消息随后跟着也来了。  
“颁奖结束后一起聚餐，不许跑。”迹部说。  
龙马只得爬起来换衣服。电视上正播着颁奖典礼，正在致辞的是西德尼。他说的不多，感谢了他的团队，总结了这次赛事的心得，夸了一下幸村。他收拾好东西时，恰好轮到幸村的发言。  
“……说真的，我从未想过能真的捧起这个奖杯，毕竟迈克是一位非常，非常伟大的球员，这场比赛，如果我是观众，我也会喜欢的，”幸村说，现场一片善意的嘘声，他笑意盈盈的，“好吧，回归正题，我很感谢主办方给了我们这一次比赛的机会，我也很感谢我的家人们——尽管他们今天都无法来到现场——我的团队——斯宾瑟，帕特里克，你们让我受益良多，我的粉丝们——不远万里从日本赶来这里观看我的比赛，还有我一直以来的朋友，景吾，你的餐馆真的很好吃，这可不是广告——”  
电视里传来现场的一片笑声。  
“弦一郎，谢谢你从小到大一直陪着我一起奋斗，还有莲二，谢谢你的数据分析，是他告诉我战胜迈克的几率不足百分之四十——”  
现场又是一片笑声，西德尼也忍不住笑了。  
“还有一位，是龙马，——不，我可不是感谢他晕过去，虽然这也不错，反正他肯定在电视机前看着，”幸村添了一句，现场又是一片笑声和嘘声，“今天是来说点和往常不一样的——我知道，我国中时那场病已经不是什么秘密了，不过很少有人知道，我回归球场后，第一场比赛的对手，正是越前龙马，而那场比赛，我输了。龙马，按道理来说，我应该很讨厌你才对，但正是这场失败，帮我撑过了最失意的时候，就像一道光。龙马，我真的非常感谢你，没有你就没有现在的我，尽管我和你的恩怨从中学一直持续到现在——”  
龙马突然有点不敢听下去了。  
“我希望，”幸村柔和的声线仿佛钻进了龙马的心里，他听不到别的声音了，“我也能成为你黑暗中的一道光，龙马。”  
龙马眨眨眼。他的眼睛里忽然蒙上了一层水气。


	9. Chapter 9

（9）

龙马戴上口罩，穿着黑色套头衫，把帽子拉到头顶，怀揣着3ds与手机，沿着街道，逆着人流慢慢行走着。大家大多在热火朝天的讨论刚才的比赛，对西德尼失败的不甘，讨论幸村刚才那番话的也有，但飘到龙马耳朵里的并不多。没有人注意到龙马。他从口袋里挑出降噪耳机，世界顿时安静了许多，他打开音乐软件，里面如气泡般包容的女声正用空灵的假音配着动感的节奏与弗朗明哥吉他唱道：难以相信我们之间就此结束，可我却早已成为别人的至宝。  
龙马切了一首日式摇滚，在公园里一个长凳上等着幸村他们。联系龙马的人是千代，她给龙马发了个定位信息，让龙马去那边找到她们的车子。“今天吃和食哦！”千代发来的信息这么写道，还配了个特别粉嫩可爱的猫咪表情，和她本人实在无法联系起来。  
龙马在一个人迹罕至的角落里找到了那辆黑色轿车，敲了敲车窗，千代拉下车窗，驾驶座上的仍是浅川。千代的头发又变回了和幸村精市一样的发蓝的紫色，眼神有些恍惚，脸上精致的妆容无法掩盖她眉目间的憔悴。  
他们兄妹之间眉眼还是有些相像的，起码刚才千代眼睛瞥过来时，他差点以为是幸村精市在看他。  
“龙马君。”千代眉头里的憔悴在看到龙马的那瞬间舒展了。  
“红子，浅川君。”龙马拉开车门钻进去。  
“越前君。”浅川说，发动了车子，她剪了个鲍勃头，配上她的浅灰色瞳仁，更突出她身上原本存在的冷硬和孤傲的气质。龙马无法想象这样的她还怎么小鸟依人的和幸村精市秀恩爱。  
“龙马、阿渡、我、”千代掰着指头算今晚的人数，“哥哥跟真田他们一起——三人组……迹部，很自恋的那个是叫这名字吧？不知道教练他们会不会去……应该不会，他们都不爱吃和食。——”  
迹部的电话来了，语气有点不耐烦：“在哪？”  
“刚上车。”  
“本大爷这边都已经好了。”  
“哦。”  
“……你这小猫什么语气？”  
“没什么，猴子山大王，我哥哥也来了。”  
“那正好一起聚聚，地址已经发给你了，需要本大爷派人接他吗？”  
“你自己问他，估计他在机场还是哪里。”  
“喂，小猫，”迹部的语气冷了下来，“你这哥哥，要不是看在你的份上，本大爷才不想和他有什么联系。”  
龙马知道迹部对龙雅的不满，当年U-17，他离开后，龙雅也跟着他一起回到了美国队。迹部对这事情一直有点怀恨，他认为如果龙雅没有私自离队，说不定U-17的冠军将会第一次落在亚洲国家的头上。因为龙雅的实力相当强劲，最近却不知道为什么总是打着打着求不见人影，一些该参加的赛事也不参加，积分急剧下降。网球协会对龙雅这样已经非常不满了。  
“哦，那我也不要，麻烦，你自己问他。”龙马说。迹部哼了一声，挂了电话。  
“加个我哥哥。”龙马将餐厅地址转发到龙雅那里，犹豫了下，还是将刚才和迹部的对话内容告诉龙雅。  
“那就八个人左右。”千代放下手。龙雅的讯息来了，他说他已经在路上了，不用迹部劳心。“你自己和他说去。”龙马发完这个消息，便把手机一关，不再理会。  
“越前君，”浅川的语气带着点询问意味，“你和精市之间……他有告诉你他的真实想法吗？关于你们二人关系的。”  
即便知道她和幸村之间没什么，但龙马还是不由自主的感到一阵被捉住的窘迫和羞愧。“他说我不是一般的对手。”龙马节选了一点那天在医院说的话。  
“啊，告白了，”千代说，“龙马君肯定接受了，昨晚肯定也做了，是无套吧，肯定每次都是无套，不然那股幸村精市的味儿不会盖过龙马身上的……哈哈，他可算有今天了，当初天天一本正经的说我——”  
如果不是浅川在开车，她估计会和浅川笑作一团。  
“好了，红子，知道你在得意。”浅川继续对龙马说，“可是越前君，你不介意他将来会和别的人结婚吗？”  
“比如你吗？”龙马说。浅川摇摇头：“幸村家和我们家都比较复杂，千代和我目前这样很不容易了，精市也帮了我们不少忙，但我没想到他明知道这样却还是和你……不过，他能和你在一起，我们还是很开心的，只是你们之间会比我们当年要麻烦得多……”  
浅川叹了口气。“是长辈们不允许同性恋吗？”龙马听的一头雾水。  
“不是这样的，越前君，”浅川说，“我们有点特殊——”  
“简单来说，就是，”千代冷冷地说，“龙马，你太好了，太美好了，幸村精市配不上你。”  
***   
龙马独自一人踏进房间，摘下口罩，刚和迹部打了声招呼，却看见迹部明显愣住了。  
“我说过，我会把小孩照顾的很好。”幸村精市说，将手边的大麦茶放下，招手示意龙马过来。龙马坐在了他对面。幸村换了白色的棉麻上衣和卡其色的休闲裤，头发被他随便挽了个低低的丸子头，垂在脸旁的那两缕卷曲的碎发还有点湿漉漉的。  
“你也照顾的好过头了吧，这还是本大爷去年见到的那个臭小子吗？”迹部迅速调整好自己的表情。幸村不置可否，嘴上挂着若有若无的，得意洋洋的笑容。龙马看着就来气。他已经被卢卡斯轰炸了一遍，大意是在追问幸村精市获奖感言的最后一句话是什么意思。迹部也问到了这句话，但他问的是，被幸村后来居上是什么感想。  
“你觉得呢？”龙马反问幸村。幸村看了龙马好一会儿，他的紫色眼睛深深幽幽的，隐隐燃烧着一种凌厉的光芒，像刚接触到一样空气的岩浆一样，似乎之前赛场上的那场比拼仍影响着现在的他：“没有后来居上这一回事，之前是我对这小朋友疏忽大意了。”  
“是吗，前辈？”龙马盯着幸村的眼睛，“你忘记柳前辈昨晚上的话了吗？这么说来，你可是从初中做完手术开始，便一直对我疏忽大意呢。”  
幸村咬着牙笑了，带着点狠意。“最近身体欠佳，不够健康的人是你吧，小鬼，你还差得远呢。”幸村说着，语气却随着眼睛里的光芒一起柔和了下来。  
“噢，既然我身体欠佳，这样吧，幸村前辈，为了我的健康着想，你的鱼都是我的了。”龙马宣布。  
“没关系，反正是大少爷请客。”  
“来一条我吃一条，让你没鱼吃。”龙马说。幸村嘴上那抹发狠的笑容松动了，他的身体微微前倾着，龙马估计，如果他坐在幸村身边，那现在肯定会被各种摆弄。龙马可不想当着迹部的面与幸村有太多肢体接触。  
“我的龙马太可爱了。”幸村说。迹部挑起一根眉毛。  
“你的，龙马，”迹部顿了顿，“怎么回事？玩真的？”  
龙马狠狠地瞪着幸村。他又想起刚才卢卡斯的信息轰炸。卢卡斯说，那句话实在太暧昧，很难不引起别人的遐想。  
幸村说：“你不觉得逗这小鬼很有意思吗？”  
“回答本大爷的问题。”迹部说。幸村慢慢地喝着大麦茶，像没听到似的，迹部的注意力被迫转移到龙马身上。龙马看到幸村这架势，便知道他将这事扔过来让自己做决定了。  
“……嗯。”龙马说。他垂下头，聚精会神地盯着木制桌子上的纹路，像是那些纹路缠绕出了一朵花。  
“什么意思，小猫？”  
“意思是，”幸村喝完了那杯茶，“我和越前君之间，该发生的，都发生了，该决定的，也都决定了——让我说完——我很认真，没有玩，真田、柳、我妹妹和未婚妻都知道这件事，好了，迹部君，你现在可以开始发表你的见解了。”  
迹部的表情已经从最开始的诧异变成了事不关己的淡漠：“本大爷能有什么见解呢，幸村精市，”他的语气听上去像是在压抑着什么尖锐的东西，“如果你和小猫觉得合适那就行，本大爷从来不插手别人的感情生活，也不会因为这个与你们断绝来往。”  
“谢谢，迹部君，”幸村说，“我们不希望那么快公之于众。”  
“从你获奖感言来看，你可是恨不得让全世界的人都知道啊，幸村。”迹部冷笑一声，“你还真是没变，不要告诉我小鬼那天晕过去是因为你前一天折腾的吧，真狠。”  
“那是感冒，”龙马忍不住插嘴了，“和幸村前辈没关系。”迹部用那双深蓝色的眼睛看了他一眼，伸手过来捏住了龙马脸颊。龙马发出一声痛呼。“和可爱差的也太远了。”迹部冷哼着，松开手。龙马揉着近乎麻掉的脸，从桌底下踹了迹部的腿一脚，满意的看着迹部的脸憋出了一点也不华丽的猪肝色。  
“我们还是继续聊之前的话题吧，迹部君，别欺负小朋友了，”幸村打断了迹部的反驳，他眼底弥漫着淡淡的，凉凉的笑意，他的手在桌底下扶上了龙马的膝盖，因为乳酸堆积，还有点发颤，“我们说到哪儿来着？——想起来了，瓦格纳，《黎恩济》，你可真是给我出了个难题啊，迹部君，你明知道原谱已经随着希特勒一起被烧掉了，”龙马勾住幸村的手指，幸村的眼睛往他那里瞥了瞥，里面的笑意流动着，像夏夜倒映着月光的深色湖水，表面却还在回答迹部的问题，“我没办法，浅川也没办法，除非你愿意拆资研究一台时光机，派几个得力人手，保护她在希特勒自杀前潜入总理府，那还有可能找到——”  
门被推开了，真田、柳、浅川和千代等人鱼贯而入。从他们的神色看，他们刚才似乎在外面聊了非常严肃的话题。龙马松开了幸村的手。千代玩味地看着龙马的手，什么话也没说。  
“——还有，像《黎恩济》这样的失败作，不应该越短越好吗，你为什么要折磨自己呢？”  
***   
龙马设想过他待会儿见到龙雅会是什么反应，他们之间会不会尴尬和别扭，但在龙雅到来后，他所有的想法都烟消云散。龙雅今天也穿了一件夏威夷衬衫，嘴边已经蓄了一圈胡渣，眼窝因为之前的生病与疲惫而有点陷进去，看上去痞气更重了，但一进来，刚脱完鞋，那双手就伸过来，把龙马的头发揉的乱七八糟，龙马的脸差点被推到盘子里。  
“开什么玩笑！”龙马怒道。龙雅坐在龙马身边，大手一揽，龙马差点陷进去龙雅的怀里，龙马一把推开。  
“好久不见啊小不点儿，”龙雅抓住龙马乱动的手，“大家好，这些天舍弟劳烦各位的照顾了，幸村，恭喜你获得了温网冠军，太了不起了，我家小不点儿没少给你添麻烦吧？”  
龙雅对着幸村时的态度太过真挚，龙马抽出手，回味了两下，完全没从里面感受到那天在电话里那种把他压得喘不过气来的阴郁沉重。  
可能是因为血缘的力量，龙雅揽着他的时候，龙马还是从那个热热的，暖融融的怀抱里感到了一种久违的亲切与自然。仿佛又回到了他在美国的初高中时期。那时候龙雅会偶尔会过来住几天，他们一起在金色的夕阳下打球，还会打游戏，在湛蓝的海边，坐在灰白色的沙滩上啃橙子，龙雅教他怎么徒手剥开橙子皮，吸里面的橙汁，那里面的橙汁混着湿润的海风，尝起来甜甜的，又咸又暖。  
那时候的他每次见到龙雅，总会内心悸动，脑袋空白，指尖发烫，连气息都是热乎乎的，而龙雅总是能逗得他很开心。十九岁的那个秋天的晚上，在龙雅带着令人醉醺醺的酒气，神志不清的吻过来时，他也感受到了同样的悸动。他回吻的时候，那股浓烈的酒气钻进他的喉咙，热热的，烫烫的，渗进了他的血液，软化了他的理智和身体。他那晚上也跟着龙雅一起醉了。  
“没有没有，过奖了，龙马是个很好的后辈，多照顾点是应该的，”幸村面对龙雅时的笑容温柔似水，和煦如春，毫无破绽，完美的像面具一样，“想必越前君现在也与龙马和好了吧？那我这个传话筒也可以退下了。”  
“这些天真的真的，因为我们兄弟间的争执，太麻烦幸村君了。”龙雅双手合十，做出一副非常抱歉的样子。龙马叼着烤鱼，忍着白眼，在幸村和龙雅这种虚伪古怪的氛围里万分后悔。他不该向迹部提及龙雅。  
“喂，你的胡子是怎么回事。”龙马咽下烤鱼，摸了摸龙雅的胡渣，硬硬的，有点扎手。  
“怎样，帅吗？”龙雅笑嘻嘻地说。龙马掰过龙雅的脸左看右看，端详了一阵，下了个结论：“像臭老爸。”  
“啧，看来还真是，菜菜子姐姐也这么说，要不我把头发留长点，扎个马尾带个头带？”  
“……那和臭老爸有什么区别？”龙马说。他看了对面的幸村精市一眼，幸村正聚精会神的听柳压着嗓子给他说些什么，眼睛一点也没往龙马这边看。  
“你们越前兄弟的感情真好。”千代说，语气里带着羡慕。龙马放下手，继续攻克他眼前的第二条烤鱼。幸村精市总算看了过来，淡淡的，没有一点情绪。  
“很好呢。”幸村精市对着龙马轻声说道，嘴上衔着一抹祥和慈爱的微笑，眼睛里那些岩浆凝固成了岩石，彻底冷却了。


	10. Chapter 10

（10）

龙马望向夜空，月亮躲在黯淡的乌云后面，若隐若现，那点光晕发着毛，漂浮着，像是浅灰色的烟岚一样。他们沿着马路慢慢晃荡到了公园里，周围昏暗，人迹罕至，树影斑驳。将迹部送回家后在他家附近散散步是幸村提议的，他对此的解释是：“好久没见越前君了，何不借此机会叙个旧？”  
千代听到这句话后扭头就走。她说她不舒服，也不想参与进哥哥们的矛盾中，浅川愣了下，也紧随其后。龙马看着幸村脸上那完美无暇的笑容，是真不希望他和龙雅进行所谓的叙旧，但龙雅说着好的好的，抓住幸村的手臂便把幸村拉了过去。幸村和龙雅在他们前面一点走着，龙雅勾住幸村的肩膀，一副哥俩好的模样，将餐桌上友好暧昧的氛围诡异的维持到了现在。龙雅背着龙马，正悄声在幸村的耳边说着什么。  
“是啊，好极了。”幸村说，微微侧着脸，笑得愈发灿烂，眼底却愈发冰冷。龙马蓄势待发，待他们一打起来就拉住龙雅，将他们拉开。  
“他们不会打起来的，越前。”真田拍了拍龙马的肩膀，龙马转过脸，真田套着和柳一个款式的黑色风衣，龙马还从浅川身上也见过她穿着类似的风衣。  
“精市不是那种不知分寸的人。”柳说，“虽然我不知道他和你哥哥因为你具体有什么过节，不过尽管放心好了。”  
幸村抱着手，手指紧紧捏着手臂，眼睛微微眯起，冷漠与不耐烦快冲破他面上挂着的完美微笑了。龙马不信龙雅看不出来。  
“这个人，”龙马指着龙雅，大声说，“小时候总是偷偷从老爸那里——”  
龙雅立刻松开幸村，揽过龙马，将龙马搂进他怀里死命摁着头：“明明你也想看，小不点儿，我只是尽了点做大哥的义务，提前教育教育你。”  
龙马吃力的向他竖起两个中指，嘴里流利的爆出一连串混着黑人口音的英语脏话。龙雅一把抓住那两根中指：“小不点儿啊，你可是公众人物了，要是被粉丝看到你这样子他们该有多幻灭多难过多伤心啊，就像现在的哥哥我一样，当然啦，如果你将那番话变成行动哥哥我还是很欢迎的——”他将龙马挣扎着的手硬生生按下去，“还有，你这些都是和谁学的啊？雷奥还是凯宾？待我接下来在汉堡找机会教训他带坏我弟弟。”  
龙马咧开嘴，被气笑了：“当着裁判和观众的面说睡了我女朋友的人还好意思教育我这个，真够恶心的。”  
“天啊，小不点儿，你怎么还记恨着这事，这都过去多久了”龙雅说，语气里没有丝毫愧疚，“再说了，你这个女朋友也已经不是你的女朋友了，我也没睡她，她又不是我的菜。”  
“你还在自豪？”龙马被他的无耻震惊了，停下了他的挣扎。  
“你知道我喜欢什么菜，小不点儿。”龙雅没继续按龙马的头了。  
“是啊，你喜欢的类型刚和我们一起吃过饭，红子。”龙马说。刚才在餐桌上，龙马和千代充当了龙雅和幸村友好相处的粘合剂。龙马觉得她和幸村不愧是兄妹俩，连假笑起来都如出一辙。  
“她是我欣赏的类型，欣赏，小不点儿，来，哥哥教你，感情是复杂多变的，”龙雅说，“难怪你上一场恋爱谈的如此失败。”  
“不需要你教我谈恋爱，假情感专家，”龙马说，“从蕾贝卡到莫妮卡，哪一次不是她们哭着跑的。”  
“简没有，”龙雅说，“她甩了我一巴掌。”  
“活该，谁让你出轨她妹妹珍妮，按我说她应该给你一拳。”  
“没办法，小不点儿，你明知道我的心是属于你的，但你一直不属于我。”龙雅低声说。龙马感到自己的心突然狠狠地一抽，像拔开了瓶塞似的，一直被他捣在心底的那些乱七八糟的情绪与悸动又重新涌了上来，在他喉间回荡着，又酸又苦。  
龙马沉默了一阵，才说：“拿走它，哥哥，我们说好的。”  
他说这句话的嗓音又涩又干。他垂着头，拿开了龙雅的手，这比之前要容易的多，他刚才剧烈的挣扎扯开了龙雅的夏威夷衬衫，露出从胸部中间一直蔓到锁骨的那道又深又瞩目的疤痕。龙雅在龙马高中时曾说过这是年少无知时，在罗马尼亚的森林里留下的。龙马一直觉得这是他在说谎。他在U-17比赛没见过这道伤疤。但他怎么问，龙雅都一口咬定是这个答案。久而久之，龙马也就对这道伤疤习以为常了。  
“啊，你这个……”幸村显然也注意到了。  
“没事，意外而已。”龙雅说。龙雅真想隐瞒的事情，无论龙马怎么挖，都挖不出来。他越挖，越觉得他哥哥身后藏着一个黑洞，只怕再挖下去，连他也给吸进去。  
“真的只是个意外吗，越前君？看起来当初伤的很严重啊，”幸村说，“怎么我没听说过呢？”  
“那是在我踏进职网之前的事情了，幸村，”龙雅说，“那时你和我家小不点儿也不是很熟吧。”  
“是啊，越前君，你进职网时，我还在日本为那点考试和社团而头疼呢。”幸村说，他的声音像是被蜂蜜润过似的。在龙马耳里，像蜂刺一样，扎得龙马头疼。  
“很好啊，幸村，”龙雅说，“我小时候还想写写试卷什么的——”  
“呵呵，弦一郎的侄子佐助可是有很多呢。”幸村轻笑着，龙马感到自己的头更疼了。  
“那是小时候了，幸村，”龙雅摊开手，“我这点小小的梦想早就被残酷的现实磨灭了。”  
“谁让你离家出走。”龙马嘟囔道。  
“在说什么呐小不点儿，大点声。”  
“你耳朵坏了吗？我说谁让你离家出走，你还差得远呢。”龙马大声说。  
“可是我不离家出走，又怎么会再遇到小不点儿你呢，”龙雅扣好扣子，把手背到脑后，“你又不是不知道我那个已经去世了的亲生母亲有多可——”  
龙雅脸色忽然变了。月光像银色的瀑布一样，倾泻下来。月亮出来了，晕着的那圈光环掺杂着血色，流动的单薄云层令它像一个毛茸茸，正狞笑着的怪物。龙雅惊恐地瞪着月亮，眼球几乎快跳出来。  
“走，走开。”他撕声道，把龙马狠狠一推，龙马一个踉跄，差点跌倒，一双手接住了他，将他扣进一个散发着淡淡薰衣草香气的怀抱，是幸村。  
“柳，叫浅川回来。”幸村的声音听起来冷静而清晰。  
“别看，龙马。”幸村压着声音说，搂着龙马的腰，小心安静的往后退到了一棵巨树的阴影下。龙马抓着幸村的棉麻上衣，闭着眼，他听到了来自他哥哥的几声痛苦的哀嚎，衣服被撕裂的声音，还有骨头抽拔时咯嚓作响的声音。  
“是人狼，真田，用银制品。”  
龙马觉得自己的胃满塞着疑虑、焦躁和担忧，缓缓沉了下去。他忽然明白了，明白了龙雅胸上的疤痕，极重的球，频繁的消失，不断的退赛都是怎么回事。他想将头抬起来，幸村按住他的头，不让他回头看。听话。幸村这么哄着他，慢慢顺着他的背部，语气柔软。  
“放开我，”龙马说，他努力使自己的声音听起来平稳有力，而不是惊慌失措，“那是我哥哥。”  
“真田，先别动。”幸村没理他。他趁机扭过头，看到了，虽然只有短短一瞬。他哥哥——他已经不知道远处那个高大，龇着獠牙，双目像燃着火焰一样，浑身长满灰黑色坚硬皮毛，正在用巨大的爪子狂躁的抠着脖子上的项链的怪物是不是他的哥哥了。空气里突然响起刺耳的尖啸声，长而锐利，像钻子一样往他脑袋里钻，似乎要将他脑袋钻出一个洞，钻的他眼前发黑，疼痛在他脑内尖叫，搅得他脑子里糊成一团，泪水不停的往外涌。他捂着脑袋，迷迷糊糊感到幸村往前一跨，将他护在身后。  
“不好，”真田说，“触发宵禁了，我们得速战速决，幸村，你身上——”  
“我现在几乎是个人类，真田，”幸村的声音听起来冷冷的，“我不想我从国中开始的努力付诸东流。”  
“——现在需要你，幸村。”  
“那也不行，”幸村说，“切原呢？”  
“他这个时候只能和这个越前一起同流合污，幸村，你亲手造成的后果，你忘了？”  
尖啸声停止了。龙马伏在幸村的背上，喘着粗气，抹掉眼角残余的泪水。真田瞪着他，慢慢从风衣内侧抽出一把尖锐的十字架造型的银制匕首，一副见了鬼的表情。  
“你听见了，越前？”真田问，“那声宵禁。”  
“嗯，别伤害我哥哥，前辈。”龙马哑着嗓说。真田慢慢将银制匕首放了回去，抽出一把m9手枪。幸村眼神冷冽地盯着真田的手。  
“他现在很危险，龙马。”幸村缓缓说，他的声音里带了点炸裂嘶哑的声响，像是在压抑着什么狂暴的玩意儿。  
“……他也是我哥哥。”龙马决定说完这句话后就闭嘴，用行动说话。那些疑虑与困惑多的快淹没他了。他偷偷探头出去看了看，那个怪物正在空气中嗅嗅闻闻，粘稠的涎水顺着锋利的獠牙滴落在地上。幸村慢慢推着他，将他推在巨树底下的一个能被幸村完全裹住的小角落里。  
“正因为是，他才会想找到你，伤害你，杀了你，这是狼人的天性，”幸村轻声说，“亲人和爱人永远是他们的第一个目标——所以，听话，龙马，不要冲动，他已经完全失去理智了。”  
说完后，幸村吻了过来，这个吻很深，没有丝毫的情欲，让龙马冷静了。龙马想起千代一直在说的话，千代说幸村的味道快盖过他了。他搂住幸村的脖子，主动加深了这个吻。  
“……幸村，你还在等什么？”真田冷冷地问。幸村伸出一根手指，终止了真田接下来要说的话，月光洒落在他的身上，将他的一头紫发染上了斑斑点点的银色。他主动结束这个吻，那孩子几乎是瘫软在他怀里。他缓缓将龙马放在地上。因为今天下午剧烈的比赛，他浑身其实还是酸软无力的。他听到越前龙雅那边传来几声咆哮和低嚎，属于狼人的大脚正在沉重暴躁的踏着地面，离这里越来越近。  
越前龙雅是头十分强壮、狡猾、善于伪装自己的人狼。在场那么多人，真田、柳、千代、浅川都没将他认出来。特别是浅川，浅川应该第一个做出反应才对。而他则被越前龙雅与龙马之间的亲昵又契合的互动蒙蔽了，那些互动清楚的告诉他，对于龙马这孩子来说，他只是一个外人。他几乎一晚上都在和那股黑紫色，邪恶的妒火以及那些遗留在血液里的阴暗天性作斗争，那些斗争使他的心一直像被蜘蛛丝悬在空中一样。  
他刚才就注意到这里的环境了，大公园，树木茂盛，若是逼急了，越前龙雅很可能钻进树林里消失不见。他还感受到一波接着一波，如潮水一般波动的魔力，正向他这边涌来，急躁地催促着他。那是千代。  
他伸展双臂，那股魔力波动在他身下堆叠着，他看见龙马猫咪似的的大眼睛，里面盛满困惑与不解，在银色月光的洗刷下，龙马的眼睛仍残存着一种金子般的琥珀色泽，像两个小小的太阳一样，与他的人一样干净而纯粹。幸村叹口气，任由那些魔力堆积起来，将他推向空中。这孩子在这时候太乖太安静了，他国中时便羡慕手冢有一个这么乖巧、天分又极高的后辈，他本以为他会被一堆疑问砸中，但是没有，龙马将那些疑问都默默吞了回去，给了他们最少的干涉和近乎最佳的配合。  
他希望帮助千代承受并消化完那些超出她承受范围内的魔力后，仍能和之前一样，没有像国三和高中时，被在他血液里流淌着，来自母亲家族的力量影响，这是最极端的黑暗，它们能使人迷失心智，陷入不甘与愤恨里，当初它们毁了千代，也差点毁了他。而将他拯救出来的，正是龙马。  
***   
幸村漂浮在空中，双臂舒展，眼睛微张，隐隐流动着蓝色的光芒，紫色的头发浮动着，表情宁静平和，仿佛处在风暴的中心，龙马扶着树木，支着自己，今晚太多奇怪诡异的事情了，龙雅、幸村、还有真田的态度，以及浅川。晚餐时，浅川盘子里的食物一口都没有动过。  
“真是活见鬼，”浅川用英语抱怨道，她的语气听上去异常烦躁，“这附近我他妈快排查了差不多一百遍了，这家伙到底他妈的是谁？”  
“我哥哥。”龙马说。浅川用她浅灰色，充血的眸子诧异地望向龙马。“不要伤害他。”龙马又说。龙马几乎将自己完全贴在树木粗糙的表皮那。浅川又深深地看了他一眼，脱下她的风衣，风衣当啷一下重重地落在地上，露出她里面的黑色背心和军绿色工装裤。真田已经躲在龙马右边空地边的一棵树的后面了，还有柳。  
“你看着精市，站在这儿别动。”浅川说，活动了一下她的手腕，从地上的风衣里掏出了一对指虎戴上，用鲜红色的舌头舔了舔干燥苍白的嘴唇，躲在真田原来站着的位置，在等待着什么。那几下沉重的脚步和粗重的喘息越来越近。龙马闻到味道了，那种属于他哥哥龙雅的浓烈的味道。他还近距离看到了。龙雅黑灰色，刚硬的皮毛在月光闪着钢刃般的光芒，像他的利爪一样，龙马盯着那对黄色的，里面充斥着疯狂与暴力的锥形瞳孔，还有弥漫在周围的，隐隐挣扎着的痛苦。他慢慢的，嗅闻着龙马身上的味道，似乎想从这味道中辨别出什么。他粘稠的涎液透过白色的獠牙，滴落在龙马身上。他贴的那么近，龙马听见自己的心脏在嗓子眼扑通扑通的跳着，鼻腔里都是龙雅身上浓烈刺鼻的味道。他颤抖着，试着去摸龙雅胸上柔软的茸毛，龙雅的耳朵抖了下，爪子抬了抬，喉咙里呼噜呼噜地低吼着，但并没有攻击的意向。  
“哥。”龙马说。他说完后立刻后悔了，龙雅像是意识到了什么，他咧开嘴，发出一声震耳欲聋的咆哮，同时，一个淡红色的保护罩将这个区域罩起，龙雅举起锋利的爪子，准备挥下来，将龙马撕成碎片，刹那间，龙马只觉得眼前一花，龙雅便被撞飞在一旁的空地那。是浅川，她举起拳头，冲着龙雅的肚子一拳砸了下去，龙雅咆哮着，往旁边一滚，浅川的拳头扑了个空，大地发出沉闷的怒吼，浅川的拳头在地上砸出一个刺骨嶙峋的坑。  
幸村身体一软，像是要跌下来的模样，龙马连忙扑过去伸手拉住幸村的腿，将他从风暴中心拉过来，觉得自己像在拉一个又大又重的气球。他穿过幸村的手臂，抱住幸村。幸村比他骨架大，也比他健壮，他抱的特别吃力。千代袅袅婷婷的站在幸村后面的那小块空地那，穿着她的红色小高跟，抬着手，眼睛发着红光，浑身散着紫色的光晕，那些光晕像火焰一样聚在她身后，像是三条大大的狐狸尾巴，衬得她极为妖艳。  
他听到了一声枪声，还有真田的一声咆哮和咒骂。他扭过头，看见柳将一大管针剂递给了真田，浅川的指虎已经揍上了人狼的下巴，她的手臂上有一道深深的划痕，相比较而言，她的身体要瘦小很多，人狼的肩膀上有血迹，真田冲过去，举起针管往龙雅胸口一扎，再迅速退开，浅川抓住那管针剂，往前一推，将针剂都注射进去，人狼吼叫着举起爪子，抓向浅川——  
“龙马，看着我。”幸村低低地说，他的声音好似微风一般，飘进龙马的耳朵里，龙马看向他那双如同夏夜湖水般的紫色眼睛，忽然感到一片静谧，他的世界仿佛只剩下了幸村精市宽阔温暖的怀抱和那温和的，沙沙的，像轻风拂动树叶一般的嗓音。  
“龙马，你现在很累，很疲惫，很想休息，”幸村柔声说，“在我的怀里，你感到很放松，你很信任我，世上的纷争都将离你而去。”  
龙马觉得自己的眼皮开始慢慢变重起来，他开始感到迷糊。  
“在我的怀里，你很安全，”幸村接着说，他的声音愈加柔和，“在我怀里，没有人能够伤害你，世界很温柔，也很美好。”  
龙马点点头。幸村的怀抱似乎越来越柔软，越来越广阔了。  
“很好，龙马，记住这一点，这是最重要的，”幸村的微笑悲悯而怜爱，整个人散着淡淡圣洁的白光，“在这个世界上，你最爱，最在乎的人是幸村精市。”  
龙马点点头。幸村在他额头上印了一个轻柔的吻，手轻轻敷上龙马的眼睛，龙马的睫毛很长，将他的掌心扫的痒痒的。  
“闭上眼睛，睡吧，”幸村说，他的声音充满暖洋洋的爱意，像圣诞节的颂歌，“我的宝贝。”  
龙马垂下头，身体软下来。他跌入了一个由棉花组成的黑暗里。


	11. Chapter 11

（11）

龙马醒过来的时候，眼前像是蒙上了一层灰色的雾霾。他眨眨眼，那些雾霾随着米色的阳光逐渐散去了。他的胸口那闷闷沉沉的，和他的脑袋一样。他顺着搭在胸口的那只手看过去，看到了仍在熟睡着，眉头轻蹙的幸村精市。他看了一会儿幸村精市沉静的睡颜和那双长而翘，给幸村原本俊逸柔美的面庞增添了几丝脆弱感的睫毛，感到新奇。之前他醒来时，幸村精市已经洗漱完毕，并蹲在一旁唤他起床了。他轻轻拿开幸村精市的手，强迫自己支起身，那种金碧辉煌的欧式古典装修风格让他想起了迹部景吾。他嗅了嗅空气，有一种淡淡的玫瑰香气。他估计这是在迹部的家，或度假别墅之类的地方。  
他的动作惊醒了幸村，幸村发出了一声无意义的低喃，睁开他的雾蒙蒙的紫罗兰色眼睛，那双眼睛在看到龙马的一瞬间睁大了，瞳孔一缩，里面的雾凝成了灰蒙蒙的霾，将清澈犀利的紫罗兰色眼睛搅得浑浊一片。  
幸村猛地坐起来，望着龙马，张开嘴，神色惊慌里带着点恐惧，似乎想说什么。“精市？”龙马唤了声，握住幸村的手腕，烫，紧绷。幸村正微微颤抖着，抗拒龙马的触碰。  
“幸村前辈！”龙马叫道，攥紧了幸村的手腕。幸村愣了一下，眼里的雾霾散去了，重新恢复到平时清澈的模样。他反手将龙马往他怀里一拉，紧紧抱住龙马，如失而复得似的。龙马在他如热泉般滚烫的怀抱里感受到了他的心跳，焦躁又激烈。  
“前辈？”龙马困惑地问，他被幸村这个反应吓到了。幸村没应声，而是在他的发旋上印了个吻，原本激烈的心跳也逐渐平缓下来。  
“对不起，龙马，吓到你了。”幸村的语气仍与之前一样温和，但声音暗哑，像是堵着什么东西似的。随后他松开龙马，掀开被子下了床，朝房间卫生间走去，身形恍惚，脚步虚浮，嘴唇苍白干裂，脸颊上浮着病恹恹的红晕。  
龙马连忙下床，果然，幸村的腿一软，龙马伸手扶住他，学着幸村之前的样子探幸村的耳后与额头，烫的龙马差点以为自己的手快起泡了。他将幸村的手臂搭在肩膀上试着将幸村拉回床上。幸村在这件事上倒是没有逞强，而是乖乖的任由龙马把他塞回被窝里。  
“不用去医院，”幸村在龙马拿起手机的时候拉住龙马，语气柔软，“抱抱我就好。”  
“……前辈？”龙马被幸村这话惊得差点把手机摔了，他看了两遍，确定说这话的人确实是幸村精市。  
“真的不需要，小鬼，坐过来。”幸村恢复了他平常的语气，执拗的拍了拍他旁边的位置。龙马只得坐上去，把枕头当成靠垫，幸村搂过龙马，把头往龙马怀里钻。龙马无奈地抱着他，像摸着卡鲁宾那样顺着幸村那头凌乱的紫色卷发，软软的，带着点汗水的粘腻。  
想起卡鲁宾，龙马有点难过。它去年秋天自然老去了。  
“龙马，龙马……”幸村在龙马怀里微弱地唤了两声。龙马觉得幸村有点烧糊涂了。“不去医院。”幸村说，他的语气坚硬了许多。龙马拿起手机，准备给浅川打一个电话。  
“求你了，龙马，我讨厌医院。”幸村说，语气重新变的柔软，含着淡淡撒娇的意味。龙马心软了，他对这样的幸村精市实在没辙。  
“我做噩梦了，龙马。”幸村在龙马怀里闷闷地说。  
“是啊，那么怕我，估计梦里的大反派是我。”龙马说，轻抚着幸村的背，阳光逐渐灿烂起来，渗过白色的纱帘，溢满整个房间，加上幸村的温度，龙马被这暖烘烘的氛围烤的懒洋洋的。  
幸村笑了一声，声音听上去精神了些：“呵，你不一直是大反派吗，打断立海三连霸，U17站美国队那边冲日本队大放厥词的臭屁小弟弟。”  
“是吗？”龙马说，“我记得当年支持青学的学校还是比较多的吧，立海大的大将。”  
“同情弱者是对大自然最大的不敬。”幸村淡淡地说。  
“希特勒？难怪你们立海大当时输了，还真是差得远呢。”龙马说。幸村抬起头，虽然眼神还是疲惫迷离，但里面已经隐隐有了点平时凌厉的光芒。  
“我算明白为什么你哥哥会那样评价你了，小鬼。”幸村说。  
“什么？”  
“有张厉害的小嘴。”  
“……他真这么说？”  
“嗯，双关，刚刚才意识到。”幸村支起身，用鼻尖蹭着龙马的脖子，凉凉的，用刚才柔软的语气唤了两声龙马的名字，又低低地笑了起来。龙马不放心地探了探幸村的额头，似乎没有刚才那么烫了。  
“龙马……你在我心里住了太久了，自国三的比赛后，你就住进来了。”幸村喃喃地说，把头埋在龙马的脖子那。龙马搂着幸村，觉得自己像是在搂着个大暖炉。  
“你梦见了什么？”龙马问。  
“和高中时一样，”幸村轻描淡写地说，“周围都是雾和血，没有人。”  
“听上去像恐怖电影。”龙马想象了一下那个场景。  
“是啊，真的很像恐怖电影。”幸村闭上眼笑了。龙马摊开幸村的手，他的手比龙马要大两圈，粗糙，手指纤长，骨节分明。龙马不禁注意到他的手掌外侧有一道浅浅的疤痕。  
“我爱你，龙马。”幸村说。龙马觉得自己的心像是泡泡一样，被爱意吹的膨胀，在阳光下五彩斑斓。  
“我也爱你，精市。”龙马说。幸村听到这个回答后，在龙马的脖子上印了个软绵绵，湿漉漉的吻。龙马晕晕乎乎的，只觉得心里的那个泡泡像是被他吹了出来，越吹越大，最后把他整个裹起来。  
门被笃笃的敲了两下，打开了。泡泡破了。幸村千代站在门口，穿着一身清纯的碎花长裙，拿着毛巾和一瓶医用酒精，不可置信地望着幸村精市，脸上混着震惊和嘲讽，憔悴已经从她的眉眼间消失了。  
“哇，操，幸村精市，你这是发烧了也要发情吗？”千代说，“要不我再拿点安全套过来？”  
“不用。”幸村淡淡地说。  
“哦，我差点忘了你喜欢无套，那润滑油总需要吧？”  
“都不需要，你把手中的东西留下就可以了。”幸村说，头仍埋在龙马的脖子那，龙马感到幸村的嘴唇正在吮着自己脖子上的一块肌肤，有点刺痛，龙马的手放在幸村的头上，觉得自己推也不是，不推也不是。千代把毛巾和酒精往龙马那扔了过来，它们恰好扔在被窝软软的地方。  
“对不起啊，龙马君，”千代站在门口，对龙马说，“那我不打扰你们了。”  
“红子，”龙马叫住千代，“我哥哥呢？”  
千代指了指楼上：“还麻着呢，等你上去收拾他。”  
“你哥哥真的不用去医院？”  
“他没生病，是被我魔力冲的，过两天就好，”千代回过头，“实在受不了就给他擦酒精降温。”  
门关了。幸村总算松开龙马，把头从龙马的脖子上抬起来了。龙马觉得自己的耳朵被幸村的体温烫的红红的，他看了看幸村难得的迷糊样，认命的拿起床上的酒精和毛巾。  
龙马没怎么照顾过人，那手忙脚乱的动作让幸村忍不住又笑了起来。幸村安静地望着龙马因为气恼而红扑扑的小脸，回想起刚才的幻觉。房间被灰霾笼罩，家具和墙壁仿佛是血肉组成的，已经死了，因为死亡带来的腐败，渗着污血和绿色的腐液，而他自己就是这一切的源头。唯独龙马，在这昏暗的环境里散着一种朦胧的金色光华，鲜活又充满生命力，隔绝了那些灰霾。龙马拉住幸村那满是血污的手腕时，幸村害怕会像梦里一样，当他碰到龙马的瞬间，那金色光华立刻黯淡消散了，原本细腻光滑的肌肤被他身上邪恶的黑暗侵蚀，眼里如太阳般的耀眼光芒也熄灭了，变的空洞而涣散。  
还好那些都只是梦境和幻觉，而龙马现在爱着他。  
***   
“在小不点儿脖子上留吻痕，”龙雅两腿交叠坐在床上，双手背后，倚着靠垫，裸着上身，心口那地方贴块胶布，嘴里阴阳怪气的，“我看你是脑子烧坏了，幸村君。”  
“龙马现在是我的恋人。”幸村坐在一旁的沙发上，端着红茶杯，身上披着睡衣外套，额头上贴着成人退烧贴。  
“你们才几天？有没有一个星期？”龙雅讥讽道，“他还是我弟弟呢，怎么我当时就没在他身上弄这些乱七八糟的？”  
“你这时候倒是认我做弟弟了。”龙马在一旁冷冷的挑起眉，攥紧拳头，他的拳头有些发痒。  
“我什么时候没认你做弟弟过，小不点儿？”龙雅说，“我们做那活儿时你不也叫我哥——”  
“闭嘴！”龙马厉声说，恨不得再给龙雅胸上的伤口再来一拳。若不是因为这里是迹部的房子，他就这么做了。据管家说，昨晚上他家少爷匆匆忙忙的出了门，带回来了他们这狼狈的一堆人，其中他和龙雅都是昏迷的。  
幸村把茶杯轻轻放在面前的小圆桌上，这一声提醒了龙马他来找他哥哥的目的。  
“我要一个解释。”龙马说，深吸一口气，压住胸口熊熊燃烧的怒火。龙雅吹着口哨，双眼聚精会神的望着天花板上的吊顶，像是那里有艘外星飞船似的。幸村站起身，龙马回过头，有点慌乱的望着他。  
“对不起，龙马，我有点累了。”幸村低下头，在龙马额头上亲了一口，他身上的气味淡雅而清新，像是凉风一样，令龙马胸口那堵得慌的怒火冷却了一些，“别怕他，”幸村说，目光越过龙马，凉凉地盯着龙雅，“他现在不会伤害你了。”  
“什么意思？”龙雅眯起眼睛，眼里酝酿着一种危险的情绪，仿佛黑色的火药。  
“自然是指你昨晚想杀了龙马这件事，越前君，没别的，”幸村轻描淡写地说，直起身，“我相信龙马会理解的，毕竟这是你那时的天性。”  
他端起茶杯，走出去，带上门，独留龙马一人和龙雅相处。空气里弥漫着一股诡异的沉默，那股沉默像明胶一样凝固了空气。  
“他说的是真的吗？”龙雅主动打破了空气里的沉默。龙马点点头。他忽然觉得自己汇聚心中的怒气被忽然一下瞬间全部抽走了。  
“你昨晚看着月亮，突然变成了……人狼，他们说的，”龙马坐在龙雅的床边，“你从来没有告诉我你会变成人狼。”  
龙雅摸着胡子拉扎的下巴，嘴上露出一抹苦笑：“看来还是没瞒住啊。”  
“因为胸口那道疤吗？”龙马问，龙雅点点头，龙马接着说，“罗马尼亚。”龙雅又点点头。  
龙马攥紧的拳头松开了。他忽然感到一阵疲倦的厌烦。  
“不是在罗马尼亚吧，”龙马说，“你不会对我说实话的，我知道。”  
龙雅又开始沉默，龙马望着龙雅刚才看着的吊顶，那个吊顶有着精致而繁复的花纹，龙马顺着那些纹路一点点看过去，看到了一只蝴蝶还有一朵玫瑰，以及暗藏在里面的夜莺。  
“波兰，”龙雅总算说了，“那里聚集了一个团体，你哥哥我涉世再深，也还是有些人不喜欢的啦。”  
“还有药。”龙马说，“你一直在吃的那个。”  
“是啊，”龙雅说，“吃了那个我在月圆的时候只想着睡觉。”  
龙马笑了，他的内心如镜面一般平稳，龙雅身后的秘密忽然像是被刮去了一点涂层，但他却没有兴趣追查下去了。  
“小不点儿，”龙雅小心翼翼地问，“昨晚上我攻击你了？”  
“幸村前辈已经说清楚了，”龙马站起身，“真高兴你告诉了我这么多关于你的秘密，哥哥。”  
龙雅没说话，他抓了抓头发，吊着眼睛看着龙马，眼窝因为生病和昨晚的体力透支，似乎更深陷了一点，显得他更像越前南次郎了。  
“既然你告诉了那么多秘密，”龙马说，“那我也告诉你一个吧。”  
龙马凑到龙雅的耳边，他能闻到从龙雅身上传来的那种，属于龙雅身上特有的，一直能够撩拨他心弦的荷尔蒙。但今天这种魔法失效了。  
“还记得我们的第一次吗，哥哥，你喝醉被下药的那次？”龙马说，他感到龙雅的身体绷紧了，他还能听到龙雅咽了一口唾沫。  
“那次是我主动骑上来的。”龙马说，他握紧拳，使劲往龙雅心口贴着胶布的地方钻着。龙雅闷哼一声，在这一顿一顿，钻心的疼痛中，他揪住龙马的衣领，对着龙马的嘴唇便咬了上去，龙马的嘴唇仍如果冻一样，龙马的血也如他所想那般，漫着甜甜的腥气。  
龙马以迅雷不及掩耳之势推开他，往他肚子上狠狠揍了一拳，扭头便跑出房间。龙雅大笑着蜷缩在床上，捂着被龙马揍了的地方。他笑了很久，把眼泪都笑了出来。他回忆起龙马说刚才那些话时候的眼睛，那双眼乍一看仍如平时一样耀眼。但龙雅看出来，那双眼的眼底漫着一团白色的雾气，像是裹住了什么东西一样。那是幸村精市的杰作。


	12. Chapter 12

（12）

当看到龙马嘴上的伤口时，幸村精市怒火中烧，只觉得汹涌澎湃的怒气在自己心头翻腾。越前龙雅不会放过他弟弟，他在U17时便看出了这点。这个男人当时在他们看来，实力深不可测又神秘，那双棕色眼睛的底部总是藏着点深灰色的无情与狠戾，像打磨过的刀剑，锋利无比。但面对龙马的时候，那双眼睛底部的无情与狠戾总能化作一种深棕色的，如黑巧克力般苦涩又甘醇的爱欲，闪耀着喜悦。而显然，那孩子被他哥哥放荡不羁的外在给迷惑了。  
他当时没出手将那孩子从这巧克力制成的泥潭中拉出来，或者说，在探到越前龙雅的口风后，他也并不打算让自己也跟着陷进这兄弟俩之间诡异又迷离的情感纠葛中。这是他的一个失误。虽然他那时也没想到，他会真的沉沦在这孩子身上散发出的纯洁耀眼的光芒下。他那时候也有点自顾不暇。那场令他脱掉外套的比赛到最后并不仅仅是让他品尝到失败的苦果那么简单，它将他在神坛上的地位变得岌岌可危，那些不该属于他的光华开始渐渐散去。他能感受得到，尤其是真田、柳还有丸井，他的神性外衣正伴随着他们逐渐消逝的信仰，在一点点的剥落，露出他本来的凡人躯壳和隐藏在下面的森森妖气。  
而那孩子的光芒更加夺目耀眼，但却出乎意料的纯真柔和。他触碰时，它能够缓缓流淌到他被病痛和压力折磨到枯朽的身心里，滋润着他，支撑着他，像是在迷雾笼罩的海面上里竖起的灯塔，指引着迷途的他。  
事后回想起来，那场比赛的最后阶段的过程无疑是很畅快的，那种在压倒性的压制下，苦苦寻求翻身机会的比赛他已经很久没有遇到过了，只是最后的失败以及失败带来的后果让他很不甘罢了。  
至于龙马，说来也奇怪，他本以为他应该会将他的不甘迁怒到这孩子身上。或许也有吧，但在看到那只从网对面伸过来的，汗津津，热乎乎的小手时，他的怨愤与不甘便已烟消云散了。  
“你在生气吗？”龙马说。他握紧手，感觉像是握住了一团能够牵引龙马的，有形状的，丝线般的雾气，这股魔力仍在他和龙马之间穿梭着。越前龙雅显然对此无可奈何。  
他对龙马露出了他的微笑。即便是在狂怒中，他也有能力让自己的笑容显得柔和，带着恰到好处的暖意。  
“你生气时，嘴角会往下，”龙马倚着门框，对他说，“国中时就知道了，如果你那时不想生气，还会闭上眼睛，你刚才就是。”  
他松开手，释放了那些雾气，它们萦绕在他与龙马之间，如丝缕一般，很淡，几乎无法察觉。龙马观察他观察的很仔细。这个发现将他的怒意冲淡了许多。  
“这不是你的错。”幸村说，因为发烧，他的嗓音还是显得虚弱无力。龙马舔了下嘴上翻开的那小块血肉，疼痛令他忍不住嘶了一声，那双在阳光下带着琥珀色泽的眼睛转了个圈，落在幸村身上。  
“他不是故意的。”龙马如幸村所料般的为越前龙雅开脱了。幸村感到自己的笑容正在一点点的黯淡下来，刚压下去的怒气又开始翻腾起来。他攥紧手，龙马的眼睛变的模糊而迷离，像是那股雾气钻进了龙马的眼睛里。  
不对，不该这样。  
幸村松开手。龙马的双眼重新变的清澈而明朗，里面流露着担忧，他站直身，来到床前，把手放在幸村耳朵后面。幸村抱住他，将头埋在龙马的怀里，龙马身上那微凉的体温和那淡淡的，带着丝甜味的奶香气让他心中的怒气又平息了一些。幸村不喜欢与人过分亲密，但龙马是个例外，在发生关系前，他一直不敢与龙马有过多的亲密接触。因为他知道，一旦他这么做了，他便会不由自主的沉沦进去，像两年前那天一样。那是戴维斯杯初赛前，他和龙马的双打训练，那阵子的龙马身上的光华内敛了许多，带着说不清道不明的忧伤，整个人像是忽然成熟的蜜桃一样，去除了酸涩，多了些许甜美。夕阳下，龙马线条柔和的侧脸在汗水的勾画下呈现出一种黄金般的光泽，因为双打训练的效果太过糟糕，龙马那双眼睛瞥过来时，凉凉的，带着点不满与嗔怒，那点不满与嗔怒在他眼睛里形成一圈小小的火环，化作了金箭，直射过来，戳中了幸村的心口。那一霎那，幸村感到口干舌燥，只觉得有什么东西在他体内觉醒，钻出来了。  
那时，他产生了一股冲动：他想化成巨大丰满的羽翼，将龙马笼好护起来，这样他身上的忧伤可能会消失。被那种冲动缠身的那刻，幸村便意识到，龙马在他心里早就不是一个能够开导他，充当他指路明灯的后辈那么简单了。而他之前一直强迫自己忽略这一点。  
“烧成这样，今晚怎么参加冠军晚宴，前辈。”龙马说。  
“不想去，”幸村说，“不想龙马叫我前辈。”他故意把声音放得极软极柔。龙马很吃他这套。从这些天的相处他能感觉到，龙马一直试图将自己摆在一个保护者的地位，他一点点示弱都会让龙马产生满足感。他太熟悉这种心理了，因为他比龙马更甚，他常常希望自己能够把龙马握在手心里。  
“精市。”龙马无奈道。幸村抬起头，趁机在龙马的脖子上亲了一口。他很喜欢亲龙马的脖子，那里总带着点勾人的香气，能够让他重新平静而安定，也能够让他产生点旖旎的联想。  
“我想带你去。”幸村说。  
“我是去年的冠军，可以自己去。”龙马提醒道。  
“我想带你去，”幸村接着说，这是试探，但他隐隐有点期待，“把你带在身边，不带浅川。”  
龙马身体僵了。幸村已经猜到这个反应了，他的胃里开始翻滚。在龙马面前，他惯用的那些散发魅力的手段总是莫名其妙的使不出来，或是说，在龙马面前不太起效。即便是在一起了，他仍觉得龙马与他之间隔着一片球网，龙马能轻易的将他抛在脑后。  
“不行，”龙马说，“我们……”  
“我们还活跃在网坛呢，”幸村从善如流，“我知道的，开玩笑罢了。”  
他直起身，抬手揉了揉龙马的头发，将指尖缠绕的雾气渗进龙马的皮肤里，龙马的双眼变的茫然。他等待着。龙马慢慢垂下头，将嘴唇轻轻地印在幸村的上面。幸村含住龙马的嘴唇，舌头卷进去，勾住龙马的。龙马在幸村怀里发出不适的声音，由越前龙雅带来的疼痛仍存在他的意识里。幸村顾不了那么多了，他想做点什么来缓解他胃里的不安，接吻是一个，拥抱是一个。他慢慢吮着龙马的舌尖，把龙马摁在床上，一起卷进被窝里。  
***   
幸村精市不知道他是怎么在晚宴捧着奖杯，与捧着玫瑰露水盘的女单冠军普林斯合了超多的影并与她跳了一支舞，还撑到大半夜。他的身体更不舒服了。时高时低的烧令他嘴唇干裂，脑袋发晕，魔力窜动令他整个人处在高敏感和焦躁的状态，他的耳朵有一只还一直在嗡嗡的耳鸣。  
他按照大家的要求，微笑，谈吐风趣，做出大家喜欢的样子。他从小便擅长这个。他懂得利用自己的外形来让别人产生错觉。毕竟他和普林斯是这次晚会的一个焦点所在，特别是他。  
散场后，他几乎是倒在龙马的怀里，在昏暗中，他感到他被龙马和另一个人合力架到车里。他用他所剩无几的力气睁开眼看了看，另一个人是迹部。  
“可以啊，幸村，”迹部说，“你居然还能撑到现在。”  
幸村罢罢手，示意迹部别与他搭话。他耳朵里的嗡鸣越来越厉害了。那些嗡鸣扩散到他脑子里，似乎在拼凑着什么句子。他一点都不想听那些句子，更不想睁开眼。他以前出现这种状况时，他眼里的世界就会变成他的梦，而人则会变成扭曲血腥的怪物，就像整个世界被病毒入侵，拨开宁静祥和的外衣，看到了本质一样。而那些句子无非是什么鼓动他去伤害，控制的话，这些他中学时期已经做得够多了，直接导致他和真田的友谊近乎破裂，现在这样，还得益于他之前和柳不停的修补他和真田的关系。  
他扯着龙马的衣摆，把头趴在龙马的腿上。龙马的手正在梳理他的头发，像顺着一只大猫咪。他脑袋里的嗡鸣渐渐消失了。他隐约想起龙马家好像曾经有一只猫。小鬼像猫咪，也喜欢猫咪。他在心中记了一笔。  
“他这是怎么回事？”他听到龙马问，“你和红子都是怎么回事？”  
“红子？”浅川在驾驶座上问千代。  
“我来说吧，你开车，”千代的声音从前座响起，“你哥哥是人狼——后天的，看得出来，一定是那群讨厌的恐怖分子捣的鬼，浅川是吸血鬼——天生的，她全家都是，我们家，是大混血，主要是我们的妈妈那边，爸爸是人类，妈妈也有一大半是人类，我不记得了，是狐狸吗？——”  
“巫师和狐狸，你们妈妈的爷爷奶奶，爷爷来自希腊。”  
“真复杂——行吧，本来到我们这一辈已经平安无事，能像人类一样生活了，但我的哥哥——就躺在龙马少爷腿上的那位，太优秀了，从小天赋异禀，凡事都要争第一，争最强，打网球都能把人打出易普症——”  
“暂时的。”龙马补充道。幸村偷偷地闷笑了起来。幸好有龙马，不然他现在这种状态，很有可能会和他妹妹发生争执，更有可能动起手来。他们兄妹可没有外界想象的那么和睦。  
“但也是天赋异禀的一种表现，龙马君，这就是我亲爱的哥哥，为了攀上巅峰，不惜利用各种下三滥手段，直到你狠狠的给了他一场——”  
幸村觉得自己不能再这么沉默下去了，“千代。”他警告道。  
“没关系，”龙马说，他顺着幸村头发的动作停下了，“我知道这人糟透了，还总是不喜欢正面回答问题。”  
幸村有点笑不出来了。这小鬼又开始不乖了。明明白天在他怀里还是很乖巧的。  
“所以你问他没用，得来问我们，”千代接着说，“总之，他从小就对他遗传过来的能力有那么一点挖掘和控制，很厉害的，我不能，我能搞出大爆炸，我妈妈也不知道是怎么回事，所以我被忽悠着——”  
“你答应了，不是忽悠。”浅川说，语气无可奈何。  
“——去做了那个什么什么仪式来觉醒和控制我的能力，别打断我，”千代没理浅川，“如果他那时没有出现，那他不会成现在这样了，但他出现了，结果你也知道，他住院了——所以他的病不是什么神经炎或罕见的儿童期高血压卒中，只是因为他在不恰当的时间出现在了不恰当的地点，他那时候的反应比你糟多了，还不相信我说的话呢，说我说的都是狗屎，怎么可能，这个现实的世界怎么会有这些不现实的东西，他理智又绝顶聪明的大脑是不会接受的，他只想安静的打他的网球画他的画种他的花，还一口咬定他的绝招——这居然叫绝招？——那个什么假性易普症仅仅是球打的太好，不小心带给人的心理暗示——”  
“……我没说过那些话。”幸村感到脑袋开始疼了。这可不是什么好兆头。他听到龙马在他头顶上噗的一声发出轻笑：“我能想象他是怎么说的。”龙马说。  
“好吧，那不是原话，但在我听来也差不多了——不过还别说，那个手术真有点用，能把他能力压到高中才一点点的爆出来，之后的事情我不太清楚了，我受不了他，我走了，反正家里爸妈也经常不在家。”  
“手术？”龙马好奇地问，“你们那边没有办法压制那些……”  
“没有，”浅川说，“他们情况太特殊了，而且，谁想压制甚至接触自己的能力呢？大部分人还是希望保留它们。”  
“除了他，”千代说，“幸好他这么想，按我说，他除去这些也已经够——”  
“红子，我们说好的，让越前君自己做决定。”浅川说。龙马的手又开始梳理幸村的头发了，他凉凉的手指按在幸村的头皮上，能够带走一部分幸村脑袋里的疼痛。  
“你想要我的能力吗，千代？”幸村说，他直起身，睁开眼——果然是这样，周围活了起来，腐烂流脓淌着血，他仿佛坐在一个大怪兽的内脏里，周围的一切都被那怪兽的胃酸溶解的千奇百怪，千代扭过来的脸，还好，只是眼睛处缠着血淋淋的绷带，而不是眼珠掉到眼眶外，不过那也已经吓不了他了，他习惯了。  
他看了看龙马，龙马仍和他早上看到的一样，和他平时看到的没两样，仍散着朦胧的金色光华，像是金色的月亮。他拉住龙马的手——周围的一切仿佛在那瞬间又染上了颜色，血和脓液消失了，它们披回了原本平静祥和的外衣。  
“不，绝对不要，你那个畸形的能力太可怕了。”千代说，缩回了头。幸村松了口气，将头倚在龙马的肩膀上。龙马的手在探他的额头。他还在发烧，头还是晕晕的。  
“我今天和普林斯跳舞了。”幸村闭上眼，听见自己说。  
“我看到了。”龙马说。  
“你就没什么感想吗，小鬼？”幸村问。  
“你的舞跳得很不错。”  
“除了这个？”  
“没有了。”  
“就没有吃吃醋，不太高兴什么的吗？”幸村故意说。他听见千代在前座发出一声轻微的嘲笑。  
“为什么？”龙马反问道，他的声音听起来困惑又茫然，“我去年也和普林斯跳过舞，你那时也吃醋吗？”  
“是啊，我那时看到报道后可吃醋了。”幸村说，他笑着将他的溢到喉边，酸溜溜的不安给咽进了胃里。明天还有写真拍摄，他和不二约好的。只要撑过了这个，他便能好好休息一段时间，直到罗杰斯杯了。


	13. Chapter 13

（13）

龙马是被幸村精市用一声声轻柔的呼唤和抚摸唤醒的，如这次温网赛期的每一日一样，只是今天多了几个在脸颊上的吻。幸村看上去和往常一样正常，头发和衣服被汗打的湿漉漉的，脖子上围着一条毛巾，那股属于幸村特有的，淡雅的味道窜到龙马的鼻子里，昨天幸村的发烧就像是龙马做的一场梦。  
“几点了？”龙马迷迷糊糊的问，他困极了，在和幸村精市住在酒店里的这些天，幸村的自律一直令他乍舌。龙马快把幸村的作息表背出来了。基本每天是五点起床，花半小时做正念与晨起拉伸练习，随后洗漱，再去晨跑一小时，结束后回来帮龙马挤好牙膏，再叫龙马起床洗漱吃早餐，晚上没事绝不超过十一点睡觉。龙马觉得自己的到来其实是打乱了一些幸村原本的作息安排，例如把阅读和在平板上乱涂乱画各种奇奇怪怪的，龙马叫不出名字的花花草草的时间往前或往后移了些，好让他们有时间黏在一起。  
“七点半了，小朋友。”幸村伸手捏住了龙马的鼻子。龙马皱着眉，不情不愿的把被子掀起来，伸手探了探幸村的额头，凉凉的，汗水带走了一部分热量。  
“你还在发烧吧，前辈？”龙马说。  
“别担心，”幸村又在龙马脸上亲了一口，“会好的。”  
龙马下意识瑟缩了一下，他还是不太习惯幸村对他的肌肤渴求症。他之前和龙崎樱乃谈恋爱的时候，连手都很少牵。龙崎樱乃对于他来说像姐姐。  
幸村的眼神黯淡了一点。  
“不二前辈是约了早上十点吗？”龙马又探了探幸村的耳后，他觉得幸村的体温又开始一点点的升温。幸村笑了。  
“是啊，该起床吃早餐了，小朋友，”幸村说，“还要收拾东西，我记得你和你哥哥要坐三点半的飞机。”  
“我收拾的差不多了。”龙马说，他总算战胜了睡意，把自己安安稳稳的放在地面上。  
“陪我去拍照吧，今早上？”幸村问，“我接下来也要回东京参加一个访谈，还有一些广告拍摄。”  
“我觉得你用手机随便拍一拍就好了，”龙马扫了幸村一眼，哈欠连天地走进浴室，牙膏果然已经挤好了，“反正你的脸怎么拍都好看。”  
“可不二已经和我约好了，”幸村说，站在龙马身后，将毛巾搭在架子上，开始脱衣服，“比起我，他更想见你。”  
“那我等会和我哥哥说一声。”龙马吐掉嘴里的牙膏沫，透过镜子欣赏着幸村结实、线条漂亮流畅的背肌群。幸村这几年的变化龙马看在眼里，因为之前生病的原因和对于法网的执着，他非常看重健康，以及追求耐力与爆发力的提升。  
“越前龙雅？”幸村转过身，龙马看了一眼幸村发达的胸肌，可真是嫉妒。  
“他说今天想带我去什么地方逛一逛，不记得了，我等会告诉他我不去了。”龙马漱完口，他嘴唇上的伤口又裂开渗血，薄荷牙膏碰在上面，凉丝丝的泛着疼。  
他转过头，发现幸村的目光落在他嘴上的伤口上，眼里暗潮涌动，如同夜空下翻滚的黑色海浪，那些海水泼在他嘴上的伤口上，火辣辣的疼，像是被点上了层薄薄的火焰。幸村冲他璀然的一笑，那笑容美丽温柔的如天使一般，看的他痴了过去，心里慕然燃起了一股对幸村强烈的渴望与思念。  
“前辈……”龙马摇了摇头，想甩开刚才冲进他心里那种奇怪的情绪，雾气不知道从哪渗了过来，在他脚底下流动着，他一惊，差点握不住手里的漱口杯。  
“我想要了。”幸村歪着头，用纤长的手指将他垂下来，卷曲的鸢尾花色头发撩在耳后，略微咬了咬唇，随后又露出一种带着点局促不安的羞涩微笑，紫罗兰色的眼睛望过来时，里面翻滚的黑色海水已经平息了，那股暗紫色的火焰又劈里啪啦的烧起来，龙马瞧着那双眼睛，口干舌燥的，仿佛自己被那些雾气勾了过去。  
“现在？”龙马转过身，把漱口杯放好，强迫自己不去看幸村，“你不怕拍摄迟到吗？”  
“是啊，现在，”幸村说，镜子里，他靠的越来越近，“不会太久的。”  
他搂住龙马的腰，亲吻如花瓣一样轻盈的落在龙马的脖子上。龙马扶着鹅黄色大理石制成的洗漱台，觉着自己的腿和身体随着那些亲吻和爱抚变的越来越软，镜子里，雾气弥漫的越来越浓，它在镜子里将他们吞没了，龙马伸手想抹掉那些雾气，可是幸村摁住他的手，扣着他的指间，含住他的嘴唇，进入了他。  
***   
“人像写真不是我擅长的领域哦，幸村君。”不二周助说。他们站在公园的草坪上，淡蓝色的天空上蒙着片灰纱似的云层。白色的阳光时不时将它扯碎，钻进到空气里。龙马站在草地中，捏着帽檐，眯着眼观察阳光怎么穿透这灰败棉絮一样的云层。见幸村望着他，他转过头，琥珀色的眼睛里藏着两圈火般的金环，仿佛融化的金水，洁白的阳光沐浴着他，如圣光一般，渗进了他的身体里，而他的身体像是渗进了空气里，慢慢透明起来。  
幸村觉得，他只要再往前跨一步，龙马就会随风飘散的干干净净，而他们之间那股丝线一般的连接也将随着龙马的消失而散去。  
不二拍了拍他，将手里的单反举在他面前，让他选一些照片。  
“我相信你的能力，不二君，我的人和奖杯在就可以了。”幸村精市回过神。  
“真的吗？”不二说，将手中的单反举到幸村的面前，“那越前君呢？”  
幸村将目光转到单反上，屏幕里是龙马的半身像，龙马恰好摘下帽子，在风里扶着自己的头发，那双琥珀般的眼睛瞥向一旁，嘴角挂着点张扬的弧度，在不二的镜头下，他显得青春又飞扬，除了嘴上那道小伤口像根刺一样扎着幸村的眼睛。  
“还有吗？”幸村说。不二又给他切了好几张关于龙马的抓拍，比如与恰好路过的粉丝签名，与人交谈，还有刚才的观察天空，不二对光影都有着敏锐的能力，那些洁白的阳光仿佛在龙马身后勾勒出了一道翅膀。  
幸村感到呼吸一窒，那种不安又弥漫了他整个心房。清晨时，龙马在他怀里，离他明明那么近，他却一直觉得龙马与他渐行渐远，正往别处飞去了。临行前，他亲吻龙马时，甚至有股把龙马吞进自己肚子里的冲动。  
他不该这么想。  
“谢谢你给我搭建了拍越前君的机会，幸村君，”不二微笑道，“他变了很多，很可惜我没能一直记录他的变化。”  
“他还是那个当年在你们青学的孩子。”幸村说，不二心思的细腻和敏感，他早在合宿阶段便感受出来。他有可能觉察到龙马身上的秘密。  
“那就这几张？”不二问，“他嘴上那道伤需要我帮你处理一下吗？”  
“嗯，有劳不二君了，到时都发到我邮箱里吧。”幸村笑着说，又看了眼龙马，龙马正蹲下身，用手机拍着什么。  
“你是要做绘画练习吗？”不二淡淡地问，他脸上的笑容消失了，蓝色的眼睛如同含着冰凌似的，“还是我想的那一层关系？”  
“呵呵，得看你想到哪里了，不二君。”幸村将挑战者杯环在一侧，脸上挂着平时不二脸上的笑容。  
“你觉得呢？”不二反问道。  
“那就是这样。”幸村说。  
“成了？”  
“嗯，那孩子答应了。”  
“恭喜了，幸村君。”不二又眯起眼，将他冰棱子似的目光藏起来，将龙马唤了过来。  
“你来看一下，”不二举起单反，“幸村君哪一张好看。”  
龙马凑过来，照片里都是幸村规规矩矩举着挑战者杯，和他去年获温网冠军，一堆媒体摄影师给他拍冠军写真时的盛况不同，幸村这次要低调许多，只要求了不二，连选择的公园都是人迹稀少的地方。龙马不知道浅川是用什么方法挡掉那一堆媒体的。浅川对于幸村来说，是一位非常能干的经纪人。  
“我对这次的冠军没有实感。”幸村当时在车上是这么和他解释的。  
“你世界第一了，还和西德尼鏖战了差不多四个小时。”龙马有点不服气地提醒道。  
“是啊，”幸村说，“但你晕倒了。”  
“你还差得远呢。”龙马嘟哝道。他的大腿仍隐隐的在酸痛，他们早上那个姿势对于龙马来说很不舒服。刚见到龙马，千代便对着幸村精市冷嘲热讽了一通。  
“有这么明显吗？”龙马不解地问。  
“对我们来说，有，你身上都是他的味儿，”千代打开车窗，“车厢里都是，我受不了了。”  
“这些吧。”龙马从中挑了几张，太规矩了，照片里全是散发的幸村举着奖杯，搭配着微笑，风，温和的阳光，绿色的草坪，手腕上代言的浪琴，身上白衬衣加深灰色休闲裤。他抬头看了眼幸村那头鸢尾花色的鬈发和幸村肩上披着的尤尼克斯外套。  
幸村对他眨眨眼，笑了，他忽然感觉滚烫的血液从脖子移到了他的双颊上。他压低帽子，将注意力转回手机那，却发现越前龙雅和卢卡斯在群聊里说的话，他一个字都看不下去，那抹鸢尾花与紫罗兰的颜色不停在他的手机屏幕上跳跃着，将他的脑袋搅得如混沌一样。  
他点开幸村的对话页，他们的对话内容停留在他来温布尔顿前的那一晚。他那时候说可能需要再次麻烦幸村前辈了。  
幸村立刻回复了：“好，越前君路上小心，请问大概几点的飞机呢，我过去接你吧。”  
“我会想你的。”龙马输入道，他没有发送，而是让它留在了对话框里。他有种错觉，说不定幸村已经知道他在想些什么了。


	14. Chapter 14

（14）

“有时间看看推特吧，小不点儿。”  
“为什么？”  
“快炸锅了。”龙雅说，语气里带着一种令龙马陌生的平静和淡漠，自从那天早上龙马放弃了前一晚的邀请，选择继续待在幸村精市怀里后，这种平静和淡漠就刻在了龙雅身上。而幸村精市的怀抱则是一种烙印，随着时间的推进，它也会在龙马身上留下更加深刻的痕迹。龙马从龙雅的倦怠又躁郁的神情中看出来了，龙雅脸上透露出的信息和千代说的是一样的，太呛了，龙雅曾经嘟囔过，他没说出口的是，那个由丝线缠绕成，浓雾般的烙印正渗进龙马的血肉里，好像本来就是属于龙马的一部分，龙雅不用看都知道，这团丝线的源头正握在幸村精市的手里。  
“为什么？”龙马问，他一向表现的比他哥哥更淡漠，更超脱。他总能看见更加遥远的地方，也许是一处湖泊，是一处山峦，又或者是太阳毛茸茸的边界。他总能将自己至于一个阴影处，一个不受外界叨扰的安全地带，更甚者，他自己就能形成一种透明的保护罩，如果能借助到降噪耳机或游戏机的力量，那这层保护罩里将会蒙上一层薄雾。  
龙雅将垂着的眼睛抬了起来，他的目光轻飘飘的落在龙马脸上，阳光透过舷窗与遮光板的一道缝隙，打在龙马脸上，细细的像根金线，龙马微微眯着眼，脸上的小绒毛也微微闪着光，琥珀色的眼睛几乎是透明的，里面藏着道璀璨夺目的金轮在阳光的作用下也显现了出来，他嘴上那道伤口也快好的差不多了。  
龙雅吐口气，垂下眼，将那道轻飘飘的目光收了回去，“他们一直在讨论你在汉堡的表现和温网决赛后幸村的致辞。”龙雅说这话时，觉得自己是在咀嚼一根干瘪无味的骨头。  
“汉堡是红土赛，那段话我上星期也解释了，我们是朋友，很要好，国中就认识了。”龙马头也不回，将遮光板往上推了点，更多的阳光涌了进来，在舷窗那组成一道小小的浪潮，扑打在龙马脸上。  
“你们也太要好了，小不点，比和我这个哥哥还要好。”龙雅说，他的胸口又在闷闷地疼了起来，那是道裂缝，是一道破碎的伤口，一道他即将碎裂的象征，龙雅已经预料到了，对于危险，自从他被迫成为了黑暗生物后，他能在危险降临的前一刻觉察出来，他腿根的肌肉神经会在那时轻轻跳动，这是迹象，方便他随时能跃起来，他的喉头同时会泛出一股辛辣甜腻的味道，那是危险的味道，令他兴奋，也令他着迷。  
“他也像我哥哥。”龙马转过头，那双镶着金轮的琥珀色眼睛正视着龙雅，空调呼出的气体拂过他的柔软的发梢，他的眼睛里有什么东西在默默燃烧着。  
“哥哥，”龙雅忍不住嗤笑一声，“没有哥哥会——”  
他没继续说下去，危险降临了，他喉头辛甜，腿根肌肉跳动，胸口那道裂缝越来越大，那股将他拼合起来的魔力越来越微弱了。  
“你会离开，会逃避，会突然消失不见，去到一个我找不到你的地方，像是我身上有什么病菌会要了你的命。而幸村不会，他会在那里，可能和他相处没那么轻松愉快但——他不像你，”龙马的声音出乎意料的平和，“你还差得远呢。”  
龙雅沉默了一会儿，说：“你明明知道事实不是这样，小不点儿，我不想离开你。”他听见他的声音在他的喉咙里颤动着，如一阵闷雷。  
龙马耸耸肩，掏出他的降噪耳机：“这有什么关系呢。”他的语气十分不耐烦，龙雅看见那道浓雾聚集在龙马双眼的那圈金轮里，凝成一股铁灰色，和一团乌云毫无区别，捂灭了那双眼里本来默默燃烧的东西。龙雅眼睁睁地看着，这就是幸村精市的魔法，他对此无能为力。  
***   
提示音响起，打断了幸村的小憇。窗外阴雨绵绵，雨水遮天蔽日，如雾般浓密，真田打开远视灯，怀疑他们已经把车开进了乌云里。幸村破天荒的掏出手机，飞快的在上面回复着什么。那是一个真田从未听过的提示音。  
“是越前吗？”真田问。  
“嗯。”幸村心不在焉地应道，他没有抬头，而是打开平板，继续核对他的行程表和训练计划，刚踏上日本的土地，他便赶往了一处咖啡厅里，在那里，他接受了井上彦雄的采访，接下来的几天，他参加了电视台的节目，完成了他代言的球拍广告拍摄，出席了迹部景吾组织的一个慈善基金会开幕仪式，这期间他坚持了他每天的网球训练。他将自己忙成了一枚团团转的陀螺。  
“他是在……”  
“洛杉矶，”幸村说，“刚刚回到。”  
“那也太晚了。”真田说。  
“是啊，转机的时候延误了，”幸村说，嘴上衔着一抹若有若无的微笑，“小朋友很可怜呢。”  
真田对幸村这样称呼越前已经司空见惯了，这个称呼早从国中时的挑衅转变为了一种他对越前友好和亲昵的标志，因为读书早，年纪小，幸村的争强好胜总会让他尽可能在许多地方彰显他的领导地位，他是神之子，起码真田之前认为他是的。  
现在真田已经不这么认为了。  
“你看了他在汉堡的比赛吗？糟透了。”真田说，。  
“就看了点录像，他在红土场表现一向差强人意。”  
“不，他像是突然不会打球了。”  
幸村关上平板，把它放在一边，把身体往座位靠背更陷了点，抱住手臂，真田说话时永远带着令幸村倾佩又乏味的正直，但这次他的话语里透出针尖般的怀疑。  
“你认为是我做的，”幸村说，“我没有。”  
“他这次和你混在一起后，状态不停下滑，幸村，你知道我能看出你对他动了什么手脚。”  
“我没动什么手脚，”幸村说，“我只是将他的注意力稍微从他哥哥那边转移到了我身上。”  
幸村用手指在车窗玻璃的水雾上划出一条痕迹，冷，玻璃如寒冰般吸走了幸村手指的所有热度，他的手指在那一瞬间因麻木而泛白。  
“他们是兄弟，越前关注他哥哥太正常了。”  
“这不一样，弦一郎，他哥哥是他痛苦的根源，他太想从他哥哥那里获得关注了，事实上，他也获得了他哥哥所有的关注，但他没法承受这个，他最后一定会被压垮的。”  
“什么意思？”  
“意思是他和他哥哥之间可没有你想的那么简单，弦一郎，”幸村说，他将嗓音放的更加柔和，试图将他话语里的棱角磨平些，“我不明白，既然你那么关心越前，为何不主动在他面前将你对他的关心和担忧展现出来呢？他是个好孩子，会理解你的好意的。”  
“你允许吗，幸村？”真田目视前方，将雨刷频率调到最高，声音里罕见的带上了嘲讽，“只要有机会，你就把他圈在身边，你向他分享你的训练计划，你的营养搭配，你的教练、营养师、家人，就像——”  
“想把他纳入团队里的一份子，”幸村说，“如果你说的是这个的话，真田，没错，我是有这个想法，只要他哥哥和家人不在，他的包厢只剩下他们的经纪人卢卡斯，偶尔德川和山本会跟过来，他几乎是个孤家寡人，真可怜，我是他的前辈，又和他时常是队友，某种层面上，我们已经能构成一个团队了——”  
“对，再顺便和他睡睡觉。”真田说。  
“你反对我和他交往，”幸村听出真田话里的讽刺，他的语气冷了下来，“这还真是看不出来。”  
“不，幸村，我不反对，就算你这次的对象是迹部或者不二甚至是手冢我都不反对。”  
“认真的吗？你认为我是同性恋？”  
“你不是吗？”真田说，他的嘴角不熟练的抽搐了一下，看起来像是一个讥讽的冷笑，幸村强迫自己忽略这个。  
“我……好吧，我不知道，我不认为我是，真田，”幸村说，“我之前没有喜欢过任何人，但我知道这是怎么一回事。”  
“那越前呢？”  
“我很喜欢他。”  
“哦，喜欢他。”  
“……行吧，真田，我爱他，你一定要逼着我在你面前把它说出来吗？”  
“你爱他，然后把他变成了你的提线木偶，”真田说，“别告诉我他在汉堡那差强人意的表现没有你的功劳。”  
幸村睁大眼，他被真田话里的猜忌和怀疑扎伤了：“所以你认为我和龙马交往，是为了……我的职业生涯？”  
“或者别的，差不多吧。”  
幸村缓缓深吸一口气，真田对他直率，忠实，永远坦诚，这是他喜欢和真田做最好朋友的重要原因，但这份坦诚有时候是一把利刃，一柄斧头。  
“我在帮他。”幸村说。  
“用你的能力影响他，把他拴在手里吗？”真田说。  
“我真的在帮他，真田，不管你信或不信，”幸村说，“既然你这么关注他，那应该也看出来，他和以前那个意气风发的小鬼不一样了，我不清楚他青春期时经历了什么让他变成现在这幅模样，我一直在找问题的根源，但他埋藏的很好，我也是直到最近才发现。”  
“他哥哥？”  
“没错，他哥哥，越前龙雅，”幸村说，“他的注意力永远在他哥哥那，对于他来说，他哥哥才是真正的强者，不是我。”  
“我当年也很关注你，你是真正的强者，是我的目标。”  
“那是两码事，真田，”幸村说，他的喉咙干涩，声音像是忽然被堵在里面了，“他对他哥哥的关注让他痛苦，他也为此烦恼不已，我只是稍加引导，让他的注意力从他哥哥来到我身上，这样他不会那么痛苦了。”  
“你这又是在擅自替他做决定，是吗，幸村，就像当年对切原那样？万一这并不是越前所希望的那样呢？我不想再听到什么你是神之子，你有这个权利之类的话了，你知道你不是。”  
“你说的对，真田，你可以认为我是别有用心，是嫉妒，不甘心，我不否认，”幸村说，“但我认为我这次做的是对的，是对他有益处的，他正经历一个非常艰难的时期，就像我当年一样，而和我在一起是最完美的结局，我已经帮他规划好了，现在是第一步——我当然会好好照顾他的，真田，我保证这就是越前的心之所向。”  
“他会毁在你手里的。”  
“他不会，他会涅槃重生，就像他当年对我做的那样，在我这里他会重新焕发出他应有的光彩。”幸村说。  
“真的吗，幸村？”真田反问道。  
车内很安静，只剩下雨刷刮动的吱呀声。幸村忍不住将心里的苦涩和无奈展现在他嘴边的笑容里。他能理解真田的不信任，在高中时，为了三连霸的荣耀，他让切原的网球梦永远断碎了。  
“我很爱他，真田，”幸村只能说，“我很清楚我对他的感情是什么，我不想伤害他。”  
“曾经的你可不是这么想的。”真田说。  
他往后仰了仰，闭上眼。“不，真田，我和你表现的讨厌他，但并不代表我想伤害他，我只是想让他注意我，更希望他能待在我身边，一直如此。”他轻声说，声音又飘又虚，如一缕轻烟，穿过了冰冷的车窗，与窗外灰暗的雨雾融为一体。他想，如果龙马在的话，也许这些灰蒙蒙的雨雾将会散尽，它们会沉积在地上，只是一大片洒落的灰尘，阳光会透进来，会发着白，照耀在他身上，扫去现在萦绕在他心上的全部阴霾。


	15. Chapter 15

（15）

龙马在汉堡刚上场便爆冷一轮出局，而龙雅则破天荒的坚持到了最后，如索尔附体，用一个惊天动地的凌空抽球成功逆转巴尔特，进而拿到职业生涯的第三次冠军。无需卢卡斯和德川的提醒，他也知道自己最近的状态糟糕透顶，他的力量正在流失到一处他未知的地方，仿佛那里有个什么怪物在吞噬他。他踏进了一片迷茫里，这是他以前从未有过的状态。  
他并不想把他的真实想法展现给龙雅、幸村、德川或卢卡斯，更不打算呈现给他的家人们。他的姥爷最近身体欠佳，在医院有一段时日了，他的父母都很担心，南次郎这段时间也没有破天荒的来用一些话来挑衅他，但这样的态度让龙马更不舒服，他能从中嗅出几分同情，他从小到大对这些同情永远嗤之以鼻，但这次他嗅到了，情绪并没有什么特别的波动。  
“别用这种眼神看我，老头子。”他对南次郎这么说。  
“臭小子，”南次郎似乎松了口气，他穿着和龙雅同款的夏威夷衬衫，仍是一副吊儿郎当的模样，“你用什么态度对你的老父亲呢，嗯？你和龙雅之前是怎么回事？他感冒你也感冒，你俩是互相传染吗？”  
“他们天天混在一起打游戏，不传染才怪了。”伦子说，将煎鳕鱼排和味增汤端在龙马面前，龙马看着被煎的金黄酥脆的鱼排面上滋滋冒着的鱼油和味增汤上漂浮的几片紫菜，着实没什么胃口，他在汉堡就是这样，但在温布尔顿里他还能品出味道。  
“龙雅已经好的差不多了。”南次郎提醒。  
“恭喜他。”龙马冷冷地说，用筷子割了鳕鱼边角的一小块放进嘴里，味同嚼蜡，可他还是努力就着白米饭咽下去了。  
“吵架了？”南次郎小心翼翼地问。  
“没有，他一直都这么讨厌。”龙马说。他旁边的椅子被拖了出来，是越前龙雅，他坐下后把一颗橙子摁在龙马面前。  
“我都听到了，”龙雅说，“明明小时候还哥哥哥哥的叫，现在长大了，翅膀硬了，就不要哥哥了是吧？”  
“还有他的老父亲，”南次郎在一旁插嘴，“小时候可爱的要命，现在就是一副酷小子的模样。”  
“因为替你保管太多秘密了，老爸，”龙马说，“不变得成熟点怎么行呢？”  
南次郎露出无惧一切的神态：“错了错了，青少年，你那不叫成熟，”他说，“你是——”  
但他苦恼了老半天，也没有说出个所以然。  
“是成熟，老爸，”龙马站起身，“你还差得远呢。”  
“你才差得远呢，臭小子！”  
关上房间门时，龙马听见南次郎这么嚷嚷。他玩了会《牧场物语》，又去卫生间洗漱，整理完自己后，他把自己摔在床上，翻出手机，幸村在三个小时前给他发了条消息，问他能否进行视频通话。  
“看了汉堡的录像，很担心，”幸村在软件里说，“很想知道龙马还是不是那个充满活力的小鬼。”  
龙马直接回拨了视频通话，他没想到幸村响了一下后就接起来了，幸村看起来是把手机平放在桌子上了。  
“双下巴。”龙马说。  
幸村噗嗤一声笑了，低下头，硬是挤出了几层褶皱：“这样呢？”  
“五层下巴，不好看了。”龙马接着逗他。幸村在那头笑翻了，屏幕乱七八糟的抖着。  
“你看上去活力四射啊，小朋友，”幸村似乎缓过来了，镜头也切回了正常视角，“最近过得怎么样？”  
“好极了。”  
“你这小鬼又在嘴硬。”  
幸村说着将手机支起来，把玻璃沙拉碗拉到自己面前，往里浇了勺油醋酱。他今天系着条被颜料飞溅的已经看不出本来面貌的围裙，还把自己那头紫色卷发在后脑挽成一团，只在脸旁垂下零星几条。  
“我真的很好。”龙马把手机也支在桌子上的实木手机支架上，拉开椅子坐在面前，盯着幸村搅拌他的沙拉碗。真奇怪，他之前消失的食欲现在又回来了。  
“你在吃什么？”龙马问。  
“坚果沙拉。”幸村轻快地说。  
“……日本现在几点？”  
“下午两点十三分，”幸村说。  
“你没吃午饭？”  
“这是零食。”  
“你肯定没吃午饭。”  
“……时差没倒过来。”  
“骗人，你在日本已经很久了。”  
幸村眨眨眼。  
“是啊，我在家，我家人——，”幸村说，他的目光越过镜头后面，又回来直视龙马，“他们还没回来。”  
“你忘记吃午饭了。”龙马说。幸村精市尴尬的笑了笑。  
“你看出来了。”  
“不按时吃饭对身体不健康。”龙马引用了幸村在温网那几天老对他说的话。  
“是啊。”幸村说。龙马仔细看了看屏幕里的幸村，他神态疲惫，那双紫罗兰色的眼睛里却隐隐闪着一种狂热的兴奋。  
“嗑药了？”  
幸村又笑了起来，一扫脸上的倦意：“你这小孩怎么今天说话没一句好听的。”  
“问你话呢。”  
“我讨厌所有的药和针头，”幸村止住了笑容，“为什么这么问？”  
“你看上去很兴奋。”  
幸村犹豫了下，动了动，移开身子，将他所处的空间展露在龙马的手机屏幕里，龙马差点以为自己的手机里住着一个五彩缤纷的花圃，花圃中间簇拥着一张一人高的大油画，那是当时红子在平板上给龙马看的那副画像，但比之前在平板上的那张照片更加精细和生动，隔那么远，龙马都能看到翅膀上根根分明的金色羽毛，还有他的肌肤，在画像里，他被幸村赋予了一种珍珠般柔和粉润的光泽。  
龙马想再仔细看看，幸村却把他自己又挡在镜头前。  
“为什么？”龙马有点不满。  
“什么？”  
“我还想看。”龙马说，幸村摇摇头。  
“还没画好，”幸村说，用叉子舀起口沙拉，“还有一部分，我尽量在今年把它完工。”  
“你的植物图鉴画完了？”龙马在幸村咀嚼沙拉的间隙问道，幸村平板上的一个相册就叫这名字，幸村每天都会画点花草保存在里面。  
“还没有，但我更想完成这幅，”幸村低着头，缓缓地搅拌沙拉，像是在掩饰着什么，“你总是……更重要一点。”他抬起头，对龙马微微一笑，可龙马看出了里面潜藏的忧虑。  
“精市，——”  
“稀奇，龙马，再多叫几声听听。”幸村连忙打断他。  
“有意思吗，前辈？”龙马说，“你有几次叫我名字？”  
“我经常叫你名字，龙马，想听吗？想让我叫多少遍，怎么叫，我都没关系，龙马，这样？还是，龙马，这样——”  
见龙马没一丝回应，幸村那边也安静下来，有些狼吞虎咽地吃着沙拉，吃相里优雅中带点凶狠，令龙马想起在动物园看到的黑色豹子。这下龙马更确定幸村肯定是遇到了什么问题，或是烦恼的事情，不过他没打算这时候点破它，他更喜欢当面解决所有问题。  
“我明天到洛杉矶。”幸村说。  
“明天？”  
“嗯，机票买好了。”  
“为了什么，训练？”  
“不完全是，”幸村咽下最后一口沙拉，“我这次还能在你家借宿吗？”  
龙马了然。  
“你这次要来几个人？浅川呢？”  
“就我一个。”  
“你一个人……”  
“我应付的来，”幸村说，“保证到时候你都认不出这是我。”  
龙马放心了。  
“那还是住二楼那间客房吧。”  
“你隔壁那间——”  
幸村的神情变了。龙马刚想回答，龙雅的声音就从后脑勺传了过来：“小不点儿，你把哥哥的浴巾扔哪了？”  
龙马扭过头，龙雅一丝不挂，赤裸裸的站在他身前，从浴室带出来的水洒了一地。龙马挑着眉，盯了龙雅好一阵子，龙雅咧开嘴，对龙马的眼神毫不在乎：“怎么，小不点儿，没看够哥哥的大宝贝吗——噢，是幸村君啊。”  
龙马赶紧从柜子扯出浴巾。龙雅已经大大咧咧，一屁股坐上龙马刚才的位置了。  
“有一个多礼拜没见了吧，幸村君，”龙雅说，“看你最近忙的够呛啊，果然是日本有史以来的世界第一，真是辛苦了呢。”  
“彼此彼此，越前君，”幸村的声音冷漠的像块铁砧，“祝贺你汉堡顺利获得冠军。”  
“哪里哪里，幸村君谬赞了，那过程也是一波三折，完全撑不起幸村君的赞誉啊。”  
从他身上淌下的水沾湿了整把椅子。  
“操你，越前龙雅！”龙马忍不住破口大骂。  
“来啊小不点，”龙雅说，“哥哥我有点等不及了。”  
他说着，摊开双臂，还特意向龙马指了指胯部，龙马把浴巾扔在他身上，心里暗暗叫苦，他看见幸村在屏幕那头抱着手，脸上浮出一个甜蜜蜜的微笑，它浸满蜜糖，又裹了层糖霜，最后刷上从玉米淀粉提炼出的廉价枫糖浆。  
“明天见，龙马，爱你。”他甜甜地说，声音比他的微笑更加甜腻，里面全是糖精和甜味剂。  
龙雅披着浴巾，脸上露出明显的厌恶，不知是因幸村的语气还是说话的内容：“明天？”  
“对，越前君，机票已经在我口袋里了，”幸村说，“龙马，你家还是在圣莫妮卡吧？”  
“不在了，我们搬家了。”龙雅说。龙马没理他：“嗯，我去接你？”  
“不用，我自己过来就好。”  
“那就按之前那样来吧。”  
“好，到时再联系。”幸村说，干脆利落地挂了电话，龙马内心叫苦不迭。龙雅指着屏幕上幸村的聊天界面：“明天？来这里？”  
“有问题吗？”  
“有，我在这里！”  
“你可以回你家，反正你也买了房子。”  
“那不是我家，那是我们的家。”  
“噢是吗？我以为那是你的专属小爱窝来着。”  
“我们的小爱窝。”龙雅低声说，表情狠戾，声音里带着低沉的咆哮，眼睛直勾勾地盯着龙马。那双浅褐色的瞳仁里闪着黄色的光。龙马呼吸一窒，狼，他想起来。  
“我不能像你对我那样对他，”龙马说，“他很单纯。”  
“我们说的是同一个幸村精市吗？”  
“在那方面，他不混乱。”龙马说。龙雅耸耸肩：“行，他干净，又纯洁，真是好一个人间尤物。”他使着蹩脚的英腔装模作样的捧读道，龙马估计这引用的是幸村哪个粉丝或媒体赞美的话。  
“对，所以我不能那样对他，我已经选择他了。”  
“选择，你以为这是你选择的吗？”龙雅怒极反笑，那笑容显得他更加凶狠，更像一头狼了。  
“他给了我机会，也给了我时间。”龙马说，“无论他平时有多混账，但起码在这件事上，他很尊重我。”  
“我也——”  
“你没有给我机会，”龙马说，“从来没有，你所做的都只是让我离你远远的，因为你是我哥哥。”  
龙雅眼睛仍直勾勾的，似乎龙马再多说一句，他就会扑上来用利齿在龙马肩膀撕掉一块肉。  
“你比我更清楚这点。”龙马说。  
龙雅摇摇头，脸上浮出一个比哭还要难看的笑容，他就这样笑了大约十秒后，把脸埋在他的大手里，发出一声狼啸般的呜咽。  
“幸村精市到底对你做了什么？”他问，龙马感觉自己的心尖忽然抽搐了下，覆上片薄薄的酸楚，但很快它融化了，如裹着奶糖的糯米纸。他叹口气，揉了下龙雅的头发，湿漉漉的，还有洗发香波的味道。不合适，可他不知道该如何安慰龙雅。为了龙雅，他总能让自己的底线再退一步，他清楚，他会退无可退，到达悬崖边缘，那底下是地狱炎火，万丈深渊，是漆黑如墨的夜空。  
“他没对我做什么。”龙马说，此时，伦子推开门，被眼前的景象吓了一跳。龙雅赶紧把浴巾围到自己腰上。  
“他失恋了，好惨。”龙马解释道。  
“失恋就可以把水搞的整个房间都是吗？”越前家对兄弟俩几乎一视同仁，“快给我拖干净！”


	16. Chapter 16

（16）

纵使千万个不情愿，在伦子强有力的催促下，龙马还是认命的和龙雅一起收拾起了自己的房间。“不是我的问题，是龙雅！”他还小小的挣扎了下。  
“我不管这是不是你的问题还是龙雅的问题，只要是你房间，就得给我收拾干净！”伦子说，“有这抱怨的力气还不如多擦点地板！”  
不可理喻！这句话已经来到龙马齿间了，只要他一开口，它肯定会像枚子弹一样打出去。但伦子肯定会说：“你怎么敢这么和妈妈讲话！”紧接着这小小的矛盾会骤然爆炸，点燃整个家。想到这，他深吸一口气，硬是把这句话咽回了胃里。  
伦子转身上楼，龙马从手里满是水的抹布中捏出了泡泡，对龙雅怒目而视。  
“你疯了吗？这是肥皂水！”龙马把抹布往龙雅身上扔，“快把它们擦掉！”  
龙雅伸手接过抹布：“好啊，小家伙，只要你陪亲爱的哥哥好好洗个澡，亲爱的哥哥就会帮你把房间收拾干净。”  
龙马嗤笑一声，颇为不屑：“你多大了？”  
“25？”  
“成年了，哥哥，”龙马抓着手机跳上床，“我们性别不同，不方便。”  
“性别不同，”龙雅倚着浴室门，将嘲讽表现的淋漓尽致，“真不愧是神之子大人的魔法啊，和他睡半个月觉就让你承认这点了，小家伙，看来他比哥哥我还要讨你欢心呢。”  
龙马把枕头垫在身后，被龙雅气笑了：“是啊，他很有潜力，哥哥，你想现场观摩，与他学习交流下吗？我相信他一定乐意的很。”  
龙雅的表情看上去像是刚咽下了整根苦瓜。  
“你还差得远呢。”龙马说。龙雅砰的关上浴室的门。  
龙马打开手机，在与幸村的对话框里打字：“别生气，我教训他了。”发送后，他下了床，来到主卧室门口，主卧的门敞开着，灯光柔和温暖，南次郎在床上翻着网球杂志。伦子坐在梳妆台前，往脸上敷着绿色的藻泥面膜，问道：“怎么了，龙马？”  
“哎哟，臭小子，”南次郎放下手机，“饭桌上的事情老爸还没与你算账呢。”  
龙马的目光没打算在南次郎身上停留：“妈妈，幸村前辈问他明天能不能来这里住？”  
“可以啊，”伦子的回答在龙马意料之中，“幸村这孩子已经很久没来我们家玩了。”  
南次郎努努嘴，说：“是啊，毕竟都世界第一了。”  
龙马从他父亲的语气里听出了一种阴阳怪气的惋惜与故作的失落。  
“什么？”伦子转过头，“他积分到世界第一了？”  
“是啊，老婆，我记得说过吧？”  
“我一定是忘了，最近不是还接了奎格利那个大案子吗？老天爷，要不是兄弟俩我今天都找不到借口回来呢——”她转过头看着龙马，一双眼睛在绿藻泥面膜里像飘落在沼泽上的两片枯叶，站起身，让出了梳妆台的位置，“龙马，过来。”  
“什么？”  
“坐椅子上别走，青少年，”南次郎命令道，“爸妈和你有话要说。”  
“那我睡了。”  
“别，”伦子伸出手，“和我们聊聊吧。”  
“好吧，”龙马一屁股坐在椅子上，“什么事？”  
“你几乎不和我们说话，也不和龙雅说话，还在球场上病倒了，”伦子说，“我们很担心你，你这次和龙雅到底吵的多厉害？”  
“性别歧视。”龙马说。  
“……他肯定是在开玩笑啦，你又不是不知道你哥对你刀子嘴豆腐心——”  
“亲爱的！”伦子呵斥。龙马故意发出声响亮的嗤笑。  
“爸爸帮你揍他！”南次郎义正言辞道。  
“你还差得远呢，老头子，你现在能不能碰到他一根毫毛都还是问题。”龙马趴在椅背上懒洋洋地说。  
“呵你这小子——”  
“我好得很，”龙马直起身，说，“你们想和我说的就是这件事吗？”  
“不，我们想和你……聊一下，”伦子说，“你的烦恼，还有你身体健康什么的。”  
“你们是想问我什么时候动手术吗？”龙马问。  
“我们没这个意思。”伦子说。  
“来不及了，”龙马说，“我的事业不允许我停下来，我……”龙马犹豫了下，“我没做好决定。”  
“是吗？我以为你二十年前就决定好要当个小男孩了。”南次郎说。  
“是你替我决定了。”龙马提醒。  
“我想来着，你妈妈不让——”南次郎说，伦子打断他：“我当然不允许，龙马情况那么特殊，我们该——”  
“随着他，所以才拖到现在，你看这多麻烦，要是往后没那么好糊弄怎么办？而且龙马现在不就是个小男孩吗——”  
“也许吧。”龙马说。伦子和南次郎停下争论，齐刷刷地望向他。  
“什么意思？”南次郎问。龙马深吸口气，遏止自己在胸腔恨不得跳到脑壳里的心脏。  
“我不想成为女孩，因为和女生打球有些……无聊，”龙马慢吞吞地说，“我也不喜欢女人。”  
“你不喜欢女人，”南次郎重复道，“那老太婆的孙女是怎么回事，还有你那些金发碧眼的前女友们，什么黛娜、克拉拉，还有那些我名字都记不得的，都是怎么回事？你不喜欢还和她们交往吗？”  
“克拉拉是龙雅的朋友，不是我的。”  
“好，那黛娜呢？你高中时和她在沙滩上热吻来着吧？”  
“你想知道后续？好，我们第二天就分手了。”  
“为什么？”  
“我对她没感觉，也给不了她想要的。”  
“那老太婆孙女呢？”  
“她是我在日本的同学。”  
“哦，同学。”  
“我们分手了，好吗？我对她也没感觉。”  
“所以你因为不喜欢她们就认为自己不喜欢女孩？”南次郎看起来肺都要气炸了，“臭小子你是怎么想的？”  
龙马的脑子出乎意料的清醒，他预料到他接下来说的话将会是一个怎样的重磅炸弹。  
“我有经历了，很清楚我不是那么喜欢女孩。”他说。南次郎像是把话噎在喉咙里，伦子瞪大眼睛，下巴上已经干掉的绿藻泥面膜裂了块掉在地上。  
“谁？”伦子问。  
“让老父亲猜猜，他说不喜欢女孩，那这个对象估计是男的，是哪个？是凯宾、手冢、德川还是之前被龙雅气跑的那个助理？”龙马把椅子扭了个儿，饶有兴趣的听南次郎瞎猜，“不会吧，是卢卡斯？就属他和你待在一起的时间最多了——”  
“卢卡斯结婚了！”伦子止住南次郎的话，“龙马才不会那么傻。”  
“喔唷，行，看臭小子你这表情，看来都不是，”南次郎说，“难道是迹部财团的大公子？还是不对啊，幸村吗？不对啊他和你之间算是宿敌吧，他不是有未婚妻了吗，那个瘦瘦的女生，难道是那个喜欢追着你拍的摄影师，叫不二什么来着？——”  
“嗯。”  
空气凝结了，重磅炸弹投下了，但装的全是冷凝剂。南次郎和伦子目瞪口呆。  
“谁？”  
“幸村。”  
“什么时候？”  
“不久前，温网，他告白了，我们……住在一起。”龙马说，“但我生病和这个没关系。”看见他俩的表情，龙马赶紧补充一句。  
“我收回刚才的话。”伦子冷冷说道。  
“哪句？”  
“说龙马没那么傻，”伦子说，“你知道他这么做是对他未婚妻不忠吗？”  
“我知道。”龙马说。  
“你这样算什么？”  
“他未婚妻是蕾丝边。”  
“可怜。”南次郎说。  
“我看未必，他可能正是因为这样才打算和这个未婚妻在一起呢，对了，你们有安全措施吗？”伦子看上去非常紧张。  
“什么安全措施？”  
“你会怀孕的！”  
“啊……”  
“没有安全措施？！”伦子几乎是嚷嚷了，“他的意思还是你的意思，还是你们的意思？！”  
“我的意思——”  
“青少年，”南次郎插话，“作为男人，我可以告诉你，就算是你的意思，他还愿意和你滚在一起，那这个人就是混账。”  
“幸村前辈不是你们想的那样，而且不会有事的，我问过医生，几率很低。”  
“几率再低，那也是风险，”伦子气呼呼地说，“谁知道……哦，他明天过来对吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“我该怎么对他？”  
“就以前那样？他还是我的前辈。”  
“所以他过来就是为了——”南次郎欲言又止，龙马立刻明白他的意思。  
“我又不是——我们是在交往，但不意味着必须发生关系。”  
“那也是有可能的对吧，青少年？热恋啊！”  
“很好，明天我会去买试纸和避孕药，你哪也不许给我去。”  
“什么？我还要练球——”  
“家里就有球场！亲爱的，”伦子扭过头问南次郎，“你明天有事吗？”  
“没有。”  
“我不想和臭老头练球。”  
“现在可由不得你了，臭小子，你看看你整出了多大的事！”  
“没有多大的事，我又没怀孕。”  
“龙马，”伦子换了一种温柔的语调沉重地问，“你早上起来会恶心想吐吗？”  
“不，我好得很。”龙马说，“我真的没事。”  
“我明天还是会带试纸和避孕药回来，来主卧室验尿，我会全程盯着你——”  
“我成年了！——”  
“——别给我耍一点花招。”伦子的语气严厉起来。  
“好吧，好吧，我会做的。”龙马只能说。  
“成年了，青少年，好，”南次郎说，“措施在你妈妈那边的床头抽屉里，拿上。”  
龙马依着南次郎的意思，从抽屉里翻出好几盒没开封的避孕套，“哪一个？”龙马问。  
“随便拿个给我滚回你房间去，臭小子！”南次郎说，“我要和你妈妈好好消化下！”  
龙马抓起手机就走，期间他手机的呼吸灯在缓缓闪着萤蓝色的光，在黑暗的走廊里像只萤火虫，他点开，是幸村的消息。幸村总是能简明扼要的阐述完他的内容。  
“没关系，龙马，不要和你哥哥闹的太僵，四个小时后飞机就要出发了，明天晚饭见。”


	17. Chapter 17

（17）

越前龙雅曾在20岁那年独自一人来到黑石沙漠参加火人节，从第一日待到最后一日。那时，沙漠上的火焰如彩霞接天，是盛开在黑夜的朵朵金莲。他那几日把自己浑身涂成黑色，在眼下画一巨大的白色泪滴，披着机车夹克，混入狂欢人群，踏过滚滚沙尘，骑着自行车穿梭于各式营地。他站在电音营地前，从推着骆驼推车的情侣手中接过棒冰。棒冰化在他嘴里，咸咸的，带着丝极淡的奶味，仿佛含着龙马肩上那小块肌肤。他经常这么做，那是他在龙马身上留下的一处印记，是一个章子，提醒龙马他还有个哥哥。他时常觉得自己是随风飘荡的蒲公英，是一颗落在大海里漂泊无定的椰子。  
最后一日，他到达木制神庙前，看着众人把亲人、朋友或宠物的遗物系在神庙支架上，在晚上的焚烧前与它们做最后的告别。他借了只马克笔，在神庙中心处的空白木条上写上他和龙马的昵称。夜晚，神庙被如期点燃，他人借此放下过去，同思念离别，而龙雅则选择把自己的灵魂涤荡在欲望和畸恋的邪恶厉火中。  
“你为什么会在我的床上？”龙马问，从裤袋里抓出一盒龙雅再熟悉不过的东西，放在一旁柜子上。  
“什么口味的？”龙雅故意问，“是给哥哥我准备的吗？”  
龙马没搭理他这句话：“回你房间去。”见龙雅纹丝不动，他拿起枕头，准备向龙雅房间走去。  
“做什么？”龙雅扯住他。  
“去你房间睡。”龙马说，但龙雅硬是把他捞到被窝里。“哥哥想和你叙个旧就这么难吗？”龙雅说。龙马被迫趴在他胸口上，抬眼怨忿地望着他，琥珀色的眸子在柔黄色的灯光下酝酿着金色光华，如晃荡的醇厚酒液。龙雅不禁心中一荡，愣了神，趁这功夫，龙马从他怀里挣脱开，蹦在地上，龙雅怎么都抓不住他。  
“我知道你想做什么，越前龙雅，从汉堡前就知道了，”龙马说，“你才不想与我叙旧。”  
“那些事对我来说就是叙旧。”龙雅大言不惭，多年漂泊的生活把他的无耻与撒谎技术锻炼到了极致。他给自己戴上了一个没有裂痕的面具。  
“我才没空和你回味噩梦，”龙马说，话语锋利如刀，“我要睡了，你要不回房间，要不留在这，我去你房间。”  
龙马不该这么说。在怒气蒸腾成团前，龙雅想，那团怒气从温布尔顿的最后一日起，就慢慢汇聚在他胸腔里，到达极限后，它会在他的胸膛里爆炸。他深吸几口气，硬是将此按耐下去。那不是龙马的错，他告诉自己，那不是龙马的错，是幸村精市，他利用了龙马。  
龙马后退一步，望着他，神情带着警觉与戒备，似乎嗅到了从他胸前传来的焦熏烟气。龙雅把脚叠在被子上，把它胡乱搅成一团，不抱任何希望的问：“和哥哥一起看看星星，多说两句话有那么痛苦吗，小不点儿？”  
“我们说的够多了，”龙马说，“我该睡觉了，麻烦请让一让。”  
龙雅没有起身，而是把身子稍微侧过了点，在床上让出个能容纳龙马一人的位置。  
“我是开玩笑的啦，小不点儿，”龙雅换了一种方式，“哥哥真的只想和小不点儿多多进行口头上的交流。”  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
龙马犹豫了会儿，坐在龙雅身旁，龙雅揽住龙马的肩膀，熄了灯，龙马和龙雅的房间都能看到外面的景色，橘子林浸润了夜空的深蓝色，夜空吸收了远处的人造光，光污染使得它雾蒙蒙，毛绒绒的漆黑表面上漂浮着几丝污浊的姜黄色，龙雅数了数，今天他能和龙马一起观赏七颗星星。  
他们能看到的星星越来越少了。  
龙马把龙雅搅成一团的被子展开，钻进里面，望着他，那双琥珀色的眼睛里蕴藏了被人造光淹没的所有星光，像是在等待着什么。龙雅俯下身，目光划过龙马的眼睛、鼻子，最后驻足在微张着的俏丽小嘴上。  
龙马的身体绷紧了，龙雅嗅到了那点微弱，酸苦的气味，龙雅认得这种气味，这是恐惧，裹挟着龙马身上原本的那点淡淡的甜味，把龙雅胸膛的蒸汽冻住了，冻成道道冰棱子，把他的心扎破，露出它阴暗隐秘的空洞。  
“啧，你真以为哥哥我要对你做什么吗，小不点儿？”龙雅故作轻松地揶揄道，“你也太自作多情了吧。”  
龙马冷哼道：“是不是你自己心里有数。”  
龙雅笑了，他把吻留在了龙马的额头上。龙马紧绷的肌肉瞬间松弛下来，那点酸苦的气味也随着消散了。  
“看，”龙雅说，一股酸涩的辛味从那处空洞翻涌到他喉咙里，又凉又麻，“我什么也没做。”  
龙马那双琥珀般的眸子滴溜溜的转到他身上：“我和爸妈说了我和幸村前辈的事。”  
“所以他们塞给你那盒避孕套？”  
“是啊。”  
龙雅耸耸肩，不置可否。他知道幸村是不会用的，那家伙恨不得把自己整个都扎在龙马身上，在温布尔顿见到龙马的时候，属于幸村那种奇怪诡异的气息将龙马裹得严严实实的，而幸村扫过来的视线就是条荆棘做的带刺藤鞭。  
他实在太大意了，被幸村迷惑，抢了第二步。  
“真是差得远，”龙马在被窝哼哼着，“你们都不用，给了又有什么用。”  
龙雅挑起眉：“谁说的，你哥我还是很注重安全的。”  
“真的吗？”龙马把头从被窝里钻出来，在枕头上蹭出一个舒服的位置，“没见你用过。”  
“你哥我只是在小不点儿身上不注意安全而已啦。”龙雅说，他能把所有的情绪都化作轻佻愉快的话语，这又是他这些年来学到的一个本事。  
“你还差得远呢。”龙马嘟囔出越前家的口头禅，没对他的话做什么评价。龙雅跟着钻进被窝，用手撑着头，龙马转过身，轻咬着唇，抬眼看他，眼睛里隐隐带着点倔犟，这令龙雅想起了他童年待在这里的那小段时光，那时天空繁星点点，是一大把洒在黑色天鹅绒上的钻石。龙马是猫头鹰属性，和卡鲁宾似的，大半夜不想睡觉，就缠着他，想听他讲故事，他绞尽脑汁，把他知道的童话寓言都挤出来，到最后，他索性有一搭没一搭的对着窗外的橘子树开始编故事，比如这棵叫亨利，是棵美国土生土长的橘子树，那棵叫太郎，是日美混血的橘子树，旁边有棵稍微深色点的，龙雅叫他威廉，他们认识的一位黑人小孩就叫这名，它们中间还有一棵特别高大的，叫熊之梦，是一棵美洲原住民橘子树。就这几棵橘子树，龙雅带着龙马编了一星期的故事，可小朋友的想象力无穷无尽，龙马越编越兴奋，最后龙雅不得已，只得给龙马哼他那时听过的所有小曲子。  
“造梦精灵。”龙马突然说。  
龙雅刚好想到这首歌。  
“有意思，小不点儿，”龙雅说，“你和哥哥想到一块去了，怎么，想重温下童年吗？”  
“要唱就唱，不唱拉倒。”龙马冷着声说。  
龙雅快笑疯了：“行啊小不点儿，哪有你这么求人的。”  
“那就回你房间去。”龙马说。可龙雅已经慢慢哼起来了，用他最轻柔温和的嗓音。  
“造梦精灵——”  
龙雅舒缓地唱着，手指轻点一下龙马的额头，这是他们之间从小养成的习惯。龙马安静地看着他，眼睛里蕴含着童年的繁星。  
“给他个梦吧……”  
龙马的眼皮在打架了。龙雅的手指轻轻划过他的眉间，又慢慢在龙马眼前虚抓了一把，这是代表把龙马杂乱的思绪从脑海里抽出来。  
“让他成为我所见之人中……最可爱的那个，——”  
龙马的眼皮已经差不多要黏在一起了，龙雅的手抚上他的面庞，龙马没有阻止他。  
“再给他双唇，如玫瑰与三叶草般——”龙雅继续缓缓唱着，大拇指摩挲着龙马的嘴唇，嗓音越来越低，越来越弱。  
“然后告诉他……”  
龙马的双眼完全阖上了，他的呼吸绵软而悠长，眼中的繁星被造梦精灵用沉睡的幕布笼盖。龙雅渐渐垂下头。  
“他漫漫的孤独长夜——”龙雅哼着，他已经凑在了龙马的嘴边，“已经度过了。”  
他轻轻吻住龙马那双如花瓣般娇俏的嘴唇。龙马在喉咙里发出声不适的呻吟，黏糊糊的如蜜糖般，取代了弥漫在他心底的苦涩滋味。他一点点的吮着龙马的嘴唇，好填补他这些天来内心巨大的空洞，他吮出了点奶味，也吮出了点淡淡的花香气。在他正准备再细细品尝时，他被猛地推在地上。他抬起头，看见龙马嘴唇颤抖着，琥珀般的双眼里覆着层钢铁般冰冷又如星云般斑斓的光泽，像是星辰融化在他双眼里。那是银河构成的枷锁，是幸村精市强行拴在龙马身上的锁链。  
“滚！”龙马从喉间迸出一声低吼。龙雅站起身，感到自己像踏在寒冰上。他不知道自己是怎么回到自己房间，躺在床上的。他望着远处朦胧浑浊的黑夜，体内的野兽在心底的空洞探出头，冲他咆哮，质问他为什么不优先满足它贪婪的胃口。  
因为那是他弟弟。血缘是他们的纽带，更是他们的桎梏，龙雅太清楚这点了，他原想着只有自己投身于这场禁恋的邪火中，他已经在此苦苦煎熬多年，并不在乎再熬多一会儿。但幸村是比这场厉火更加危险的存在，在他无害的外表下潜藏着最宏大深邃的黑暗，他自己就是黑暗。  
现在龙雅宁愿将龙马拉进焚烧他的邪恶厉火中，也不希望龙马投身于名为幸村精市的深渊中，被蚕食殆尽，那是飞蛾扑火。但现在时机未到，他还有机会。他在全世界奔跑了那么久，知道机会与运气对于人来说是有多么重要。他耗得起，只是龙马可能耗不起这个时间了。


	18. Chapter 18

（18）

龙马瘫在球场上，仰面朝天，喘着粗气。夕阳倾泻，是片金橙色的瀑布，似水般覆在他和满地的网球上。南次郎把木柄球拍担上肩膀，面上仍是一副吊儿郎当的样子，不住的摇头。  
“不行啊，不行 ，青少年，”南次郎说，“你退步的有点明显啊，待会幸村精市过来我必须得找他问个明白了，只见过恋爱使人头脑空空，怎么，你身体也被幸村掏空啦……”  
龙马真想拿针缝住南次郎的嘴，自南次郎进入更年期后，本来絮叨的嘴更容易说个不停了。“和幸村前辈没关系，我这几天又没和他呆在一起。”龙马没好气地说。  
“你看看龙雅，这一套下来多少次都不带喘气的，——”  
这话听的龙马直想发笑，他悄悄看了龙雅一眼，龙雅没看他，而是坐在一旁抛着橘子发呆。自龙雅昨晚的那个吻后，他没和龙雅再没说几句话了。  
“他天赋异禀。”龙马只能说。  
“你也天赋异禀，青少年！”  
“我还差得远呢！”龙马故意说的特别大声，“他天分比我高多了，比如力量什么的。”  
这话惊醒了龙雅的沉思。“当然啦，”龙雅赶紧打圆场，“小不点儿和我完全不是一个路线嘛，比如小不点落点就准得很，我老是打出界——”  
这还差不多，龙马想。他决定遗忘昨晚的吻。  
“可你也不能拿对我的要求来要求小不点啊，叔叔，毕竟小不点儿也算是小妹妹——”  
这句话打消了龙马那点恻隐之心。他吃力的爬起身，抓起一个网球，朝龙雅那边砸去。龙雅一猫腰，敏捷地躲过了这颗冲他飞来的网球，“你在谋杀亲哥吗，小不点儿！”龙雅嚷嚷道。  
“你还差得远呢越前龙雅！”龙马也跟着一起嚷嚷，捡起第二颗网球朝龙雅扔去，这就是幸村精市刚进门时看到的状况。龙雅拿起球拍随手一拨，球弹在地上，滚到幸村面前，幸村蹲下身，捡起那颗球。“小鬼。”幸村唤了声，拿下口罩，摘下眼镜和兜帽，露出他漂亮的五官。龙马呆呆看着，脸羞得红彤彤，如饱满的苹果。南次郎在转着球拍，一副看好戏的架势，但神情告诉幸村，他显然对于幸村这个闯入者很是不满。  
“噢，幸村君，”龙雅凉凉地说，“欢迎欢迎。”  
“真是令人印象深刻的欢迎方式啊，越前君。”幸村把球抛回龙雅那边，声音像是春日的融雪，脸上淡淡的倒是看不出什么情绪。  
“幸村？”南次郎挠挠头，“啊，我居然没认出来。”  
“南次郎叔叔。”幸村笑着说，声音温和，一副邻家好哥哥的模样。龙马刚开始也没认出来。幸村今天穿的衣服像是从龙雅衣柜顺来的，灰色连帽卫衣与军绿色工装裤松松垮垮的挂在他身上，再配上眼镜与口罩，他成功把自己藏匿起来了。  
“幸村前辈。”龙马装模作样的咳嗽一声，以掩饰自己的窘迫。幸村看着龙马，用手腕上的黑色皮筋随便挽了挽那头鸢尾花颜色的鬈发，笑的眉眼弯弯，在夕阳的映衬下，那双眼睛像是风暴结束后那梦幻旖旎的紫色天空。  
“嗯……幸好恢复活力了，但看着还是没精神，”幸村把大球包换到另外一边肩膀，抓着龙马的肩膀把龙马拉到跟前，弯着腰，上上下下的看了遍，语气里带了点责备的意味，“汉堡的录像看得我担心的要命。”  
“我也担心的要命，幸村君，”龙雅挖苦他，“他离开你之后整日茶饭不思，显然是害了相思病。”  
幸村没理他。  
“我好得很。”龙马说。  
“嘴硬，”幸村低声说，嗓音更加柔和，“怎么回事？”  
龙马看了眼南次郎，南次郎吹着口哨，似乎打定注意不去看他俩。  
“可能是我今天没法出门。”龙马说。  
“为什么？——”幸村刚发出疑问，南次郎就招手叫他：“过来。幸村同学，叔叔有话想和你说——龙马，帮忙把你小情人的行李拿到他房间去，龙雅，你去厨房帮下你菜菜子姐姐的忙。”  
幸村安静地看着龙马，眼中那片紫色天空变得潮湿，在夕阳下更显斑斓。龙马把网球包从幸村肩上卸下来，“你客房还是原来那间。”龙马说，把幸村推向他父亲那边。  
“幸村同学，”南次郎说，“龙马把你俩的事情稍微和我们说了下。”  
“我知道。”幸村笑了笑，以掩饰他的心烦意乱，昨天下午在神奈川的家，他就心神不宁。他知道龙马出事了，他链接在龙马身上的力量忽然滚烫起来，铁水似的涌进他血管与神经里。  
“我其实没什么想说的，就是想知道你的态度。”南次郎说。  
“我是认真的。”幸村说。  
“可你有未婚妻。”  
“对，”幸村说，“如果曝光了将错在于我。”  
“看来你很清楚这点嘛，小伙子。”  
幸村点点头，说：“我早有心理准备了。”  
“可他身体状况曝光了也会是大麻烦。”  
“那不会曝光的。”幸村说。  
“你凭什么这么肯定？”  
“他们不会关注他。”  
南次郎拧起眉，像两条扭曲的毛毛虫趴在他眼睛上方：“你说是这样说，——”他说的慢吞吞的，“可作为龙马的老父亲，我没法完全相信你。”  
“时间能证明很多东西。”幸村说，虽然南次郎平时看上去热情大方，实则心思缜密，又有点喜怒无常，但幸村并不畏惧他，他迎上南次郎探究的目光，面上挂着的笑容温和有礼。  
“回去吧，”南次郎收回目光，“菜菜子今天做了烤鱼。”  
***  
龙马简单冲了下身子，把黏腻的汗水与尘土冲掉，又将新床单铺好在客房的床上，把自己整个人摔在上面，无论是身体还是精神，他都无比疲倦。他的电话快被奇柯和凯宾打爆了，他自己也要被龙雅和南次郎联手打爆了。他们今天用了一堆办法来消耗他的精力，让他放弃外出的计划，又了解他肯定会逞强完成他们布置的所有任务，南次郎对他的表现忧心忡忡，认为是时候该给他找个教练和新的营养师帮着调节一下了，但已经不能让更多人知道龙马的身体状况，幸村以及他的团队在他看来就是一个大意外。  
“他们不了解。”龙马解释。  
“除了幸村。”  
“对。”  
在龙雅看来，解决这一切的最好办法就是提前退役，一了百了。不可能龙马是不会照做的。龙马倒是想问问他，既然他这么说，那为什么他不退役，他退赛那么频繁，还整天玩失踪。  
我还得挣大钱呢。龙雅肯定会这么说。但龙马从来不知道他的小金库在哪里，也不清楚他的大钱从何挣起，龙雅在他面前说话总是真假参半，话中有话，龙马无法理解龙雅这样用意为何，直到两年前的那个秋天他才稍微理解了一点。  
龙马感到一只手温柔的抚上他湿漉漉的头发。那股环绕心头，熟悉淡雅的味道又涌进他的鼻尖。他的太阳穴上被印上了柔软干燥的触感，像一朵棉花。那是幸村的吻，飘渺的如云彩般。龙马鼻尖忽然一酸。  
“我有点累了。”龙马爬起身，坐在床上，用手掌遮住眼睛，让自己陷入温暖的黑暗中。  
“我在这。”幸村柔声哄着，把龙马的手从眼睛那轻轻牵下来，他留在龙马身上的力量在龙马琥珀般的眼睛里宛转，如璀璨星河。  
出事了，如果是正常的模样，那股魔力在龙马眼里会是凝结的铁块，现在它散开了，碎了，成了缭绕的星光。  
越前龙雅在龙马身边，事态就容易发展成脱缰野马，他自己就是一匹野马，连龙马都驯不住他，他总会在不经意间——也可能是故意的——给幸村使绊子，破坏幸村的节奏。他的网球也是如此、快速、凶狠、凌乱、打破常规。比如一般人会选择底线相持的球，他会尽可能转化为网前球，该扣杀的吊高球，他会回敬一个吊高球或一个正手凌空抽球，还经常二发上网，打的对手措手不及。  
幸村向来不喜欢计划被打乱的滋味，他只是慢慢说服自己接受一切。  
“怎么了？”幸村摩挲着龙马的手掌，龙马的手比他小一些，手心软，但骨节分明，手指修长，上面布满网球运动留下的痕迹与茧子，他摸到掌边有一处软乎乎的地方，是刚磨出的水泡。龙马没喊痛，那垂头丧气的模样令幸村想起一只苦兮兮垂着耳朵的小猫，只是这只小猫还有着倔强的双眼。  
迹部安在龙马身上的绰号还真适合他。  
“老头子和你说什么了？”龙马没回答幸村的问题。  
“没什么，”幸村说，紫罗兰色的眼睛仍定定的望着龙马，“你看起来很难过，发生什么了？”  
“我把我和你之间的事情告诉爸妈，他们不是很高兴。”龙马说。  
“我知道。”  
“所以老爸一定和你说了什么。”  
幸村没料到龙马会这么说。  
“他真的没说什么。”幸村说。  
“你会结婚吗？”龙马问，幸村愣住了。  
“我——”他沉默了一会儿，刚开口，龙马就打断他：“我明白了。”  
幸村没说话，龙马更坚信自己的看法了，他忽然感到一阵厌烦。疲惫堆积在他的身体里，几乎快把他压垮了。  
“算了，”龙马说，抽出手，站起身，“这没什么大不了。”  
“有，”幸村一把扯住龙马的手腕，“我也一样很在乎这个。”  
“你父母同意吗？”龙马问，“浅川那边会同意吗？”  
“我会解决的。”  
“没关系，前辈，”龙马说，“我没你想的那么在乎。”  
“我在乎。”幸村说，双目隐隐透着挣扎的痛苦，像狂风席卷着风暴云又逐渐聚集在他眼中那片紫色旖旎的天空。龙马坐回床上，有点别扭的把幸村垂到颊边的碎发别到耳后。龙马估计南次郎找幸村说的话与昨晚和他说的差不多，他也明白幸村是不想让他担心，他见到幸村的第一面，就知道这是个巴不得把好强与逞能通通刻在脸上的人。  
幸村微抿着唇，嘴角上扬，风暴云散了点，温暖柔软的笑意又回归了他的眉目间。龙马心软了。  
“好吧，老头子和龙雅今天在球场练了我一天，不让我和朋友出门，我很无聊，”龙马说，“也很累。”  
“你朋友，凯宾？”  
“还有奇科和杜杜，本来约好了。”  
“莱因哈特呢——啊，华盛顿，”幸村说，“差点忘了。”  
“一边打球还一边唠叨我，真不知道他哪有那么多精力，还差得远呢。”龙马嘟囔着，幸村又在他脸颊上留下一个如云般绵软的吻。  
龙马别扭的笑了笑，紧紧揪住幸村的衣摆，他差点又退缩了。幸村直起身，对他露出鼓励的微笑。  
“我陪你练吧？”幸村问，“明早？”  
“你就算了，我一定会和你打比赛，我可不想和你在自己家打比赛，”龙马说，“你来洛杉矶——”  
客房门被笃笃敲了两声。  
“抱歉打扰了你俩的浓情蜜意啊小不点儿，到时间吃饭啦，”龙雅懒洋洋地倚在门口，“下楼吧。”  
见他俩还没动身，龙雅又说：“有菜菜子炙的烤鱼哦，老爸已经坐在桌前动筷子了，再不快点他会连你那份——”  
“妈的！”龙马一跃而起，一溜烟跑下楼。龙雅抬起一只手臂，懒洋洋地撑在客房门框，拦住幸村的去路。  
“幸村君，趁这龙马和叔叔抢鱼的当口，我们来聊聊吧。”龙雅说。  
“你想聊什么？”幸村问，他面上的笑容消失了，眼睛里的风暴凝固成冰。  
“没什么，就聊聊我那可爱的弟弟，小舅子和弟媳的友好交流嘛，”龙雅把手搭在幸村肩上，亲昵地问，“喜欢和我家小不点儿睡觉吗，幸村君？”  
幸村默不作声。  
“他也喜欢和你睡觉吧？”龙雅低声说，“毕竟是从我手里出来的，早学会怎么让自己享受舒服了。”  
这可不妙，幸村感到灼热滚烫的怒火来到他喉咙里，他咬咬牙，硬是把它咽回去。他耸耸肩膀，想让龙雅的手从肩上滑下去，可龙雅抓的更使劲了，他的手像狼爪一样锋利尖锐，几乎快抓碎幸村的肩胛骨。幸村狠狠瞪了龙雅一眼。  
“太低级了，越前龙雅。”幸村低声说，努力使他的语气沉稳平静，他原本说话声音就柔和，像和风细雨，可惜少了点气魄，他平时会让真田替他把那些该有的气魄展现出来。  
“对，但很有效，”龙雅说，“你生气了。”  
幸村怒极反笑。  
“我是在可怜你，还有你那龌龊肮脏、道德沦丧的小心思。”幸村说。  
“哇，龌龊肮脏，你果然是这么想的，幸村君，”龙雅说，“所以我才爱说给你听。”  
“可是，越前君，我真的不爱听你那些想法和下三滥的做法。”  
“噢，真的吗？”龙雅说，“可你每次都好有耐心啊，而且那些……看来还挺有用的，只是结果不尽人意啊，是吧？”  
幸村微微眯起眼，他不想和龙雅有太多接触，这人不仅是个狼人，还是非常聪明的狼人。放浪形骸，冲动与浪荡不羁只是他伪装在真实性格上的披风，幸村无法忘记在国三的u17集训营里看见这个男人眼中的阴鸷与毒辣、无情与狠戾。他那时欺骗平等院和一杆子日本队的队员，混进来，只为到日本队把他的弟弟捞去美国队。他骗了全部人，包括龙马。  
他的底牌是他的弟弟，可幸村并不这么认为。他怀疑越前龙雅胸腔里的心脏部分是一个黑洞。  
“你觉得龌龊，我也觉得好龌龊啊，幸村君，那是我有血缘关系的小不点儿，”龙雅说，“可怎么办呢，和你一样，我也控制不住自己。”  
“我和你不一样。”幸村强调。龙雅笑了起来，眼底带着点轻蔑。  
“你怎么认为就怎么认为吧，幸村君，”龙雅说，“当年小不点儿他老黏着我，看着他，我总是会有你说的那些小心思，这可怎么办呢？所以啊——”他凑在幸村耳边悄悄说，“我就暴露了点出来，找机会和他睡觉啦。”  
幸村深吸一口气，可没有用，氧气使他喉咙里的火种噼里啪啦作响，他的拳头也在发痒，叫嚣着要揍断越前龙雅的肋骨。不行，这就是龙雅在这里和他说这番话的原因。  
“作为哥哥，我希望他会骑在德川、手冢、或是别的什么人身上。”龙雅说，“那样我就放心的做个好哥哥了。”  
“你这么说，龙马可就对你很失望了，”幸村说，“他的哥哥竟然这么想他。”  
龙雅耸耸肩：“我不在乎，我也失望的要命，他最后选择骑在你身上啊，啧啧，太让我失望了，你比我更不适合他。”  
幸村的笑容更灿烂了，如三月的樱花，七月的艳阳。“我不这么认为。”他说，声音温和，“他爱我，我也爱他，我们天生一对。”  
龙雅噗一声笑起来，他松开幸村的肩膀，扶着门框，笑的上气不接下气。龙马不耐烦的声音从楼梯底下传来：“喂，你们什么时候来吃饭？”  
“来了！”龙雅好容易止住笑，拍拍幸村的背，用一种差点把幸村拍倒在地的力量，“走走走，去吃饭去吃饭，菜菜子的烤鱼你试过吧？可好吃了。”  
***  
幸村前辈看上去并不好。  
虽然他在餐桌上看起来平时毫无差别，帮龙马剃鱼刺的手法还是那么娴熟认真，但不知怎的，龙马老觉得幸村平静温和的表面下暗潮汹涌，风暴仍聚集在他眼里。龙马估计是龙雅又说了什么过分的话想激怒幸村。不然也不会耽搁那么长时间。而在南次郎与菜菜子夫妇面前，他又不好把他的疑惑说出口。  
“菜菜子姐姐的烤鱼还是那么好吃。”龙雅夸赞道，主动打破了餐桌上客套的安静。  
“龙马的也不错呀。”菜菜子说，她仍是那头乌黑的飘逸长发，眉眼间温婉可人。  
幸村手里的动作顿了下：“真的吗？”他饶有兴趣地问。  
“看不出来吧，”菜菜子笑道，“龙马慢慢成为了会做饭的孩子。”  
“那是某人明明会做饭却从来从来不做饭。”龙马说。  
“哥哥还不是在锻炼你的生活技能，和打游戏一样，需要经验升级嘛。”龙雅说。  
“是因为你还差得远呢，懒虫。”龙马毫不客气地说，龙雅哈哈笑起来。  
“好了。”幸村把鱼递给龙马。  
“谢谢前辈。”龙马接过鱼，幸村那令人叹为观止的剔鱼刺水平又增进了，他不仅把鱼骨完整剔除，还能用剩下的鱼肉给龙马再基本摆回鱼的样子，为此他还把尾巴部分掰下来放回去。  
龙马按着从小到大的惯例称赞他：“太厉害了。”  
“小事一桩。”幸村说，温和地笑了笑，眼里的风暴似乎散了点。  
“太惊人了，”菜菜子的丈夫施密特说，“这辈子我永远也做不到这样。”  
“你可以的，用镊子和缝线。”菜菜子说。  
“宝贝，你们的筷子和医用手术镊子差别太大了，”施密特说，“说真的，我是到认识你才真正学会了用筷子——”施密特转过头，对幸村说，“对了，幸村，待会能让你在我的领带上签个名吗？”  
“诶？”幸村愣了。  
“艾德是你的粉丝哦，幸村君，”菜菜子抚摸她丈夫的手臂，“他听到你今天过来特别兴奋。”  
“真的，我特别喜欢看你的比赛。”施密特说。  
“有何不可？”幸村说，“我只是有点受宠若惊，毕竟越前——”  
“妈妈怎么还不回来？”龙马问。南次郎耸耸肩。  
“加班呀，还有什么原因。”  
“伯母回去工作了？”幸村问。  
“是啊，当律师，”南次郎说，“说是接了一个什么奎格利的案子，最近老在加班。”  
“啊，我有点印象，那个虚拟货币的案子。”幸村说。  
“你知道？”龙马问。  
“一点点吧，迹部偶尔会和我聊聊天。”幸村说。  
“噢。”龙马继续埋头苦吃，把这个话题抛掷脑后。饭桌气氛一派祥和，比龙马原先预计要好多了，他原先以为幸村和龙雅会在饭桌上像之前那样唇枪舌剑，笑里藏刀。而龙雅今天在饭桌上大部分时间都沉默的像座化石，所有人的重点都集中在幸村身上。只是这份祥和在伦子风风火火的回到家后中断了。  
“亲爱的！”南次郎显得诧异又吃惊，“我没想到……你会这时候回来。”  
“我一小时后还得过去。”伦子从包里拿出一盒粉紫色包装的东西，龙马内心咯噔一下。  
他差点忘了昨天伦子和他说的话。  
“龙马，去主卧室，我把验孕棒买回来了。”  
餐厅安静了，空气凝固了，唯独剩下厨房排风扇转动的呼呼声。龙马一阵羞耻，感到自己的脸被蒸腾的怒气熏的发烫。  
“妈妈，”他的声音又紧又绷，微微发颤，“这时提这个不太合适。”  
“那什么是好时候？”伦子厉声反问。  
不是现在，龙马想。  
“——你的身体状况这里全知道，你的小男友和医生还都在这呢。——”  
正因为如此，龙马才不希望伦子把这件事拿到饭桌上。  
“——如果真怀孕了，他们兴许还能出个主意呢，我说的对吧，幸——”  
够了，龙马听不下去了，他把筷子重重的放在碗上：“不，妈妈，”他拉开椅子，“这真的太过分了。”  
等大家反应过来，他早已拉开大门，幸村和龙雅连忙起身。“小不点儿！”龙雅率先冲过去，想把龙马扯回来，他的手离龙马的距离只有一手臂时，龙马呵住他：“别过来！”  
龙雅的手僵在半空。  
“你要是再碰我一下，越前龙雅，”他咬着牙，对龙雅低吼，眼眶泛红，“我永远不会原谅你。”  
他拉开大门，让自己步入圣莫尼卡的夜色里。关门的声音似乎惊醒了餐厅剩下的人，施密特犹豫了会儿，拉开椅子。  
“还是我去吧，”幸村止住他，“我尽量一小时内把他劝回来。”  
“幸村。”伦子叫住他。  
“我理解，伦子阿姨，我很抱歉，”幸村拉开门，“我晚些时候会与您继续讨论这个问题。”  
说完，他也步入了圣莫尼卡的夜色里。离开前，他看了一眼越前龙雅，从越前龙雅褐黄色的双眼里，他看到了一头蛰伏的猛兽。他关上门，把这头猛兽隔绝在屋内。  
***  
龙马在街道上慢慢走着，强迫自己关注路灯下自己的影子，把眼睛湿润的泪珠子憋回去。他知道幸村在安静地跟着他，在身后不远的距离。他注视龙马的目光是温柔的安抚，令龙马体内焦躁的怒火逐渐平息。  
龙马停下脚步，转过身，伸出一只手，周围四下无人，只有微风与路灯，还有大海的沙沙声。幸村快步跟过来，牵住龙马的手，露出释怀的笑容，眼睛里的风暴云在昏黄的路灯下彻底消失了。  
“我带你去个地方。”龙马吸了吸鼻子，声音还是紧绷绷，拉着幸村小心翼翼的跨过路边栏杆，走下坡道，那是一处未开发到的沙滩，杂草丛生，龙马带着幸村沿着满是小石子与贝壳的沙滩来到一处隐秘的岩洞那，岩洞很浅，像一大块巨石被粗糙凿成的神龛，岩壁潮湿，布满乌黑的苔藓，犀利的海风裹挟大海腥咸的味道直扑而来，岩洞中间有块表面被风雨打磨光滑的大石头。  
“我的秘密基地，小学发现的。”龙马介绍道，语气有点小得意，声音里紧绷的地方缓和了许多。幸村四处打量了一会儿：“很棒的地方，像个祭坛。”他评价道。  
“嗯，龙雅不知道。”龙马用脚拨开表面的沙砾，靠在岩石那坐着，闻着空气中潮湿的腥味，听着海浪起伏的歌声，数着远处影影灼灼的万家灯火还有污浊夜空上仅存的几颗星星。他小时候心情不好时就喜欢跑来这里，这是他的一个避难所。  
幸村坐在他身边，也跟着他一起数天上的星星，“我数到有八颗，你呢？”幸村问。  
“六颗。”龙马说。他看了老半天天空，没能从浮动的云彩里看出八颗星星。  
“那就是我赢了，小朋友。”幸村说。龙马抬起眉，诧异地瞪着他那张即便在夜色下也能看出其优美轮廓的脸庞。  
“真的吗？”龙马有点无奈地说，“你连这都要比？”  
“胜利总能让人心情愉悦。”幸村解释说。  
“那是你，我现在很不高兴。”  
“那怎样才能让你高兴起来呢，小鬼？”幸村问，他似乎是真的在思考这个问题，声音里罕见的带上了点忧愁的苦恼。  
“我不知道，”龙马用拇指点点身后他们靠着的这块岩石，“或许你躺在这块石头上和我来一发，我就能高兴了。”  
幸村的呼吸一滞，那双紫罗兰色的眼睛里蓦然蒙上层暗色的火焰，像漆黑的深湖。  
“我开玩笑的。”龙马赶紧说。  
“可我……在认真的考虑。”幸村神情自若地说。  
“你可飞了十几小时呢。”  
“那不是问题。”幸村凑的越来越近。  
“也许你精神受得了，可身体受不住，我不建——”龙马还没来得及反应，他的嘴里就闯进了一个灵活柔软的东西，幸村淡雅的气息完全覆盖在他身上，他的神智也要溺在幸村深湖似的双眼里。  
“龙马……”幸村止住这个吻，在龙马耳边轻吟着，他的吻连绵不断的落在龙马的耳垂，脖子和锁骨上。“不……”龙马挣扎着推开他，“别在这里！”  
幸村停下动作。龙马抬着头，幸村双手撑在石头上，把他整个笼罩起来，看起来很失落，他的失落感染了龙马，龙马觉得自己处于深海火山里，底下烈火灼烧，上身犹入冰窟。  
“我想要你。”幸村呢喃道。  
“我也是，可……别在这里，好吗？”龙马无奈极了。幸村只好在他嘴上啄了一口，又把头枕在龙马腿上。  
“回去呢？”幸村问。  
“你来这不是为了只和我睡觉吧？”龙马说，他又像抚摸一只大猫咪那样抚摸幸村，从幸村放松的状态来看，他很喜欢被龙马这样抚摸。  
“当然不是，我太担心你了，你又一直不和我说实话，”幸村说，“告诉我，你真的有怀孕的感觉吗？”  
“怎么可能，那是他们担心过度了，”龙马说，“我昨晚还和老爸老妈说你来这绝不是和我睡觉。”  
“我打赌他们一点也不信。”  
“对，老爸给了我一盒安全套。”龙马说，“你知道吗，他们起码买了四种口味——”  
幸村忍不住噗嗤一声笑起来。  
“不愧是南次郎叔叔，”幸村说，“我还记得当年来你家时他给我展示的那一打美女画报呢。”  
“我床底下有很多，”龙马说，“全是他藏在我这里的。”  
“他真这么做？”  
“对，他想我成为一个男生，用那些来刺激我，但我没多少想法，就觉得碍事。”  
幸村从龙马腿上爬起来：“你……真的？”  
“是啊，”龙马说，“我一点儿也不感兴趣。”  
“所以那些女朋友，那个四岁夺走你初吻的女孩……”  
“你居然还记得？我都忘了。”  
“我当然记得。”  
“哦对，你的初吻比我晚了八年，难怪你记得。”  
幸村对他假笑：“四岁，那是个多么难忘的年纪。”  
“你也差不多，”龙马说，“我也记得呢，那是个多么动人的故事，彰显出你宽容高尚广阔的胸襟……”  
“小鬼，你的日文词汇量要是也有你英语那么丰富，当年就不用找我发愁日语课的考试了。”  
“——一个文静腼腆、不合群的女孩给全年级最受欢迎的小男生写了封超烂的情书，被调皮的同学发现后贴在黑板上大声念出来，为了不让女孩下不来台，那个最受欢迎的小男生主动揭下情书，与那位女孩认真交往了一个学期，在女孩出国，友好分手的前一天——”  
“只是个吻，好吗？”  
“多么感人啊，临别前的一吻，大家都夸你是心地善良的神之子，”龙马说，“我四岁那个也就是个吻呢。”  
“那你的汉娜、黛娜、安娜之类的女朋友呢？和我们巡回赛挤一个房间的那个娜塔莉娅呢？还有你的日本女同学——”  
“我只是按照我父亲的愿望不停尝试，也许我会真的遇到一个喜欢的女孩，现在，我让他失望了。”  
幸村揽住龙马的肩膀，让他靠在自己身上，周围只剩下海浪与远处隐约的汽笛声。  
“他接受了，”幸村安抚他，“他很爱你，尊重你的所有选择。”  
幸村的怀抱像温泉一样，龙马贪婪的汲取着幸村的气息，像是株渴水的植物。“对了，你来洛杉矶到底是为了什么才不带你的团队？”他问幸村。  
“这个啊，”幸村说，“你还记得埃琳娜吗？埃琳娜·弗朗索瓦，她明天会在洛杉矶歌剧院出演《霍夫曼的故事》。”  
“我记得，是你十七岁时的手机屏保吗？”龙马问。幸村哭笑不得。  
“为什么你记得那么清楚？”幸村问。  
“红发、漂亮的法国女人，符合你一贯审美，而且你cd包里还有她的碟呢，”龙马说，“我猜你喜欢她。”  
“嗯，”幸村说，他的声音越来越柔和，“她是我生命中一颗最闪耀的星星。”  
龙马望着远处灯塔传来的那一束光线和丝线般的灯火，努力使自己忽略心底传来的那股酸溜溜的味道。“你后来追到她了吗？”  
“没有，”幸村说，“她划过了我，像颗流星，不过她也比我大十一岁，不能接受很正常。”  
“你那时还未成年，她答应你就是犯罪。”龙马提醒他。  
“可能也有这个原因吧，”幸村说，“我当时觉得生命暗淡无光，一切了无生趣，但我仍试着寻找一些光彩，我会用行星比喻他们，埃琳娜是红色的火星，明艳动人，我的朋友，真田，就是坚实的褐色……”  
龙马望着夜空，一块颜色更深的乌云像帷幔一样遮住了天空。龙马看不见任何星星。  
“但龙马，你是金色的，你是我的光，是辉耀我生命的太阳，”幸村说，他的声音里有着些许颤动的弦音，“你拯救了我，原谅我，我那时不断否定你，”他把龙马搂的更紧，“我爱你，我相信你，我希望你也一样能相信我。”  
龙马倚在幸村健壮的胸膛，觉得他的怀抱是缠绕在身上，有温度的粗壮藤蔓。


	19. Chapter 19

（19）

如幸村之前承诺的那样，他真的在一小时内把龙马劝了回来。  
“我回来了。”龙马在门口不情不愿地说。伦子抹了抹眼底下的泪痕，抓住龙马的手把他拉进了主卧室里。  
“龙马会有事吗？”他问施密特，施密特摇摇头。  
“概率极低，”施密特说，“但不排除风险。”  
“如果有事的话，您的建议……”  
“剖腹，”施密特说，“可怜的孩子，他盆骨太窄了，这可不是什么利于顺产的条件。”  
龙雅在一旁坐着，仿佛他是石膏塑成的。幸村于内心算了下时间，恍然大悟。  
龙雅也可能对的上。  
幸村意识到这点后，内心愈发忐忑。施密特递给他一条素色领带，上面有两个人的签名，是越前兄弟的，往斜边支楞带刺的是龙马，又宽又大，和心电图似的是龙雅。幸村把名字签在了龙马旁边。他通常都签自己名字的罗马音，首字母是漂亮潇洒的大花体。收笔后，施密特问他：“你们之间持续多久了？”  
“温网开始。”幸村对施密特说，这个男人有一头棕色短发，断了一截的眉毛，略微下垂的眼睛和宽硕坚硬的下颚，薄而锋利的嘴唇让他和善，令人放心的外表多了些机敏与刻薄。  
“时间差不多了。”施密特说。  
“其实吧，我觉得那小子没事。”南次郎摸着自己胡子拉扎的下巴，若有所思地望着幸村，“要是真有事，他绝对什么都不会说。”  
幸村讪讪地笑了笑。比如龙雅，从越前家人们的反应来看，龙马对他和龙雅之间的事守口如瓶。  
这让幸村心里有点不是滋味，但现在不是计较这个的时候。若是龙马真的有了孩子，他该怎么帮着把这个消息不动声色的深埋在地下。这是卢卡斯的活儿，卢卡斯谨慎，但幸村并不完全相信卢卡斯，卢卡斯也是龙雅的经纪人。  
在越前刚涉足职网时，他和龙雅是整个网坛茶余饭后的谈资，大家都在推测最后留下的是哥哥还是弟弟，很少有兄弟俩同时把重心放在一处上。幸村遇到的几乎所有球员都觉得是龙雅，龙马无论从力量、体型、耐力都差他哥哥那么一大截。唯独他和手冢坚定不移的认为最后站稳脚跟的会是龙马。随后事实也证明，他是正确的，他和龙马的对抗与合作从国中延续到现在。  
幸村能从龙马身上感受到对网球的热忱，龙马是网球的逐梦者，是他迷茫时的精神向导，是他最喜欢的对手，幸村不止一次的观察过龙马比赛时候的眼睛与神情，喜悦与热爱在他眼里闪着光，在他击球的瞬间耀眼夺目。若是龙马真的因他而有了孩子，很长时间不能光明正大的出现在赛场上，幸村怀疑自己会先被内疚与自责杀死。  
可他真的这么想吗？  
幸村扪心自问，如果龙马真的有了他的孩子，那将会是他们之间的联系，是无论如何都斩不断的纽带，龙马接下来只能缩在他温暖的怀抱与绵延的阴影下，他将会是龙马生命中真正的庇护所。阴影、庇护所，阴影、庇护所。这两个词语在他耳后一点点的蠕动攀爬着，发出悉悉索索的声音，那声音是鼠疫兴奋的呼喊，是鱼群搁浅的挣扎，是枯叶腐败的哀泣。  
他属于你了。它们最后组成了这句话。幸村分辨出那道低沉，机械，毫无怜悯与麻木的声音。那不是人类能发出的声音，更像是一颗颗金属珠子碰撞而成。  
不，不，幸村闭上眼，龙马就是龙马，是引领他前进的光芒，是维系他理智的绳结，是他的希望，他的爱，他情感的储藏地。他不能让他的阴影覆盖龙马。龙马值得世间光明的恩宠，他现在首先要做的，是把龙马从他哥哥这摊烂泥中完好无损的扯出来。  
“你知道吗，幸村，”龙雅的声音像火药桶爆炸似的插进来，“我是该打断你的腿，还是拗断你的胳膊呢？”  
幸村睁开眼，他看见了空气裂开一道缝隙，发着刺眼的血光，诱惑幸村将它撕开，他转过眼，强迫自己忽视这道裂缝。它开在他脑子里，要是幸村真的把他撕开，越前家就会被鲜血浇灌，成为幸村并不想看到的诡异景象。  
龙马这时就从主卧室走出来，他身上隐隐散着圈金色光晕，像是天上一轮明月。他身后跟着显然大大松了口气的越前伦子。龙马对他摇头。  
“没事，”龙马来到幸村面前，“没怀孕，没两道杠。”  
“太好了，”斯密特长吁一口气，“孩子，你可把我们吓得够呛。”  
“还差得远呢。”龙马嘟囔着。幸村勉强笑着，抱住龙马。他说不出自己内心是失望还是欣喜，也许两者都有。龙马身上那点光晕开始发散，像胶水似的修补了他脑内的那条裂缝，那些悉悉索索的声音也慢慢沉寂了。他抬起头，发现伦子正面无表情地盯着他的手，双眼喷射着冰冷的怒焰。  
幸村知道他必须得面对伦子的怒火了。  
“你怎么了？”他听见龙马在他耳边低声问，“难道是又看到恐怖电影了？”  
幸村微微点点头，松开龙马。“对不起，伦子阿姨，南次郎叔叔，”他说，向他们九十度鞠躬，“给你们添麻烦了。”  
四周一片死寂。  
“你不必——”南次郎刚开口，伦子打断了他。  
“精市，”伦子说话的声音比之前训斥龙马的要温和许多，但里面仍有根木头支楞着，“我虽然在美国长大，但也知道鞠躬在日本很家常便饭——”  
“——他这个不家常便饭啊亲爱的。”  
“是啊，伦子阿姨，特别是对于幸村来说。”出乎意料，这是龙雅的声音。  
“我真的不在乎，我只想知道，如果真到了迫不得已的时候，你愿意维护龙马吗？即使会牺牲自己的名誉？”伦子问。  
“我会。”幸村说，他听到他的声音如此清晰，仿佛贴着耳朵。  
“很好，”伦子说，“我就在乎这个，站直了。”  
幸村照做，伦子从包里掏出一盒东西扔给他，他接过一看，是一盒大号的避孕套。  
幸村觉得自己耳朵在发烫。  
“我买了新的尺寸，以防万一，”伦子说，她已经穿好鞋子，准备去加班了，“明天见。”  
她在南次郎脸上留下一吻，风风火火地离开了。菜菜子也从龙雅身旁站起，挽住他丈夫的臂弯：“有点晚了，我们也该回去了。”菜菜子忧虑地看着龙马，轻声劝道，“别老和你哥哥吵架了，好吗？”  
“……我尽量。”龙马说，努力忍着自己翻白眼的冲动。南次郎起身把龙马去车库送他们，偌大的客厅只剩下幸村和龙雅。  
“谢了，越前君，——”幸村说。  
龙雅毫不在意地耸耸肩。  
“——在伦子阿姨前说了那句话。”幸村几乎无法把这句话说出来。  
“谁让我很矛盾呢，”龙雅把两条长腿放在地上，安安稳稳地站起身，“我知道错不在你，在我，可我还是想折了你的腿或胳膊。”  
“你会是龙马的好哥哥。”幸村说，这句话显然激怒了龙雅，他瞪着幸村的褐黄色眼睛如同一只恶狼。  
“那你是什么？”龙雅冷笑道，“你是他的好爱人？”  
“这很明显。”  
“得了吧，幸村，”龙雅说，“小不点儿认为你更像他的哥哥。”  
“这也不错，”幸村顺着龙雅的话说，“某种意义上，我也确实像他的一个哥哥呢。”  
“那为什么不安心做一个好哥哥呢，幸村君？”  
“这不在我的计划内。”  
“巧了，这在我的计划内，”龙雅说，“我想当他的好哥哥，也想当他的好爱人，可惜，他还真的是我的弟弟。”  
“你可真贪心啊，越前君。”幸村半是调侃地说道。  
“你何尝也不是呢，幸村君？”他拍拍幸村的肩膀，掏出把红色车钥匙，“我没有帮你，我在帮他，他现在喜欢你喜欢的要紧。”  
龙雅拉开门，龙马在门外，抬起一双玲珑剔透的猫眼冷冷盯着他。  
“你要开我的车去哪？”龙马问。  
“回家。”龙雅说。  
“这是你的家。”龙马说。  
“瞎说什么呢，小不点儿，我回我们的家啦，”龙雅把龙马的头发揉的乱七八糟的，“回去打游戏。”  
龙马打掉龙雅的手，把自己的手伸到龙雅鼻子底下：“把钥匙还我，这里就有游戏机。”  
“不不不，在这里玩没意思，我要通宵达旦覆盖小不点儿的存档——”  
“你敢！”  
“顺便还把云存档也删掉——”  
龙马的眼神看上去要先一步啃掉龙雅的一块骨头。龙雅扶着门框，哈哈大笑。  
“你敢删掉它，我恨你一辈子。”龙马说，语气里有着故作的冷漠。龙雅抹掉眼角笑出的泪水，抬起头，咧开嘴，露出白森森的牙齿。那一刻，在那双褐黄色的眼睛下，幸村脚底发凉，有种坠落感。仿佛龙雅已经透过他，看出他竭力想隐瞒的那道裂缝。  
“小心点，小不点儿，明天见。”龙雅说完，扬长而去。  
“去你妈的！”龙马骂了一句。幸村走过去，握住他肩膀。他自己也不知道那道裂缝代表什么，他只知道在龙马身边，他好受多了。  
***  
“去睡觉。”  
“不。”  
“去睡觉。”  
“不。”  
幸村从浴室出来，看到的就是南次郎和龙马在客厅昏暗灯光下的拉锯战。龙马穿着睡衣，把一台ps4搬到客厅，接上电视，打开好友列表，白色的光标条停在一个灰色，名为KR1224的名字上，南次郎穿着睡袍，不耐烦的打着脚，想用这单调的噪声彻底让龙马心烦离开客厅。  
“除非他上线。”龙马纹丝不动。  
“他不上线就删不了你存档了好吗，青少年，”南次郎说，“你不担心这个吗？”  
“我担心他没有回家。”龙马死死地盯着屏幕，光标条上下滚动着，他的手指也在抽搐般的移着摇杆。  
这不对劲。  
幸村抓住那股如丝线团成的魔力，它们如薄雾般在空中散了形，如斑斓的星云飘浮在龙马周围。幸村攥紧它，它们渐渐收拢，形成一束烟雾组成的丝线。龙马手上的动作也一点点的停了下来。  
他在拴着龙马。真田评价。他松开手，仍由那股力量在龙马周围浅浅的涌动。  
“龙马。”幸村唤道，“时候不早了，真的要早点睡了。”  
“听见没，青少年，”南次郎说，“你男朋友也让你早点睡。”  
“他还没上线。”龙马又开始咔哒咔哒的动着摇杆。  
“你哥哥自由散漫惯了。”南次郎停下脚，那烦躁单调的声音终于停止了，“比起他，我还比较担心你，青少年，”他说，“要是你妈妈回来看见你还在这不睡觉，你可没好果子吃，今天你可把她气的够呛。”  
“她也把我气的够呛。”龙马不服气地说。  
“得，你们找个时间好好聊聊，我不管你们了啊，”南次郎打了个大哈欠，手缩进睡袍袖子里，“老父亲的精力可没青少年那么旺盛，他呢，要去睡觉了。”  
南次郎拍拍幸村的手臂：“你快让那小子别等了，”他在幸村耳边悄悄说，“龙雅这小子行踪不定的，经常爽约，每次被爽约，这小子就难过的不行，还以为我看不出呢，你快去转移下他注意力。”  
幸村被南次郎这般放任的态度震惊了。“好。”幸村还是说。南次郎点点头，回去主卧室。幸村来到龙马身旁，与龙马一起盘腿坐在地上。  
“我不记得他了，”龙马说，语气淡漠的像在叙述别人家的故事，“国中和你比赛前，我撞到脑袋，忘记了很多东西，其中就包括了这个人。”他用手柄指指仍是灰色的名字，“后来集训，他闯进来，告诉我，他是我哥哥。”  
龙马发出一声细微的嘲笑：“他不是我哥哥，见到他第一眼我就知道了，起码我不认为他是，虽然家里人都说他是哥哥，可我还是觉得很古怪。”  
“你认为他是什么？”幸村问，他脑海涌现出几个答案，男人，初恋，情人。这些都是他不希望听到的答案。  
“谎言，”龙马说，“他是全部人对我撒的谎。”  
提示音响起，是KR1224发来的消息：“想我吗？”  
“下地狱去吧。”龙马移着手柄，飞快输入，干脆利落的下线断电。  
“谎言。”幸村重复道，暗自放了心。他想，又有些害怕得知龙马对他的看法。曾有一段时间，他总试着用普通人的方法把龙马的注意力吸引到他身上。他那段时间像只开屏的孔雀，天天在龙马面前尽量不动声色展示他美丽的羽毛和各种精湛的技艺，而龙马的眼睛从来不在他身上停留超过五秒钟。  
但他有十足的耐心。  
“他还差得远呢。”龙马恼道。幸村忍不住笑了，他慢慢梳理着龙马的头发，把一点在龙马身边流动的魔力也顺进龙马的发丝里。  
“去睡吧。”幸村说，在龙马干燥的发旋上印下一吻。龙马转过头，双眼隐隐酝酿着蜜糖般的色泽，荡的幸村口乾舌燥，原本在海边被压抑的欲念悄然复苏。等他反应过来，他的嘴唇已经贴在龙马耳下，开始汲取淹没在清新爽利，薄荷味沐浴露味下那些只属于龙马本身的芬芳和香甜。龙马连忙推开他，俏丽的脸上如敷了层胭脂，樱花化进他的肌肤，闪着珍珠般的细润光泽，那双上挑的猫眼被幸村逗出了几丝平时被嚣张气焰掩盖的妩媚。  
“去我房间。”龙马悄声说，声音里有着他平时未曾有的喑哑。  
幸村被龙马牵引进房，门在龙马身后“砰”地关上，龙马把幸村推到床上，身体抵着，跨在幸村身上，解开幸村的腰带，把幸村如罗马雕像般的躯体暴露在空气中。他的嘴唇在幸村明显的纹理和饱满的肌肉上游弋，他的吻仿佛带着湿润的雨雾，把幸村的理智绵化成软塌塌的，与爱和本能搅在一起。  
龙马除去自己的衣物，露出他那结合了男性与女性、柔美与力量、纯洁与爱欲，令幸村头晕目眩，魂牵梦绕，矛盾却完美的胴体。这是大惊喜，幸村在画纸上用笔无数次描绘歌颂了龙马清新少年的一面，却想不到龙马还有另外娇媚的一面，那一面包容着他，忍耐着他，给予他温暖与爱。  
从龙马身上，他尝到了馥郁香甜的气息，那是沾满糖的花瓣，是阳光覆盖的果林，是拌进蜂蜜的牛奶。他被龙马挤压着，榨取着，有什么东西要从他身体破土而出，他是利刃，是冰冷的深渊，是永恒的黑暗。他们纠缠着，在碰撞，在斗争。他们的意识在倾诉着缠绵的爱意，呐喊着极致的欢愉。他的攻势野蛮而尖锐，原始而暴戾，龙马最终只能伏在他身上，发出细细的呜咽，如幼兽的哀鸣。他是一条斑斓的巨蛇，带着毒，紧紧缠绕在龙马身上，龙马越是挣扎，他缠绕的越紧，不让龙马有任何机会逃离。龙马啜泣着，弹跳起来，身姿舒展，如最老练的猎手般驾驭着他，精市，他轻吟着，声音宛如天籁，是窗沿上的风铃。  
龙马，龙马。幸村只能这么说，他什么也说不出，想不到了。他再次融化在这炽热温暖的湿地里，把自己注入龙马的体内。他把自己挤到最深的地方，慢慢悠悠的释放着自己的爱、本能与热情，烙下最深的印记。他仿佛飘在了云端，用另外的视角看待他这次释放，他看到在他身下延伸着巨大的阴影，它们缓缓扭动着，也从这次的欢愉中获得了享受。  
他猛地一惊，却发现自己回到了床上，龙马趴在他身上，筋疲力竭，像化作了一滩水。“精市……”龙马说，用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，像一只想受到恩宠的小猫。  
“我爱你，龙马。”幸村柔声道，在龙马红润的嘴唇上亲了一口，龙马餍足的回应着，琥珀般晶莹剔透的双眼里，那些撒落的星辰雾气在底下重新凝固，像深色的铁环。很快，它们消失了，舒缓连绵的呼吸取缔了它们。


	20. Chapter 20

（20）

龙马说，他看见了片片白色的飞鸟。  
那时龙马四岁，龙雅八岁。他们缩在井底，龙马缩在哥哥怀里。绿色的芽儿从干燥的井缝里钻出来，一个小小黑色的甲虫在空中飞舞，光落在龙马身上，白色，黄色，粉色，红色，最后是凉凉的银色，月亮的颜色，融化四周熠熠的星光。一天结束。  
他们吃完了从家里带来的巧克力饼干，碎屑落在地上，黏上泥土，吸引了小小的蚂蚁。它们排成一条黑色的线，挪动着沉重的饼干屑，搬呀，搬呀，把碎屑搬进缝隙边，再一点点的塞进里面。  
龙马仰着头，珍珠白的泪珠爬到他的下巴尖，纵身跃进龙雅的手心，一颗接着一颗的泪珠跳下来，躺在龙雅的手心，变成湖泊。他们的手，衣服，裤子，鞋子沾满脏兮兮的泥尘和无数的微生物。龙雅擦了擦龙马的泪痕，泥尘蹭到了龙马的脸上，泪珠从龙马眼睛里一个接一个的逃跑了。  
龙雅和龙马交换了一个吻。龙雅数过，这刚好是他们交换的第一百个吻。在井里，在圆圆的星空下，他们完成了第一百次亲吻。那个吻甜的像刚咀嚼的泡泡糖。这件事对于龙马来说，平常的如吃饭喝水。  
龙雅边品尝着这个吻，边想办法，但他的脑子像被糖黏住了，他是他们兄弟间方法最多的那个，可他现在心灰意冷。  
龙马吻着龙雅，吻着吻着，泪珠全跑光了。不要放弃，龙马说。龙雅的喉头发出沙哑的笑声。  
不要放弃，他重复道。借着吻，他把这句话刻在龙马心里。只是星星们落下来，汇成星河，从天而降，淹没了这口井，流入了龙马的梦境。龙马的意识顺着水流飘荡，浮起来，他接触到暖融融的空气，惊醒了。水流的声音仍在继续。  
他身边空无一人。他摸了摸身边幸村躺着的位置，那里仍有几丝余温。  
浴室的门打开了，幸村擦着头发，从里面出来，见着龙马，他就笑了：“醒啦。”  
“为什么不叫我？”龙马说，幸村的吻落在他额头上。  
“你昨天太累了。”幸村说。  
“还好。”龙马说，努力抬起胳膊，屈起腿，他的肌肉又酸又涨。幸村握住龙马大腿，手法熟练的按摩起来。龙马发出一声呻吟。  
“……你怎么连这个都懂？”龙马问，“我以为只有德川——”  
龙马的声音猛地滑高，幸村的手来到龙马的小腿，捏住那个酸胀的点。  
“我和他学了几手，”幸村说，“初中时和他是日本队的双打搭档，你忘啦？”  
龙马恍然大悟：“难怪你两年前说要换搭档。”  
幸村莞尔，那时他和龙马在备战戴维斯杯的双打，意识到对龙马的感情后，他第一时间是找到山本，让他继续与德川搭档。训练过程中，只要龙马在他眼前跃动，他的眼睛只能映着龙马的身影，那是他的全世界。  
山本拒绝了。  
“我们那次输的很惨。”幸村提醒道，拍拍龙马的背，让他趴在床上。龙马照做，由着幸村的手不轻不重的按揉他背上堆满乳酸的肌肉。昨天南次郎对他一点也没手下留情。幸好今天没有比赛。  
“啊，6:0，6:2，多么悲惨啊，”龙马趴在枕头上，舒服的哼唧着，抑扬顿挫的拖着口蹩脚的英腔，“第几次了？你为何对那场双打的结果如此在意？”  
幸村俯下身，凑到龙马耳边，龙马清楚的闻到他平时用的洗发香波的薄荷味，还有幸村身上淡雅的味道，那股味道浓郁了些，龙马以为自己置身花丛中。幸村按摩的手法越发轻柔起来。  
“因为你那时已经钻进我梦里了，”幸村声音温和，“像昨晚一样。”  
他的气息拂过龙马的耳边，龙马一颤。  
“这又不是我的错。”龙马有点恼怒。幸村轻轻笑起来。  
“敏感的小朋友。”他评价，又呼了一口气。龙马感到血液顺着幸村的呼吸汇聚在耳朵上。  
“起来，”龙马没好气地说，“我要去拿回我的车钥匙。”  
“为什么？”  
“送你去看百灵鸟。”龙马说，他强撑着，把自己放在地板上。有了刚才幸村的按摩，他身上的肌肉没想象中的那么不听话。  
“我们，我拿了两张票，”幸村纠正，“没想到你还记得她的绰号是百灵鸟，我以为你除了网球，什么都不在乎。”  
“你的星星，我怎么会不记得，”龙马翻出手机，“还差得远呢。”  
他给龙雅播了电话，电话响了许久，没人接，转到语音信箱。“你好，我是wing，有事请留言。”龙雅懒洋洋又带点不耐烦的声音从那头传来。龙马干脆挂了电话。  
那是龙雅的英文名，他确实像长了双翅膀，总是自由自在的在追逐着什么。龙马很清楚，他这里只是他哥哥的一处巢穴和栖息地。  
“我今晚可能有事。”龙马套上裤子，去浴室洗漱，他的双腿软的像糖稀。他的牙刷横在装满水的漱口杯上，已经挤好牙膏了。  
“她一直是普通朋友。”幸村把毛巾搭在肩上，湿漉漉的紫色头发乱糟糟的搭着，两边的碎发卷曲着粘在他脸上，给他添了几分俏皮。  
“这很奇怪。”龙马将牙刷塞进嘴里。  
“不，”幸村捏着下巴，促狭着说，“我是在邀请宿敌一起陶冶情操？别逗了，我可没这么好心，我是希望趁机拍下他睡着的傻样子。”  
龙马吐掉嘴里的泡沫：“你以为你是不二前辈吗？这个借口太烂了。”  
幸村被逗乐了。“不知道小朋友去听歌剧，会不会睡着呢。”他故意说。  
“我不会，”龙马顺着他的话说，“我今晚证明给你看。”  
“一言为定了，小朋友。”幸村说，在龙马睡衣滑落的肩头上印下一个吻。他有种错觉，在龙马眼里，他永远是那个十七岁的冲动青少年。  
＊＊＊  
龙马毫不怀疑，昨晚龙雅是通宵，他给龙雅打的三个电话都转到了语音信箱。临行前，幸村给他带上帽子和口罩，为他们做了充分的准备。在这里，他们是网球明星，有较高的知名度。幸好出租车司机没认出他们。  
“为什么不让卢卡斯帮你？”幸村问。  
“他不知道这套房子确切的位置。”龙马说，“是哥哥的，我读高中时她就买了，说是我们的小家，但我去了后，结果和我想的不一样，那地方像是他一个人的……旅店。”  
他停顿一下，眼睛里浮现出几丝迷茫。  
“我不了解他。”龙马说，他们已经停在公寓门口，龙马用钥匙开了门。刚拉开门，幸村就被里面的拥挤和凌乱震惊了。里面衣服和杂志散落在地，四处堆着，浑浊的空气扑面而来，烟味与食物残渣的味道，还有龙雅身上属于狼的那股子暴戾的血腥味搅成一团。龙马司空见惯，他脱下鞋，踹开拦在路上的衣服，准备去找他的车钥匙。地上有女人的衣服和安全套的包装。  
龙马停下脚步，头晕目眩，胃里像有什么东西在蠕动。他推开浴室门，一声女人的惊笑声划破了公寓里的寂静。  
“你真是猴急啊，Wing——”那个白种女人说话的声音带着慵懒的欲望，见到龙马，她挑起眉。龙马看着她的粉色脏辫和前凸后翘，过分火辣的身材，胃里蠕动的感觉更加强烈，像梦境里的小虫子从井壁缝隙钻进体内。  
“滚开，希娜。”龙马低声咆哮，喉咙里像烧着团火，是团怒火，迷糊中，龙马认出来。  
希娜依在门上，丰满的嘴唇上衔着抹嘲笑。  
“是你啊，小龙马，”她说，“怎么，还是想占着你哥哥吗？你哥哥总不能一直围着你转啊。”  
她的目光来到龙马身下，微微摇头。  
“他说要给我个惊喜，但没想到是你啊——”她用手指轻浮地点在龙马胯下，“这里和你哥哥还是没法比呢，是没发育吗？”  
龙马触电般的往后一跳。希娜咯咯笑起来。  
“离他远点。”幸村冷声道。希娜止住笑，姜黄色的媚眼转到幸村身上。  
“也许……”她来到幸村面前，染着棕色指甲油的纤长玉手抚在幸村饱满的胸肌上，往下滑，“你才是那份惊喜，俊美，雄武……”  
说着，她整个人已经倚在幸村身上了，幸村捏着她的肩膀，面无表情，眼神说不清是厌恶还是嫌弃更多一点。  
他清晰闻到了狼的味道。  
“你知道吗？”希娜说，她的手已经开始往下滑动了，“我还没和多少网球运动员做过呢——”  
“小不点儿……？”龙雅的声音从卧室门口传来。  
“她在这里！”龙马咬着牙，“希娜在这里！”  
“等等……哇哦，希娜，勾引谁都别勾引你面前那个啊，”龙雅幸灾乐祸的说，“他可是有主了。”  
幸村推开她，但她仿佛贴在幸村身上。  
“有主了？”希娜捏着嗓音，轻声道，眼神狂热，舌头舔着嘴唇，“这很刺激，不是吗？”  
龙马抓住希娜的手臂，猛地把她从幸村身上扯下来，他感到血液沸腾，怒焰灼烧着他的理智，怒气把他吹的膨胀，脑袋发空，他无法控制自己的身体和力气。  
希娜发出恼火的惊叫，龙雅连忙在希娜摔在地上前扶住她。  
“你他妈弄疼我了！你这个没教养的小孩！”希娜气愤地大喊。  
“嘘，嘘，宝贝，别生气——”  
“这就是你说的惊喜？——”  
“当然不是，我也没料到他会突然过来，不过弟弟嘛，总喜欢黏着哥哥——”  
龙雅说这话时，往幸村的方向瞥了一眼。幸村一惊。  
“——那劳驾，你能不能管教下你弟弟，别让他老坏我好事！”  
“宝贝，虽然我喜欢你，可那也是我的小心肝，我疼都来不及呢——”  
“那你总得让那婊子养的成长起来，明白他哥哥需要女人吧！”  
“闭嘴！”龙马冲她大吼。  
“龙马！”龙雅喝道，像冰冷的水泥，龙马被钉在原地，感到浑身发冷，水泥从他头顶灌下去。  
“龙马。”幸村担忧地唤道，龙马气的浑身颤抖，没理他。他看见眼前星光闪烁，那是从龙马体内散发的魔力，他试着拢了拢，它们在他手里扭动，在龙马身旁乱窜着。他们之间的关系变得岌岌可危。  
“龙马。”他又唤了声，攥紧了，那些星星点点的力量正拴在龙马身上，龙马似乎镇定了点，他的身体不再颤动。  
希娜麻利的穿着自己的衣服，龙雅帮她穿鞋子，仍一口一个甜心和宝贝的劝她先离开。  
“下次见，甜心。”希娜甩了甩她的脏辫。  
“放心吧，我的大宝贝等着呢。”龙雅大声说，他们交换了一个法式热吻，热辣辣的。龙马愣愣地看着。  
“再见，小龙马，”希娜冲幸村风骚地抛了个媚眼，“还有你，帅哥，考虑考虑我吧。”  
她发出了一长串鸭子叫似的笑声，踩着高跟鞋离开，龙雅把门关上。龙马抱着手，冷冷地看着他哥哥把自己摔在沙发上。  
“这就是你借我车，迫不及待回家的原因？”龙马说。  
“这个嘛，”龙雅说，“你和幸村君快活的时候，哥哥也想享受些快活时光啊。”  
“她是……她是……”龙马有点语无伦次了，“她是妓女！”  
“别说的这么难听啊，小不点儿，”龙雅挠挠头，把红色的车钥匙抛在龙马手里，他头发乱糟糟的，衬衫的扣子扣错了，高低不平，“她是演员。”  
“色情片演员。”龙马死死地瞪着他。  
“这是她的职业而已，职业。”龙雅辩解说。  
幸村去开窗，把新鲜空气放进来，他被这里的味道熏的直犯恶心，太阳穴的血管在突突跳动。  
“你上她，”龙马说，他声线里的平静摇摇欲坠，“也上我，你明知道我讨厌她。”  
“那是很久之前的事情了，小不点儿，我最近根本不敢碰你。”龙雅把他的长腿搭在小茶几上。  
“真的？你前天还用亲她的嘴来亲我呢。”龙马说，他眨眨眼，使劲捏着钥匙，鼻子泛酸，眼前的一切都在放大，扭曲，胃里蠕动的虫子似乎长大了。  
幸村手里的动作停了。  
“小不点儿，你真的要当着你男朋友的面把这事讲出来吗？”龙雅嘲讽道。龙马一愣，他看向幸村，他看不清幸村，只能看到一片模糊的鸢紫色，幸村的声音从他耳边划过，是一阵微风。他眼睛里的平静和昨晚铸成的铁环已经破碎了，在他琥珀色的眼睛里游荡着，是他梦里的熠熠星光和枯井壁缝里的蚂蚁。他慢慢蹲下，抱着腿，喘着气，铁灰色的泪水从他脸颊滑落，滴在地上，泛起一圈银色的波晕，空气在振荡。阳光透过窗户的缝隙慢慢爬到龙马身上，裹着他，融化在龙马身上，形成一层闪着金光的护甲。雾气从龙马身上散出，缭绕在幸村的指间，颜色越来越深，最后如乌云般沉重。  
“你疯了，幸村，”龙雅的声音里混着震惊，“你要做什么？你会杀了他的！”  
“我没对龙马做什么，是你对龙马做了什么。”幸村说，“你看，你给他带来多少悲伤，给他的精神带来多少压迫。”  
他挥挥手，雾气消散了，龙马的呼吸渐渐恢复平稳。他蹲下身，扶住龙马的肩膀。龙马慢慢抬起头，眼前的一切变得清晰，不再扭曲膨胀。他哥哥正在他面前担忧地望着他，眼睛深陷，露出的锁骨那有一处发紫的吻痕。他笑了，心尖仿佛被拧掉，但他感受不到任何疼痛。他很麻木。  
“我得走了，”他站起身，对龙雅说，“你稍微把这里收拾下吧，老哥。”  
“小不点儿……”龙雅想拉住龙马，但幸村已经把龙马揽了过去。龙雅纹丝不动，那双狼一般的眼睛在痛苦中浮出几丝得意。龙马挣脱幸村的怀抱，大步离开公寓。  
“失陪了，越前君。”幸村说，快步追上去，一切都在失控，他知道龙雅是故意的，为的是将他与龙马之间紧密的联系撬开一个无法愈合的口子。龙雅成功了，他和那个女人是一伙的。  
龙马在电梯里等他，嘴巴紧紧抿着。他们搭乘电梯来到地下停车库。他的怒气已经消失了，刚才的爆发只是鼓胀的气球被针戳破时爆裂的惨叫声。  
“我认识希娜有四年了，我不喜欢她，她有性瘾，喜欢对我动手动脚，但龙雅会把她带回家，好像她是他女朋友。”  
他把自己缩在角落，他的车子旁，试着向幸村解释他刚才的怒火。幸村身上的气息如在球场般犀利。  
“精市……”龙马试着说，他拉着幸村的手臂，幸村垂着头，他看不真切幸村的神色。  
“你告诉我，你们结束了，他只是你的哥哥。”幸村说，龙马看清了他的神色，他天使般的脸蛋带着悲悯与怜爱，可他深湖般的眼睛里淤泥在沸腾，如滚烫的岩浆。  
“对，他是我哥哥，我们结束了。”  
“既然如此，你为什么要哭呢？”幸村温和地问。龙马擦擦脸，泪水沾满他的手背。他愣住了。  
“……我不知道，我不知道……”龙马喃喃着，想擦掉泪水，结果越擦越多。幸村微微弯下腰，环住他，他靠在幸村温暖的怀抱，被幸村淡雅的气息笼罩着，这时，他才感到泪水从他眼睛里不停夺眶而出，哗啦啦的如泉涌般，他从来不知道他又那么多的泪水，能汇成河，结成湖，聚成海。他的泪水淌在幸村的衣服上，他能尝到自己的泪水，它带着咸涩的苦味。  
“龙马……”幸村叹息着。不知道哭了多久，龙马终于能停下来，抬头看着幸村了，幸村用手指拭去龙马的泪珠，脸上的肌肉仿佛在扭曲变形，散成束束的纤维，但只是一瞬间。龙马回过神，看见幸村漂亮俊美的脸庞仍挂着悲悯怜爱的神情，完美的像个天神。  
“龙马，别担心，”幸村抚上他的脸颊，他的手指像冰块一样冷，他的嗓音如春风般温和，却紧绷绷的，带着哀伤，“我在这里，我不会长出翅膀，从你身边飞走的。”  
龙马看着幸村在他额头印上一个微弱的吻，不知怎的，他那颗被拧下尖角的心脏涌起几丝怪异，他忽然有种错觉，觉得眼前的这个男人是那么的陌生。但他还是抱住幸村，幸村的身体是僵硬的。  
“我也是。”他笨拙而别扭地说，感到幸村绷紧的身体在话音刚落的瞬间放松了下来。


	21. Chapter 21

（21）

龙雅把他弟弟踹到一旁的衣服捡起来，拍了拍，叠好在沙发上，想起他单方面与龙马重逢的事情。他那时17岁，和樱吹雪一起经营网球赌局，樱吹雪是庄家，他是网球打手。当时樱吹雪已经有了涉足青少年赛事的想法，他把目光投向了u17联赛，不知从哪得来一堆青少年赛事的比赛录像用来做功课。龙雅就是在这时候看到了龙马的录像。  
那是当年日本国中全国大赛的决赛录像，是龙马当时回到日本后代表学校团队参加的日本最重要的比赛。在录像里，他活力四射，意气勃发，光芒万丈的如同小太阳。他反复把这盘录像看了三天，将龙马那时的模样刻在脑子里。只是在他心底，龙马仍是小时候他捧在手里那绵绵软软，纯真乖巧的模样。  
直到他在纽约街头遇到龙马。他穿着黑色连帽衫，已经跟了龙马好几天了，他弟弟行走过的地方阳光普照，而他则是片隐藏的阴影。龙马那时稚气未脱，长相已有了现在柔美清冽的味道，那绵软乖巧的气质已经化为性格上的锋芒棱角。最终，他驻足在一个街头网球场旁的楼房的防火梯上，看着龙马挡在他朋友面前，怒视面前凶悍的街头混混，那双琥珀般的双眼因斗志而闪闪发亮，整个人因怒火娇艳的如怒放的蔷薇。  
龙雅心漏了几拍，他想起了小时候他印在龙马嘴上和脸上的每个吻。他没忍住，用精准的发球把龙马从混混手下救出，他还给龙马留下了一个橘子，在他们小时候分别前，他也给龙马留下一个橘子。那时他在橘子上写，他们会再相见。这次龙雅用这个橘子表示他回归到龙马的生命轨迹了。  
可从澳门去了日本，把龙马从平等院的愤怒与暴力里解救出来，他才知道龙马把他忘的一干二净，连同他们的情谊与吻。而那晚他看着龙马，闻到那点那刻在他灵魂上熟悉亲切的奶香气，心底被陌生的欲火与思恋反复煎熬。那刻，他彻底明白，他从没把龙马看作是弟弟，他也不想把龙马称呼为弟弟，龙马他的小不点儿，是生命中缺失的部分，是一个象征，一个独立于世，是他无法割舍，愿意为此停留的存在。  
可他现在不能真正停留在龙马身上，他无法控制自己的贪婪与渴求，从幸村精市的双眼里，他也看到了那份一模一样的贪婪与渴求。对于龙马，他们是一类人，他是邪恶的厉火，而幸村是永恒的黑暗。自成为狼人后，龙雅对于邪恶的力量分辨的更加到位了。  
门铃响起，龙雅打开门，是希娜。  
“你弟弟走了？”希娜问。龙雅点点头，侧身让她进门，她环顾一圈。  
“干得好。”龙雅塞了她一小卷现金，希娜接过后展开点了点，把钱塞进她红色手包里，又从里面拿了一小瓶药塞给龙雅。那是针对狼人在月圆夜使用的药物。  
“你干的差劲极了，”希娜说，“你弟弟迟早会被你毁了，明知道他不喜欢你抱女人，亏你看上去还挺喜欢他。”  
她说这话时，嘴里一点也没有刚才的风骚魅惑。  
“你为什么会觉得我喜欢他？”龙雅接过药，反问道。希娜打量着自己镶着水钻的宝蓝色美甲，撇撇嘴。  
“他是你弟弟，兄弟俩感情好太常见了，”希娜说，“而且无论如何你都要回来看看他，还在这和他买了间小公寓，你甚至都不需要这间小公寓。”  
“你说的没错，希娜，”龙雅赞许的点点头，“小不点儿可是我的心肝小宝贝。”  
“可你在拼了命的让他讨厌你啊，Wing，”希娜说话又带着点慵懒的调子了，“还要把我拖下水，他现在估计快恨上我了，为什么这么做？”  
“也许是因为我想上他。”龙雅耸耸肩。希娜讥讽地抬起一边眉毛。  
“这个玩笑很烂。”希娜评价说。龙雅哈哈大笑。  
“不过他身上女人的味道倒是一年比一年明显了，今天他看过来时，我还觉得他漂亮极了，”希娜冷冷地说，“你最好祈祷他别被奎格利再惦记起来，Wing，他一定会想尽办法得到他——你知道的，你弟弟这样的可受欢迎，能挣大钱。”  
“小不点儿他现在挣得就是大钱，亲爱的，”龙雅止住笑，“但奎格利不敢碰他，只要他碰到小不点儿一根头发，就会被我再剥去一层皮，他试过，再说了，幸村现在不也护着我家小不点儿吗？”  
“你可真是好一个守护天使，”希娜说，“说起幸村，你发现什么了？”  
“和往常一样，”龙雅说，“傲慢，虚伪，装模作样实则目中无人，你呢？”  
“什么也没有，”希娜说，“他看上去就是一个网球明星。”  
“纠正你一点，希娜，”龙雅说，“他会是网球巨星。”  
如果他还能坚持打球，坚持他的虚伪，以及和小不点儿的事情没有曝光的话，龙雅不打算把这些说出来。  
“这很古怪，不是吗？”希娜说，“时间快到了，他现在该像个爆炸的火药桶，或者被拴在电线杆上的小鸟一样瑟瑟发抖才对，可他看起来像个……”  
希娜姜黄色的眼睛里划过一丝恐惧。  
“神？”龙雅接过他的话。  
“你知道我的意思。”  
“他气质非凡，像个神祗或救世主，”龙雅毫无感情的背诵道，把杂志捡起来，“你知道他的绰号吗？神之子，我当年还偷偷嘲笑过呢，现在我可笑不出了。”  
“我也笑不出来，你确定这不是他自己起的绰号吗？”希娜说，“按理说，我们这时不该在这或电视上见到他了，可他看上去几乎和普通的凡人没区别……”  
“噢，是吗，这我可看不出来。”龙雅嘲讽道。希娜用姜黄色的眼睛狠狠剜了他一眼。  
“这就是你刚才浪费着大好机会拒不动手的缘故？好不容易他那未婚妻这次不在场，”希娜抱着手，看着龙雅把杂志码好放在玄关上，“Wing，我们快没时间了。”  
“小不点在，希娜，注意到他灵魂上的烙印吗？”龙雅说。  
“我当然注意到了，”希娜咄咄逼人地说，“我不仅注意到你家小心肝的灵魂和他的脾气一样古怪，也注意到他身上和幸村一个味儿，他们搞在一起了。”  
“没错，他们搞在一起，还建立了一个双向联系，他拿走了一小部分小不点儿的灵魂，再把自己的小部分灵魂放在小不点身上，为的是把小不点儿拴在他身边，”龙雅的语气越发冷了下来，“他很聪明，知道我这样不能对他出手，也会阻止所有人对他动手。”  
“真难过，你当年居然没看出来。”  
“他可有欺骗性了，希娜，你刚和他接触过，你能感受到什么吗？什么也没有，这就是幸村。”  
“我们之前的注意力都在他妹妹身上，那婊子是故意的。”  
“没错，”龙雅说，“我呢，压根没看出来他对小不点儿感兴趣，他们之前更像，”他停了下，语气里带着明显的嫌恶，“良性竞争对手。”  
“他和你弟弟的事情我可他妈管不着，我们快完蛋了，越前龙雅！到时候你弟弟和别人一样，都会沦为泡沫！”希娜嘶声说，“而你到现在还在悠哉悠哉的打网球，为你弟弟的感情生活操碎了心呢！”  
“我需要生活，为将来做打算，”龙雅说，“我要赚钱养家。”  
希娜发出一声刺耳的嘲笑。  
“养家，养什么家？又是你弟弟？”希娜说，“你这话从金三角说到了现在。”  
“当然是我的小心肝弟弟了，”龙雅说，“如果可以，我还想在这小公寓和他养一窝小崽子呢。”  
希娜露出轻蔑的假笑：“可惜你那随便一个冠军奖金就是你好几倍的弟弟一点也不知道你这苦心。”  
“我也觉得可惜极了，”龙雅做出一副苦恼的神情，“我和他稍微提了提，他就气跑了，可难哄了。”  
“活该。”希娜唾弃道，“他们搞在一起，而你居然还能忍下去，你弟弟连你和别的女人亲热下都忍不了。”  
龙雅笑了。  
“能告诉我，你把我叫过来究竟是为了什么吗，Wing？”希娜不抱希望地问。  
“等待，希娜，还有谢谢我家小不点儿，”龙雅把他干燥的手掌反过来，“幸村显然正爱他爱的发狂。”  
***   
龙马在后台化妆间看着幸村和美艳的歌剧女演员有说有笑，忽然感到一种脱力感，周遭的一切皆是虚幻，灯光是漂浮的，琳琅满目的服装是漂浮的，他的脚步是漂浮的，人们的笑声像是被印在画布上，幸村的笑像是被画笔勾过，从公寓那回到海边的家，他一直没笑过，那张漂亮的脸被稀薄的阳光蒙上层朦胧的哀愁。  
龙马昏昏欲睡地枕在幸村的腿上，被晒进房间的阳光烤的懒洋洋，暖融融的，他身体里的水分像是随着泪水干涸了。他说不出一个字。幸村轻轻顺着他的头发，嘴里断断续续的哼着一首柔和舒缓的摇篮曲。他有时候很感激幸村这点，在他需要镇定和安静的时候，幸村就像那块被海风磨砺完所有棱角的巨石，能让他有个靠着的地方。  
他摇晃着爬起来，亲了幸村一口，幸村有点惊讶，嘴里的摇篮曲也被这个吻切断了。他抬头看着幸村，幸村的眼睛像平静的深湖，面上印着他。幸村犹豫了下，也亲上他，他们就这样吻了一会儿。这个吻很干净，什么也没有。  
“咸的。”龙马主动结束这个吻后嘟囔道。幸村低声笑了，眉间淡淡的哀愁和忧郁总算被扫光了。  
“那就按着原定计划，小朋友，”幸村说，语调上扬，有点过分轻快，“练球，吃晚饭，再去歌剧院。”  
龙马知道他还没抚平他刚才给幸村造成的伤害。  
“那走吧，打抢七局，”龙马下床，“我这次会在家门口打败你。”  
“小鬼，你做不到的。”幸村说，因为声音的原因，即使说话的内容很狂妄，听起来也很温柔。龙马悬着的心放下了。  
可他真的没能在家门口赢得这个抢七局。  
“这是龙马，”幸村拉过他，“龙马，这是埃琳娜。”  
埃琳娜笑意盈盈的拉过龙马作贴面礼，流逝的岁月与舞台妆的厚重脂粉并没有掩盖她原本精致的五官。  
“你好，”埃琳娜说，“精市前年告诉我他心有所属了。”  
“他在当年和我说过几乎一样的话，说完就去追求你了。”龙马说，埃琳娜温柔的笑起来。真奇怪，他原本以为他会不适应，也会嫉妒，但什么也没有，埃琳娜只是一个气质高雅的美丽大姐姐。  
“真的吗？”幸村怀疑地问，“我那时候说的肯定不是这种话。”  
“我说了，几乎，”龙马说，“你和我念了一晚上，不然我怎么记得住你的手机壁纸。”  
“他也对我说了很久，”埃琳娜说，“说你是个漂亮又迷人的孩子。”  
龙马转过眼，看了下幸村，幸村脸上那被画笔勾勒过的笑容快挂不住了。  
“我相信我那天的形容词一定包括帅气。”幸村无奈地说。  
“你用了很多，”埃琳娜说，“但看到龙马，我就记住这两个了——真漂亮，特别是那双眼睛。”  
“还差得远呢，神之子先生。”龙马故意说。幸村捂着脸，发出声细微的哀叹，幸村现在其实并不喜欢这个绰号，这总能让他回想起狂妄的少年时期。  
这让龙马的心情好了点。  
“我拿这个小鬼没办法。”幸村放下手，对埃琳娜说。埃琳娜在一旁笑的惊心动魄。他们正挤在后台化妆间，屋外周围人来人往，声音乱哄哄的，埃琳娜身上繁琐的装饰只取下了一半。门被敲了敲，打开，是一位穿着干练的年轻亚裔女性，她有一头染成茶色的短发和富有亲和力的圆脸。  
“那是我新招的助理。”埃琳娜笑着说。  
“我们该走了。”幸村说。  
埃琳娜把头往龙马方向点了点：“下次再把他带过来吧。”  
“你会每年都见到他的。”幸村说。在他们正准备走的那刻，一个细细的声音拦住他们。  
“幸村君……？”  
是那位女助理。  
“我先走了。”龙马立刻说。幸村摁住他肩膀不让他离去。  
“啊，川岛君，”幸村说，“好久不见了。”  
“这位是越前君吧，”川岛说，“青学的。”  
龙马眨眨眼，青学，这个名字在他记忆的角落里犹如一粒尘埃，他已经很久没有听过这个名字了。  
“我和幸村君当年是美术部的同学，”川岛说，“我在他画板上就已经见过你了。”  
“是吗？”  
“他经常画他的队友们，比如真田同学，”川岛笑着，“外校的同学还是第一次呢。”  
“你们认识，”埃琳娜说，“这可真是太巧了！”  
“抱歉，我出去透透气。”龙马说，头晕的感觉越发强烈，他拿开幸村放在肩膀上的手，走出逼仄的化妆间，来到大厅，总算感到自己踩在地上了。他去停车场找到自己的车，钻进去，把自己伏在方向盘上，心脏被拧下角的位置像突然被堵住了。  
车窗被敲了敲，龙马拉下车窗，是幸村，在灯光下，他的眼睛如外面的夜空，上面覆着层波光粼粼的东西，龙马辨认了一会儿，才反应过来那是担忧。  
“我没事。”龙马说。  
“我来开吧，”幸村说，“你好好睡一下。”  
“我不困，”龙马说，“我刚才也没睡着。”  
他指的是之前看《霍夫曼的幻想故事》，但幸村看起来并没往他们早上的约定去想。  
“没关系，我来开。”幸村说。龙马知道他拗不过幸村，只能下车把驾驶座让给幸村。他刚坐上副驾驶，幸村的手就覆过来了。  
“我没事，没发烧，没头晕，没恶心想吐。”龙马说。  
幸村笑了，可担忧还驻留在他眼睛里：“你怎么知道我要问什么。”  
“你把手伸到我额头上了，”龙马说，“我好得很，刚才看歌剧也没睡着。”  
“哇，小朋友刚才表现的很棒，”幸村放下手，“值得奖励一颗糖。”  
“嘿！”龙马瞪了他一眼。还没等他反应，幸村揽过他的脖子，在他唇上又印上一吻。  
“这不是糖。”龙马等这个吻结束后抱怨道。幸村往他手里塞了一颗又大又圆的糖果。  
“什……”  
“一颗糖。”幸村说。龙马打开，里面露出一个圆圆的棕红色首饰盒，包装纸上印着踩在贝壳上的维纳斯。龙马的心像是忽然停止了跳动。  
“波提切利。”幸村说，他的嗓音又轻又柔。龙马打开首饰盒，里面是一枚款式简洁的铂金戒指，上面印着细细的花纹，还附着条细细的铂金项链，灯光太暗，龙马看不清戒指上面究竟刻着什么。  
“尾戒，”幸村说，“我偷偷测了你小拇指的尺寸，自己设计的，你可以挂在脖子，也可以戴在小指上。”  
龙马拿起来，戒指里面光滑一片，什么也没有。  
“为什么是尾戒，”龙马问，“不是戴在无名指上？”  
“你还没结婚呢，”幸村笑着说，伸出左手，他中指上面的戒指和这个是一个款式，“这样太勉强了。”  
“我以为你会在里面刻个什么名字之类的。”龙马说，感到自己手里的戒指忽然如玄铁般沉重。  
“我考虑过，”幸村摘下他那枚，龙马借着灯，看清了内环上那两个字母，Y&E，“但我不想给你造成困扰。”幸村说，他把戒指戴回去，“龙马，我只是想送你一个礼物。”  
这不是礼物，这是一个承诺。幸村再怎么强调，龙马都明白幸村真正想要的是什么。  
“我自己去刻，免得你去刻什么神之子和小朋友。”龙马说，把尾戒戴在他小指上。  
“我还真的想过，”幸村忍不住笑起来，“神之子和小朋友。”  
“我到时会自己准备戒指，精市叔叔，你还差得远呢。”龙马瞟了他一眼。幸村止住笑，安静地注视着他，目光是溅在他身上的温暖泉水。  
“我爱你，龙马。”幸村再次说，脸上仍挂着浅浅的笑意。龙马感到自己戴着的尾指长出纠缠扭动的触手，它们钻进龙马的皮肤，渗进龙马的血液，紧紧的把他箍住了。


	22. Chapter 22

（22）

根据原来的行程安排，幸村精市此时应该现身加拿大，为接下来的罗杰斯杯做准备了。但他在龙马没注意的时候改了签，硬是把他的小假期延长了一天。等龙马反应过来，幸村已经列出了一份名为约会备选活动的清单——列清单是幸村经常做的事，从青少年时期起，龙马就经常见到他时不时从网球包里拿出小拍纸本来记两笔。  
“植物园，电影，电子游戏，维也纳新年音乐会的录像，蜡笔画，海滩，游乐园——等等，立海大特别训练套餐？”龙马捏着清单，不敢置信地抬起头，“什么？”  
“立海大三联霸的秘密武器，”幸村点了点清单上的特别二字，声音里带着点小得意，“当年输给你们青学后，和莲二与玉川一起研究设计的，认识斯宾瑟后，我们根据他的意见稍微改进了一下。”  
“玉川？”龙马问，“双打那个吗？”  
“是啊，他是我在立海的后辈，后来接任我成为新的国中网球部部长，”幸村有些惊讶，“啊……我差点忘了，你只在日本待了一年。”  
龙马深吸口气，把清单递回去：“可……这上面的每一样我都不想做。”  
这话有点伤人，幸村脸上的笑容细微的僵了下，龙马看出来了。但很快，他恢复了之前的神态：“那就猫咖？我记得小朋友很喜欢猫——”  
龙马打断他：“我也不想去猫咖，”他匆匆忙忙地说，感到耳后根的地方已经开始发烫了，“我……哪也不想去。”  
“那……我们就在家里？”幸村把需要外出的那几样划掉，“烤烤鱼什么的。”  
“烤鱼，”龙马感到自己耳后根的热度开始退却了，“真的吗？可我只想明天一整天都和你呆在我房间的床上啊，幸村前辈，难得老头子明天一整天都不会在家，妈妈也加班。”  
幸村的动作顿住了，一阵颤栗从脚底传到他鸢紫色的发梢，“这……我还真没想到。”他故作镇定地说，可一抹浅浅的红晕爬上他的脸颊，把他紫罗兰般的眼睛衬得越发闪亮。龙马显然被这抹红晕取悦到了，他在上面落下一个吻，幸村的脸更红了。  
“你还差得远呢，”龙马说，把那张清单从幸村手里抽出来，揉成一团扔进废纸篓里，“明早见，美人。”  
“小猫，别这么叫我。”幸村想拉住龙马，但龙马的手就像块热乎乎的黄油，幸村怎么也拉不住。“我明天会这么叫一天，”龙马在门外说，“晚安。”  
可第二天一大早，幸村接到了五个来自浅川的电话，两个来自斯宾瑟的电话，最后还有一个来自迹部的视频通话，是幸村盘着腿，哀叹一声后在榻榻米上接起来的。他的冥想进行不下去了。  
“有什么事吗，迹部君？”幸村把手机支在榻榻米的小桌上。  
“你在哪，幸村，嗯？”迹部景吾问，他仍是一副西装革履的模样。  
“洛杉矶。”幸村说。迹部挑起眉。  
“我以为你会在蒙特利尔，”迹部把他修长的手指点在他眼角的泪痣上，“你之前这时间应该在蒙特利尔了。”  
“我在龙马家。”幸村说，他感到幸福与快乐随着他的话语冲了出来，他抑制不住他的微笑。  
“小猫的家，”迹部说，“真有你的，难怪你暂时愿意把网球——”  
龙马是这时候来的，他头发湿漉漉的，肩上搭了条毛巾，提着一袋坚果和两瓶刚从冰箱里拿出的牛奶，上身套了件极宽松，下摆很长的T恤，打着俩赤条条的长腿就这么晃进了镜头里。屏幕上迹部的表情僵住了。  
“给你。”龙马把其中一瓶牛奶贴到幸村脸上。幸村一个激灵，身体微微打了个寒颤。“先放着吧，”他指指手机旁的位置，“太冰了。”  
“对哦，你怕冷。”龙马放下坚果和牛奶，坐上榻榻米，幸村伸手揽过龙马的腰，龙马自然而然的靠在幸村的身上。  
“晚上好，猴子山大王。”龙马对屏幕那头表情扭曲的迹部说。  
“看在上帝的份上，华丽点，小猫，”迹部冷冷地说，“你能不能穿上条裤子。”  
“我拒绝，”龙马立刻说，“我喜欢简洁朴素的风格。”  
“嗯？会抬杠了？”迹部抱起手，哼出嘲讽的冷笑，“看来幸村言传身教了很多啊。”  
“他还差得远呢。”龙马撕开牛奶封盖上的锡箔纸，幸村轻轻掐了下他的腰，他差点没把牛奶撒手机上。  
“穿裤子。”迹部在电话那头命令道。  
“没门，”龙马说，“我今天没打算穿裤子。”  
“什么，难道你要和你旁边那位翻云覆雨一整天？”  
“没错。”  
迹部的表情就像面前摆着乾贞治做的各种饮料，那口英腔更加抑扬顿挫，在龙马耳朵里听着更加做作，“看在老天的份上，”他说，“你们还记得那张在温布尔顿，属于迹部家的床吗？”  
“很抱歉咯，”龙马说，“不过那张床还挺舒服的，谢啦——”  
幸村又掐了他一下，只不过这次力气重了些。龙马有些吃痛的扭过头瞪他。  
“我们下次会注意的，迹部君。”幸村说。  
“下次，天，还有下次，”迹部说，“小猫咪，你还有力气参加罗杰斯杯吗，嗯？”  
“他会没事的——”幸村说，迹部举起一只手。  
“本大爷可没问你，幸村，”迹部趾高气昂地说，迹部的性格一直如此。  
“现在离罗杰斯杯还有好几天呢，猴子山大王，”龙马说，“睡一觉就好了。”  
“温网你可是睡在球场上。”  
“那是来势汹汹的感冒，这次不会了，”龙马说，“我会在球场上把来人打的落花流水。”  
他喝了口牛奶，皱起眉，他还是不喜欢牛奶的味道。迹部在屏幕上哈哈大笑。  
“本大爷等着。”迹部说，但他的语气明显表达着相反的内容。  
龙马放下牛奶，把这点戳穿了：“不，你没有，你脸上写着。”  
“穿上裤子再得到本大爷的支持吧。”迹部说。  
“那我不要了。”龙马抓起一小把坚果，站起身，那俩赤条条，线条优美的长腿又杵在镜头里。“快点，美人，我回房间等你。”他在门口对幸村说。  
“美人，”等龙马走后，迹部说，“真的？这是你们之间的情趣吗？是谁说自己讨厌别人叫他美人来着？”  
“我，”幸村说，“他应该是想引出我愤怒的情绪——”幸村闭上眼，一线怒意与浓重的征服欲缭绕在他心里，“他做到了。”幸村睁开眼笑着说。  
“‘成为野兽吧，幸村大人’，这不是情趣是什么，”迹部在电话那头就差翻个白眼了，“行吧，本大爷不打扰你们了。”  
“我以为你有什么要紧事。”  
“没有，”迹部说，幸村一眼就看出来迹部说的是反话，“只是想看你过得好不好，还能撑多久，结果看来好极了，特别是越前，不仅很可能没穿内裤，还和温网那阵又不一样了，是你这段日子含辛茹苦的功劳吗？”  
“拜托，迹部君。”幸村说，“我知道的。”  
“你心思不会在这上面的，幸村，”迹部又摆出一副冷漠的模样，“国中时，只要越前在旁边，你基本什么话都听不进去，还非要针对他弄一个披外套游戏。”  
幸村眨眨眼，迹部说的是实话。  
“本大爷以为你是记恨他，”迹部说，“世事难料啊，幸村，你到底喜欢那小鬼的哪一点？”  
“他有着旺盛的生命力，”幸村缓缓地说，“他美丽，生机勃勃，能吸收所有的光和热。”  
迹部挑起眉，看上去并不完全相信幸村的话：“这听起来像是在形容一株植物。”他说，没等幸村回话，他就止住幸村，“那事本大爷让秘书给你发邮件吧，再见，一切顺利。”  
迹部把电话挂了后，幸村果断摁了关机键，把一切纷扰阻挡在外。等他整理好一切来到龙马房间，龙马已经把那小把坚果和牛奶吃完了，正坐在床上，对着游戏机里的《牧场物语》苦恼。  
“结束了？”龙马问。幸村点点头。龙马给游戏存档，关上游戏机，滑下床，把下摆卷到刚刚好的位置，那里一片光滑。龙马眺着眼看他，有些凌乱的乌发呈着青苔潮湿的色泽，阳光从窗户的缝隙爬进他琥珀色的眼睛里，闪着潋滟的水光。  
“来吧。”龙马轻声说，幸村的理智彻底化在龙马的眼睛里了。  
***  
幸村差不多是把龙马扑倒在床，他们在这上面博弈了一阵，最终幸村还是占据了主导权，这令他从昨晚积压到现在的征服欲得到巨大的满足。可好景不长，他听到一声怪叫，那声怪叫和冰冷的瀑布似的，把他的欲火浇灭的差不多了，他那一下还被绞的生疼。  
“我眼睛要瞎了！”南次郎捂着眼，在门口嚷嚷着，幸村赶忙扯过被子盖在他俩交叠的躯体上。  
“你不是走了吗！”龙马撑起身体，“去折腾你的俱乐部？”  
“我回来拿点东西，臭小子！”南次郎说，他还是没有拿开捂着眼的手，“一进来就看到……看到——”  
“我和我男朋友在我房间享受彼此，”龙马说，“有什么问题吗？”  
“不，”南次郎总算拿开他的手，义愤填膺，“只是……只是……你们能不能有点羞耻心，锁个门！”  
“你在我7岁开始把杂志塞我枕头下的时候怎么就没有羞耻心呢？”龙马反问道。  
“那是基本的教育！”  
“把《花花公子》塞在我枕头下？”龙马问。南次郎哑口无言，他憋了老半天。  
“叛逆期的小孩气死爸爸我了！”南次郎最后嚷道，气呼呼地关上门。  
“还差得远呢，老头子！”龙马说，他和幸村对视了一阵，他的目光是打火石，把幸村刚被浇灭的欲火点燃的噼啪作响。幸村已经忘却了时间，龙马的怀抱散着鲜奶油的香气，他的身体是通往糖果屋的曲折幽径，堆满了甜美多汁的蜜桃，只需轻轻一挤，就能榨出许多甜腻的汁液。幸村觉得自己是饥渴许久的悍匪，他在此流连忘返，强取豪夺，他的贪婪与野蛮连他自己都吓了跳，可他依旧无法控制自己对龙马的索取，若不是龙雅的到来，他绝对能将这场掠夺延续到天地垂暮，万物将息之际。  
“精彩，精彩。”龙雅倚在门口，懒懒的鼓起掌。龙马搂着幸村的脖子，与幸村交换了一个黏糊，湿润又甜蜜的吻，他们刚从雪山顶峰上下来。  
“你站门口多久了？”龙马哑着嗓子问，他把自己从幸村的怀里抽出来，捡起落在地上的T恤衫套上。他感到他哥哥的目光几乎把他的衣服灼出一个洞。  
“我想想……从你倒数第四次叫‘要到了’那里，两个全程。”龙雅抛着一个橙子。  
“嗯，那你看来你观摩学习的很认真啊，”龙马咧开嘴笑道。  
“那是自然，要听学习感想吗？”龙雅把橙子抛过来，就像抛一个网球，“要是是你哥哥我的话，小不点儿你一定会快乐的多。”  
“不，”龙马接过橙子，“你的那套对我而言，很痛。”  
他重重的强调了最后两个字，把橙子塞到幸村手里，起身经过龙雅，看也不看龙雅一眼。幸村把橙子放在一旁，将被子裹在自己身上，准备稍微做点洗漱。  
“他知道我今天会过来拿东西去蒙特利尔。”龙雅突然说，龙马离开后，他的气势变得锐利而暴戾。  
“这很意外。”幸村说，他知道龙雅的意思，龙雅嘲讽他们是在作秀，龙马借着幸村对龙雅进行报复。  
“被小不点儿当成人肉按摩棒的滋味如何，幸村君？”龙雅问。  
“棒极了，我很享受，”幸村璀然一笑，满意的感受着胜利的喜悦与龙雅身上越来越焦躁的情绪，“谢谢越前君对龙马的指导。”  
龙雅被气的够呛，但龙马并不在乎这个，他们随便吃了点晚饭后又投入到对彼此身体的探索与抗争中。最终的结果，龙马累趴在床上，缴械投降了。  
“我错了，你疯了，我们还会遇到的，”龙马睡眼惺忪地说，“在蒙特利尔。”  
“可我们不能住在一起。”幸村说，略带不满。龙马稍微侧点身，把自己窝在幸村的怀里。幸村的身体随着呼吸缓缓起伏，龙马睡意朦胧，意识渐渐远去，他仿佛乘着小木船，顺着海浪飘荡。  
他太累了。  
“真奇怪，”幸村的声音是轻柔的海风，“你那时在球场，我非常讨厌你，可你来握手时，我却想把你抱在怀里。”  
“什么时候？”  
“你破坏了三联霸那次。”  
“噢……”龙马有些吃力的转过身，把自己挪到与幸村平视的角度，“你讨厌我是因为你还差得远，打不过我。”  
“可能吧，但我一定打得过你。”  
“我那时觉得你糟透了，”龙马说，把幸村被汗水黏腻在脸上的碎发撩到耳后，“不是性格，是状态，糟透了，背着一堆不该有的东西。”  
“比如三联霸吗？”幸村轻轻笑了，那双深湖般的紫色眼睛里荡漾着温润的水光。  
“差不多吧，那次比赛你还在发脾气，别以为我看不出来。”  
“那很重要，龙马，”幸村说，“在成为职业球员之前，我和真田要带领一支校队连续三年夺得全国大赛冠军。”  
“然后你选了一个连续十几年称霸关东的学校。”  
“那是最有利于达到目标的选择。”  
“好吧，也就是个中学之间的团体赛，你们为什么要拼的像在燃烧你们的灵魂——”  
幸村噗嗤一声，把脸埋在枕头里闷声笑起来。龙马无奈地看着他。  
“你这话要是被手冢和真田听到，他们会达成共识，一起来教育你，”幸村好容易才止住笑，“我可不会阻止他们。”  
“你不会还记挂着我破坏了你三连霸吧。”龙马问。  
“还有快乐网球。”幸村补充。龙马凑过去，在他额头印上一个吻，幸村不动了。  
“精市，”龙马斟酌着说，“我那时只想让你不要背那么多东西……输了也不可怕，认为自己赢不了才最可怕。”  
幸村没有回话，他拉着龙马的手，有一下没一下的摸着龙马戴着尾戒的位置。  
“我明白，”在龙马近乎睡着的那刻，幸村的声音忽然响起，“我达到了我儿时定下的目标。”  
“世界第一？”龙马不满的哼了声。  
“对啊，小弟弟，”幸村说，“接下来，我还定了个新目标。”  
“常年保持世界第一？”龙马问。幸村声音中有着隐约的得意，像小尖刺一样，扎的龙马很是不快。  
“不是哦，”幸村的声音重新变得柔和，如轻风掠过树叶，“那个新目标我已经告诉大家了，我想成为你的那道光，就像你一样，”他的手掌贴上龙马的脸颊，龙马蹭着温热的掌心，重新昏昏欲睡起来，“只要看见你，我身上的苦痛就会烟消云散。龙马，我希望你没有悲伤，没有痛苦，一直开心快乐，在我身边，你会是一朵永远盛放的白色天堂鸟。”  
他顿了下。  
“这是我的新目标。”幸村说，他的拇指缓缓轻抚过龙马的眼皮，龙马的眼睛已经完全阖上，呼吸也变得平稳舒缓，嘴角微微翘起，陷入了睡梦里。幸村给他编织了一个美梦，他给龙马的梦境刷上一层淡淡的橘粉色，又叠了层浅浅的天蓝色，最后他借着印在龙马额头上的吻，把从夜空中提炼出的薰衣草紫点在龙马的梦里。


	23. Chapter 23

（23）

“休息时间。”  
盘休。等龙马回到休息区，把毛巾盖在大腿，回过神，才发觉比分已经来到了1:6。其中属于他的那个发球局得益于他哥哥比赛伊始紧绷绷的手感，剩下的局数全被他哥哥囊括其中。也就是说，等龙雅适应过来，龙马对他哥哥已经毫无招架之力了。在龙马眼里，龙雅今天的发球迅如闪电，速度之快，连主裁和著名线审卡佩拉都一齐看走了眼；他的高压球重如陨石，力道之大，能把地面砸出个深坑。而龙马的身体则装满沙子，双腿拖着沉重的镣铐，怎么也赶不上龙雅的击球。按着平时，龙雅那样随心所欲的街头打法十有八九会丢分，可龙雅今天打的稳稳当当，一改球场混小子的形象，认认真真的和龙马一个球一个球的对抽，击球动作也看着更标准了。  
这让龙马非常不习惯，他更习惯他哥哥在球场上表面漫不经心，桀骜不驯的作风，今天的越前龙雅仿佛被德川和也附身了。说来也巧，德川正好坐在越前南次郎的身旁，身上散发的困惑和担忧感染到了越前南次郎和卢卡斯，他们的担忧叠在一起，龙马只要在他们座位那半场就能感受到了。  
他套上外套，把毛巾盖在腿上以保持肌肉的热量。再慢慢的，一小口一小口的喝着粉色营养水。这是温网期间帕特里克提供的秘方，用来补充身体流失的电解质。帕特里克是幸村的营养师，在幸村的要求下，他给龙马重新订制了一套营养方案。  
“——永不言败。”幸村的声音忽然钻进龙马耳朵里，龙马抬起头，只看到幸村矗立在屏幕中央，黑白的主色调与打光显得他犀利又冷峻，那双深湖般的紫色眸子俯瞰着镜头，仿佛镜头外的众人都是他的信徒与臣民。幸村在球场时就是这副模样，这是幸村的一则代言的运动品牌广告。  
“网球，就是我自己。”  
幸村原本柔和的声音里藏着冰冷的铁钩子，把龙马的心弦勾了下。龙马微微一颤。这是幸村自己的话，他把它放在品牌商标出现的前一刻。幸村曾对龙马也这么说过。那是炎炎夏日中一个与现在差不多闷热的夜晚，他们的网球职业生涯才刚起步，一穷二白，在家人没空的情况下互相搭伙平摊费用，混迹于希望杯和各项资格赛，在成年人与职业选手的世界里苦苦挣扎。  
“我除了网球什么也没有了。”幸村说，他当时还没现在这么强壮。他们都在Ｆ2的第四轮输了，幸村浑身上下被沮丧笼罩，龙马托杜杜搞来一小罐啤酒，怂恿幸村一起在巷子里分着喝完了。  
“可你之前身体不好，打球还不快乐。”龙马提醒道。  
“这是坚持，我习惯了，”幸村对龙马笑着说，捏着易拉罐，脸上浮着点酒精带来的红晕，“这个习惯……深入骨髓，我没法放弃它，还要做到最好，即便我从过程中得不到快乐。”月光落在他笑的弯弯的眉眼上，因为酒精的缘故，他状态比平时要更加松弛。  
“我很羡慕你，”幸村最后说，“能够从中感受乐趣。”  
龙马对这段对话印象深刻。因为紧接着，幸村将一个调戏他的醉汉摁在墙上，用手里的易拉罐把人揍的头破血流，连带龙马一起被扔到拘留所。把他们一起捞出来的，是龙马的哥哥越前龙雅和杜杜。  
“时间到。”  
盘休结束。龙马换了刚拉好线的新拍子，拿开毛巾，起身跳了跳，他的双腿依然拖着沉重的镣铐。今天是阴天，但夏日的温度仍浓缩在空气，残留在球场里。他那天没告诉幸村，对于他来说，打网球是他唯一能做的事情，是他存在的意义。  
他可能永远都不会把这句话告诉幸村或别的什么人，比如球网对面那位穿黑色球服的越前龙雅。龙雅向他举起球，是新的球。龙马弯下腰。可惜，他已经看到了这场八强赛，越前兄弟对决的结局，他无力回天。  
尽管如此，他还是在龙雅狂轰滥炸的发球与高压下把第二盘比分拖成了4:6，最后关头，他的吊高球出界了，输掉这场比赛，在夹杂着嘘声的欢呼中收拾好东西离开球场。在给观众手上的大网球签名时，他听见龙雅在回答记者问题，说今天手感很不错，希望之后也保持这样的手感。  
“跳个舞如何？”记者提议道。龙雅曾在赛后给粉丝表演过他擅长的高难度霹雳舞。  
“不不不，”龙马听见龙雅说，“今天的对手让我没心情，我待会儿还得买根冰淇淋安慰安慰他呢。”  
观众席传来混杂着嘘声的笑声，包括让龙马签名的那位金发白人球迷，龙马抬起头，发现他也在憋着笑。  
“有这样的兄弟糟透了，是吧。”龙马咧开嘴，把笔还给安保人员。他躲在洗手间，给自己换好衣服，准备参加赛后新闻发布会。他从不敢在更衣室里换自己上半身的衣服。怪胎。他曾经听到一些球员这么评价他。他不是很在乎，因为他们几乎都是他的手下败将。  
他出了洗手间，发现幸村和阿根廷的安东·伊格莱西亚斯正站在通道里，按照赛程安排，他们接着越前兄弟。幸村没有绑吸汗巾，深紫色的卷发还搭在肩头，但已经把自己调整到比赛的状态了。即便如此，龙马还是能从他嘴角看到抹极淡的笑，那抹笑随着幸村的目光落在他脸上，又被幸村移开的目光带走，是轻飘飘的棉絮。  
龙马摸了摸右手小指上戴着的尾戒，暖暖的，是它自己的温度。  
***  
龙雅晚上真的给龙马买了冰淇淋，香草味，撒上巧克力碎，配上蛋卷和小勺子，由他亲自上门送到龙马手里。龙马被龙雅这个行为逗乐了。  
“我要不要拍拍照，配合你今天下午说的话？”龙马坐在吧台，捧着冰淇淋，丝毫没有胃口。他们在德川的房间。  
“再加上我们的自拍，小不点儿，还有你狼吞虎咽的模样，这样更完美，”龙雅说，“这样大家都知道你没有因为输给哥哥而哭鼻子啦。”  
“我什么时候因为输球哭鼻子了？”龙马反讽。  
“小时候啦，”龙雅拉开椅子坐下，“你那时打不过我，还摔了个狗啃泥——”  
龙马用勺子挖了一大块冰淇淋，塞进哥哥的嘴里，总算把他嘴给堵上了。  
“还差得远呢。”龙马忿忿不平道。他怀疑没有几个球员在面对他哥哥平均时速差不多240km的发球还能面不改色，这还是算上了二发一起。  
“难以想象。”德川给龙雅倒了杯水，在一旁评价道。龙马啃了口酥脆的蛋卷。龙雅的到来转移了德川的注意力，此前龙马感受到德川在试着给他做一个心理疏导，这肯定是南次郎的意思，龙马用脚趾头都能猜到。南次郎此前找他谈过，问他这么不在乎球场的表现，是不是不想打网球了，他认为龙马在球场上缺乏干劲。  
“热恋的缺点，”南次郎评价说，“满脑子都在男朋友上。”  
“我好的不能再好了。”龙马说。但德川认为龙马是在逃避问题，他建议龙马直面它。其实，是龙马不知道该怎么把他的问题说出口。  
可他对输赢胜负真的没有什么感觉，他觉得自己在球场上浸泡了那么久，已经变得麻木了。这不应该，你从来不这样。龙马内心有个小小的声音一直这么反驳他自己。  
“当然，现在小不点儿可不是从前的小不点儿了，”龙雅有些费力的把冰淇淋咽下去，“他对付我可有办法了，除了今天，那真是梦幻——”  
“再多说一句，我把整个冰淇淋塞你嘴里。”龙马没好气地说。龙雅大笑着拍拍龙马的头，龙马没反应过来，冰淇淋蹭到了脸。  
“看，说错话了吧。”龙雅接过德川手里的卫生纸，准备给龙马擦脸。龙马躲过龙雅的手。龙雅愣了下。  
“你会把我擦成大花猫的。”龙马说。  
“咳，还被你看出来了。”龙雅撇撇嘴。门铃这时候又响起了，德川拉开门，是幸村。  
“关于明天下午的双打——啊，”幸村的目光直接略过了龙雅，笑了，“龙马，你也在。”  
龙马在幸村的笑容里看到了鲜花。他感到自己的喉咙发干，耳后发烫。自上次在洛杉矶的家分别后，他们就没什么接触的机会了。  
“噢，是幸村君，”龙雅明知故问，声音里有着极为浮夸的热情洋溢，“你是来讨论和德川同学明天的双打吗？”  
“没错，越前君。”幸村说，脸上的笑容略微冷淡了点，他的目光从龙马的脸移到龙马手上的冰淇淋，侧身进屋，把手伸到龙马面前。  
“把冰淇淋给我吧。”幸村说。空气一阵尴尬的沉默。  
“什么？”龙马不明所以。  
“你的胃不太好，忘啦？”幸村说，手还伸在龙马面前。  
“只是个冰淇淋而已，”龙马说，“我没事的。”  
“给我吧。”幸村说，声音里多了几分强硬，龙马只能把冰淇淋交到他手上。  
“我还想吃上面的蛋卷呢。”龙马说，幸村坐上龙马对面的高脚凳，用勺子把蛋卷挖下来，示意龙马张嘴，龙马顺势把蛋卷咬在嘴里。  
“好孩子。”幸村说，笑的眉眼弯弯。德川微微抬起眉，这是他表示见了鬼的表情。  
“他可以自己来，”龙雅说，“小不点儿又不是什么小宝宝。”  
“说起来，给他买冰淇淋的是你吧，越前君，”幸村说，“你忘记你弟弟的肠胃不太好了吗？”  
“我当然知道，”龙雅说，“但小不点儿近来恢复的不错，再说了，生活需要点乐子。”  
“你见过他被胃疼折磨吗？”幸村把剩下的冰淇淋剔在吧台旁的水池里，“我见过，在我十九岁时，”他扯过卫生纸，一边沾水一边说，“他就这么倒在我面前，嘴唇像纸一样白。”  
幸村扶住龙马的下巴，手法轻柔的把龙马脸颊上那些巧克力碎屑与冰淇淋一点点擦干净。龙雅张开嘴，龙马知道龙雅想提醒幸村那说不定是小不点儿妹妹的生理痛。龙马用余光狠狠瞪了眼龙雅。德川在低着头刷手机，仿佛什么都没看见什么也没听见。  
“——你这么关心小不点儿，幸村君，这太令我感动了。”龙雅改口。  
“我找南次郎大叔有点事，”德川站起身，“等下回来。”  
他离开房间。龙马滑下高脚凳，也打算跟出去。龙雅拉住他。  
“我不想看着你们在德川前辈和卢卡斯的房间里打起来。”龙马说。  
“这个嘛，小不点儿给了我们选择，幸村君，”龙雅说，“打一架或者来场球。”  
“你到底在发什么脾气，越前龙雅？”龙马问，“是因为那天我和幸村上床吗？你自己说的，你找乐子，我也要找乐子，区别的是你的对象是妓女，而我的对象是我男朋友。”  
“我没有生气，小不点儿，你那么会找乐子我看着还挺开心的。”龙雅说。龙马一眼看出他说的是反话。  
“那是因为什么，冰淇淋吗？”龙马说，“你送我冰淇淋是为了什么，嘲笑我被你打败了吗？”  
“当然不是啊，小不点儿，”龙雅说，他的声音里有着些许的疲惫，“小时候和你比赛，你输了后会很失落，虽然嘴上还嚷嚷着要和大哥一决胜负，我呢，就会给小不点儿你剥个橙子，或用零花钱买甜筒糖果给你。”  
龙马愣了。这又是他记忆里空白的一部分。  
“无所谓了，”龙雅放开龙马，揉了把龙马的头发，“你那时候很小，我们处的时间又不长——幸村，”他转向幸村，“你怎么选？”  
“打一架或来场球？”幸村笑着说，他的眼睛毫无温度，“我会选前者。”  
“真的？”龙雅用大拇指指窗户，“还有几天就月圆了，我的话肯定会选那天和你打一架，幸村，你该庆幸我们还有第二个选择，来场球。”  
“你们怎么都会来一场的，”龙马在心里默默叹气，“你们还有明天的半决赛。”  
“哦对，想起来了，我的对手是你，幸村君，看我是什么脑子，我老以为是安东，”龙雅一拍手，“那正好，我可以在半决赛挫挫你的锐气。”  
“彼此彼此，越前君。”幸村对他假笑。  
“这样多好，”龙马说，“我也不想生活中再出现第二个……狼人？”  
“人狼。”幸村补充说，龙马亲了下他的脸，他看着龙马，那双紫色眼睛里的冰霜融化了。  
“我在想……你脸上有疤会是什么样的。”龙马低声说，他感到自己的耳后好像在燃烧。  
“你喜欢吗？”幸村轻声问。  
“不，我不想它在你脸上出现，这代表了疼痛，”龙马说，“可你会喜欢吧。”  
幸村笑了。龙雅直接起身。他受够了，龙雅表示说，他要先回他和龙马的房间，免得吐在这里。龙雅刚离开，幸村就搂过龙马的腰，把他的嘴唇贴在龙马的上面。他们就像两个糖块，在欲望的高温下逐渐融化成黏糊糊，难分难解的一团。他们之间像是存在火龙的吐息，把周围感染的火辣又热烈——  
“我明白了，”德川说，手还放在门把手上，“这就是你的问题之一吗，越前君？”  
龙马连忙从幸村的怀里挣脱开，整理好自己的上衣，幸好，他什么都没露出来。“你回来了，德川君。”幸村说，他镇定自若、慢条斯理的扣好自己polo衫上的纽扣。  
“嗯，是啊，还有我此次的室友，”德川说，“我想我们可以讨论明天下午该怎么对阵史密斯兄弟了。”  
龙马抬头一看，发现卢卡斯跟在德川身后，脸色已经发青了。


	24. Chapter 24

（24）

若让幸村精市此时评价越前龙雅在这场比赛中的发球，他绝对会用“恶心”这个词。而越前龙雅在这场半决赛第六局中刚轰出的那个时速高达恐怖的261公里的一发，更是立刻让幸村精市对此的评价升级为“令人作呕”。尽管今年蒙特利尔场的cpi已经高达42，差不多能和温布尔顿的草地场媲美，是实打实的快速硬地，但时速261公里的发球还是震惊了所有人。  
观众在沸腾。“快点，幸村，再快点！”幸村听见球迷在海浪般的欢呼里这样吼道。他反应了，没错，他反应了，他的大脑反应了，他的内心也反应了，它们在呼嚎他的身体赶紧行动，可是他总是慢一步，要不就碰不到球拍，要不球就会碰到拍框，摇摇晃晃的飞向观众席。在龙雅的发球局里，他只能通过对龙雅细微动作的观察，揣测越前龙雅接下来的球是砸内角还是外角，暗暗希望龙雅最好来几个双误。他算是理解了昨天为什么龙马面对他哥哥毫无反击之力，这是体型与力量的碾压，还是来自人狼的那部分碾压。  
但令幸村真正厌恶的，还是越前龙雅此前对真正实力的隐瞒，从国中幸村就能看出越前龙雅的实力远不止于此。不过三个发球局过去，他已经差不多适应龙雅的球速了，龙雅球速快，更多时候会把球发向内角。幸村对此的应对方式是把站位靠后。  
他往后又退了两步，再退，他就快和线审肩并肩了。而龙雅举起球——他没抛，而是让这球往下坠。他给幸村发了个带着旋的下手发球，出乎幸村的意料。  
这彻底点燃了幸村的怒火。幸村急忙向前冲，可还是晚了一步，在球接触拍面的那刻，他就知道这球会挂网，越前龙雅和之前一样，轻而易举，直落四分的保住他的发球局。幸村泄愤的锤了下拍面，从球童手里接过球，脑海里有个声音一直在源源不断的输送好几种语言的脏话，他在发怒，他清楚，但同时，他头脑里的一部分却异常清醒，提醒他不要为了逞能与愤怒而丢失他的优势：耐心。这清醒的部分柔柔的，带着清亮的沙哑，像是龙马在与他说话。  
他深呼吸，控制自己，不要瞪向越前龙雅。已经轮到他发球了，他是该把球发向内角还是外角，看对方现在的站位，他更适合发外角球。发球后该采用什么样的战术？是持续抡斜线，让对方出现主动失误，还是抽对方的空当？幸村此前一直采用前者。  
所以他这次选择了发上，借着越前龙雅的力道，把球弹到对面球场的空当。龙雅没来得跑过去。幸村拿到了他第四个发球局的第一分。  
龙马坐在南次郎旁边，戴着他的斐乐鸭舌帽，估摸这场比赛的第一盘会来到抢七，假如双方都不出意外的话，一般情况下，幸村大概率会拿下抢七局。在青少年征战资格赛阶段，幸村那些已经成年的对手们曾诧异于幸村在比赛中展现出的韧性与拼劲，他们觉得与幸村打比赛，仿佛“永无止境的黑暗”一般。而龙马被幸村对成败得失的计较磨出了前所未有的耐心，那时候的幸村顶着那个年龄段日本第一青少年的头衔，是日本网坛本土选手未来的希望，也是迹部财团在投资青少年网球这块的重点关照对象。在日本，大家对他更为熟悉，期望值也比对“来自美国的”小个子越前龙马高多了。  
可今天龙雅在自己发球局的状态明显强于幸村。  
“你该坐另一边去。”在大家为幸村刚才的发球直得鼓掌时，南次郎在龙马耳边悄声说道。他们那排的另一边是幸村的团队，浅川和斯宾塞都在。  
龙马懒得搭理南次郎，要是他真坐到幸村的团队里，卢卡斯绝对会像昨晚那样大发雷霆。  
“你们什么时候开始的？”他昨晚检查完四周后，开始审问。龙马和幸村并排坐在吧台那。龙马把手放在桌子上，低着头，踌躇着回答：“……温布尔顿，——”  
他有点不敢说下去了，觉得自己像是个恶贯满盈的坏人，而卢卡斯则是令所有罪犯闻风散胆的典狱长。  
幸村打断他，“我追了龙马两年，今年在温布尔顿，他终于答应了。”  
龙马猛地抬头，发现德川也和他一起被幸村这话震撼了。  
“这还真是值得庆贺啊，幸村，”卢卡斯的语气里带上点讽刺，“你难道忘了你们不仅是个男人，其中一方还有个未婚妻吗？”  
“我当然知道，”幸村说，似乎卢卡斯的情绪并没有影响他，“我的未婚妻是蕾丝边。”  
德川目瞪口呆，他看向幸村的眼神就像在看一个陌生人。  
“因为你未婚妻是蕾丝边，所以就能够放开手去追求我负责的球员吗？！”卢卡斯的把他的咆哮压在喉咙里，“你有考虑过你们曝光后的影响，对形象的破坏和给代言商那边的交代吗？！”  
龙马默不作声，大气不敢出。幸村把手放在他腿上。  
“我有，”幸村说，“他不用担心。”  
“是吗，幸村？”卢卡斯的脸上堆起一个愤怒的假笑，“不，结合你温网颁奖典礼上不计后果的赛后感言与平日和训练时那些孩子气的行为，我有充分的理由认为你并没有考虑过我说的那些，”他的声音逐渐变大，“没关系！反正浅川能帮你处理好一切，对吧？”  
“我听出你的意思了，卢卡斯，”幸村说，他的声音听上去依然很柔和，“你希望我和龙马停止这段关系。”  
“对。”  
“这不可能，”幸村微微摇摇头，语气真挚地说，“我绝不会放弃这段关系。”  
“要听实话吗，幸村？你现在就像个沉迷谈恋爱又冲动的女高中生。”卢卡斯不给幸村任何反驳的机会，“等你清醒后，你对这个决定只会留下悔恨。”  
“我不会，”幸村笑着说，龙马从他笑容里看到了忧愁，“我早已下定决心，龙马就是那个对的人。”他转过头，顺顺龙马的头发，“别担心，龙马，我会帮你的。”他柔声说，在龙马脸颊上印下绵软的一吻。  
还没等龙马反应，卢卡斯已经扯着他大步流星的出了门，关门前，他听见幸村在对德川道歉，让德川受到了惊吓。  
“他这人真是充满了戏剧性和小题大做。”卢卡斯气冲冲地说，龙马得一路小跑才能跟上他。  
“他性格就这样……”龙马小声说，卢卡斯低下头，湛蓝的目光落在龙马身上。  
“除了我和德川，还有谁知道。”卢卡斯说。  
“浅川，他妹妹，他的朋友，真田和柳，我父母和哥哥，”龙马想了想，“还有迹部和……不二周助，我不确定，他可能知道吧。”  
“还真是谨慎。”卢卡斯嘲讽地冷笑一声，这让他看起来像嘴角抽搐了一下。  
“卢卡斯，”龙马说，“我知道这样说你会很生气，但……我在乎他。”  
“看出来了，我不想听，不想评价，免得以后合作不下去。”卢卡斯停下脚步，龙马一看，就快到他和哥哥住的地方了。  
“你还有什么瞒着我的？”卢卡斯问。  
很多，龙马想，他的身体状况，他的梦游，还有他的人狼哥哥。  
“我想——没有了。”龙马说。卢卡斯狐疑地看了他一眼，还想问些什么。最后，他只是重重地叹口气。  
“天，龙马，我没想到你也会有让我不省心的一天，你哥哥已经够让人不省心了。”卢卡斯抱怨道。  
“抱歉，”龙马说，疲倦从他心底深处的一个核忽然蔓延开，“不过至少你和我哥哥有一样的看法。”  
“难得有一件事我和他有共同观点。”卢卡斯从鼻子那不屑的哼了声。  
“是啊，”龙马耸耸肩，“但他和你不是一个原因。”  
“他什么原因？”  
“还能有什么？”龙马无奈的扯扯嘴角，“他是我哥哥，我们是兄弟。”  
他耸耸肩，和卢卡斯摆手道别后就躲回自己房间里。但今天碰面时，卢卡斯显然还余怒未消，他几乎不正眼瞧幸村，还破天荒十分热情卖力的给龙雅加油鼓劲，他此前一直以冷静理性的形象出现在观众席上。  
龙马怀疑，昨晚卢卡斯回到他和德川的房间后，与幸村又进行了一次对话。  
“平分。”裁判说，大屏幕上，幸村和龙雅的比分上方出现一行小小的数据，这是他们这局第四个平分。比分已经来到了5:5，幸村的发球局。龙雅喘口气，汗水把他的头发打成一条条，顺着发梢滴在地上，没几秒就蒸发在空中。他刚与幸村来回缠斗了十七个回合，幸村一直用正手抽着带上旋的大斜线，想把他压死在边角里。可惜，龙雅今天手感比昨天还火热，他愣是从这可怕的上旋大斜线中用他富有力量的神奇单反爆发出一个直线好球，不偏不倚的压中底线，结束了这场缠斗。这精彩的一球获得了雷鸣般的掌声。今天的越前龙雅是网球之神与观众的宠儿。  
幸村走过去看了看落点，举手示意，要求鹰眼挑战。“幸村先生要求鹰眼挑战。”裁判说，摁下鹰眼回放，观众随着提示音有序的拍着节奏。  
这是无用功，越前龙雅在心里冷笑，但很快他发现，幸村的视线并没有落在屏幕上，而是落在一旁的嘉宾席上，那里坐着他弟弟。  
龙雅看见了，用他成为狼人后更加敏锐的视力，他看见龙马冲幸村微微颔首，似笑非笑的，在琥珀色的眼睛里，幸村留下的魔力是一条璀璨的银河，而太阳跑了进去，把龙雅撇在这灰蒙蒙的天空下。  
龙雅觉得一阵撕裂感从他腹部传来，并不疼，因为那是仇恨，龙雅辨认出来了。他脑海里不由自主的闪过那天龙马在幸村身下蜷起的脚趾和眷念的微笑，那些都是因为幸村。幸村从龙雅这里夺取了不该属于他的东西，还整天在小不点儿面前眨着水汪汪的眼睛，面上挂着假惺惺的温柔，来掩盖他本身极致的黑暗。  
龙雅想起来就快吐了。他想抓烂幸村的面具，更想撕碎幸村的喉咙。  
幸村把视线投回大屏幕，结果出来了，刚才的判罚没有任何问题，龙雅的回球结结实实砸在底线上。他回到发球位，面无表情的拍着球，龙雅看出来，龙马小小的激励已经在幸村身上起了作用，从幸村的内角发球来看，他已经全然不顾了，一发擦网，落在中线离出界只差一毫的地方上。  
龙雅转转拍子，弯下腰，视线死死盯着幸村的拍面，幸村给自己形成了一套机械标准的流水线发球动作，对手只能通过瞬间的挥拍反应他的发球究竟打向哪里。  
幸村还是揪着龙雅的正手不放，把球发向内角。这正和龙雅的意，他嘶吼着，把球狠狠抽往幸村的脚边，挤到了幸村的动作，幸村回球出界，龙雅领先。  
接下来，只要龙雅再从幸村手里拿下一分，龙雅就能把这盘收入囊中。而龙雅也做到了，他与幸村又纠缠了十二个回合，最后在网前用一个精妙绝伦，带着旋转的小球破掉了幸村的发球局，在掌声中提前收获了这一盘。  
龙雅也看到了结局，这场比赛他赢定了。  
***  
龙马没能从德川的房间里找到幸村，也没能从斯宾瑟那里找到幸村。在中午与龙雅的比赛中，幸村以5:7、7:6（小分8:6）的比分被龙雅淘汰出罗杰斯杯。赛后他与龙雅在裁判前握手时，龙雅对他说：“打的真好，神子先生。”  
幸村则回应：“去你的。”  
由于他故意给这话的语气加了许多戏谑，大家都以为这是调侃，但龙马知道这不是，他从幸村身上看到了他以前经常从幸村身上看到的自我怀疑与沮丧，尽管只有一瞬间。龙马明白他又该充当幸村的心理疏导员了，他有多少年没这么做过了？三年？幸村看起来越来越强大，越来越坚硬，他在赛场给自己打造了一副无坚不摧的铠甲，塑造了一个完美无瑕的贵公子形象，就连龙马也对他放了心。可这次幸村参加完发布会，结束与德川搭档的双打比赛后，也没主动与龙马进行什么交流。龙马怀疑幸村又是一个人在角落里独自舔舐着失败的创伤。而幸村舔舐伤口的唾液带着毒，总能把伤口腐蚀的更烂更深，这点龙马在初三时有着深刻的体会。  
龙马决定去酒店的花园里找一找，幸村喜欢与植物为伴，植物对幸村的意义在龙马眼里等于卡鲁宾对龙马的意义。卡鲁宾是只喜马拉雅猫，陪伴了龙马整个童年。直到去世，它都是龙最爱的猫，它离开后，龙马再也没有养过猫。  
龙马走在花园小径，鼻间满是植物淡雅宁静的清香，龙马经常能从幸村的身上闻到这股味道。风开始轻轻吹拂着龙马的脸颊，吹的两旁枫树在夜风中沙沙作响，吹来了泥土的腥气，吹来了室内乐美妙的弦乐声，吹来了女人们轻巧的笑声，吹来了斑斓的灯光，最后，夜风把一句日语挂进龙马耳朵里，那句日语主人的声音里有着刺骨的寒冰，把龙马冻僵在原地。  
“——你千里迢迢从日本飞过来，只为了和我说那孩子的事吗，真田？你可真关心他。”  
龙马认出来，这是幸村的声音。  
“这是你要的效果吗，幸村？”真田说，“自从他和你在一起后，瞧瞧他在球场上松懈的表现，你还认为他还是越前龙马吗？”  
“你指和他哥哥的那场？要不现在把他哥哥叫过来，让你感受下来自人狼的球速？”  
“不，我是指他所有的表现，既然你认为越前龙马现在这种状态很不错，那我也没资格再说什么。”真田说。  
“你是没有，”幸村说，“这是我和他之间的事情。”  
“对，你用你的部分灵魂填补他身上的空缺，好把他的灵魂继续拴在你手心里。你占有他，拆解他，控制他，影响他所有的决断，把他往你希望的方向去重塑，我很清楚你的目的，你想把他变成你的提线木偶。”  
“我爱他，所做的事情都是为了他好，而且我和你解释了很多遍，这有阶段性，他现在是一只正在涅槃的凤凰，”幸村的声音听上去已经开始不耐烦了，“怎么这么多年过去，你还是分不清轻重缓急，弦一郎啊，我叫你来不是听你毫无根据的说教，而是有更重要的事情，明白吗？我要你——”  
风停了，灯光暗了，周围寂静一片，黑暗笼罩一切，血色的雾气忽然灌进龙马眼里。他颤抖着，抬起一只脚，发现他能行走了。他揉揉自己的眼睛，他周围的一切更红了，像被泼了一大盆血。  
龙马的身体不由自主的抖的更厉害了，一股冰冷，发酸，尖锐，陌生又熟悉的刺痛感钻进他的胃里，尖叫，从他的胃传进他的耳朵。  
恐惧。  
龙马意识到，他举起自己的手，发现他能在他小指上看到森森的白骨和上面粉色的筋膜。恐怖电影。他想起幸村此前一直说的话。他环顾四周，原本繁茂的植物只剩下光秃秃的枝干和散落的灰烬，低沉的沙沙声在他耳边回荡，那声音听起来是如此耳熟，龙马闭上眼，凭着一点仅剩的记忆，往前走去。那些沙沙声被他胃里的尖叫扭曲混合，变成轰鸣的尖啸声，扭着他的脑袋，扭尖他，把他整个扭成一条细细的扭扭糖，疼，龙马发出一声呜咽。没有人，龙马清楚，他只能靠他自己。一点白光落在他眼皮上，圣洁、纯净，他也曾看到过这样的白光，可那是从哪里看到的？他不知道，他只知道，只要他往这道白光走，他就能冲破现在的情况。  
他慢慢朝前走，每走一步，他就像踩在刀尖上，而他戴着尾戒的小指也传来了烧焦的疼痛。他咬着牙，强逼自己忍受它，他从他的嘴里品尝到血液的铁腥气。那点白光越变越大，它变得温暖，逐渐取缔了黑暗中诡异的血雾，舒缓他所遭受的所有疼痛。最终，他停在了白光内，睁开眼，发现幸村正在一个石头圆桌旁惊慌地望着他，平时挂着的微笑已经碎在脸上，化作刻在眼里的哀愁与担忧。即使有哀愁与担忧浮在湖泊般的双眼上，龙马还是从幸村的眼睛里看见了无尽的深渊。  
龙马发现自己抖得更厉害了，体内的血液流到他脖子，流到他太阳穴，伴随着一股热辣滚烫，熟悉却陌生的气流，那些尖啸声从他的耳朵钻回胃里，正准备破开他的喉咙冲出来。龙马死死盯着面前男人鸢尾花般颜色的卷发，漂亮英俊的面庞，牙齿咯咯作响，终于记起来这股气流是什么了。  
这是愤怒。


	25. Chapter 25

（25）

“什么意思？”  
龙马听到了自己的声音，从狂风中来，落在舌尖，带着冰雪冷冽的味道。幸村抖了抖，平日傲慢的头颅稍微低垂了些，鸢紫色的发丝散乱地搭在脸颊上，把他艳丽精致的五官在暖白明亮的灯光下衬托的愈发妖冶。紧接着，他在脸上勉强牵出个似笑非笑的神情，像是龙马的话把他的嘴角冻住了。  
龙马深吸口气，费劲的把怒气从他喉咙重新咽回去：“我听到了。”他想把他的声音重新变得柔和，那根本是无用功，冰雪已经渗进了他的舌尖，但他胃里烧着团火。  
“你没事吧？”幸村刻意忽略了龙马的话，“我——”  
“我说，我听到了。”龙马说，他感觉自己的身体在逐渐膨胀，但他的大脑却无比清晰，仿佛他的意识被割裂出他的身体。  
“龙马，”如龙马所料，幸村开始用他春风般的嗓音温柔地辩解，“事情不是你听到的那样，——”  
“我还没说我听到什么呢。”龙马怒极反笑，他投下的阴影覆在幸村脸上，那双深湖似的紫色眼睛在阴影下闪着粼粼的波光。幸村的反应更加解释了为何他被愤怒席卷：幸村对他做了很不好的事情，他知道的，他只是把这个意识藏在他脑海深处的冰山里。  
“已经没有区别了，”幸村说，他身体往龙马那倾斜的更厉害，“我知道发生了什么，我看到——”  
他伸出手，拉住龙马的手臂，似乎是想把龙马抱在怀里。他的手浸满了海水般的汗液，潮湿又滑腻。龙马猛地甩开，他清楚的看到幸村脸上破裂受伤的神情，他动作太大了，把他们当中的什么东西砸碎了。  
幸村的喉结滑动了一下，慢慢收回手。“你先在回车上等我吧，”他对真田说，“我有话要和龙马说。”  
“说什么？”真田抱着手，“说你爱他，再把你刚才的话继续对他说一遍？——”  
“——真田！”幸村怒喝，打断了他。真田睁大眼睛，右眼肌肉跳动着，不可置信的瞪着幸村。幸村自己也愣了，像是不敢相信他也会发出如此爆裂的咆哮声，像是枚炮弹般。龙马往后退的动作停住了。  
“别插手我和他之间的事情。”幸村说，他的声音清晰，也坚硬了许多，是掺进了几片渗血的刀刃。真田就这样瞪了幸村一会儿，最后微微点了头。“我在帮你，幸村，”真田在离开前冷冷地说，“我不想出现第二个切原。”  
切原赤也，龙马回忆之前和他见面的场景，那是三年前，还是四年前，他在大阪又重新遇到了切原，并且和他一起打了半天的街机，除了更加阴郁和暴躁，他并没有更加明显的感受到切原与以往的不同，可能是他们的话题更多时候是围绕着游戏和前辈的八卦展开。聊起这些，他们都情绪高涨，兴奋异常。  
但龙马的怒气却因为真田刚才的话冷却了些，他深吸了一口空气中淡雅的花香，那味道就像是幸村身上散出来似的。  
“切原是怎么回事？”他问。幸村什么也不说，熄了火般，只是用那双含着水的漂亮紫罗兰色眼睛安静的注视他，那里正映着他的影子。无论他处在哪个角度，幸村的眼睛里还是映着他的影子。他被困住了，幸村的眼睛是他的囚笼，他不想待在那里。  
“真的，前辈，这就是你的回答？”龙马冷笑。幸村还是没有回答他，艳丽的眉目里依旧盛着忧愁。他抬起脚，准备回房间。  
“别走，龙马，我可以解释……”幸村小心翼翼地说，声音里坚硬的部分软化消失了。他弯下腰，把自己的姿态放的更低，好让龙马能更好的俯视他。龙马低着头，知道幸村正捏着他的软肋，他看不得幸村这样。  
“好，”他收回脚，一屁股坐在幸村对面的石凳上，“解释。”  
他尽量让自己的声音听起来柔和温暖些，像一小团篝火，可他话刚说出口，他就知道这篝火被积雪给厚厚掩埋，形成一团冰冷的怒火。幸村直起腰，把手放在石头圆桌上，中指上那枚与龙马尾指上一样款式的戒指在灯光下闪闪发亮。  
“我那时想开发切原的潜力。”幸村说，整个人看上去像是被那团冰冷的怒火灼伤了，“他很有天分，稍微引导就好了。”  
“所以你教他每颗球都往对手身上招呼？”龙马讽刺道，他很难忘记切原的风格，他的膝盖还为此受伤过，“你可教导的真好啊。”  
“他自己选了这么做，”幸村说，“我只是让他更加易怒一些。”  
龙马估计真田在场，会当场反驳幸村。切原每次发作都不像是易怒一些那么简单，他是要把他自己的肺气炸，再拧爆别人的肝脏。  
“我想起来了，他也不是人类。”龙马慢慢地说。  
“他不是。”幸村说。  
“那青学当年的全国冠军拿的还真是不容易。”龙马冷笑着说。  
“是啊。”幸村的嘴角浮出一丝怀念的微笑，触及到龙马的眼神后又立刻潜了下去。  
“你不是人类，切原也不是。”龙马说，在灯光下继续试着把他的尾戒摘下来，但那是无用功。这些天，他带着这枚戒指打球，都没有任何异物感，他的尾指也没被磨破，那枚戒指在他手指上扎了根，仿佛是他身体的一部分。  
幸村看着他的动作，伸过手，想拉住他。龙马立刻缩回手，幸村的眼睛黯淡了些。  
“那我是怎么回事？”龙马问，“你对我做了什么？”  
“我……”幸村张开嘴，又合上，似乎是什么难以启齿的事情一般，这样反复来回了几遍，在龙马的耐心即将耗尽时，他开口了。  
“我给你编造了一个梦，”他说，“我催眠了你，给你下了暗示。”  
“关于什么的暗示？”  
“我们之间的，因为你不爱我，”幸村说，“而我希望得到你的全部关注和爱，我希望你……永远做我的伴侣。”  
龙马的动作停下了。“我已经答应你的告白了。”他说，感到一阵失望。他抬起头，直直地看着对方的眼睛，幸村的眼睛一直很漂亮，里面总是有着深邃的夜空，笑起来弯弯的像月牙，里面时常有着龙马喜欢的柔情，但现在，这片夜空如深渊般，表面铺了层涟涟的水光，使它看着像片深湖，里面盛满了无尽的痛苦与哀愁。  
“我很开心，真的，龙马，那刻我是全世界最幸福的人，”幸村说，他的声音越发温柔，似乎是想借着来裹住他声音的悲伤，“可我看见你看着你哥哥时的眼神，就知道，我永远不可能从你这里得到这样炽热的目光和那么浓烈的情感。”  
“我选择了你。”龙马慢慢地说，失望如一大团漆黑如墨的乌云，正匍匐在他的胸口上。  
“是啊，”幸村自嘲的笑了下，他笑起来还是像朵明艳的鲜花，但说出的话却像玻璃碎片般，“你是想得到安慰，你看着太痛苦，太难过了，你亲我时……就像只被遗弃在路边冷雨，打着寒颤的小猫咪，我的小可怜……”  
龙马没有说话，仍然试着把尾指上的尾戒取下来。  
“我不介意，龙马，真的，”幸村轻声说，“我那时只在想，如果你像我爱你那样爱着我，而不是你哥哥，会不会更快乐，你身上的痛苦会不会就这样消失——”  
“我该怎么把你的戒指取下来，前辈？”龙马问，打断幸村的话。幸村止住话，伤感的望着龙马。  
“我取不下来的，因为这不是什么单纯的戒指，对吧？因为你不相信我，你不信任我。”龙马说，“你认为我亲你，抱你，是因为想得到安慰，无论是谁都可以，对吧？”  
“不……”  
“你把我说的就像个人尽可夫的婊子，荡妇，只要在那时得到男人的安慰就可以了，无论是谁。”  
“我没——”  
“真巧，我哥哥也这么想。”龙马说，站起身，“我关心你，亲你，抱你，向你求救，是因为——那是你，是幸村精市，不是别的什么人，我对你有感觉，你也值得我这么做。”  
“龙马……”幸村说，也急忙站起身，向龙马伸过手，想拉住龙马。  
“你呢？”龙马再次避开幸村的手，他没法控制住自己声音里的颤抖。“你不相信我，不信任我，还直接干涉我，说这是在帮我。”  
“可你很痛苦，”幸村放下手，攥紧拳，眼睛里有什么东西在慢慢凝聚起来，“你在受苦。”  
“我知道，但这是我自己——无论痛苦，还是喜悦，这都是我，我的心，我的感受，我的遭遇。我得接受它，并用自己的方式去化解它，”龙马说，他声音颤抖的更厉害了，“至于你，我既然选择了你，幸村前辈，就一定会踹开我哥哥，竭尽所能去爱你。”  
幸村的身体震了下，松开拳，眼睛里聚拢的东西在那刻忽然散开。“真的吗？”他轻轻地问。  
“真的，”龙马说，他的眼前忽然蒙上一层薄薄的雾气，“但你连一点时间都吝啬给我。”  
他说完，内心涌起一点针尖般报复成功的得意，但更多的还是海啸一样的熊熊怒火。他望着幸村震惊的神情，不知道该如何向眼前这个漂亮的男人宣泄他的怒火。  
“可我爱你，龙马，”幸村说，“我爱你。”  
龙马笑了，他摇摇头，眨了眨眼睛，眼前的雾气散去了。  
“真可悲。”龙马说。他转过身，离开了石头圆桌。  
“我们现在……还算什么呢？”穿过花草的淡雅香气时，他听见幸村在他身后颓丧的问道。他顿了下，想不出什么答案。幸村对于他是一个不同的存在，在他眼里，幸村像个做工精致的瓷器花瓶，华丽精美，坚硬易碎。  
“龙马，这次……不送你回去了，”他又听到幸村的声音，他停下脚步，由着幸村的声音从他身后细细的传过来，缠住他，“你在路上要小心。”  
真奇怪，这里离他酒店住的房间又不远。龙马甩甩头，把这个想法抛到脑后。他踏上了花园小径，它曲折蜿蜒，由细白的花岗岩铺成。他看到，在尽头，有着明亮的灯火，就像他突破幸村的桎梏所看到的那抹圣洁的白光。


	26. Chapter 26

（26）

可来到路边，像是被打了一拳，龙马慢慢蹲下身，蜷缩起腹部，捂着胸口。他的心脏在砰砰的撞击着胸腔，它使劲的跳，跳的他脑壳发胀，手脚冰冷麻木，浑身血液奔涌过去，填充它，把它塞得满满当当，鼓鼓囊囊，好像有什么东西一条条的缠在黏糊糊的血肉上。他仿佛正在离开他的力量源泉，他的体力连支撑他走回房间都做不到。这难道就是幸村说那句话的原因吗？他想。他该说点什么，一些呼救的话，可他张开口，却吸进了一团参杂着刺鼻香水味的干燥空气。一双做了宝蓝色美甲的手把他捞起来，拽着他，把他硬拽进一辆灰色保时捷后座里。是希娜，她在白色露脐背心和牛仔蓝热裤外随便罩了个半透明的柠檬黄外套。  
“哇哦，小龙马，你看起来一点也不好。”希娜说，那双姜黄色的媚眼里透着点幸灾乐祸。龙马没支声，他看到这辆车就知道前座坐着是谁了。  
“是很糟糕啊，小宝贝。”奎格利把车座往后倒了几分，扭过头，他有着突出的大鼻子与极深的眼窝，里面有着双阴鸷狠毒的褐色眼睛，精心修剪的黑色山羊胡在下巴上闪着金属般的光泽，三道深刻的伤疤从他左边额头开始，经过眼睛、鼻梁，划开他的唇，停在下颚的右边，长好的部分肉蛆似的，一条接一条趴在他脸上，把他原本的外表割的狰狞粗糙。龙马从没看出他原本具体长什么模样。  
“放开我！”龙马疼的龇牙咧嘴。希娜抓着他，宝蓝色的指甲透过他的运动外套，陷进他手臂上的肉里。他想挣脱开，那指甲又陷了几分，跟秃鹫的利爪似的。龙马也一手抓住了希娜的手腕，想把她的手从自己手臂上拽下来，可真奇怪，他使不上力气，两只手是两条煮过头的意大利面，整个人反而被希娜摁倒在后座。  
“别急嘛，小乖乖，”希娜继续用那种性感慵懒的语调说，“让我好好看看你——”  
她扭着腰，坐上龙马的胯，紧紧贴着，丰满的胸脯水气球似的晃荡。龙马的喉咙爆发出一声咆哮，气呼呼的，希娜的手立刻放上他脖子，拇指上的宝蓝色指甲抵住他的喉结，龙马收敛了，他从希娜的指甲上感受到刀尖上锋利的热气，他的手臂还在火辣辣的疼着，希娜像是把他的手臂抓出了血。  
“从我身上滚下去。”龙马呼哧呼哧地喘着气，希娜的手从脖子移到了脸颊，下身正蹭着他，似乎想把他的欲望磨出来。“滚下去！”龙马怒吼，用余光，他看见奎格利理着他的胡子，正饶有兴趣地欣赏着眼前这一切。  
“尤物啊，”奎格利赞叹说，“感谢男子网球的各项赛事，否则我又怎么有机会欣赏到这样的尤物呢？”  
龙马听出他话里恶心的贪欲。几年前，他遇到过奎格利，那时候奎格利的话里也有着赤裸裸的贪婪，只是龙雅在他身边，他无从下手。  
希娜咯咯地笑起来。  
“你们到底要做什么？”龙马又试着把希娜从他身上撞开，但他的身体软的像融化的巧克力，煮开的糖浆。  
“别挣扎了，宝贝，你现在被幸村折磨的可是虚弱的要命呢，”希娜说，“要不要让姐姐给你提升点精神气？”  
说完，她又抖了两下胸脯：“喜欢我吗？”她问。龙马忍无可忍地闭上眼。奎格利的嗓音油汪汪的，就这么荡到他耳朵里：“别紧张，美人，我和你哥哥约好了，绝不碰你，包括你掉下的一根头发。”  
“我没有哦，小宝贝，”希娜呼出的热气拂过龙马的耳廓，“我还是能碰你。”  
“放开我！”龙马说，如蛇般的冰凉触感钻进他的衣服下摆，爬到他腹部的肌肤。希娜的手指，还在往上攀爬着。龙马感到自己的头发炸了起来。  
“真的？”希娜发出一声做作的娇笑，“可你比我想的还有感觉呢。”  
龙马感受到被羞辱的强烈恨意，仿佛要烫熟他的身子。“你这是受伤了吗？”希娜的手指来到了他平时会缠着的布条，只要稍微勾开一点，他努力隐瞒的秘密就会被强行打开。他绝不能让这事曝光在他们面前。  
“喂，奎格利，你不辞辛苦从洛杉矶飞到蒙特利尔，就是为了看我被希娜性骚扰吗？”  
龙马边说着，边用手指慢条斯理地卷着奎格利的胡子，奎格利的嘴角扭出几丝玩味的微笑，“太惨了，只能看一旁看着，”他慢悠悠地说，手指来到了奎格利的下巴，“你又是什么时候对我感兴趣的呢？——”他点着奎格利粗糙可怖的伤疤上凸起的肉痕，奎格利的呼吸陡然粗重起来，龙马继续说，“我十七岁？那你还真是看的够久的，有想过真的抱我吗，比起她，我可能还喜欢你一点——”  
奎格利抓住龙马的手腕，猛地一拉，想把龙马拉到他那，这恰好给了龙马滑出希娜魔爪的机会，希娜的手离开了他的身体，但还是稳当当的坐在他的下身上。  
“哇哦，”希娜辛辣的饥刺道，“看来幸村精市搞在一起，给你的成长带来莫大的帮助啊，龙马弟弟。”  
龙马感到自己的心抖的一下跌落在胃里。狼人。他意识到，和他哥哥要好的怎么可能真的是普通人。  
“大新闻！”奎格利的语气听上去惊讶极了，“和幸村精市！”  
“别用你这惊恐的大眼睛瞪着我，我不会我见犹怜的，”希娜轻轻拧了下龙马的鼻头，没好气的说，“之前刚见到你，你就带着股‘我和幸村精市享受了爽爆的三天三夜’的刺鼻味儿，谁都知道你和他搞在一起——噢，我错了，应该只有我们——”  
车门突然被打开。  
“嘿，哥们，”龙雅的声音响起，“我之前说什么来着？”  
奎格利和希娜立刻一起放开了龙马。龙马感到自己被拖出了车子，他紧紧攥着来人的手，使自己好好的站在地面。龙雅身上那股熟悉，给他带来躁动的热气又从鼻腔钻到他的脑壳里了。这就是幸村精市一直想让他回避的触动。龙马别扭的把自己的外套拉链拉好，把领子竖起来，希望能遮住自己被热气蒸腾的红脸蛋。  
“干得好啊，二位，”龙雅说，声音里有着龙马不熟悉的暴戾，“我以为你们口里说的越前指的只有我。”  
“我们当然指的是你，”奎格利说，“但你弟弟——要不是希娜，他估计就在路边咽气了。”  
龙雅发出一声嗤笑，龙马听出了这声嘲笑的意思。  
“还记得我之前说的话吗，奎格利？”龙雅说，“哦对了，提醒你一句，幸村是不会让他咽气的。”  
“龙雅，你要是看到他缩在地上的模样，估计就不这么认为——”  
“闭嘴，”龙雅把头伸进车里，对着奎格利低吼，双眼闪烁着尖石般锐利的灰色光芒，“别找借口了，奎格利！别以为我不知道你和希娜在要什么把戏——”  
“——玩把戏！瞧你说的是什么话！我才不会拿我们的友谊做赌注——”  
“等这破事结束后，我一定会亲自上门剥了你的皮，奎格利，”龙雅的喉咙里发出声低沉的咆哮，像是那天变成狼人后发出来的声音，“我耐心有限，等不了你的什么大案子。”  
说完，他砰地一声关上车门，那力道大的几乎快震碎整辆车。希娜急急忙忙地摁下车窗，话里的恐惧和胆怯几乎快让龙马以为她只是个扎着粉红色脏辫的普通女孩了。  
“别生气，Wing，是我的问题，我想看看他是怎么回事……他们的联系断了。”  
***  
龙马慢慢跟在龙雅身边，路灯把龙雅的影子投在龙马身上，像一面黑色的秘密墙壁，这是龙雅带给龙马的感觉，来去如风，神秘，出现的同时伴随着无数的谎言与秘密。龙马从不着急去揭示他哥哥的秘密，他相信随着时间的冲刷，那些秘密终将会洗去厚厚的沙砾，把自己暴露在龙马的面前。可那次冲刷出的一点秘密，却更像是个黑洞，只要龙马稍微纠缠，它就会把龙马的思维吸进去。  
龙雅把外套的帽子拉在头上，沉默不语。这是近来龙马和龙雅更多时候的相处模式。自从龙马与幸村在一起，又撞见了他和希娜的好事后，龙雅说话就像沸腾的开水，总有那么几滴溅到龙马身上，针扎般难受，还带着几丝淡淡的嘲讽与厌恶，而龙马也毫不退却。因此更多时候，他们会不约而同的选择沉默。  
龙马现在发现自己完全无法忍受这样的氛围，他觉得自己掉进了一个被沉默淹满的逃脱魔术水箱，他在窒息的边缘。  
“哥。”龙马主动开口，话一出口，他就万般后悔。龙雅在暴怒，他现在走路时会掀起一阵火焰般扭曲的气流。龙马快步跟着那股气流，经过了的花丛和无人的泳池，回到酒店房间内。  
“小不点儿，”龙雅把门重重合上，“你和他看来关系匪浅啊？”  
龙马睁大眼，诧异的说不出话。龙雅没理他，而是径直走向窗边。他们住在一层，夜色渐浓，白日的喧嚣与光彩逐渐暗淡，龙马顺着龙雅的视线看过去，只看到墨色天空下的烟蓝色树影。  
“……什么？”半晌，龙马才吐出这话，他四肢仍然麻木。他脱下鞋子，坐在床上，把手贴在腿肚子，上面传来的温度告诉他，他的手的还是冰的。  
“奎格利。”龙雅从口袋里掏出一粒薄荷糖，含在嘴里，它在齿间烦躁的滚动，咔嚓，它替龙雅烦躁的抱怨。  
龙马听见了。  
“希娜在骚扰我，我在自救。”龙马没好气地说。  
“自救，”龙雅重复道，“希娜对你没兴趣，她压根不会碰你。”  
“我可看不出来，她威胁我，把我折腾的难受的要命，”龙马把腿垂到床边，等着血液流向他冰冷的双脚，“我对她的了解可比不上你。”  
龙雅的嘴角浮起丝嘲笑，龙马把脚塞进被窝，想暖和些。他的手脚仿佛去北冰洋转了一圈，再回到他身上，他估计龙雅接下来说的话只会让他手脚都冻掉。但龙雅只是从窗边回来，坐在龙马双腿旁，说：“小不点儿果然还是需要他万能的哥哥在一旁护他周全，连女孩子都能吓得他够呛。”  
龙雅身上暴怒的烈焰似乎被窗边的风吹散了。太好了，龙马想，他哥哥今天终于收敛了。他本以为龙雅说的话会和希娜的指甲一样锋利，能割断他的手脚。  
“我那时没力气了。”龙马把被子往自己身上缩的更紧，抱着腿，支着头看着龙雅。他看到了龙雅青色的下巴上钻出了点胡渣，眼窝深陷，显得他更加疲态，却也和记忆中的父亲南次郎一样，慢慢成长为成熟的男人。  
龙马能想象龙雅四十岁以后的模样，他的皮肤被烈日和风雨刻上时光斑驳的疤痕，还很可能会时不时蓄点胡渣，就像南次郎那样，还收敛自己的痞气，时间会令他看上去更加沉稳可靠，还会在他的双眼烙下点忧郁的气息。  
他以前会透过龙雅幻想自己长大的模样。幼年时，他经常幻想自己日后会和龙雅一样身材高大，可以轻易摘下挂在树上的柳橙；少年时，他偶尔幻想自己日后会和龙雅一样帅气张扬，阳光会晒穿他的皮肤，储存在他的真皮层里，给他养出健康的麦色。再稍微长大点，他发现他已经被龙雅的一切吸引了：肌肉的线条、矫健修长的双腿和运动后残余在空气中汗液的味道。龙雅的味道一直浓郁而富有侵略性。他是个男人，而且是个能够吸引龙马的男人。龙雅身上所有的一切都在这么告诉龙马。  
龙马觉得龙雅像是自己的另一种可能性。  
“那是什么感觉？”龙雅问，他的声音里有着小心翼翼的试探。龙马十分诧异。  
“什么‘什么感觉’？”  
“现在，你刚从幸村手里挣脱出来。”龙雅说。龙马愣愣地看着他，忽然觉得他的哥哥比之前的任何一次都要陌生。龙马吸了一口气，又缓缓吐出来，他哥哥的味道在他肺部徘徊着，他的心脏也没有之前那种鼓胀的要裂开的抽痛了。  
“你原来明白我身上发生了什么，”龙马说，“幸村前辈对我做的事情……你知道多少？全部？”  
龙雅的大手放在龙马支起来的膝盖上，他的手温暖的就像冬日的壁炉，触活了龙马双脚的知觉。  
“他迷惑了你。”龙雅说。  
“为什么不提醒我？”龙马问，把他膝盖抱的更紧，感到那股在他体内乱窜的气流又开始活动了，它来到了他的双眼，把他眼前薄薄的雾气凝聚成一颗水滴，在他眼睛里打转，它转着转着，最后跌到了龙雅的手背上，摔得稀烂。  
“我不能，他留了一小部分灵魂在你身体里，”龙雅说，“如果强行唤醒你，你会被那股力量完全反噬，我可不想看到小不点儿你变成他所希望的模样。”  
“什么模样？”龙马捂了捂手，他的手脚还是像冰块似的冷。  
“像个……乖娃娃，听话的木偶。”龙雅说。他把手搭在龙马的手臂上，想安抚龙马。但龙马忍不住笑了起来，他悲哀的发现，他哥哥温暖粗糙的大手并不能安抚他，只能将之前希娜刚才把他折磨出的欲望燃烧的更加猛烈。  
“……这真是他的风格。”龙马从自己的笑里抿出了几分苦涩的味道。  
“这是小不点儿自己的战争，我们只能尽量刺激一下你。”龙雅说，用那双接近黄色的褐色眼睛注视着龙马，龙马隐约记得这双眼睛在他当年看着时，闪着的是钢铁般的靛青色光泽。  
“所以你更讨厌了，”龙马说，“针对我，还利用希娜来气我。”  
龙雅没有回答，他的手来到了龙马的肩膀。  
“你现在是什么感觉？”龙雅问。  
龙马低下头，品味着他现在的情绪。那股气流重新汇聚在他空无一物的胸膛，他的胃在颤抖，声带也在颤抖。  
“空虚，”龙马说，“就是这样。”  
他把头靠在他哥哥的肩膀上，那股浓郁的味道是壶酒液，灌得他迷迷糊糊，脑壳和身体都在发热，渐渐停止了颤抖。他的手脚都被他哥哥捂在怀里，不再像刚从冰水里出来，它们有了温度，重新变得暖和而有活力。他感到他哥哥干燥的亲吻落在他的额头，落在他变得湿润的双眼，又落在他的耳根下，那双温暖粗糙的大手握住了他结实的细腰。他听见他哥哥沉重又急促的呼吸声，终于，他哥哥成为了一根滚烫的烙铁，钻进他身体，烫的他化成水，融进了他哥哥的怀里。可最后，他闭上眼，还是在如雪般洁白的光芒里看见了那片夜空般的鸢紫色。


	27. Chapter 27

（27）

龙马张开手，伸到自己眼前。窗帘被龙雅拉实了。在昏沉的黑暗中，他只能看到手被黑暗晕开成扁平的轮廓。他的手指在黑暗里延伸，伸展，慢慢展开成尖细的外星人爪子。  
他放下手，打在他身旁躺着的温暖肉体上，摸上去那刻，他的手开始变得滚烫，仿佛这具结实健美的躯体由熔岩打造而成。  
躯体动了动，肌肉群在龙马手下如水般流淌，它的主人懒洋洋地哼出声呓语般的呻吟。  
“是对昨晚意犹未尽吗，小不点儿？”他哥哥问，手臂搭了过来，还有收拢的意向。  
龙马触电似的收回手，拿开腰上的手臂，“你还差的远呢。”他说，翻身起床，把窗帘一拉，光明冲进来，驱散了黑暗，淡黄色的阳光是打翻在床的柠檬汁，泼了龙雅一身。龙雅赶紧伸手挡住眼睛，效果不好。又把被子拉到头上。龙马看了看床边的钟，十一点零六分。  
“起来！”龙马踹了鼓囊囊的被子一脚。龙雅在被子里发出一声夸张的痛呼。  
“小不点儿也太不客气了。”龙雅在被子里闷声闷气的抱怨。  
“十一点了，哥，午饭时间。”龙马没好气地说。  
“啧，看在哥哥我昨晚辛勤耕耘，累的够呛还要打决赛的份上，就让哥哥多睡会儿吧。”龙雅信口雌黄。  
龙马轻轻抬起眉：“胡说，你一点也不累，我还没让你这么做。”  
“那是哥哥想安慰你嘛，小不点儿。”  
“借口，你明明可以换种方式安慰。”  
龙雅把头从被子里冒出来，撑起身，眯着眼，睡眼朦胧地看了龙马好几秒，又把自己摔回床上。  
“管它呢，”龙雅嘴里嘟囔着，“小不点儿舒服开心就好。”  
沉重的呼吸声又从龙雅那里传来。龙马知道他哥哥是不会再回答了。他来到浴室，关上门，看着镜中赤身裸体的自己，他锁骨上的痕迹已经开始发青了，左胸上的小鼓包也有一道桃红色的抓痕。他想起幸村那张大油画，花团锦簇中，他被黑色的雾气包围了。  
龙马把手撑在黑金花大理石拖着的白色盥洗台上。越前龙雅是哥哥。他对镜中的自己无声说。那团黑色的雾气像是内疚，是一颗沉甸甸的，被负罪感凝结而成的岩石，塞在他胃里，坠着他的胃，令他直犯恶心。他弯下腰，干呕了几下，想把那块石头吐出来。但什么也没有，他收获的只有满眼的泪花。  
幸村精市是前辈。  
龙马把牙膏放进嘴里，告诉自己。洗漱完，他打开手机，看到了幸村凌晨三点的留言，说他已经出发去辛辛那提了，并给龙马发了份新的营养水配方，附着不同的功效与比赛中饮用的时机，还提醒龙马要起来吃完早餐再睡回笼觉。  
“照顾好自己。”幸村最后说，和龙马猜想的一样，幸村并没有对他的决定表达出丝毫的抱歉。以龙马对幸村的了解，幸村一定认为他对龙马的安排是世界最佳。  
龙马退出与幸村的对话框，暗自松口气。在这之前，他把幸村的营养水配方转发给了南次郎，让他有空帮忙着手准备。  
“你哥还在睡？”南次郎问。  
“没错。”龙马飞快回复，估计南次郎那边还在慢慢的摁键盘，也就把手机放一旁不理会。他要收拾行李，也就是他的网球包，他待会儿也要飞去辛辛那提。  
“出发了吗？”凯宾的信息发来。  
“准备。”龙马说。凯宾住在辛辛那提，每回参加辛辛那提大师赛，龙马都会和他聚聚。  
还好他与幸村错开了。  
“不看我的比赛了？”龙雅已经起床了，靠在床上，还是有点睡意朦胧的，龙马正坐在床边在缠他的手机充电线。  
“你赢定了。”龙马随口敷衍，龙雅听出了这层敷衍，把手叠在脑后，饶有兴趣地逗他：“小不点儿为什么这么说？”  
“如果你的发球手感从头到尾都像你屁眼那么热乎的话，你赢定了。”  
龙雅噗嗤一下狂笑出声，清醒了，他笑得差点从床上摔下去。  
“你还没碰过呢，小不点儿，”龙雅故作严肃地说，“按我说，应该是小不点儿的那里才对——”  
“不行，手汗多会打滑。”龙马把运动服叠好，卷起来。龙雅又发出一阵夸张的爆笑。  
“不管怎样，”龙雅缓过劲，支起身，“我要把你刚才那句话用在我的获奖感言上。”  
龙马从网球包里抬起头：“你又想被霍尔特他们以言行不端的理由盯上吗？他们早看你不顺眼很久了。”  
霍尔特差不多被视为国际职业网联的下任执行总裁，他早年也是网球运动员，但在越前南次郎还在网坛奋战时，他就已经退役在职业网协里负责宣传这块了。  
“哇，看不顺眼你哥哥的人多了去了，”龙雅起身套上睡袍，大手往龙马头上一放，“除了他，小不点儿还记得那个漂亮的拉脱维亚主裁吗，叫什么来着，维克托娃？——”  
“停，我不想听你的风流韵事。”龙马在心里默默反了个白眼。龙雅顺势把龙马的头发揉成鸟窝。  
“又想哪去了，她讨厌我，因为我之前和她吵过架——”  
“他们不和你吵架，基本都是你在单方面宣泄对判决的不满。”  
“所以我才对科维托娃印象深刻嘛，她对我可没那么客气。”龙雅说着，凑过身，想亲龙马。  
龙马推开他：“去刷牙。”  
“昨晚可不是这样啊，小不点儿，”龙雅抓住龙马的手，“昨晚的小不点儿可喜欢我了。”  
“你现在很自恋。”龙马奋力抽开手，但龙雅宽大的手就像铁做的钩子，手指顶端的指甲看上去尖利，还微微泛着黄，像是残存着未洗干净的血迹。  
龙马停下了，沉睡在心底的疑问也同时苏醒了。疑惑与问题在他的胃里搅成由一堆黏糊糊的条状物组成的球团。龙马剥了很久，只能在满腹的疑问中剥出那么一条。  
“满月是什么时候？”  
龙雅一愣：“五天后。”  
“为什么不告诉我你变成了狼人？”  
龙雅往后仰了仰，手松开了些。“我……”他有些艰难的开口。  
“算了，”龙马抽出手，“到时间出发去辛辛那提了。”  
他站起身，他已经把行李收拾的差不多了。  
“我觉得很羞耻，那不是什么见得了光的事情。”龙雅的话语里潜藏着苦痛，还有几丝忍耐，他褐黄色的眼睛在白日明亮的光线下呈现出一种透明的姜黄色，和龙马在希娜那里看到的一样，昨天还在泛青的下巴今天已经长出了点胡渣。龙马碰了碰那丁点胡渣，像针尖一样扎手。“你若是早点告诉我就好了。”龙马放下手，龙雅一把抓住。  
“现在呢？”龙雅问。  
“已经太迟了。”龙马缓缓抽出手，背上网球包。  
“为什么？”龙雅问，“是因为幸村精市，还是因为我之前对你做的事情？”  
“都不是，”龙马说，“我只是觉得，既然我分享了我的秘密给你，你也应该分享些你的秘密给我。”  
“我有……”  
“你那是迫不得已，”龙马说，“如果没有那次圆月，我永远都不会知道你是头狼人。”  
龙雅沉默了。龙马拉上行李箱，歪过头。  
“你参加辛辛那提的吧？”龙马问，“那到时见。”  
他背上球包，拉出行李箱的推拉杆，打开门。  
“龙马，”他哥哥的声音在他身后响起，听上去更加沧桑，像是有什么东西从他声音里衰竭了，“你有没有想过……你不该去触碰那些秘密，无论是我，还是幸村。”  
龙马回过头，看见他哥哥倚在床上，双目哀伤地看着他，仿佛时光单独飞驰到他的老年。龙马矗立在门前，想了想。  
“但你是我家人。”龙马最后说，合上门，将里面流逝后凝固的时光与自己隔绝了。  
***   
凯宾给龙马端上一杯温热的牛奶，但在看到龙马用宛如杀人的眼神盯着热牛奶时，他的手忍不住一抖，差点没把牛奶撒到手柄上。  
“说好的芬达。”龙马大少爷开口了。  
“想得美，没门儿，”凯宾抢在龙马发出真正的抗议前把牛奶放龙马面前，“你只能喝这个。”  
“我乳糖不耐受，对牛奶过敏。”龙马信口雌黄。凯宾发出“哈哈。”两声虚伪刻薄的冷漠假笑。  
“胡说八道，”凯宾说着，随手用发带把自己的中发梳成个金色短马尾，“大家都看着你喝了那么多年牛奶了。”  
龙马操纵尼禄滑向遍布血块的废墟，动作粗鲁又冲动，令龙马自己不禁怀疑尼禄接下来会撞破空气墙，跌出图层，在三维与二维的交界处卡出的扭曲世界。他现在怀疑自己就处在一个这样的世界，有什么界线在慢慢坍塌。  
“为什么是热的？”龙马松开手柄，有点嫌恶的握住杯子，舌根甘苦，牛奶的腥臊气仿佛已经在他嗓子眼里游荡。  
“神子大人的要求就是如此，”凯宾坐在龙马身旁，抓起旁边喝了一半的草莓奶昔，掏出手机，翻出他和幸村的对话窗口，上面赫然罗列着幸村的留言：“抱歉啊，凯宾，龙马是在你这里吧？龙马的话，胃不是很好，不能吃喝芬达或冰淇淋之类的刺激性生冷食物，最好让他睡前喝杯温热的牛奶，麻烦你这两天照看一下他了，谢谢。”  
“这他……”  
龙马把牛奶放回去，重新拿起手柄。牛奶他一口也没喝。凯宾把手机放回睡裤的大口袋里，“难以置信，”他说，“我发誓，我和幸村之间绝对有八百年没聊过天了，结果他昨天大半夜找我居然是因为——我该怎么说，你？”  
“嗯哼。”龙马学着迹部的语调，貌似聚精会神的在房车的妮可那挑选接下来尼禄会用到的机械手臂们。  
“你和他究竟什么关系？”凯宾好奇地问，“他这次也太关心你了吧。”  
“什么关系，”龙马随口说，他挑好手臂，在调整自己的技能，“我操了他屁股，就是这层关系。”  
就算不看，龙马也知道凯宾现在眉毛一定因为讥刺和无奈而高高抬起，额头上的纹路如土星环般明显。  
“哦，真的吗，好好笑哦。”凯宾的语气毫无感情。  
“当然是假的，”龙马放下手柄，面不改色的拿起牛奶，“就是温网感冒晕过去那次把他吓得够呛而已，他有时候爱操心。”  
凯宾撇起嘴，摇摇头，“我可以预见西德尼之后的下任工会主席了，”他说，“不是手冢就是幸村，绝对是你们日本那边的，特别是幸村。”  
龙马喝了口牛奶，看着屏幕上的技能，思考起凯宾话里的可能性，努力忽略咽下去后从喉咙里涌起的腥臊气。  
“他有点怕麻烦。”龙马说。  
“谁，手冢还是幸村？”  
“幸村。”  
“这我可看不出来，每次和他打球都得磨，说实话，遇上他我会有点发怵。”  
“他有耐心，但是怕麻烦，所以肯定会提议把戴维斯杯改掉。”  
凯宾乐了。  
“那我希望他赶紧参加竞选，我肯定投他。”  
龙马也笑了。  
“不过哥们儿，”凯宾止住笑，“你最近真的没事吗？”  
“我？”龙马诧异地看了眼凯宾，“我好的很。”  
“你糟透了。”凯宾耸耸肩，“我还真不惊讶幸村会担心你。”  
龙马捏住鼻子，一口气喝光了所有牛奶。凯宾鼓励地吹了声口哨。  
“好吧，是这样的，”龙马咽下牛奶后开口，“我有一个朋友，和对象分了的当晚又和前任睡了。”  
凯宾的眉毛又挑起来了。  
“……哇，好婊，这真的是你朋友吗？”凯宾说，“这真不是你哥吗？”  
龙马噗地一声笑了，“差的远了，才不会这么简单，我哥的感情史丰富多了。”  
“也是，”凯宾说，“我还记得简和珍妮，这姐妹俩闹得可真轰动，对了，那个希娜呢？”  
“还来往呢。”龙马说，把水倒到杯子里。  
“我记得你超讨厌她，”凯宾说，“还因为她跑来我家睡过。”  
“我记得，”龙马说，举起杯子，碰了下凯宾的奶昔杯，“谁会喜欢一个对自己动手动脚的人呢？”  
“我？”凯宾开玩笑道，“我不介意被那样漂亮的女人动手动脚。”  
龙马顿时后悔和凯宾碰杯了。


	28. Chapter 28

（28）

龙马特意抽出时间回看了这届罗杰斯杯的决赛录像和记者招待会，龙雅对上的是来自德国的博格，与龙马预料的一样，最后关头，博格的截击落网了，龙雅有惊无险的拿下了这次的罗杰斯杯的冠军。幸好那天他和他哥哥早上的对话只是兄弟之间的玩笑话，龙雅的回答比他之前温网教育龙马的那套还要规矩，在媒体看来，年初澳网的那场兄弟风波总算让龙雅意识到公众形象的维护了。  
龙马放下手机，暗自松了口气。他哥哥最近终于有好好打球的征兆了，这时，辛辛那提大师杯也已经进入到半决赛了。  
辛辛那提大师杯冠军是龙马目前最想争夺的大师赛冠军之一，除了保住他这个赛季的排名，他还要借此向南次郎证明自己没有被和幸村精市的恋爱冲昏头脑。十九岁时，他曾以黑马姿态一路杀进决赛，击败上届冠军，来自阿根廷，人高马大的安东·伊格莱西亚斯，夺下了辛辛那提的冠军奖杯，震惊了世界。安东个子高达两米，跑动能力和身体敏捷度却强于同类型选手许多，这也是他能保住前二十排名的利器。而龙马的身高只有一米七，在职业男子网坛中称得上是娇小玲珑，更给他在球场上增添了几分无害的假象，那时他也看出来，一开始安东压根没把他放眼里。  
但与他一起成长打拼的同期球员对这个结果并不惊讶。越前兄弟俩都是网球届的超级天才，年少时便已初露锋芒，尤其是哥哥，只是由于哥哥平时过于放荡不羁，大家便把目光投向弟弟身上，与龙马交手过的球员都知道龙马在看似无害的外表下隐藏着多么尖利的爪牙，稍不留神便会被他揪住破绽穷追猛打，把比赛的伤口撕扯得越来越大，最后无法修补。  
这是龙马的打球风格。龙马更偏向进攻型，与他同一国家的幸村精市正好相反，但凯宾总在龙马面前表示，比起幸村，他更愿意和龙马比赛，和幸村打球，就像在和胡佛大坝打球一样无聊，还总有无论球打到哪，幸村都可以接回来的错觉，等回过神来，幸村已经把控了整场比赛的节奏了。  
“我和你风格差不多。”龙马那时说。凯宾的父亲将南次郎视作球场上的终生对手，也曾教育凯宾日后要在网球上狠狠替他教训南次郎的儿子，因此凯宾和龙马一样，总有意无意的受到南次郎的影响。  
凯宾正是龙马在明天的四强赛上面临的对手，就在刚才，龙马大比分淘汰了佩罗塔，一位首次打进大师杯八强的意大利人，年仅18岁。  
“太厉害了，越前，”赛后握手时他对龙马说，“下次遇见我一定会打败你。”  
龙马这才好好看向佩罗塔，棕发，高个子，脸上长满雀斑，下巴正中还有粒稚气未脱的青春痘，嘴上咧着灿烂的笑容，有股无拘无束的天真浪漫，并没有被比分打击了信心。  
龙马从他身上看到了自己当年小时候的影子。  
“下次见。”龙马说，笑着拍了拍他的手臂。新闻发布会后他有一晚上的休息时间，在德川的要求下，他要拉着南次郎一起研究凯宾最近的录像。  
最近南次郎一直在和他商量着新教练的事情，从小到大，他的主教练一直是南次郎，只是与幸村搭伙的时候，斯宾塞会根据幸村的要求给龙马提供一些建议，但近来南次郎觉得自己年纪渐长，已经有点力不从心，是时候该给龙马的网球注入新鲜血液了。龙雅昨晚南次郎建议龙马可以找女教练，昨天下午，他刚被大比分淘汰出局。这次淘汰龙雅的，恰好是安东，安东紧接着淘汰了马隆，挺进半决赛。要是龙马打败了凯宾，安东打败了幸村，那这次辛辛那提将会重现两年前的决赛。  
“毕竟小不点儿的情况特殊嘛。”这是龙雅的理由。  
“合适吗？”南次郎把腿盘在床上，皱起眉头，“龙马还算是男孩子。”  
南次郎的疑虑自有他的理由，因为现今男性球员没有教练是女人，女人的方法不适合男人，大家都这么想，南次郎也不例外。  
“哦，男孩子……”龙雅意味深长道，在触及到龙马警告的视线，他把嘴边的话又重新吞了回去。  
“龙崎教练不也把你教的不错。”龙马的目光转回南次郎身上，开口了。  
“那是以前了，”南次郎说，“那时候的你老爸还是个青少年，不像现在，你已经成年啦。”  
“那就别叫我青少年。”龙马说。  
“你现在到底怎么想？”南次郎问。  
“你挺好的。”龙马选了一个不那么得罪南次郎的答案，继续低着头给自己手指刚磨出水泡的地方换绷带。  
“我可不好，一点也不好。”南次郎说，“你爸爸我老啦，已经差得远啦，快打不动啦。”  
“说的像真的似的。”龙马不满地嘟囔着，他对那天被龙雅和南次郎一起打趴在地的训练耿耿于怀。  
“当然是真的，我的身体我自己怎么不知道，”南次郎伸了个大大的懒腰，“你男朋友那个教练怎么样？他怎么看？”  
“什么男朋友？”龙马不明所以。  
“幸村，”南次郎故意道，“怎么，不想他吗？”  
龙马动作顿了下。龙雅拿起了第三个橙子，装作一副什么都没听见的模样。  
“怎么，吵架啦？”南次郎好奇地问。  
“斯宾塞不太合适我。”龙马转移了话题。他回忆起他和幸村在练习场的训练情况和训练菜单。与其说他温网的临时教练是斯宾塞，更不如说是幸村本人，幸村应该把龙马那笔教练费付给他自己而不是斯宾塞。  
“哟，还真吵架了。”从南次郎的语气里，龙马听出了几丝愉快。  
“不关你的事。”龙马说。  
“发生什么啦？”南次郎燃起了八卦之心。  
“不关你的事。”龙马重复道。  
“是是是，年轻人的恋爱，和我这个老头子没关系啦。”南次郎说，“年轻人火热的爱情哦，来的快，去的也快——”  
“——闭嘴。”  
“这时候就能发现兄弟的好了吧，”龙雅放下他的第四个橙子，揽过龙马的肩膀，“无论发生什么，哥哥永远在你身边——”  
“骗人，你更差劲，你还差得远！”龙马用手肘挤开龙雅，没用，龙雅的手劲让他差点喘不过气来。南次郎在一旁笑得特别开心。  
而龙马那时只觉得特别郁闷。  
***   
龙马洗完澡，用德川给的房卡打开德川房间的门，刚打开门，就看见了正坐在沙发上和南次郎聊着什么的幸村精市，以及刚把一桶冰块从冰箱里拿出来的德川。幸村的目光立刻落在他身上，那双平时含着水，深湖似的漂亮眼睛立刻笑成两道月牙，是拐着弯的溪流。  
龙马的胃猛地一沉。  
“啊，是龙马。”幸村笑着冲龙马招手，德川和南次郎的目光齐刷刷地望向他，幸村这话就像一阵强风，一根支棱的铁钩，已经掀掉了他最后一块遮羞布，他无处可去、无处可逃，只能硬着头皮迎接来自幸村的狂风暴雨。  
“嗯，前辈。”龙马干巴巴地打招呼，幸村看着他，眼睛里的神彩暗淡了两分，笑容却更灿烂了，令龙马想起他在迹部家外墙上看到的鲜花浮雕。  
他赶紧移开目光。  
“越前，”德川说，把冰块放进吧台上三个玻璃杯里，“听南次郎叔叔说他在考虑给你找个女教练。”  
“哦，这个，”龙马想起昨天和龙雅、南次郎的一席对话，“你怎么看？”  
“未尝不是一种新的可能。”德川说。德川把每个杯子接好水，给龙马的是那杯没有冰块的温水。  
这肯定是幸村的要求。  
“以龙马目前的情况来说，女性教练可能更合适，”幸村对南次郎说，“方法是共通的。”  
“对。”南次郎点点头。  
“龙马的风格本身也细腻，采用女性教练说不定可以强化他另外的长处，”幸村说，“我发现了，斯宾塞那套并不适合用在他身上。”  
“是啊，那小子不一样，”南次郎叹着气，“我这里有几个人选，霍普，森田，还有沙拉瓦特，这都是我的老朋友了，——”  
“我想喝冰的。”龙马说。德川摇摇头。龙马从冰桶夹了俩冰块放进水杯里。  
“不是冰的很奇怪。”龙马解释说。  
“你的胃不太好，越前。”德川说，伸手想把冰水从龙马手中夺回来，龙马灵巧闪过。他一口气灌下去，把杯子放在幸村手边的桌子上。  
“我、的、胃、好、得、很。”龙马注视着幸村，咬着牙，一字一顿的强调，幸村面上的笑容已经消失了，只在嘴边残余一抹极淡的微笑。  
南次郎赶紧从沙发上跳起来：“你们先聊，先聊，我和德川有别的事情要说。”  
“什——”德川一脸困惑的被南次郎推搡着。  
“小情侣的事情我们别管啦——”  
德川恍然大悟。  
“别在床上。”德川吃力地嘱咐道，把房门合上，将这个房间彻底留给了他们二人。幸村拿起龙马刚喝过的杯子，说：“又开始不乖了，小朋友。”  
他的语气非常平淡，仿佛只是在陈述一件事实。龙马不禁注意到他垂下的双目下方淡淡的乌青和略显涣散的疲倦目光。龙马想把目光放在别处，可那两片乌青却粘在他视网膜上。  
“你也不是第一天认识我了，前辈，”龙马说，“我一直如此。”  
“是啊，你的胃也不好。”幸村说。  
“那不是胃，那是，那……”  
太难以启齿了，龙马感到自己的耳朵开始发烫了。幸村的目光从龙马的胃部往下滑，最终落在龙马小腹上，脸上露出了然的神情。  
“生理原因？”幸村试探着问，原本涣散的目光重新聚焦在龙马脸上，眼底又浮出淡淡柔和的笑意，看的龙马一阵恼火，感觉刚才倒进胃里的冰水是燃烧的碳块。  
“和你没关系。”龙马说，他听见自己的声音，冰冷，刚才的冰水将它冻成一道犀利的冰刃。幸村摇摇头。  
“怎么会没关系？”幸村柔声问，用另一只手拉住龙马的手，声音如春日飘渺的晴雨，“我在乎你，很关心你，我总会忍不住想你的身体还好不好，会不会遇到什么意外……”  
他不小心晃了下手中的杯子，冰块在里面碰撞出清脆的声响，就像龙马嘴边溢出的一声细微的讥笑。  
“意外，”龙马说，“前辈说的没错，那天我是遇到了意外。”  
幸村眼底原本柔和的笑意退却了，“果然那天该送你回去。”他把杯子放在一旁，故作平静的声音里潜藏着些许懊恼。龙马试着把手从幸村手里拽出来，却反而被幸村抓住了手腕。  
“不需要了，”龙马抽了两下，却没能从幸村的手心抽出来，“我现在好好的。”  
“是吗？”幸村呢喃道，另一只手扶上龙马的小臂，手指顺着肌肉交界的纹路往上移走着，“不过……读了我发的每条信息，这很好。”  
因为刚抓着装了冰水的杯子，这只手把龙马冻得汗毛竖立，仿佛恐惧携着静电轻拂过龙马的皮肤。  
“嗯，谢谢，前辈的建议很有用。”龙马咬着牙说道，他感到一种酸胀感从他的小腿开始，顺着血管蔓延到他的四肢，最后汇聚在幸村手指与他接触到的地方。  
“这是你对那个问题的回答吗，龙马？我们的关系，”幸村问，他的眉间写着忧虑，可原本波光粼粼的双眼此时却是无风的湖面，“前辈和后辈，是这样吗？”  
他的语气愈发平静，就像他的双目，里面的忧虑与懊悔只剩下几丝颤动，像微风吹过的一根嫩枝，刚落在地面的一片花瓣。  
龙马沉默了一小会儿。  
“是啊，前辈不用对我负责……”龙马说，声音越来越弱，里面的冰块已经被他喉咙里的温度软化了。幸村那只冰冷的手已经来到了他的锁骨和脖颈，似乎想阻止龙马说出接下去的话。龙马抓住幸村的手腕，想把它挪开，却发现他浑身酸软无力，像是这几天比赛积压的疲倦在这时爆发了。  
“好好打球吧，”龙马坚持着把他接下去的话说完，“和前辈打球还挺有意思的。——”  
龙马清楚地看到，他这句话如秋日的雨滴，落在幸村眼里光滑如镜的湖面上，荡起一圈圈银紫色的涟漪。幸村愣愣地看着他，那只冰冷的手顺着下巴，抚上龙马的脸颊，指尖一遍遍地描绘着龙马的眉毛，眼睛，鼻梁，最后驻留在龙马的嘴唇，另一只相对温暖的手钻进衣服下摆，解开束胸，摸上龙马胸前的小鼓包，拇指以一种令龙马能感受到疼痛的力道按住尖端，随后猛地划过鼓包，像扇了小小的一巴掌。  
龙马努力往后退，幸村却揽住他的腰，把头埋在龙马胸前，深深呼吸着。不要，龙马在心里尖叫，可张开嘴，他什么也说不出，似乎有无形的拳头堵在他嘴里。他的身体颤抖，已经完全丧失了语言能力，只能咬住牙，把奇怪的声音，无形的拳头勉强咬碎了，全给压在舌根下。隔着薄薄的衣服，龙马扶上幸村饱满，正随着呼吸流畅起伏的背肌群，想从幸村的桎梏里挣脱开，但他的手仿佛粘在了幸村的肌肉上，正在缓缓下陷，仿佛那些肌肉不是肌肉纤维，是啫喱塑造的。放开我，放开我，龙马在心里呼喊，幸村却把他抱得更紧了。幸村听不见，他粗重的呼吸声像狂风般吹散了龙马的心声。  
仿佛度过了漫漫长夜，幸村才终于抬起头，俊美漂亮的面庞上挂着个完美专属于温柔好学长，没有丝毫破绽的微笑。“好啊，打球。”幸村语调轻快地说，摸索着仔细帮龙马扣好束胸，松开龙马，从沙发起身，离开前，他揉了揉龙马的头发，就像他们以前熟识起来后遇见的任何一次一样：“明天加油吧，小弟弟。”  
龙马不禁注意到，幸村说这句话时，他在幸村眼里造成的涟漪已经平复了。幸村双眼变成了一摊死水，彻底失去了所有的神采，是鳞粉脱落的死蝴蝶。龙马不记得自己怎么离开德川的房间。他浑浑噩噩，好似具行尸走肉。幸村的颜色是从夜空和深海提炼出的紫罗兰色，它化在龙马眼里，让龙马目光所及之处全是紫色，门是紫罗兰，走廊是深海，扶手是夜空。他的眼前泛起紫色的雾气，遮蔽了他的视线。他跌跌撞撞地回到房间，合上房门，皎洁明亮的月光透过窗帘缝，落在龙雅床上的一个正发出低沉轰隆声的庞然大物上，龙雅的衣服撒了一地，那个黑灰色的庞然大物把自己蜷缩的床正好能容得下他，獠牙与泛黄锋利的指甲在月光下闪着犀利的寒光，沉重的眼皮下有一丝缝隙，藏着黄色的瞳仁。  
龙马钻进这个庞然大物的怀里，把脸贴在对方胸膛上灰白色的绒毛上。他闻到了他哥哥的味道，更加醇厚浓烈，是瓶生命之水，他听见他哥哥喉间传来低沉的轰隆声，是天边的滚滚闷雷。  
他把自己缩在它的怀里。等到紫雾逐渐散去，他才后知后觉的意识到，这次是龙雅第一次主动把他的一部分秘密呈现在他面前。他的束胸和衣服也早已被冷汗浸透了。


	29. Chapter 29

（29）

“出界。”裁判说。观众们窃窃私语，像不远处被捅到的马蜂窝，网球落地的声音是点燃的火柴，把马蜂的嗡嗡声烧没了。  
凯宾的第五次发球胜赛点。凯宾先是擦网，再是一发出界。龙马把自己往底线挪近了些，重心更加前倾。好机会，凯宾的二发肯定比之前更趋向保守，这有助于龙马接下来的施压与反攻。因为身体与个子的关系，龙马很早时候就知道他未来的训练重心将会是接发，他的接发经常能让对手在他们的发球局失去主动权，陷入被龙马穷追猛打的局面，特别是凯宾，龙马了解凯宾，他能凭借凯宾甩他那头金色马尾的细微动作判断凯宾接下来的发球会是发在他的正手位还是反手位，内角还是外角，并有系列应对方式。因此，尽管凯宾的发球相当棒，可在龙马身上他总捞不到什么好处。他怎么也不明白龙马为什么能把他的发球猜个八九不离十。  
龙马才不会把这个秘密告诉凯宾。  
目前让龙马最难适应的，还是这个赛季罗杰斯杯他哥哥越前龙雅对他连环使出的那套闪电式的发球，又沉又快，他老以为落在拍面上的是球形闪电。这个越前龙雅此时正坐在龙马的亲友席，把黑色套头衫的兜帽拉过头，抱着手摊在座位上，对龙马的表现一言不发，龙马比他今早料想的状态要好得多。他现在回想起来醒来时触碰到怀里那具现在在球场上奔跑的娇小身躯，血液仍然冰凉，背上冷汗津津，怒火在他胃里翻搅，一团郁郁的怒气压迫着他的胸口。  
昨晚是月圆夜，是他每月化为人狼的日子。他尖利的黄指甲只要稍微在龙马的肌肤上留下一道浅浅的划痕，黑暗的毒素就会立刻渗进去，污染龙马的身体和灵魂。光想到这点，那团怒气就会堵在他喉咙，几乎让他窒息，也令他顾不上从骨头传来的痛楚，一大早从床上弹起来。  
“开什么玩笑？！”他冲龙马低声吼道，“你知不知道你这样多危——”  
龙马抖了下，没回答他，只是缩在床上，双眼大大的睁着，被哀伤与恐惧所笼罩。龙雅闭上嘴，他认出来，他现在这团怒火更多是对于自己无能为力的失望，而不是因为龙马。  
昨晚他和龙马打了招呼后，龙马答应他会去德川的房间，在卢卡斯那待上一晚。但他脑子那时混沌，忘记了德川这次双打还是搭档幸村。  
幸村一定会早早等在那里，以龙雅的了解，他深知幸村不会放过一丝一毫接近龙马的机会，当年从青少年巡回赛期间便已经有了这样的苗头。  
“幸村对你做了什么？”龙雅平复着自己的呼吸，试着问。龙马听到这话，强撑着坐起身，垂着眼，捂住自己的膝盖，睡乱的墨色头发乱糟糟的翘着，显得他颓丧又茫然。龙雅弯下腰，仔细观察着龙马琥珀色的双眼，终于，他从龙马的双眼找到了一道极细微的裂缝，浑浊的灰色浓雾在里面隐隐潜伏着，那是幸村的一部分，依旧赖在龙马的体内。  
龙雅怒火中烧。  
“我不知道，”半晌，龙马终于开口，“那好像是他，又好像不是他，是不是他，我不认识了……”  
龙马张着嘴，之后的话像是卡在了喉咙里，龙雅抚上他手臂的瞬间，他颤抖着往后缩了，仿佛龙雅的手掌是被厉火焚烧的滚烫岩石。  
这就对了，龙雅想，这才是龙马对他该有的反应，防备与警惕，而不是像扑火的飞蛾般钻进人狼形态的他的怀里。  
他苏醒时，以为躺在他怀中的是一大块冰。龙马脸色苍白，身体似乎逐渐变得透明，在融化，仿佛终究会从龙雅手上流向幸村的怀抱。  
门铃这时响起，龙马一惊，身子抖的更厉害了。龙雅吃力地起身下床。每次月圆，都是他肌肉被溶解，骨头被敲碎，全身内外被月光重塑的时候，严重时还得靠止疼片。龙雅从猫眼看出去，是幸村精市，海洋般的卷发略凌乱地垂在两旁，没有头巾，两颊与龙马一样苍白，双眼无神，微蹙的眉头透着些许懊悔与焦急，穿着与昨天一样的代言运动服，背着白色网球包，看上去正准备出发去梅森网球中心。  
“是谁？”龙马沙哑的声音在身后响起。  
“幸村。”龙雅说。龙马应了声，背过龙雅，把自己重新缩回被窝里。  
这是龙马表示他不想见到幸村的方式。  
门铃又响了一声，龙雅只好拉开门：“有何贵干？”  
见是龙雅，幸村的表情略显诧异，他的手还保持着驻留在门铃的姿势，视线却越过了龙雅。龙雅抱着手，斜倚在门边，拦住了幸村的视线。  
事到如今，他可没打算给幸村好脸色。  
“龙马在这吗？”幸村语气急促地问。龙雅感到自己的嘴角微微抬起了个讥讽的弧度。  
“小不点儿？在，当然在，”龙雅说，扭过头用下巴点了点还在床上的身影，“还睡着呢。”  
“让我进去吧，越前君。”幸村放下手，语气里有着在龙雅听来极为刺耳的理所应当。他往前踏了步，龙雅伸出手，将他重新挡回门外。  
“他可不想见你。”龙雅代为传达道。  
“我想见他，他没看我信息，”就算语气急躁，幸村说起话来依旧带着股会让龙雅浑身不舒服的斯文劲，“他没事吧，他还好吗？”  
“你和他分手了，幸村君，”龙雅咧开嘴，不去控制他语气里的讥讽和挖苦，“分手后不想看前任发来的信息，这不是正常的很？”  
“他从来不会不看我信息。”幸村笃定道。  
“哇哦，他对我怎么就没这么大度呢？”龙雅感慨道，“我都进进出出他黑名单好几次了。”  
幸村不为所动。  
“我没心情开玩笑，”幸村说，“昨夜是满月，他该待在德川那儿，而不是跑回你身边。”  
“哦，这事啊，”龙雅说，“那比起我，他还真的棒极了。”  
他抬起手想挠挠后颈，刚抬起手，从他骨头深处便传来一种烧灼感，迫使他保持原来的拦在门口的姿势。幸村用审视的目光探究着龙雅。  
“让我进去。”幸村重复道。  
“这可不容易哦，幸村君，”龙雅说，“像我刚才说的，你们分手了，你接下来就该好好扮演你的好前辈，别把我和你之间的破事牵扯到他身上。”  
他看出来，这话成功惹怒了幸村，幸村恶狠狠地瞪着他，面色发青，咬着牙，嘴角弯出了个阴冷的假笑。  
“那你呢，越前君？”与表情不同，幸村的声音有着虚伪的甜蜜，“你能在龙马面前扮演好你的‘世界第一好哥哥’吗，人狼先生？”  
“我可不需要扮演，幸村君，”龙雅故意说，“我本来就是他的好哥哥，”他压低声音，凑到幸村耳边，用他们之间才能听见的声音说：“当然，我更会是满足他的——好丈夫，最起码，他不会是我拿来自保的筹码，不是么，幸村君？”  
幸村的脸色刷的下由青变白，抓着球包的手顿时收紧。  
“啧，看来还被真我说中了，幸村君。”龙雅冷笑道，“别以为我不知道你利用他建立那道双向联系的真实目的，神子大人。”  
“我没有利用他，”幸村说，胸膛剧烈起伏着，面上仍试图调整好表情，“我是在照顾他，帮他脱离你的魔爪，——”  
“我的魔爪，真的吗，幸村？你的热心令哥哥我好感动哦。”龙雅夸张的表现出一副感激涕淋的模样，“不过嘛，”他把声音压得更低，“让我猜猜，要是没有我家小不点儿，你现在含辛茹苦的普通人网球生涯……只能撑到什么时候呢？”  
幸村的表情僵住了。  
“17、18？还是更早，15、16？”龙雅撇撇嘴，“能撑到现在也真是难为你啊，幸村，你觉得有多少人希望你完全崩溃，说说看？”他的声音放的更轻，“你其实清楚吧，我这边，还有你未婚妻他们，都是这么盼望着的，是不过目的不同罢了……嗯，若是我家可怜的小不点儿知道他好学长在他面前拼命隐藏在这副皮囊下的扭曲真相……他究竟会怎么想呢？真令人好奇——”  
幸村死死盯着龙雅，深空般的紫色瞳孔因为愤恨缩的更小了：“……别。”他咬着牙，最后迸出一个字。  
龙雅直起身，内心有着复仇成功的爽快。他掐中了幸村的一处死穴。  
“那就别做节外生枝的事情，神之子。”龙雅说，幸村没回答他，而是直愣愣地看向他身后。龙雅回过头，龙马已经下床，手里抓着浴巾和一套干净的换洗衣物，刚把昨晚脱在地上的衣服与束胸捡起，眼睛瞥也没瞥向门口这边。  
“龙马……”幸村呢喃着，话里那股依恋听得龙雅的胃翻涌着烦躁恶心的酸意。  
“放轻松，哥，你不会拿我怎么样，”龙马拉开浴室门，眼睛依然没有看向门口处，语气里带着平时特有的那股慵懒的无精打采，“你毛绒绒的时候可比做人的时候要好相处得多多了。”  
伴随浴室门咔哒一声合上，龙雅从幸村悲伤难过的脸上读出了瞬间的绝望，这让他胃里的酸意缓和多了。  
“在剩下的日子里乖乖等着你的末日降临吧，幸村，”龙雅冷笑道，“别再叨扰我弟弟了。”  
说完，他砰的声关了门，把幸村越过他望向屋内的视线阻挡在门外，也将浴室里传来的细小的啜泣隔绝在了屋内。


	30. Chapter 30

（30）

闯进辛辛那提决赛的，是凯宾。在发球胜赛点上，龙马和他足足纠缠了十二分钟。最后，凯宾终于成功变线，趁着龙马在网前救出高球的机会一个扣杀，随着球穿越龙马的防守，落到亲友席，凯宾也成功拿到这次辛辛那提决赛的入场券。  
“你可真难缠啊，伙计。”凯宾来到网前，在观众的尖叫声中抱了抱在网前等待他的龙马，半开玩笑半是抱怨地说道，嘴唇不小心碰到了龙马的耳朵。龙马下意识瑟缩了下。凯宾满是汗酸味的拥抱让他浑身起满了鸡皮疙瘩，仿佛在和他拥抱的是一头袋鼠。  
“说不定你会遇到比我更难缠的。”龙马拍拍凯宾的手臂。在男子网坛中，龙马几乎和每个人站在一起都显得娇小玲珑，青少年时期自以为豪的发球在没有身高与力量加持的情况下杀伤力减一大半。  
“噢不，杀了我吧。”凯宾立刻反应过来。他们此时心照不宣，都知道目前讨论的人是幸村精市。  
由于是头号种子选手，幸村和安东的比赛被安排在夜场，他们之间的胜者都会是凯宾决赛的对手。龙马下意识心里算了下胜负，他印象里幸村和安东之间差不多，幸村只领先两场球，但安东这次的手腕受伤了，如果幸村没有伤病困扰，那进决赛是易如反掌的事情。  
龙马这才后知后觉的意识到，除了国中住院的那年，幸村在球场上从来没有过伤病。  
这又是一个秘密，秘密加重了龙马现在身上的疲劳感，像压在背部的一大筐酸橙。他勉强冲凯宾笑了笑，与裁判握手后回到休息区，把球拍和杂物扫进球包，匆匆离开球场，让凯宾独自享受胜利的喜悦。如他所料，回更衣室，龙马果然碰见了幸村，正往身上套新的白色运动衫，接下来，按照惯例，他会旁若无人的用一套拉伸运动进行赛前预热。安东坐在一旁长凳上，为他的手腕缠上新的绷带，努力做出一副熟视无睹的模样，见到龙马，他转移了目标。  
“最后那球真不容易啊，小个子。”安东开玩笑道。以往，龙马会拿他的络腮胡和高大的身材开玩笑，以作为报复。但今天龙马没这心思。  
“还差得远呢。”龙马不服气地嘟囔着，拉开柜子，没敢看幸村，幸村在他眼里被强行模糊成一块香芋味冰淇淋。  
他回想起龙雅给他的那杯香草味冰淇淋，他只吃了一口，就被幸村倒掉了。这是他近两年来吃的唯一一口冰淇淋。  
“我说真的，越前，”安东说，“看你在场上蹦的像个小兔子——”  
“安东，今天就别拿这孩子玩笑了。”幸村破天荒开口，把龙马和安东都吓了一跳。  
“……好吧，”安东起身，缓缓吐出口气，“下次见，越前。”  
说完，他背上球包，用与他身形不相符的速度离开了更衣室。龙马怀疑他其实是受不了今天幸村除赛前的压制外另外散发出的低气压。  
也没几个人能受得了幸村赛前散布的气场，除了更加心无旁骛的龙马。龙马已经习惯了。  
龙马从他的柜子里抽出毛巾和新的干净衣物，放进袋子里，准备一会儿洗完澡后参加赛后的发布会。他合上柜门后，闻到了一股淡雅的味道，笼罩在他身上，把他堵在衣柜的角落，是幸村精市。龙马能感受到幸村的目光，落在他耳朵上，像熔岩般滚烫，与他的尾指相反，尾戒环绕的那根手指冻的像根冰棍。  
龙马强迫自己看着幸村胸前印着的红色赞助商标识，他怀疑自己的目光差不多要把幸村的胸口刺出一个洞了。那个标识伴随着幸村身上淡雅的香气，越来越近，几乎快要充实他的视线。他闭上眼，一个软软的东西触碰了他的太阳穴，最后停留在他的耳朵上，是幸村轻柔的两个吻。龙马鼻子一酸，被他压抑了一下午的情绪终于重新涌上他的眼眶。  
“不要。”龙马开口，试着努力抚平他声音里沙哑的伤感和恼怒。  
温软的触感离开了，只留下灰烬的余温，缠绕在龙马的尾指上。  
“抱歉啊，小弟弟，”幸村说，对着龙马，他说话依旧如和风细雨，“我只是早想这么做了。”  
他的声音里没有丝毫歉意。  
龙马气愤的抬头，幸村的脸印入他眼前，两颊苍白，眼窝深陷，紫罗兰色的双眼是一片无风的湖面，看的龙马心一颤。  
“……我们约好了，你答应了。”龙马说，他的怒气随着幸村憔悴的状态散了一部分。  
“没有，”幸村说，“我只答应了和你好好打球，——”  
这再次点燃了龙马心中的怒火。若不是这里是球员更衣室，幸村接下来要上场，龙马怀疑自己可能会直接给幸村一拳。  
“前辈。”龙马咬着牙，强行打断幸村接下来的话，“幸村前辈。”  
幸村似乎感知到龙马的怒火。他后退一步，俊美漂亮的脸上露出一丝苍凉的苦笑。  
“我不甘心。”幸村低声说，“我不是你哥哥，我没办法接受。”  
“那就用一些时间，”龙马说，“放下它，随它去吧。”  
“我让你生气了，”幸村语气柔和地问，“为什么？”  
“我那天解释完了，”龙马说，“就这样。”  
幸村低着头，沉思了一阵。龙马闻着他身上淡雅的气味，悲哀的发现，他的怒火已经随着幸村因呼吸而起伏地胸膛渐渐熄灭了。  
他没法真的对幸村生气。  
幸村抬起头。  
“我明白了，小鬼，”幸村的脸上露出了一个温柔和煦的微笑，像灿烂的人造向日葵，“让我再试试吧。”  
他拍拍龙马的脑袋，微微侧过身，给龙马让出空间。龙马攥紧袋子，抓住时机，钻出了幸村刚才的桎梏，把对自己悲伤的恸哭淹没在沐浴室喷洒的水声里。  
***   
“我怀疑，那天晚上你说的不是玩笑话。”  
龙马刚洗完澡，就收到凯宾的消息。昨天参加完例行记者会后，他旋风般地飞到纽约，开始了今年美网的热身。他看了下时间，辛辛那提的决赛两个多小时前结束了。新闻推送早已弹了出来，幸村直落两盘，6:2，6:3拿到了辛辛那提的冠军。  
“……？”龙马回复。  
“你那天在我家说的，什么你和他睡觉的。”凯宾秒回。  
“……”  
龙马一点也不想回复了。但凯宾的电话随即拨了过来，龙马只能划下接听键。  
“我说的是玩笑话。”龙马咬定。  
“真的吗，哥们？”凯宾问，“你看了我和幸村的这场球吗？”  
“只看了结果，我曾经被他打的更惨。”龙马说，他指的是当年在西班牙的一场青少年赛。输赢是常事，他不明白为什么凯宾这次反应那么大。  
“你看了的话，就懂了，”凯宾说，他那边传来电视机嘈杂地声响，“我不明白，他干嘛对我意见这么大，他那天说的我都照做了。”  
那个比赛结束后的拥抱。龙马想起，龙雅今早在温斯顿塞勒姆发信息酸溜溜地说他和凯宾抱着的合照显得特别相亲相爱。龙马懒得理他。  
“他对我意见更大，”龙马立刻说，“真的。”  
“他对你能有什么意见？”凯宾问，“你和他关系不好的要命吗。”  
“我毁了他初中时梦寐以求的全国三连胜，在他打团体赛时为他对手加油鼓劲，还当着他的面喝冰水。”  
凯宾在电话那头沉默了。  
“你还差得远呢。”龙马说。  
“那他脾气可真好。”凯宾话里有话。  
“是啊，”龙马当没听见，“他不会对你有意见，可能是他自己郁闷而已。”  
“可他赢了，该郁闷的是我，”凯宾抱怨道，“我之前看他的录像，快看的梦里都是他了，但，你也知道了，他进化了，他有什么好郁闷的？”  
那个不小心碰到耳朵的嘴唇。龙马已经明白了。  
“我不知道，也许是和未婚妻吵架了吧。”龙马说，电话那头传来凯宾的一声嗤笑。  
“他又不喜欢他未婚妻，”凯宾说，“说他继续暗恋埃琳娜，或者你和他睡觉的可能性都大点。”  
“情感大师史密斯。”龙马点点头。凯宾在对付女孩子方面有一套别于龙雅的方法。  
“……没事吧，哥们？”凯宾小心翼翼地问，“我听到你洗澡时偷偷哭来着。”  
“你听错了，我那是被水呛了。”  
“要不是了解你，我还以为你因为输了比赛在难过呢，”凯宾说，“行吧，但愿你说的是真的，我可是想破脑袋都想不出我哪里得罪了幸村精市，除非你真的和他睡觉了。”  
龙马听出来凯宾想起那个拥抱了。  
“我和他睡过一张床，以前巡回赛的时候，”龙马说了部分真相，“但我没和他真的睡过觉。”  
他希望这个答案能够满足凯宾对于他旺盛的好奇心。凯宾那边也暂时放过了他。龙马关上手机，把自己摔在床上。幸村今早没有留言，也没有新的营养餐菜单和营养水配方。龙马稍微松了口气，他们的关系算是暂时告一段落了。  
可这也让龙马感到一种淡淡的失落。幸村给他构建了一小段梦幻美好的时光，像是阳光下斑斓的泡沫。但那终究是泡沫，他亲手把它戳破了。自卡鲁宾离开后，他的生命里就该只剩下网球。  
与南次郎猜测的不同，龙马比所有人都清楚这点。


	31. Chapter 31

（31）

龙雅从北卡罗纳州飞过来一落脚，就看见龙马正窝在沙发上看这次辛辛那提决赛的录像，腿上的酒店靠枕上还垫着本用酒店铅笔在上面画满方块和弧线的笔记本，南次郎在一旁啧啧称奇。  
“不错，不错啊，青少年，”南次郎欣慰道，“看来小情侣吵架也不是没好处嘛。”  
龙雅一听就知道南次郎是故意的。  
“闭嘴，老头子，吵死了。”龙马烦躁地记了两笔球路。  
“睡都睡一张床了，想看球，把练习排一个球场，让人亲自示范给你不就好了吗，青少年？”南次郎说，“他对你多忌惮啊，哪次不是拼尽全力给你看真本事，是吧，龙雅？”  
“是，绝对的。”龙雅应道，将行李箱打开，他的行李不多，除了换洗衣物、礼服和日常用品就是两套不同颜色，用来给龙马当睡衣，上面印满任天堂游戏角色剪影的大款短袖衫了。这是他之前心血来潮托龙马前女友樱乃的法国新男友卢多维奇抽个空去游戏展给龙马带的一堆礼物的其中一个，虽然卢多维奇是自认为和越前龙马有情敌的关系，不过他经常给龙马又是托人送花又是托人送自家酒窖酿的葡萄酒，对龙马的关心大大超出了对情敌的范畴，有时龙雅都快以为那是龙马身边的第二个迹部景吾了。  
龙雅原本考虑过猫眯图案，可是卡鲁宾去年的去世让龙马伤心不已，他不忍心再揭开龙马这道伤疤，加深龙马现在灵魂与精神上的痛楚。之前为了把龙马从幸村精市的手里拯救出来，他一次又一次的刺激龙马，把龙马折磨到近乎崩溃，也将他自己置于罪恶的煎熬里。  
“他还差得远呢。”龙马不服气地嘟囔。  
“要真差得远你就不会一遍又一遍的看他录像啦。”南次郎坐上沙发的扶手，伸着脖子去看龙马画的球路图，龙雅也跟着凑过去看了眼。龙马画的球路图线条粗糙，凌乱无序，毫无章法，仿佛小孩子无意识的涂鸦。  
龙雅心一沉。  
为了建立之间的链接，幸村把龙马的灵魂割开了一道道伤口，将他的幻想与期盼一次次强行填充了进去，龙雅不清楚幸村知不知道他这样做对龙马来说是饮鸩止渴。龙马只是普通人，他看不出幸村精市对他的伤害。  
现在，毒性发作了，若是龙雅在这个关头说出幸村身上的真相，会刺激到龙马，给龙马原本伤痕累累，不堪重负的灵魂雪上加霜。  
龙雅只能再次选择沉默。  
南次郎摇摇头：“你这样画谁能看得懂啊。”  
“我看得懂就行。”龙马说。南次郎努起嘴。  
“青少年，不是老父亲想多嘴，这东西，你明早起来一翻，肯定不明白自己画的是什么玩意儿。”  
“别管我！”龙马恼火地合上笔记本，拎起抱枕，用英语下逐客令，南次郎从扶手蹦下来，伸着懒腰，装模做样，老气横秋地叹气。  
“爱情的烦恼哦，青少年！”南次郎抑扬顿挫地说，“等你老了后回头一看，现在在为这点事烦恼的你，还差得远呢！”  
“你才差得远呢，老头子！”  
“我没差得远，”南次郎说，“我可是娶了你老妈。”  
龙马张着嘴，被南次郎这话堵得一口气憋在嘴里，吐也不是，咽也不是，只好气鼓鼓的放下抱枕，摊开笔记本，摁下电视的播放键，继续他的球路涂鸦，当南次郎在这个房间不存在。  
南次郎给了龙雅一个眼神，龙雅立即心领神会，他拿出其中一件精心准备的短袖衫，准备把龙马的注意力先从录像上转移过来。  
“看，”龙雅撕开包装，把那件蓝的放在笔记上，打断了龙马的涂鸦，“卢多维奇不久前从科隆给你带的。”  
龙马扫了一眼：“是林克。”他认出其中一个剪影，“这个……是马力欧和路易基，那个，啊，”他声音精神了点，“西施慧！——你说是普朗斯带给我的？”  
“他不是要去科隆嘛，我拜托他顺手带两件任天堂的纪念衫给你，结果他让他手下那个谁，杰克吧，跑到温斯顿-塞勒姆塞了一大箱过来，说全是给你的，”龙雅说，“我就拿了两件衣服，箱子里还有杰洛特的手机壳和贝塞斯达的贴纸，剩下的什么育碧、黑岛、战神、魂系列，全寄回家了。”  
“很好。”龙马满意的点点头，按下暂停键，抖开短袖，开始一个个数上面的游戏角色。门那边传来咔哒一声关上的声音，看来南次郎回他的房间去了。  
龙雅嗅了嗅空气中龙马散发出的气味，还是甜滋滋的奶味，只是稍微参杂了点酸涩的气味，像从他平时从柳橙上问到的香气。  
“他真的是给我的吗？这是给毛绒绒的你带的吧。”龙马举着衣服，怀疑它有十个加。他要是真穿上身，估计能当成裙子。  
毛绒绒。龙雅在一旁忍不住爆笑，龙马瞪他。  
“没有，他真的是给你带的，”龙雅绷着脸，“我吩咐他带两件最长最大的给小不点儿当睡衣，你睡觉又不爱穿裤子嘛。”  
“你连这点事都告诉他了？”龙马警惕道，圆滚滚的大眼睛转到龙雅身上，龙雅假想中的猫耳朵已经危险地枝棱起来。  
“没没没，你哥我哪敢。”龙雅赶紧说。龙马满意地把视线转回录像，屏幕上，幸村精市杵在中场用他惯用的大角度斜线攻破了凯宾的网前。幸村精市这场球打的又凶又猛，把凯宾直接打懵了。  
龙雅明白为什么龙马这次对幸村的网球表现出了前所未有的上心程度。  
“你除了满月的时候，还有别的时候能毛绒绒吗？”龙马问。  
“什么意思？”  
“就这个意思，”龙马用笔在空中画了两只耳朵，“你平时能变成狼人吗？”  
龙雅收起笑容。  
“你疯了？还是想自杀？”龙雅压低声音，嘶声道，“温布尔顿发生的事情你忘了？”  
“都没有，只是你毛绒绒的时候还挺舒服的，胸前那块，”龙马的语气诚恳，“比你人形的时候抱起来要舒服。”  
龙雅直起身，咧开嘴，他好不容易凑齐的好心情被龙马的话一扫而光。  
“小不点儿要是想抱毛绒绒的你哥哥，现在就可以跟着去浴室感受感受，”龙雅说，“我最近忙到还没来得及剃毛呢，说不定小不点儿能给哥哥我搭把手。”  
“不去，”龙马翻开新的一页笔记，“我更喜欢狼形的你，——”  
这不是真的，龙雅知道，就算断片，他也有意识到狼形的他在没吃药的时候就是个暴虐的杀人机器。  
“何况我们的性别，不是很方便。”龙马接着说。  
“我们该看的都看了，小不点儿，这没什么不方便的。”龙雅说。龙马目不转睛地盯着屏幕，现在进行的是那场球唯一的一次长多拍。  
“我要看球，”龙马说，“而且我和你进浴室不可能只帮你剃毛。”  
“我也可以帮你剃啊，小不点儿，我们可以互帮互助。”龙雅故意说，龙马发出一声嗤笑，猫似的圆眼睛又转了过来。  
“不是都看光了吗，哥哥？”龙马说，“难不成是你记忆短路了？”  
龙雅望着龙马的双眼，从里面翻找着幸村留下的那道裂缝，它还在原来的位置，里面的灰雾被龙马琥珀色眼睛的璀璨光茫暂时遮掩了。  
“总得有个理由啦，小不点儿。”龙雅有点泄愤的把龙马的头发揉成乱糟糟的鸟窝。  
“我今天实在没心情。”龙马晃晃脑袋，抚平他被揉的乱糟糟的头发，因为礼物的关系，他语气缓和多了。他把短袖衫放在一旁，按下播放键，电视里的凯宾再次尝试上网，他在网前放了个异常成功的网前小球，堪堪压在边线上，但幸村早等在那了。又是一记穿越。幸村得分。  
“那愿意抱抱你毛绒绒的哥哥不？”龙雅展开手臂。龙马扫了他一眼，眼神里带着灵动的嫌弃。  
“等你变成人狼再和我说这话吧，还差得远呢。”  
“想得美。”龙雅说，拿着浴巾和换洗衣物去了浴室。他回忆着刚才龙马的眼睛，幸村留下的那道裂缝依然纹丝不动，仿佛沉睡了。  
伤口总会随着时间的流逝而愈合，就算灵魂深处的也不例外。龙雅成功了。  
***   
“时间不多了。”  
幸村突然说。浅川抬头，有点诧异地看了眼幸村，她正把冰镇过的血浆从血包里小心翼翼地倒进她随身携带的保温杯瓶里，昏暗的灯光下，血浆的颜色如墨汁般浓稠。  
除了工作，幸村几乎不怎么主动与她攀谈。  
“除了现在的美网，今年还剩下一些ATP赛事，”幸村滑动着平板，“明年的澳网、法网、温布尔顿和奥运会，我可以宣布奥运会结束后退役。”  
还是工作的事情。浅川放下心，这说明现在的幸村起码还保持着理智，不像前几天，辛辛那提半决赛的那个早上，浅川强忍困意，推开门，看见幸村正直直的坐在床上，脸颊苍白，双眼无神，仿佛一具尸体，只有浅浅的呼吸和淡淡的泪痕提醒她，幸村精市目前还是个人类。  
她有瞬间以为幸村成为她的同类了，那样红子绝对会对她抓狂，歇斯底里的红子，她可不想经历第二遍。  
她盖上保温瓶，把血包的开口咬在嘴里，吮掉最后一点血。这次的货物不新鲜，还被水稀释过，吃起来有股冷飕飕的塑料味，寡淡的像开水，若不是为了果腹，还不如吃老鼠的血液，或喝如沼泽般的咖啡。  
自从人类拿到主导权，明确规定不能像以往那样伤害普通人，把他们逼到阴影下后，日子没那么好过了，许多吸血鬼转成了素食主义者，甚至去吸同类的血，给自己带来不可逆转的伤害。像越前龙雅那样的狼人，她怀疑他腿上都是抑制剂的针孔，才能让她对此毫无察觉。  
“你打算什么时候宣布？”浅川问，从胸前的口袋拿出手账本，抽出笔。  
“东京，有始有终。”幸村说，在平板上画了两笔，平板透过的蓝光显得他更加憔悴。  
“我看到那孩子了，下午去安排训练球场的时候，”浅川翻到东京站的日子，记上一笔，“他和莱因哈特在一起，看起来过的……挺不错。”  
比幸村要有精神多了，浅川还闻到一股股狼人才有的腥臊臭味，就算知道自己哥哥是个怪物，他还是与他哥哥十分亲近。幸村就像个外人。  
“很好啊。”幸村点点头。  
“为什么你要这么做？”浅川忍不住问，“与那孩子建立链接？”  
“为了牵制他的狼人哥哥。”幸村关上平板，公式化地敷衍她。  
“你不说实话，我们没法帮你。”浅川说。  
“这是实话，”幸村说，“越前龙雅的软肋就是……龙马。”  
提到越前龙马，幸村的声音明显柔软起来。比起越前龙雅，越前龙马更像是幸村精市自己的软肋。  
“太冒险了，”浅川斟酌着措辞，“如果你是想保留现在的一些反应，选择越前龙马的话……并不是那么稳定。”  
“我明白。”  
“你也许有更好的选择，”浅川说，“还能绕开越前龙雅，而不是都处在这种进退两难的困境。”  
“对我来说，他就是最好的选择。”幸村平静地说。  
“未来的事情都说不准，”浅川说，“特别是他哥哥从中作梗后。”  
幸村的嘴角露出一丝若有若无的苦笑。  
“到时候，你可能会变成另一个人，”浅川说，“不会怀念，甚至会抹杀掉现在的所有东西，包括他，我不知道，我们都不知道，一切皆有可能吧。”  
“我一定会避免这些事情发生的，浅川君，”幸村说，“你也看出来了，那孩子总能牵动我的情感。”  
会让他容易冲动。浅川在心里默默替幸村补充上了。  
“龙马这小子啊，总有办法让我受伤。”幸村说，他的语气带着黏腻，就像捣烂的蓝莓。这出乎了浅川的意料，浅川已经很久没听幸村精市向她吐露过心声了，与妹妹红子不同，幸村对她有种本能的排斥。  
“可这又能怎么办呢？”他的声音越来越低，近乎是喃喃自语了，“他永远会是那抹最鲜艳的色彩，那么刺眼，那么明亮，像太阳一样，我——”  
他抬眼有点慌张地看了眼浅川，似乎才刚意识到浅川在场。  
“抱歉。”幸村的脸上露出一个温和、虚伪、浮于表面的微笑，用来掩饰他刚才的情绪外露。  
“你还能感受到越前那边的情况吗？”浅川问，幸村摇摇头，浅川还想问第二个问题时，幸村打断她。  
“我好得很，浅川君，越前那边主要还是我自己的个人事务，”幸村说，“你回去后先把明天的日程安排用邮件发给我吧。”  
似乎意识到他话语里的尖锐，他又换了一种更柔和的语调：“不好意思啊，一直以来，因为我的事情，给你们添麻烦了。”  
这是逐客令。浅川听出来了。  
“明天是早上九点的练习场，在四号球场，”浅川翻开笔记本，“下午两点还有一个电话采访，具体我待会给你发邮件，斯宾瑟说他明晚就到。”  
幸村点点头。浅川拉开门，昏黄的灯光下，幸村仿佛处在一种微微扭曲的空间，整个人似乎在散发着一种淡淡的，几乎无法形容的幽深蓝光，像位于漆黑的深海，又像是被他挖出来的那块灵魂上的伤口在空气中具现化了。  
“保重吧，幸村君。”浅川最后说，极轻的合上门。


	32. Chapter 32

（32）

龙马把南次郎的话放心上了，这次与龙雅的练习场由他亲自跑去安排，为的是不让幸村找到机会与他独处，还办公室，他还碰到了莱因哈特与幸村名义上的未婚妻浅川。  
“很有精神啊，越前君。”还没等龙马开口，浅川主动把一张幸村的训练安排时间表递给他，这省了龙马不少事。  
“麻烦你了。”浅川说。龙马看着她毫无生气，苍白泛青的皮肤，随口应了声。  
浅川脸上露出一丝微笑。  
“别怕，越前君，我们对你没那么有兴趣。”浅川用日语说，她的语气里有长者特有的慈祥。  
“什么意思？”龙马忍不住问。浅川摇摇头，龙马知道自己从浅川口里是套不出什么了。龙马把自己和龙雅的时间表递上去，才想起浅川的实际年纪很有可能比外表要年长。  
龙雅对龙马这番举动颇为感动，第二天在球员饭堂逮着一个就说一次。  
“我家小不点儿终于会主动照顾咱哥俩——”龙雅说着，特意塞了一筷子芥末进嘴里，想营造出泪眼汪汪的夸张效果，结果却被呛的鼻涕眼泪直流，莱因哈特被龙雅的反应惊到了。  
“哇哦，我一直以为芥末对你们来说不算什么。”莱因哈特说。龙马别扭的给龙雅递了张纸巾过去，龙雅咳嗽着，手在空中虚抓两下才抓住了龙马手里的纸巾。  
“他吃的量太大了。”龙马拧开保温瓶，把温水倒进瓶盖后塞到龙雅手上，龙雅灌了两口，总算把芥末的呛劲缓下来了。  
不管在幸村面前再怎么逞强，为了不再像今年澳网决赛的最后关头一样腹痛难忍，龙马大部分时间还是听从幸村的建议，乖乖喝着保温瓶里的温水或热茶。  
“我们家小不点儿太会照顾人了，天啊，小不点儿可真温柔！”龙雅用纸巾擦掉眼泪，语气更加夸张，英语和西班牙语无缝切换，仿佛龙马做的是什么感天动地的大善事。龙马瞪了龙雅一眼，把杯盖夺回来拧好，恨不得再往龙雅嘴里塞上一嘴芥末好让龙雅闭嘴。  
“我可不见得。”凯宾在龙马说道，他的马尾甩得龙马感到后颈凉飕飕的。龙雅得意地咧开嘴：“当然啦，史密斯，”他把语调里的得意调到了最大值，在日式口音上叠加了拉美地区的语调，“小不点儿是我心爱的亲弟弟，若他要温柔要照顾人，他亲爱的哥哥，我，自然是他首选的第一位，谁让我是他心爱的哥哥啊。”  
“他在说什么？”凯宾问梅达诺雷，龙雅的口音让他产生了迷惑。  
“额……”梅达诺雷被凯宾问住了，从他的表情来看，他也没听清龙雅具体在说什么。不过龙马听明白了。  
“你还差得远呢，越前龙雅！”龙马实在忍无可忍，拿起筷子的瞬间，他真的有考虑把芥末全塞进龙雅嘴里的可能性，但他也只是沾了点芥末放进嘴里。龙雅期待地等待他的反应。  
“一点也不辣，”龙马说，“是你没闭气，还吃得多，没人像你这样吃那么多。”  
“有，”龙雅的语气和口音都恢复了正常，“你认识的那个不二……什么来着？那个摄影师，我当年亲眼看见他在厨房做了芥末卷，那时我还小，可吓坏我了。”  
龙马废了好大的力气，才不让自己嘲讽的冷笑蹦出来。  
“这样吗，我以为你在日本队那阵什么都不关注呢，大哥——”龙马拖着长音，忽然想起不二前上星期给他发来的邮件。  
“越前君，最近还好吗？”不二在邮件里说，“对不起，冠军拍摄那天受幸村所托，擅自拍了些你的照片，但我还是觉得要给你过目一下比较好，如果介意的话，一定要联系我哦。”  
龙马没有点开附件，他那时被比赛和幸村搅得心烦意乱，只要看见幸村两个汉字，他的心底都会暗涌起一股无名的火气。  
“怎么可能，你大哥我又不是什么不近人情的孤僻小伙——”  
“——这里很热闹啊。”幸村温柔的声音宛如风吹动树叶般从龙马右上方飘来。龙马下意识抬起头，幸村正端着托盘，脸上的笑容明媚如春，好似晴空下绽放的鲜花，在辛辛那提时的憔悴状态好像也已缓和了，如果他的双眼没那么像一滩弥漫着紫色毒雾的死水的话。他与德川都背着球包，是刚从练习场过来，龙马估计他刚刚是与德川进行了双打训练。  
与越前兄弟一样，幸村这次美网依旧与德川一起搭档参加双打比赛，他的双打排名是63，德川是28，龙雅102，而龙马，这次则排在735位，是单打的高排名把他拉了一把，让他与龙雅的双打组合能够参加这次美网的双打比赛。  
凯宾在龙马身边不舒服的动了动。辛辛那提与幸村的决赛对于凯宾来说堪称灾难，龙马知道凯宾对此还没完全释怀。  
“大家是在这里开会吗？”幸村笑道，他嘴上开着玩笑，但平静的双眼里毫无笑意。他的目光扫到每个人身上，除了龙马，仿佛龙马并不在这张桌上。德川的目光倒是停在龙马身上，从他的脸上，龙马看见了明显的担忧。  
“是啊，幸村君，”龙雅转过头说，“我们在讨论你什么时候才去竞选工会主席，我们好给你投票帮助咱们自己脱离苦海呢。”  
龙马清楚地看到幸村的眼睛里闪过了一丝斑斓的光彩，但很快又沉寂下去，仿佛是蝴蝶垂死前的挣扎。  
“什么？我怎么不知道有这事？”幸村做出一副困惑的模样。龙马可一点也不相信幸村的话，他很清楚幸村在事业上的野心。这曾经也是他放心与幸村相处的原因，他压根没觉察到幸村对他的小心思。  
不知道什么时候开始，他和幸村之间的关系逐渐脱轨。温网前的吻只是把幸村引爆的导火索，他不该那么做。  
龙马强迫自己把注意力放在食物当中，没有成功，幸村与龙雅的对话声依旧钻进他的耳朵里。  
“世界第一啦，幸村君，”龙雅可没打算就这样放过幸村，他似乎想把幸村放在众人的对立面，“我们大家都期待你什么时候发动‘去他妈的戴维斯杯’改革哩。”  
幸村的笑容还是那么完美无瑕。  
“别老拿我开涮了，越前君，”幸村说，“但这主意真不错，我也不想浪费那么多难得的假期，这样吧，我也许可以和迈克聊聊，和大家一起弄个联名上书之类的。”  
凯宾扭过头：“你是对的！”他用口型对龙马说，“我要投他！”  
龙马耸耸肩，吃了个黄瓜卷。幸村经过龙马，止住脚步。龙马感到他的视线也停在背后，像只长着毛，腿又粗又长的大蜘蛛，正顺着他的背一节又一节，缓缓攀爬到他的手边。他的手边放着他的深蓝色保温瓶。  
“冷水还是热水？”幸村问，与目光不同，他的声音似蜂蜜水般温暖柔和。  
“热的。”龙马咽下嘴里的东西，干巴巴地回答。  
“很乖啊，小鬼，”幸村用日语满意道，把托盘放在龙马身后的桌子上，伸手摸了摸龙马的头发，一直潜藏在语气里的锋芒完全平和了，“要不和我们一起坐会儿？”  
“不要。”龙马拍开幸村的手，用英语回敬道，把保温瓶放回球包里，翻出帽子戴好，再起身拉开椅子。餐桌众人齐刷刷地看向他。  
“我吃饱了。”龙马嘟囔道，端起盘子，好像这句话能解释完他对幸村的所有反应似的。幸村笑了起来，他的笑声清澈爽朗，仿佛他和龙马之间旖旎的缠绵从没存在过。  
“这孩子还是那么可爱。”临走前，他听见幸村用英语这样说。把托盘放到架子上时，他偷偷看了眼，幸村正好把眼睛转向德川，完美笑容已经从俊美漂亮的脸上消失了，隐隐的憔悴又从他放松的面部肌肉中显露了点。他坐在龙马原先的座位上，与德川一起正与其他人讨论着什么，很可能是继续龙雅挑起的话题，就那件关于工会主席的事情。现在的工会主席是西德尼。  
龙马压低帽子，打算回指定酒店休息一下，恢复体力。灰白的天空把大地捂的闷热。龙马受够了，只要幸村一出现，他就会喘不过气，仿佛被藤条掐住脖子，勒住咽喉，龙马在路上回味了两下，那藤条是由悲伤与失望织成，还勾了几根荆棘般的愤怒与委屈。  
他的肩膀忽然被搭住了，一股他所熟悉的气息把他包裹了起来。毛躁、炽热，是龙雅。他不用抬头都知道。  
“我们去美食街吃热狗吧。”龙雅提议道，“小不点儿都还没吃什么。”  
“我们是运动员，不能吃这个。”龙马说。  
“我差点忘了。”龙雅撇撇嘴，他不像龙马那样需要对一些食物忌口。  
“不过，”龙马说，“我今天可以考虑一下，帮你在浴室剃毛。”  
他感到龙雅搂着他的手臂陡然缩紧了。  
“如果你有这个心情的话。”龙马补充道。  
“这个嘛，”龙雅说，“只要小不点儿高兴快乐就好。”  
但从龙雅已经变得褐黄色的双眸中，龙马看不出一丝高兴快乐，他看到的是如钢铁般锐利的狠意，就像沾了血的狼牙，龙马认出来，这是针对幸村的不满。自从龙马在辛辛那提决赛前钻进变成人狼形态的龙雅怀里后，龙雅像是把怒火全都朝幸村那边针对了。  
“怎么老盯着我？”龙雅注意到龙马的目光，故意说，“是要迫不及待感受你哥哥的魅力了吗？”  
“如果我能长高些，说不定我会比你还帅气。”龙马说。龙雅的眼神里多了几分诧异。  
“想好做手术了？”龙雅悄声这样问。龙马摇摇头。  
“没什么。”龙马说，拉低了点帽子，帽檐阻拦了一小部分被云层与浑浊空气过滤的几乎消散的滚辣阳光。尽管龙雅的大手还搭在龙马肩上，大热天下就像炭火烧烫的石头，但那道令他毛骨悚然的目光依旧像冰凉的蜘蛛腿似的匍匐在他背上，并未离去。


End file.
